Ningen no Ken
by Anzer'ke
Summary: Aono Tsukune: Failed high school entrant. Painfully average and unnoticed. Inhuman martial artist -though not great at that either- and new student at Youkai Academy. Join him as he makes friends, denies his feelings and tries to survive. Friendship-centric. TsukunexSomeone...maybe.
1. Nervous Assault

Hi, welcome to my first Rosario + Vampire fic, and the start of my reign of terror. Not really but hopefully this will be the start of me getting back into writing more. I'll say it now to avoid any confusion, there are no OCs in this story. None, seriously I refuse them. Even built a perimeter wall to keep them out of it and everything. 

Also to readers of 'The Hidden Styles' I had this idea six months ago and have been working on it since, I did not copy it from anyone though aside from that I've probably drawn inspiration from a dozen or so fics in this category alone. 'Out of Nightmares' plus its most excellent sequels and 'Aku no Chi' are two especially noteworthy inspirations.

There's a bunch of other stuff I'll be saying about it but for now I'll shut up and get to the story. Hopefully you'll still be reading when we get to the other A/N. 

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ningen no Ken:<strong> Chapter One_

_Nervous Assault_

Scenery rolled endlessly past his window.

Of course it had been doing that for quite a while. It was paddy fields now, miles of them stretching almost to the horizon. A few workers dotted the (otherwise empty) view now and then. Before that had been a forest, before that several miles of meadows, before that a small village, before that...

He could go on following this train of thought for quite a while. Aono Tsukune had a pretty good memory for such useless, passing things. Unfortunately his memory for things he was actually trying to remember wasn't so great or he might not have been in his current -nervewracking- situation. Well that was one reason for it at least.

It was bad grades of all things that had put the entirely average and uninteresting young man on a deserted bus to the middle of nowhere. The lack of anyone other then the bus driver and himself on said bus meant he had little to do with the miles and hours other then to reflect on what put him there. Small wonder he looked so depressed.

* * *

><p>Cherry blossom danced on a sweet breeze. Sun beamed down from the approving sky. The scene was flawless and it's actors no exception. A trio of beautiful young girls giggled and squabbled their way through a crowd of other students.<p>

Pushing and shoving seemed the preserve of only one of them; a short haired, athletic (and beautiful) girl who bounced ahead of her friends. The other two were more ladylike, the longer haired of the two especially so. A reserved and neutral (but beautiful) expression showing a girl who had been born into wealth. The third of them was in between in personality. Yet far from average in the kindness that radiated from her...and beauty.

This crowd had formed on the grounds of the prestigious Kashikoi Academy, a famous and beautiful school who's entrance exam results had just been posted. This was what the crowd of students grouped around and it was also the goal of the three girls. Did I mention they were beautiful?

They found their way to the board and searched it with varying degrees of anxiety, a search barely slowed by their finding each of their own names on it. Anxious eyes searched the names for a single, special one.

"A...Akitu...Akamura...Amuno..."

A deep and charming voice interrupted their murmurs, "Looking for me?"

Its owner stood behind the trio. Tall, handsome, dark haired and well muscled. To look at this young man was to see sparkles and roses in your vision. His eyes remained kind and humble despite his stature, obvious intelligence sparkling within them. Not an all conquering intellect though, to judge from his apparent obliviousness to the looks all three girls were giving him.

Reaching past the blushing friends he pointed to his name.

"There you see, Aoki Mamoru..."

Meanwhile, totally unaware of the scene he was nevertheless going to be stuck remembering every single time he recalled this horrible moment, Aono Tsukune searched in vain for his own name for the third time since he had realised it was futile. His failure was obvious enough in his posture, this drawing the pitying looks his counterparts aimed at him. Unable to pretend he had not confirmed his placing any longer the average young man left the scene. Walking away from the wonderful springtime of other students' youth.

* * *

><p>That had been the last of the schools he had sat entrance exams for. The last in a string of failures that left him without any where to go. In other words without any apparent hope of a high school education. His parents' reactions to these failures were somewhat different. As in utterly opposed to each other.<p>

Upon reaching his home he casually pushed open the gate and proceeded to his front door. Apparently oblivious of the elegance of his surroundings, a traditional household and grounds surrounded by a high wall. Delicately sculpted gardens and a bubbling stream flanking the path he trod.

The house was out of place in its suburban setting, well known to neighbours as a dojo of some repute. Not that it had any known students. Or titles. Or indeed anything to prove it even was a dojo to those who had yet to enter it, but still there was certainty (likely born of the dented wall opposite the main gate) this was a place of strength. Either that or they dealt with challengers via a cannon.

He shed his shoes at the door and entered quietly, looking upon the well kept halls with the oblivousness of long familiarity. Finding the entryway empty Tsukune released a sigh, he walked through an empty hall and opened a door to a warm lounge room. Inside he smiled and spoke a low greeting to an empty room, then he knelt at the shrine in the corner and prayed. Glancing around he focused on the smiling picture at the centre of it and spoke of his failure. The young teen lost a little of the weight of the bad news as he talked. Only to freeze in terror at a delicate, womanly voice.

"So, you failed again Tsukune."

His voice shook with dread as he spoke, "Ka-Kaa-san I...yes, I did not pass the exam." He slowly turned from the shrine to face the small, slim, smiling woman stood behind him. Dressed in a simple sweater, skirt and apron. Her apparel clashed with the terrifying aura about her, one which spoke of awful consequences for her son. Terrible things would be brought to punish this failure.

Reaching out an arm towards him and lowering her stance, his mother's dark aura intensified. Focused to a raging anger, then past that into an almost serene fury. A simple promise with a certain result. Death.

_flick_

Her index finger bounced off her son's forehead, a slight red mark left in its 'awful' wake. Her dark aura vanished with that action. She collapsed to her knees, tears forming in her eyes. When she spoke it came loudly and with the occasional mournful hiccup.

"I'm so sorry my son, to guide you on your path I must sometimes become a monster! Oh what can I do, at this rate you will become a delinquent and leave me with a motorcycle gang! Please don't become a bad boy Tsukune!"

Helpless amidst his mother's sobbing cries, Tsukune got to his feet but could only watch as she collapsed further, eventually crawling over to the shrine he had previously spoken to and grabbing the picture from it. Loudly begging her sister for wisdom as to what to do with "this boy who can't even get into a good school, or any school." Each of those words striking him like spears to the heart.

In a whirlwind of motion another presence entered the room, a dark haired and stubble ridden man sweeping up his wife into large arms. Spinning her cradled form about as he said, "You must not cry my treasured one, nor beg for wisdom. For in true wisdom we must see the providence of this failure. He may now stay home and better succeed this school of ours!"

Finishing his spin back where it began he gently replaced the picture in the shrine and bowed to it, apparently heedless of the weight of his wife. A full two and a half feet taller then his wife and rather broader he too bore a almost stereotypical set of clothes, a full business suit covering his form. Less usual was how well he filled it muscles pushing at the fabric. The impression given something like a mountain gorilla, trained for years in martial discipline and peace. Then stuffed into a suit.

This was not, in fact, very far from the truth.

Indeed close examination would show both of these people to be rather more then their clothing suggested, muscles protruding with highly trained, inhuman perfection. Both seemingly had trained to a lean frame, then kept going until steel hard muscles adorned them. Tsukune's father being tall and quite broad, his body trained to give far more power then mere body building could muster, a powerful shape half hidden by his clothes. Mrs. Aono was, on closer inspection, indeed small and compact yet also in almost ridiculous shape.

This was made a little clearer when in her despair she hugged her husband to her and he left the ground. Still spouting comforting words about the upside to their son's failure he didn't seem to notice his son was standing beside the couple. His words continued until his wife stopped her tears and released him (a thud resounding as he returned to the floor) now looking up to him with hope in her eyes.

"You mean there is still hope for our boy?"

"Yes my heart! He has not made it to high school, his failures at each and every school he has applied for have been great, but this is not the end of our son's world. He was never really cut out for schooling anyway. Not with his laziness in studying."

"Ano, aren't you saying too much." the proclaimed son tried to protest, his words falling on deaf ears.

"So don't cry my dear he will be able to stay with us all the more this way! He will be trained ever harder, until he surpasses us both as successor to this humble school and it's styles."

By this point the two older people in the room were simply staring into each other's eyes with dreamy looks, their son seeming unsure whether to look insulted at their words or disgusted by their position. This wasn't really helping him to deal with his failure. Though he couldn't find it in himself to complain aloud. Still his father was being even more boisterous then normal, he couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on he-

"I cannot hide it any longer! I am sorry my family, in my attempts to keep my son here to maintain this dojo I have been dishonest. I can no longer hide my discovery of hope from you, my beloved son!"

With that he drew back from his wife and reached into his suit jacket. Not into one of the pockets that is, rather he put a hand into the opposite sleeve and withdrew a tightly rolled piece of paper.

Enrolling it he revealed a flyer for a school that despite it's odd name seemed a gift from heaven. It had no entrance exams nor major fees to pay, they even offered to pick the students up from their own homes.

"Indeed I can see why a priest might carry such gifts from heaven."

"I agree, such a nice looking man, it must be providence."

So without listening to or even noticing their sons protests at the oddness of the situation the couple enrolled him and a few weeks later he was picked up to go to Youkai Academy.

* * *

><p>Coming out of his reverie he was disappointed to find he had not arrived while reminiscing. Instead the surroundings had merely changed to mountain roads and seas of forest. Leaning back in his seat Tsukune sighed deeply. He couldn't deny the luck of finding that flyer but still, something seemed off.<p>

The glowing eyed bus driver was not helping that impression. He made Tsukune think of old ghost stories about buses that vanished in secluded tunnels. Like that one coming up. He laughed at the thought, what a ridiculous thing to think, as if such a thing could actually happen. Noticing a strange light playing along his eyelids he opened them and looked out at the inside of the tunnel.

It was definitely not stone.

Rather it looked like a...a...well there was a lot of colour and general oddity to it, a constantly shifting light playing over the walls of what was definitely a tunnel of some sort, it seemed a bit long but maybe it was just some kind of roadside art thing. Yeah that was it. Nothing supernatural going on.

This firmly set thought shook quite a bit when they left the tunnel in an entirely different landscape to the one they had left.

Barren earth and what looked like dead trees were the norm. What little greenery there was seemed twisted somehow and...were those tombstones!

Even the sea he could see over the edge of the cliff they now drove along seemed off, a red tint to it, still it must just have been a long tunnel and...and...and how the hell had they gotten to the sea.

The bus pulled up at a sign that seemed to double as an ineffective scarecrow. Slow steps brought Tsukune and his luggage to the front of the bus. He looked outside then to the bus driver, several times before the creepy man pulled the cigar from his mouth and spoke. His voice certainly fit his appearance. His words crisp and well spoken in an otherworldly voice.

"Be careful boy. Youkai Academy can be a very scary place."

With that encouraging message he closed he doors and pulled off. Leaving Tsukune alone with his luggage. The silence was broken by a crow's cry. The sound startling Tsukune into moving. Picking up his luggage he made his way hurriedly down the path away from the tunnel, towards the forest and the buildings in the distance.

* * *

><p>Akashiya Moka rose early as usual. Stretching with a demure yawn she rose and quickly made her bed. The mess of sleep returned to neat lines, ready for use again long before it would be needed. This one action said quite a lot about the young girl. Her neatly ordered room and well populated desk certainly expanded on that impression.<p>

With her bed neatly made she moved to her rooms small bathroom, entering and closing the door behind her. She stripped her night clothes off and folded them neatly into a small basket hanging on the door, ready to be moved to her bedside later in the morning. Wrapping herself in a towel she moved to the bath and shower combo that took up much of the space in the room and tapped a dial there. The ancient looking brass ring seeming out of place among the modern appliances of the shower.

The dial showed as nearly full which was certainly a relief.

_'There's plenty of water in the hydrophobic water tanks. I can have a quick shower then.'_

These tanks had been put in place in both the male and female dorms for the use of those residents with a severe reaction of some kind to normal water. A number of spells and additions to the tanks and their contents made the water safe for use. Moka herself was a vampire.

This meant that were she exposed to normal water she would suffer an excruciating pain due to the supposedly 'cleansing' effects of the water's pure and holy energies. As someone who was conscientious to quite some degree, Moka took offence at the notion she was somehow dirty in the first place, but the fact of her reaction remained. As did her need for a mixture of herbs -a poison neutralised form of nightshade, hemaphore and several others- to be added to water for her to stand a large concentration of it.

Of course she had her own stock of such herbal mixes, if necessary she could run a bath but it was such a hassle in the mornings. Such a relief to be able to jus-

As she brushed against it, the dial (its needle having been stuck on something or another) plunged to show a quite empty water tank. Nothing left at all...

It was her again, she knew it, she was certain some girl was using up all the water. Going by the pipes that clanked in the nights Moka thought she might have even figured out who it was.

_'Perhaps I should go and say something, i-it's not fair...after all.'_

The chances that she would actually do such a thing were slim, Moka was not a particularly confrontational person, she was aware this made her a rather awful vampire. Creatures who were meant to be renowned for their violence and pride. Yet even in the face of that she was a kind person, too kind maybe.

_'I'm sure she has her reasons for doing it.'_

She set the bath running and moved back to the rest of her rooms while it did so. In addition to the bathroom there was an entryway for removal of shoes (along with the use of Japanese schooling systems the school had gained several other ideas, Moka who had lived in Japan for much of her life so far, didn't give it much thought) leading into the bedroom and living area, the largest room. Coming off this was a kitchen area the length of the main room but rather narrower. On the other side of the room were doors leading to the bathroom and to a deep closet.

A standard layout for the dorms here, quite nice, private, personal...lonely...

_'It's the first day...finally...I wonder if I'll make any...friends...'_

Moka had been staying at the Academy for quite some time now, several weeks in total, having come early so as to be less of a burden to the priest who took care of her and who's name she used. A kind man, he had treated her well, but they were not close, not family. For some of those who came here it was unpleasant to find themselves in a place where humans were forbidden on pain of death. It was not as though some of the students had not made friends before coming here.

Moka had no such issues.

Her somewhat naïve telling of her nature to all she met had (in no small part thanks to much of her supposed vampiric nature being sealed by the 'Rosario' fastened about her neck, an ornate silver cross hanging from a leather choker by chain. Twin threads of beads also attached to the item) led to her being mocked and bullied. Completely alone in every school she had so far attended. She had developed no small dislike for humanity from it.

These events also left her with confused feelings for this new school. On the one hand she felt a staggering hope that she might finally be able to, maybe, possibly, hopefully. Make friends. Even just one, one person to care about her, one person to share her life with. She desperately wanted not to be alone any more. Safe in the knowledge it could never be heard a voice deep inside her agreed.

On the other hand this hope was wrapped in the knowledge that it could not happen that way at all.

It could be the case that it was not her species and claims to such that had driven off her classmates. Was it just her, was she just not someone people wanted to be around. She didn't think so, she tried so hard to be pleasant and nice. To help people. She had done homework for other children for several years of her schooling, taken on school chores, she was sure it wasn't her personality keeping her alone.

'_It's not me...I hope...'_

A small ding, distracted her from her preparations of her lunch that day, a bell suckered to the side of the bath announcing that it was acceptably full. She swiftly finished her lunch preparations, wishing for one of the blood packs she was sometimes able to requisition through the school office, and moved to the bath, dropping a scattering of herbs into the water and letting them spread she dipped a toe. Then -when this met with no sparks and agony- she dropped her towel onto a hook on the wall and slipped in.

She relaxed for a few moments then set to scrubbing.

_'It's not me, I will make friends here. I will.'_

Another, hidden inside her even from her own perception, smiled at Omote's determination. She approved wholeheartedly...not that she'd ever admit it.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later a cleaned, dressed and ready on all counts Moka made her way down the stairs of her dorm to the bike racks. Her waist-length hair (a pinkish colour that somehow appeared brown in some lights; or possibly vice versa) was brushed and washed. Her teeth as well, her lunch ready. What had she forgotten.<p>

It was after she had set off and gone some distance that she remembered. As a vampire without many ways to obtain blood she often displayed symptoms similar to anaemia. Several fortifying vitamin supplements would stop this and even slake the famous blood thirst of her kind. A wonder of science that perhaps she alone of all the vampires who benefited from it, was willing to acknowledge humanity as giving to them. Pride is a terrible thing.

So of course is worry, it often leads to forgetfulness, which in turn leads to accidents, which is why Moka found herself aware of what she had forgotten. As if she had taken the mix she would not be feeling so dizzy all of a sudden. As she struggled to slow her bike on the hill she was racing down she noticed a figure on the road ahead of her, right in her path.

_'This is not going to be a good first impression, d-d-dammit!'_

So worrying too much now meant a girl who had difficulty swearing (in her head!) now became a dangerous force. A great deal of momentum headed for the boy who was only just turning to her frantic shouts. They were going to hit!

Then something odd happened. Even while dizzy Moka had never had eye problems, yet she had been certain she was on a course for a head on collision. Yet the boy hadn't really moved, just swayed a little, shifted slightly and now she could see she was going to miss him by an inch or two.

Or would have, unfortunately as she had not been looking at his legs she had missed both the subtle shift in his stance -to bring him out of the way and into position to snatch her from the runaway bike- and that his right leg didn't move in quite the right way, catching the full impact of the front wheel and spinning him into the bike itself. A moment later and they were a rolling ball of person, bike and general pain.

Though Moka did find it hurt a lot less then it should have, the impacts seemingly softened considerably. Anyway several metres later they were left lying still and out of breath. Looking about for her companion in the fall Moka eventually found him between her calves, fortunately her legs were closed and he wasn't really looking, still she quickly moved off him and to her knees, brushing off her skirt before noting the bike was somehow undamaged and that he was bleeding from the forehead.

The boy was, well he looked rather average. Black hair, normal height and build, (though those meant little with him in human form) a kind enough face, but not one that would stand out over much in a group. There was...something there, some feeling from him but it was vague and somewhat overpowered by his overall...averageness. He looked like the kind of person who was always in a group but never the focus of it.

He was also covered in a good deal more scuff marks and dirt then he should have been while she was almost free of them. It wasn't hard to add things up, he had shielded her with his own form, she supposed it was lucky he wasn't human, that impact would surely have broken something if such a thing had occurred between her and someone in the human world.

Seeking to apologise but still mute with shock, she grabbed one of her handkerchiefs and made to dab away the blood trickling down his fa-blood. Blood. Oh she was thirsty. So thirsty just a sip. Deaf, literally, to the voice inside her mind yelling at her not to be so weak she leant closer in to him.

"Sorry, When I smell blood. I can't help myself."

Now she was so close, his neck right there, a blood vessel pulsing so nicely against his skin. She was no demon, she'd just take a few drops. Maybe a bit more. She'd never take enough to hurt someone so...

"...ause...I'm a vampire."

_Umph_

The small noise of her sinking fangs into his neck went unheard over his heartbeat. Loud and strong in her ears. His blood was delicious, she could not recall tasting something like this before. It was rich and warm and good and...she was drinking from a random person who had just protected her from impacts after she hit him with her bike-

Tearing away she was nearly drowned in a wave of disgust with herself. How could she! How-how-how did she ever think someone would want to be friends with such a stupid, greedy, rude girl. He helped her and she intruded on him so. She couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, to see the first new person she had met, on the first day of school no less, look at her with dislike.

Grabbing her bike and apologising profusely she fled the scene, his blood still on her lips. Unaware of his eyes following her with bottomless confusion in them.

Getting to school in record time she wandered through the halls and eventually found herself on the roof alone.

There was little to do, classes would not start for some time yet. Then again it wasn't really classes, just an introduction for the students and their homeroom teacher then some time to get to know each other and settle in both before and after the entrance ceremony this afternoon.

The one in which she would once again be standing alone amongst a crowd of people, everyone else would be aiming to sit with their friends. She would just be trying to avoid the more bullying types. What made it worse was that she could see how it could have developed differently. If only she had not given in to her instincts like some animal with a boy she had never met. She would have thanked him for stopping her, he would have asked her name. They would have exchanged greetings and walked to the school together.

She had messed it up. All her fault. Of course she wasn't going to be able to make any friends. Maybe once she graduated she'd be able to find some but she was not going to make any at school. That boy was probably already telling his own new friends all about how rude she was.

She sniffled a little at that, no he had been nicer then that, she could see it. Her own not-bruised body attested to it. More likely he was thinking how rude she was to himself and not mentioning it to anyone.

_'No matter, I'm sure I'll make everyone else hate me soon enough anyway.'_

A bell broke her from her self pitying thoughts, marking that she had spent far longer thinking to herself then she had thought. Homeroom would start in a few minutes...

"Oh."

Breaking into a sprint from a standing start Moka ran as fast as she could through the halls to where she had already confirmed her homeroom class to be several weeks ago. Desperate to at least not have the teachers hate her too.

Bursting through the door to the class she rejoiced at the time, she was safe and her homeroom teacher looked to only just be starting. In a rather relaxed fashion too, good to know. She liked having kind homeroom teachers and this woman looked approachable and nice.

The class however was another matter, they were all looking at her, muttering to each other. She caught her name several times, as well as the ominous words 'she looks like...'. What did she look like? She was sure she had taken care of her appearance this morning. She'd even checked her teeth twice for embarrassing bits of herb stuck to them.

Casting around in desperation she saw the boy from earlier sitting near an empty seat, how could she take that one after what happened. But the only other empty seat was next to a girl near the back with long, messy purple hair who was staring at her desk, she was probably thinking of names for the new girl who came in late.

She had no choice, she moved towards the seat, the boy looking up as she did so, desperate not to seem like she was friendless and alone she waved slightly to him and smiled, wishing she knew his name...

_'Oh no, what if he doesn't wave back, what if he just ignores me, they'll know I'm alone.'_ She'd be bullied horribly. _'Please wave back, please help me, please...'_

He smiled back, and looked to the seat beside him, then back to her. His eyes seemed disbelieving but he wasn't telling her not to sit there, he wasn't ignoring her. Heart singing she sat down in her new seat. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad after all.

The teacher seemed to be running through the basics of the school set up, information she knew well but then she'd been here a while. The boy beside her had been carrying luggage when she first saw him (vaguely she wondered how it hadn't gotten tangled up in the crash, lucky break maybe), maybe she could show him to the boys dorms later on.

As the teacher got to the part about there being absolutely no humans here. (oh was she glad of that, she'd never make friends around humans) She noted that he was listening so hard that he had actually stopped breathing. He must be a dedicated student, maybe he was a kind of monster with sensitive hearing. She smiled at him when he turned sharply to face her. Yes definitely good hearing.

She turned to face the front again, oblivious to the boy looking from her to the board ('We're all monsters here, raarrrggghh, smiley, sharp toothed face') then back to her and so on. Then both were distracted by a large boy, face marked with several piercings, speaking up.

"Hey, teach. Shouldn't we just eat all the humans, well the guys, we could play around with the girls first. Have some fun."

When he had spoken of killing humans a small bitter voice, that of the girl who had been bullied for years without any respite. Had spoken up, fighting past her revulsion to voice some kind of approval. But when he said that...

In middle school she had been in the same class as a girl named Yuuko. A precocious girl, she had been confident and strong willed. She'd never really even noticed Moka but it would have been difficult not to notice her. Then one day something had happened and Yuuko had stopped coming to school. Months later, a few days before she returned Moka overheard some girls saying that she had fallen asleep on a late train and some men...

Her eyes when she had returned to school...

No one deserved that.

A rare wave of anger rose inside her at the vile boy who would do such things. Something inside her stirred at the emotion, voicing unheard approval.

_'Scum.'_

...had she thought that? She hesitated for a moment then looked back to the boy. It was definitely true. She looked away in disgust and so missed the leer he sent her way.

Some time later with the introductions finished Nekonome-sensei let them out into the school, to wonder about for a while before the Entrance ceremony. A few hours free. Time to try for a friend. Turning to her desk neighbour as the class filtered out into the school she smiled brightly and introduced herself.

"I'm Akashiya Moka, thank you for earlier you saved me and uh..." _'No good, he's looking at me strangely, he must be annoyed at me. What do I...'_

Bowing sharply in the thankfully now empty classroom she gave her apologies, "I am sincerely sorry for biting you. I was very thirsty because I forgot my vitamins and I wasn't thinking clearly and I'm sorry, please forgive me, I know it wasn't ladylike at all and I'm sorry-"

Her rambling apology was cut short by an odd sound, a chuckle breaking the tension she had been feeling. A few more and suddenly he was laughing whole heartedly. Stunned silent she could only stand there as he doubled over with oddly relieved sounding laughter.

Standing up at last he said, "D-Don't worry about it Moka-san, my name is Tsukune Aono, it's nice to meet a polite girl like you...uh again I mean, I mean we already met, um..."

Smiling at his own nervous introduction she wondered if he had been just as unsure about making friends here. Newly confident she spoke again, this time without stumbling over her words.

"Would you like me to show you some of the school Tsukune-san, I've been here for a while already so I could show you around."

"Ah, yes! I mean, uh, yes Moka-san."

Giggling a little at his reply she turned towards the door and walked out with her new friend (she hoped) right beside her.

They walked about the school, not hurrying, moving from one thing to the next for a time. Moka noticing a lot of people seemed to be looking at her...admiringly. Was she not disliked, turning to Tsukune she smiled, today was a good day, and asked if he wanted her to show him the dorms. His rather less confident, and somewhat worried expression escaped her deliriously happy notice.

He accepted her invitation to show him to the dorms and went to grab his luggage from the office nearby where he had been allowed to leave it. Left alone Moka stood in the hall quietly waiting for him to return, happily pondering her new friend, the rules prevented her from asking outright what kind of monster he was, she shouldn't even have told him she was a vampire really.

She could still guess though, looking for clues was fun even if she never got close to being right. Maybe one day they'd be close enough that he'd tell her by himself. That would be nice.

_'Ah I'm getting ahead of things, hee hee.'_

A silly urge to pirouette struck her, she was about to give in to the childish urge to show her delight at events when a shadow fell over her.

Her stomach dropped to somewhere around her knees as she saw the vile delinquent boy from earlier standing over her. Giving her a very, very bad look. He leered down at her for a few moments more then said, "Hey there, Moka-chan. You look lonely. If you were my woman, you'd never be lonely."

With that message delivered he seemed to think that was it, as he immediately grabbed her hand and started walking. She didn't even want to think about where he was planning on going or what he meant to do there. She dug her heels into the ground and held firm. She was a vampire after all, her strength was not trifling.

Staggering at the abrupt stop he looked to her in bewilderment, his confused expression quickly turning angry. When he spoke this time there wasn't even a pretence of choice in his words, "Look girl I'm Saizou. You know what that means, it means if I want you you should get down on the floor and beg like the bi-"

Her slap cut him off rather nicely, her glare matching his own. Even if she was probably about to find things unpleasant she was not going to give in to this kind of person. To some beast who thought girls were possessions. Never.

She braced herself for the fight that was coming, she doubted she'd do well. Strength or not she had never even scuffled in the playground before.

Then a book hit Saizou's arm.

This would imply of course that it was thrown haphazardly, it wasn't. The corner impacted deeply with the underside of Saizou's arm, the entire weight of the large tome transferred into that point. Which may have been why his arm went limp and -to judge by his mystified expression- numb as well.

Her head snapped to the side even as she backed off several steps. Standing amid several items of luggage was Tsukune, one of his bags was open with a number of books visible inside it. His right arm was outstretched, hand open and towards them. The movement of throwing the book having caused his sleeve to ride up on his arm two things could be seen, the less obvious of these was that for all his average appearance and nervous posture, the arm revealed was obviously well trained. Compressed muscle and callous scars standing out to an observant eye.

What those looking at him actually noticed however was more likely the string of prayer beads wrapped about his wrist in a complicated fashion that seemed to keep them firmly placed there. The beads were well worn and seemed cared for. Something was there, some slight impression coming from both the beads and their wearer.

Oblivious to this Saizou grabbed the book and shouted, "Oi, you! You throw this book at me! Huh!"

There was long pause as Tsukune seemed to wake up almost, his face, still adorned with a serious and calm expression shifted as he looked to the book, then his hand, then his bag then back to Saizou. Suddenly his hand dropped to his side and his expression went from calm to outright terrified. His voice shaking a great deal as he said, "N-n-n-no, definitely not, I was just taking it out of my bag and my hand must of slipped. I'm sorry, really sorry."

"You'd better be, you interrupted me and my woman."

Moka's heart, which had been rising again, dropped at this, was he not going to help her. Was he not going to do anything. Was she going to b-

"Ah, Saizou-san I'm impressed, to have a vampire as your woman. I-I heard that vampires are really strong and they get really angry when people are rude to them. S-s-so y-you must be really brave to grab Moka-san like that."

Saizou's face went still, the gears visibly turning as he added up the strength and the book which had numbed his arm. No the blow that he had thought was the book. That was close, no way was he screwing with a vampire. The kid following her on the other hand. He was definitely prime material to extort, he'd remember the little coward. Deciding to scare him a little before he left he spoke up, "So why are you with her then, huh? You think you're stronger then me?"

He was just starting to smirk at this bit of sport when Moka decided that staying silent while he bullied Tsukune was no way to treat her friend after he just saved her. Even if his hands were shaking and he looked openly terrified he had just saved her. She stomped past Saizou, doing her best to give him a glare as she did so (the effect was similar to a kitten staring down a ball of yarn).

Grabbing several of Tsukune's bags and putting the book she had picked up from the floor back into the open one she made to start walking then turned around. This time her glare was unthinking, and a good deal more terrifying for it.

"Tsukune-san is my friend. Why would he need to be scared of me?"

With that she walked off, a very nervous Tsukune close behind. The dorms were not that far off.

* * *

><p>Later on, after dropping his things off in the dorms which Moka-san had kindly shown him to and even more kindly assured him would not fall down. Her tastes in décor being shown as rather weird at that point, he had dismissed it as part of being...what she was. After that they had made their way back to the school building. Exchanging little words and jokes. Being friends.<p>

Now he found himself in the entrance ceremony. A handsome looking guy was up on the podium giving the speech. Normally this was the point Tsukune bemoaned the average appearance and grades that kept him from doing things like that. This time however his thoughts were a little more...frantic.

_'I'm in a school for monsters. I'm in a school for monsters. A cute girl noticed me. I'm in a school for monsters. A psychotic delinquent wants to kill me. I'm in a school for monsters. I'm in a school for monsters. I'm in a school for monsters. A cute girl noticed me but a psychotic delinquent wants to kill me. I'm in a school for monsters!'_

All but one of these things had never happened to Tsukune before, of course he had only ever hoped for, or even thought much about, one of them. Guess which.

He considered phoning home and begging for help. Pride could go to hell, he was terrified here. Then he took that thought a bit farther and thought of what his parents would likely say.

His dad would likely recount tales of his own encounters with Yakuza and such that day, and how he was so proud of his son and he couldn't wait till he started fighting ones with guns. His mother would be just as oblivious in her own way, mentioning how of course he wouldn't dishonour the family name and that of the styles he practised. He would of course stand and fight to the death. This would be said with a aura of terror around her that he still couldn't figure out if she really was oblivious to. Surely it was just an act. Right?

Okay no help there, he could...could...

…

Time to go home. At least training with his father for the rest of his life was a hell he knew well. What was the English phrase. 'More good the demon you met?' he silently swore to work harder on school work if he ever attended it again, if he had worked a bit harder (or spent more time on school then on training said a less responsible voice) then he wouldn't be in this insane mess.

It would be a real shame to lose his new friend so soon after he met her but...and she was in trouble with that delinquent. Vampire or not he could see very well that she was no fighter, not even a brawler. If he stopped being intimidated by her species then.

_'Dammit, I can't leave a girl to get hurt but...he's a monster, I can't possibly beat him, I can't even touch my family in training, how on earth could I fight something beyond humans. I bet he can eat bullets out of mid air. I need to leave, quick!'_

he glanced to the side where Moka, a girl who had he not been bitten by her earlier that day he would have sworn incapable of hurting a fly. Thinking of the thing with her bike, (and wincing again at his mistaking his stance and getting taken out by a bike of all things) he figured that it was only intentionally that she couldn't hurt a fly. Unintentionally she'd probably put it in a blender.

She felt his glance and turned to flash a quick grin at him. Then she returned her attention to the speech, seeming utterly attentive to it. Oblivious to the occasional glare from a few rows along where Saizou sat.

_'I'm dead.'_

Well, it could be worse. It could be raining. A glare prickled the back of his neck and put paid to his attempts at cheering up. He was not in a good situation. Still he would do all he could to conduct himself well. He may not be strong or confident or handsome.

But he would not shame the styles his parents had taught to him. He loved Martial Arts, of all the various Ki utilising paths walked all over the world, he considered the Martial Arts the most wondrous. The use of Ki without any external focus. With nothing but the practitioner's own body, their own discipline. This was an enlightened way, he might not be very good but he would walk firmly to the end of his path.

He stifled a cry and jumped a few inches off the ground when Moka nudged him, saying that the ceremony was over.

_'Ah, guess I still need to train lots more. Yeah, training, that's a good idea.'_

He rather hoped it would also help him deal with the other aspect of all this. One called Moka who was currently asking him if he wanted to go get lunch at the cafeteria, and now looking at him with a puzzled expression...oh!-

"Yes, Let's go...where was the cafeteria again?"

She smiled and promised to show him the way. Well, maybe monsters weren't too bad, not if she was one too. Maybe they were just like people, he supposed it was pretty similar to what he was, something supernatural hidden from normal people. Ki-users and Ayashi...well his Mother got called monster a lot, like that time when she stopped a robbery at the bank. He still wondered how no one recognised her, or if they just didn't want to acknowledge the woman who shrugged off bullets with a paper mask on was real. And lived on their street.

Actually now he thought about it with how often stuff got destroyed around his home by his family and their friends; was there something stopping them from noticing or did people just not care...

Ignoring that disturbing direction to his thoughts he focused on the cafeteria, trying to ignore the glares he was starting to get from the male students in general that he thought might have to do with him having a plainly incredible girl walking around with him. He supposed that at least they'd just get jealous, not like they'd mob him...right?

He shook off those cheerless thoughts and looked to the food. He had been relieved earlier in the day to find that the range of food served was wide enough (due to the equally wide range of Ayashi, according to Moka) to include many diets he could take. He did take pains not to look at any of the food tubs too closely if they appeared to be wriggling.

Grabbing some food they decided between them to eat at one of the outside tables. It was a nice enough day, though Moka had also told him the climate here was pretty much like this year round, not too hot or too cold. Something made possible by this being a pocket dimension.

That at least was something he had already known about. Across the planet there were several methodologies of using internal energy which had styles and schools which could create similar things.

If that was the case he wondered just how many such hidden places there might be, it seemed there were certainly more then he'd ever thought. More relaxed now, he decided not to worry so much, he was with a nice, kind girl. He was on his first day of school and had made an interesting friend already. Things were looking up...sort of.

"Ano...Tsukune-san...?"

"Yes Moka-san?"

It was almost weirder then anything else to be speaking to a beautiful girl so casually. He had to occasionally remind himself to keep his eyes on her face, which he was a little ashamed of but still. What wonderfully normal, springtime of youth concer-

"...What kind of monster are you?"

He was at least glad he did not have a drink in mouth at the time, he still managed to choke on his sandwich.

"Ah! I'm sorry you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I mean, I just saw the prayer beads you have on your arm and well. Even if they aren't blessed I know wearing them would hurt a lot of monsters. So I wondered what you were to be okay wearing them. I'm very sorry if I've offended you!"

In the face of her earnest honesty and reasonable questions he couldn't bring himself to deflect with an angry reaction.

The truth of it was that the beads were something he couldn't explain, not to a normal human, especially not to a monster...well maybe he could. He could at least try.

Do or die. He who dares wins. Two sayings a friend of his Father's really liked to say. He himself wasn't so keen on the first but the second certainly rang true.

"Ah Moka-san, what...do you think of humans?"

"I hate them."

_'There goes that idea.'_

She blushed suddenly, bringing her hands up as if to wave away an accusation as she spoke, "Don't misunderstand, I-I'm not like that guy. I don't want to hurt anyone...but...until I came here I lived in the human world."

Her gaze dropped, her whole being seeming to droop, even when sad she looked cute but he was surprised by how much he wanted not to see her like this. It didn't fit, she shouldn't look this sad.

"I went to school there, but I was always alone. I tried to tell other children what I was and they hated me for it, they thought I was lying, I was always alone. I wan-"

She stopped speaking and looked down at the table, her hand had been resting there, limp and alone. Now it was joined by his. She looked up to him with surprise in her eyes, he spoke quickly, trying to get it out before he lost his nerve.

"I...I guess I can kinda understand. I went to school with...normal people too, I was always lying about myself. So I couldn't really get close to anyone. Well it was probably more due to me being a pretty average, forgettable guy. I guess I just don't want to admit it."

He drew off into a laugh as he finished speaking, withdrawing his hand and rubbing the back of his head with it, suddenly nervous. She had stared at him as he spoke, seeming so...open. It was kind of unnerving.

" I don't think you're like that Tsukune..."

It seemed to dawn on them both at the same time that she had just missed an honorific. A moment of absolute silence was closely followed by them both trying to speak at once.

"Sorry-"

"No it's my-"

"-didn't mean t-"

"-I understan-"

"-idn't mean anythi-"

"-of course not, nothi-"

After several more exchanges of this they both trailed off. Yet rather then an awkward silence Tsukune found himself smiling at her, a smile she returned. Then they each retuned to their meal.

_'Maybe things won't be so bad.'_

* * *

><p>Later on, having toured the school until Tsukune knew his way around as well as he could possibly manage in one day, they had left the school. Though they walked slower then really necessary eventually they reached the turn off for the boy's dorms and found themselves getting ready to part. It was a little strange, they were going to see each other tomorrow but still it was hard to say goodbye.<p>

Tsukune found it odd to have a friend close enough to wait around for him, or go out of their way to help know his way around. He had had friends, but they'd never really been close, he'd just been one of a bunch of guys. Cute girl part aside, he felt that Moka was someone he could trust.

He thought back on what she had told him of her life before this school, maybe it was the same for her. Maybe she wanted to have a friend she could trust too.

"Moka-san, would you like to, uh meet tomorrow and walk to school together?"

As soon as he said it he regretted it, no way she'd say yes, he just made a fool of himself and made things awkward and-

"I'd love to, well I get up early but..."

" Ah me too, uh I'll probably head to school around 8:00..."

"Then, I'll see you here at 8 o'clock tomorrow Tsukune-san."

"I'll look forward to it, Moka-san"

With that he turned to walk to his ridiculously unsafe looking dorms with a smile on his face. The unsettling feeling in his heart did not however fade, only getting stronger as he walked away.

He was still trying to figure out what it was when something incredibly lucky happened. Two other boys walking past, both of whom he recognized from his class were speaking loudly enough for him to overhear,

"You mean Saizou was in the library, that goon? You serious!"

"Yeah, I'm not kidding, he was looking up vampires, seals, all kinds of things."

His thoughts flew back to the threat holding Saizou at bay, and to something Moka had mentioned earlier when he questioned her lack of the traits he had genuinely heard were common to vampires. To her mentioning of the strange necklace, choker thing she wore:

"_I'm not very vampire-like normally, but that's cause of this seal," she gestured to the odd arrangement of leather, beads and an ornate cross that hung about her neck, "This rosary is a seal, when it's removed I become a scary vampire!" _

_She frowned at Tsukune, who couldn't help but laugh at the claw-like hand gestures she had made to show how scary she was._

"_Tsukune-san you meanie! It's true, I just can't take it off myself is all!" _

Which could only mean...he turned and ran. Moving inhumanly fast as he mustered as much Ki as he was capable of gathering, forcing it into his legs and feet.

"Moka-san, I'm coming for you."

* * *

><p>Moka's mood had not been more happy in all her years. She was absolutely certain of that.<p>

She almost skipped as she travelled back to her dorm, not bothering to use her bike. She had instead left it at the school racks purely so that she could enjoy the walk, she rather thought she'd be doing that a lot from now on.

She had a friend, she was meeting him the next morning, they were going to see each other every single day. She had someone to talk to, to share her failures, to congratulate her victories. And she could do the same, she had someone to help. She wasn't alone.

A presence at her back made her smile again. Turning with a greeting on her lips she was more then a little disappointed to find someone entirely the wrong height to be her new friend.

"Saizou-san, w-what are you doing here, this is the road to the girls' dorms?"

Cursing her slip she tried to rally her confidence, she had to seem strong or her bluff wouldn't work. As long as he thought she was a merciless, powerful vampire. She was safe.

"I've been doing some reading."

That threw her a little, she rallied admirably though, turning her nose up. Trying to convey how little she cared about such a lesser creature. So little she didn't even care enough to say how little she cared.

"On vampires."

That was slightly worrying, he didn't appear to be carrying any water containers, there were other weaknesses but she doubted Saizou could carry any such holy implement let alone use it. That left one possible negative that he might have found. Fortifying her glare she stood her ground, bluffing him was her only option.

"And seals, like that one round your neck."

Now bluffing really was her only option, she would never be able to run from him this close without him grabbing her and fighting him was a doomed attempt.

"You have? Then you should know what will happen if I remove it?"

"Can you?"

"Yes! O-of course."

She kept up her imperious mask, hoping desperately.

"I think I'd like to see that, go on girl. Give me the 'honour' of dying by a vampire's hands."

She turned and ran, slipping under his grasping hands. She made it just far enough for hope to bloom in her heart. Then a hand came down on her back, a hand that should not have been close to reaching her.

Rolling onto her back she saw Saizou's right hand outstretched, not that it was recognizable. Now several times larger and looking a lot more monstrous. She recognized aspects of it as Orcish but the odd pipes and scales, the chaotic appearance. He was probably a monstrel.

All of this was noted in a detached fashion by the small part of her that hadn't shut down in terror. She'd faced death before, but not this. Trying to roll out of the way that massive hand smashed down in her path, she made as if to do so the other way, then shoved off from the ground. Her attempt to surge to her feet and shove past him was cut short.

In the moment she was not on the ground, and therefore without leverage to use her strength his hand slammed her down onto the ground, pinning her there.

Saizou's form continued to grow and twist, a hunched back and over-muscled neck almost giving him a crest. His tongue stretching out, drool spilling onto the ground. That same distant part of her wondered if the school had a way to detect Ayashi taking their monstrous form. Probably not. Most of her was wondering if screaming was likely to help. Probably not, the 'path' to the dorms was more a whole set of them and the one she was on didn't even join the others at the same point. The views from it were especially dignified. The same kind of cheery scenery seen around the dorms. This didn't comfort her, with the late hour and the path she had used, there would be no one near. No help was coming.

_'So I help myself!' _

His left arm, the only part of him yet to turn, came down as he stepped forward, hunching to get both his arms in range. She used the closer range to kick out at him but he simply grabbed her flailing leg, pinning the other one with the hand holding her down.

Slowly rotating his grip she found her legs held on either side of him, clenching her thighs with all she had. Looking for an opening, anything she could use to fight this-this-this scum!

An equally frantic voice inside her shouted unheard encouragement, two minds agreed on this. Whoever they would do this with, it would not happen like this. Not like this.

"Not like that!"

"Huh?"

Turning in confusion at the new voice, Saizou found Tsukune breaking through the treeline, having apparently opted for the faster way. Why he appeared to have come down from the tree, or was bleeding lightly in several places neither of the monsters present knew. They were however more focused on where he was now.

Turning fully and letting his left arm take it's larger form Saizou laughed out, "What was that, little shit!" Still holding Moka down with his other arm he didn't seem to be taking the smaller boy seriously.

As he closed the last few feet Saizou's left arm swiped towards him, enough force behind it to pulverise concrete, or Tsukune. She didn't even have time to cry out before-

Before he hopped up onto the arm and leaning forward until he almost seemed about to fall, kicked off it. The movement took bare instants, yet as he left it Saizou's arm stopped completely, the force behind it gone. Somehow moving even faster then before he flipped forward and planted his heel two feet into the ground, a neat crater forming about it. Saizou pulling back his right arm just in time to avoid the kick passing through it's elbow.

Without that arm holding her down Moka struggled to her feet, before she could get fully onto them Saizou struck again. No casual swipes now. This time he punched, once, twice, again and again. Straight blows that could smash walls proving meaningless as his opponent shifted smoothly around them.

Looking on Moka was sure she recognized the movements, a moments thought bringing her back to that morning. As if following her thoughts she noticed one of Tsukune's legs -the left this time- had not followed the stance properly. A low hit from Saizou about to smash his knee from the side.

Again she had no time to warn him, again it wasn't needed. The blow landed but rather then being hurt Tsukune's knee moved with it. The punch slowing and Tsukune accelerating. Spinning a tight circle he brought his left foot a step further into Saizou's reach. Closer in he grabbed the next punch with both hands immediately after Saizou launched it, again it slowed and Tsukune accelerated. His spin ending differently this time.

This turn had brought his foot under Saizou's waist his weight coming in behind it, dropping low to the ground, his arms and trailing leg following his body. A frantic swipe went high as he crouched low enough to brush the ground then rose in a single explosive movement, both hands thrusting in sync, slamming the heel of each hand upwards.

Into Saizou's crotch.

The force of the blow was enough not only to lift the monstrel from the ground but to land him a dozen feet away. Tsukune speaking quietly as soon as the dust had settled.

"I meant to say Saizou-san, that this is not the right way to get a date. You piece of trash."

He looked over to where Moka stood, his serious expression vanished, replaced by a deeply embarrassed and slightly worried one. He seemed to grasp for words for a moment, his face lighting up as he found something to say.

"Uh...that was just CGI...really."

* * *

><p>He'd realised quickly that Moka must have taken one of the longer, more scenic routes. The 'roads' being really more of a set of branching and reconnecting paths. Some more travelled then others. He cast out his senses to feel for Moka's Ki hoping he would recognize it. He was good with Ki signatures but the Ayashi equivalent was chaotic, shifting. He had only been here a day but he knew he'd have problems getting a feel for it.<p>

As he searched for her presence he also resorted to more mundane methods, thankful for the second time in his life for his lessons in tracking, he was so worried that for the first time in years he didn't shudder at the thought of the first time.

Unfortunately despite being a decent tracker he couldn't seem to find a trace of Moka, he could remember her shoe print, having noted it without realising. He could not however find it. In itself that narrowed things down. There were probably only a few paths that didn't join this one. He was about to backtrack to find these paths and check them when he felt a pulse of...something.

It was definitely monstrous energy and definitely felt like some kind of a release. The energy itself reminded him of something earlier...the entrance ceremony when Saizou glared at them...

Wasting no more time he ran straight at the source of it. As he came to the treeline he plunged right in, dodging undergrowth as much as he could before deciding this too was taking too long.

Those who used Internal energies, Ki to him, to strengthen their bodies often took higher and more direct routes in travelling. Jumping building to building, running along fence-tops, even atop telephone wires. Or in more rural areas, jumping from tree to tree.

Unfortunately he thought, as he fell short of his target again, taking several scratches as he fell, rolled and once more leapt from perch to perch into the canopy, his physical abilities simply weren't at that level. His body was not tough enough, strong enough, fast enough, good enough. He was in theory well trained in both his parents' styles; but it was only his father's, which revolved around redirection of force, that he could use well with this body.

He forced himself out of the old frustrations and took to the trees again. Falls or not it was faster then pushing through bushes. Already he could see into the next clearing and hear voices in it.

Saizou was a good distance into it. Holding Moka to the ground and apparently about to grab her top with his other hand. The size of his body excepting that second hand would have scared him normally. He was not strong enough. This was a monster, a beast even larger then his father. How could he hope to win.

None of this even crossed his mind. Only that he was about to hurt his friend and that would not do.

Seeking to distract him, he shouted out the first thing that came to mind, then blanched a moment later as he realised how that might have sounded.

He bounced onto the last branch, spun neatly about it and pushed off the underside, coming out into the clearing from a high position. There was one way to prove he wasn't trying to give Saizou tips on proper molesting technique. Intent on that method he charged at him.

Saizou, wasn't taking him seriously, rather then use Moka as hostage as people like him often tried to do, he was still holding her down. Tsukune found himself focusing on the hand doing so. That would have to go. Immediately.

Saizou was already telegraphing his move, a clumsy swipe, left arm, massive power in it but he was used to dodging deadly blows. His family training hadn't involved the idea of pulling punches, not enough to be gentle at least.

He planted his next step a little harder and jumped even as the swipe began, landing atop the arm mid swing. He let his body fall forward, moving with the blow he rode even as he reached out with his Ki, grasping the violent energy of his opponent he blended the two until he could effect Saizou's with his own. This was done instinctively, the basic Ki use and body movements of his fathers style had been trained into him since he could walk.

Stealing the momentum of the swipe he leapt off it into a flip, bringing all the force he could manage into his foot. The flip further strengthened the blow and he used his own Ki to toughen himself as much as possible. He failed to hit Saizou's arm, his opponent jerking his arm away too quickly, but he had accomplished his intentions. Moka was free.

There was no respite, Saizou launched a series of punches at him, the movements easy to evade. Almost smiling he slipped into the same movements he had used this morning, right down to the counter he had accidentally begun. This time he really was fighting someone, so he could perform it properly. Letting the blow to his knee connect he stole it's momentum and spun deeper into Saizou's space.

A punch let him complete the steps, landing his foot under his opponent with his next rotation and following with the rest of his body. The blow came from low to the ground and had a good deal of power behind it. Just to spite him he strengthened it further with his own Ki, dipping into his mother's style to deliver a crippling blow. To the rapist scumbag's crotch.

With Saizou so dealt with he remembered his earlier words. He hastened to elaborate on his meaning. Speaking derisively he said, "I meant to say Saizou-san, that this is not the right way to get a date. You piece of trash."

He wondered if that was enough to take him down, he didn't know how tough he was, he decided to ask Moka...Moka...oh crap... Oh crap! He'd been acting stupid in front of Moka. He'd just said what came to mind, would she think he was trying to be cool, would she think he was trying to get her to date him. That wasn't why he was helping her at all! He was just helping someone out, he'd do it even if he wasn't desperate for her friendship in this terrifying place. Casting for something to say he locked on to what his parents had told him to say if witnessed performing any inhuman feat. He managed to stutter out something along the lines he remembered.

"Uh...that was just CGI...really."

_'...thanks again Tou-san, your advice always helps me out'_

After that he was almost glad to see Saizou heaving himself to his feet. Almost.

That blow hadn't been meant to kill, or even permanently wound. Nevertheless it was not something he would expect someone to get up from in just a few moments. The confidence that had risen with his anger drained away. He could easily lose this, turning slightly to Moka he shouted, "I'm not sure I can beat him Moka-san. Get out of here!"

Not the coolest thing but honest, he had no more time to think, Saizou was already coming. He was thankful however for the movement away from them in the corner of his eye, Moka seemed to be leaving. She was safe now.

Without a need to keep him occupied he didn't have to maintain a melee with Saizou. Instead he rolled out the way of his angered charge. Letting him bowl past, wasting energy. More then usual as Tsukune's hand brushing him as he passed thickened his energies for a few moments. A more complex technique meant for tiring an opponent out. It didn't work often though, certainly not on someone who could detect it.

On Saizou it had worked but he didn't seem to notice the lost stamina, turning and charging again, this time Tsukune doubted he would get away so easily.

Making as if to dive one way he instead jerked the other then slid through his attackers legs as he stopped his charge with a surprising sped and swung a fist at where he expected Tsukune to go after feinting the first time. Even as he turned to face a grounded opponent Tsukune flipped to his feet and rushed in.

His straight punch would have broken stone. His idea that monsters greatest advantages lay in raw physical ability and toughness were confirmed as the blow -slightly stronger then a normal human could have hoped to manage- didn't even stagger Saizou. He instead kicked him back, letting him ride the kick easily so as to have the right range for his own punch.

_'Let's get serious, amateur.'_

He rolled back, kicking up as he did so, to deflect Saizou's punch fully, then with the force of both their movements behind him he leapt away. A smooth twist putting him into a tree, another jump and he was back to the ground, in the trees this time. Making his way to another clearing even as his opponent took the shortest route, smashing through the plants on the ground.

A few more jumps and he was into another clearing, his movements taking them further from Moka and anyone else who might get involved. He stepped casually into the middle of the area, knowing it would infuriate his opponent even further.

It worked well, as Saizou emerged from the tree line he seemed close to frothing at the mouth, his anger leaving him open for a quick deflection and several more punches, a little Ki in each making sure he felt them. Moving around him smoothly and easily Tsukune continued to wear him down, switching between tiring him out and smashing his fists into him. Holding back from stronger blows in favour of the surer path of attrition.

After several minutes of this though he found himself thrown off from his plan, his emotions getting the better of him. He looked a little closer at Saizou's right fist, after he saw something out of place glinting on it. As he pulled it back for another punch Tsukune easily slipped past the other and focused on it.

A thread, a thread from a girl's blazer for this school, from Moka's. He couldn't look away, couldn't stop staring at the arm.

'_This arm that he tried to hold Moka-san down with. That he must have used to do the same...to so many girls before her. I'll take it.'_

Seeing it coming toward him Tsukune saw red for an instant, his hands rising as his focus sharpened. Moments passing slower and slower, until the oncoming fist seemed to be moving almost slowly. This blow he didn't hold back at all.

Moving aside the punch he struck one handed to first the very end of Saizou's fist, then again and again, hitting the sides of hand and arm, moving up the limb. His other hand joined the assault. His arms blurring as he used more Ki to strengthen them then was wise. Luckily he didn't damage them, cutting the enhancement quickly enough. The target of this attack had not fared as well.

Each of the blows in the technique he had used (one he had never successfully used before) reversed the momentum of what it struck, reflecting force back into the target and a small amount back into the user. Despite the limitation of the latter part it was a brutal method of disabling an opponent. Saizou's right arm now a twisted, pulverised mess, bleeding sluggishly and now useless.

Shaking his own fist he thanked his luck in avoiding any injury from the technique or the quickening he had needed to utilise to perform it. His stomach turned a little at what remained of Saizou's arm but he didn't fight the satisfaction he felt along with the remorse. He had deserved it.

After blinking stupidly at what remained of his limb for several moments, Saizou screamed. More fury then pain it seemed as he punched at Tsukune as well. The wild blow didn't lack for strength but it was useless.

_'No point keeping on wearing him down.'_

A small shift back of his left foot and a smooth lean. Tsukune watched the punch come in, judging its strength, its path. Reading its movements he moved with it, leaning back an instant before it hit his face and continuing with it, coming to a dead stop for a moment at the same moment the punch reached the limit of Saizou's range.

He found himself leaning backwards almost fifty degrees his foot, lodged into the ground and against a buried rock, bore his entire weight in a feat most humans would deem impossible. He could have held the pose for a while but had to move now, a moment more and that the punch hadn't actually hit would be apparent.

_'And now he's thinking; "It didn't feel like I hit him at all!" so I should capitalise on his arrogance'_

Flinging a hand to his face Tsukune fell backward, giving out what he hoped were convincing sobs of pain. He had enough prior experience to be confident in acting like he got punched really hard in the face. He rolled to his feet still clutching his face, now unable to see past his hands he flailed out with his other arm, listening carefully to Saizou's location while wondering if he was over acting this one a bit.

He came in hard, a grin forming behind Tsukune's hands and widening with each heavy step he heard. A punch came in with massive strength and no finesse at all. Perfect.

He spun outside the blow, speeding the fist as he passed it. Already overextending Saizou was now leaning forward too much to stop him from stepping around him, three precise steps and he was rotating into his back.

_'Now!'_

A hissed "Hissatsu." was his only concession to his parents' commands to cry the name of his techniques, instead he put all his breath into each blow. The rush into his enemy's back turning a slight stagger forward into a burst of acceleration, each blow would grant him more speed then the last.

His hands shot forward in two knife hand strikes, stiffened fingers piercing the back muscles, weakening any resistance to the technique even as he merged their energy, giving himself the same speed as Saizou. However his rising acceleration made a gap between them appear despite this, it was key that it did. Folding his fists he launched a double punch this time, then again folding his hands to hit with the back of his wrists, a crane's neck blow with each hand. Finally he moved in as close as he could get bringing both elbows into his back, but rather then mimic his movement he mirrored it with this penultimate blow.

Spinning yet again he turned his body with the backwards momentum, taking in the slight furrows in the ground where they had skidded together for a few feet, then he was in the final blow of the technique. Only his left hand came forward now, the other behind him to balance his Ki, it had to be perfect. And as he hit with this last blow he merged their energies and then snapped them apart. Thrusting his entire movement into his opponent Tsukune stopped dead.

Saizou did not.

As he went through the second tree and out of sight Tsukune wondered if perhaps this would be enough. He walked along the path of destruction that Saizou had made, neither hurried nor slow. He found the groaning monstrel quickly enough.

Faced with this sight he felt a flicker of uncertainty, he had never used that against someone incapable of nullifying it before. It was plain that Saizou was heavily injured, his chest discoloured with internal bruising and probable bleeding. Even bringing Moka's face to mind didn't dispell his guilt. He did not follow a Martial Art of killing, this was...

Saizou shifted and glared up at him, he couldn't do much else.

"Ah, you shouldn't be allowed to live after seeing that as an enemy, or at least you should be beaten 'till you forget it. Tradition aside, I ah, I tried not to kill you but...it's pretty hard to hold that technique back. Sorry 'bout that."

This only seemed to stir the downed Ayashi's fury, he roared, not even trying to voice his feelings on events. Once he had stopped that he looked once more to Tsukune, then smirked. He said, "I guess you were strong little shit, so that's why you have that chick following you around."

Tsukune stepped back, eyes wide, a hand rising to rub the back of his neck. When he spoke his tone was sheepish again, "What are you talking about. I'm not strong at all. It's just a guy like you; a guy who can't even try to get a girl properly. How could I possibly lose to a guy as weak as that...though I'm surprised really, you're way weaker then I expected a monster to be."

He dropped his hand to his side and gave a sad smile as he turned away, "I won't let you just die here though, I'll go get help for your injuries. You should have to live on with them, I think."

"Bastard! Looking down on me, I still have one arm left you little shit!"

A burst of killing intent was all the warning he had before Saizou's left arm rushed toward him in a punch.

_'Too close! Can't deflect in time, have to block.'_

Tsukune got his left arm into the path of the blow, his right bracing it an instant after the impact. Even that slight instant was enough for the massive blow to do more than enough damage. An audible crack seemed to echo in the empty forest.

Even so he held firm, teeth gritted against the pain he pushed back against Saizou's fist. He had only shifted it a few inches back when his counter stopped abruptly. Something in Saizou's fist was pushing into his arm. Even through the waves of pain he felt it. It seemed to be growing.

"Kus-!"

_Shritchh_

An agonised shout ripped from Tsukune's mouth, a long thin spike protruding from his forearm, only a slight turn having gotten the rest of his body out of the sharp protrusion's path. Even he hadn't been able to move quickly enough to avoid a shallow gash to his gut. Though the damage was cosmetic and utterly trivial compared to his arm.

Summoning his will he fought past the pain to try and attack, snapping the spike would probably work, just got to get other hand. Then something thick and slimy wrapped about his ankles and yanked. Off balance already he went roughly to the ground, nearly blacking out at gravity's far from gentle removal of the intruding object from his arm.

Saizou stood above him, his right arm was still destroyed and his stance was tilted inward showing that his crotch especially had taken damage. Yet the fact he was standing at all after even a comparatively gentle _**Fifth Strike Rush**_ was ridiculous. Aside from the Ki blow to his crotch and the _**Inward Falling Pressure**_ that had destroyed his right arm everything seemed to have been almost ineffective. Either that or the damage had been healed, but what kind of monster...

_'Of course, he's a monster! Stupid! Of course he'd be tougher. Of course he'd heal faster. Idiot! N-now I'm gonna...die.'_

For a long moment he regretted it all, why did he ever come here, why didn't he leave, he should have resigned from the school and gotten to the bus stop as quickly as possible.

Then his thoughts turned to Moka, to the lonely girl he had met and saved, surely it was worth it. Surely...

_'...Well at least I saved her. Hopefully she got away and told one of the teachers or something. Even monsters won't let him go unpunished.'_

Saizou seemed to tower high over him. The spike revealed as coming from within his forearm, quite long and now layered with red over much of that length. That remaining arm was now raised high in the air. Plainly he intended to stab down at the prone human. His face stating those intentions even more clearly.

The smug grin was gone, instead was an almost bestial rage and pain. Even so something slipped off his face as he looked down at his victim. He practically growled his next words, "Why the fuck are you smiling you little shit! You've lost!"

"No point explaining to you, just hurry an-"

"Noooo!"

A pink blur hit Saizou hard, he slipped back several paces before bringing a leg up. A savage kick knocked Moka back to land beside Tsukune. Coughing and choking, her pain was obvious. Even so she still shifted to cover him as much as she could. On her hands and knees above him. Shielding him.

"Moka-san! Why haven't you run away yet! He'll..."

He trailed off when a tear hit his face. Looking up at her he couldn't seem to find words to tell her to get away.

"As if I could! As if I could leave you to fight alone for me. Am I that weak!"

Desperately she raised a hand to her neck and grabbed the cross there. Yanking on it frantically. Making small noises of despair with each attempt. Trying and trying to get it off her neck.

To fight, she was trying to release her strength so she could fight...

"What the fuck! You little bitch! Fine then! If you've already been claimed by that pathetic trash then you can go to hell with him. The important bits will be fine for a day or two anyway slut!"

With that charming message Saizou brought his arm down to strike, intending to spear both of them. Moka felt the blow coming. Some unknown sense telling her this was the end. She tensed her back but didn't flinch. Staring down at her first real friend, she knew this was the right choice. She just wished he was looking at her in these last moments. She was sure she was blushing but even so it seemed wrong for him to look at Saizou with his last moments instead of at h-

In the latest possible moment Tsukune's uninjured arm rose, a solid palm strike into Moka's upper chest. The impact was spread. The intent not to injure but to propel. Lifting her off him.

Out of the way of the blow.

Job done he let his hand relax, ignoring the slight resistance and metallic edge he felt. Instead he faced the incoming attack. Eyes open, body relaxed. The tremors of fear were gone now, his last act had taken his fear from him. This was it. He'd fought honourably if badly. No point getting scared at the end.

_'Bye Kaa-san, Tou-san, Kyou-nee. I'll see you soon Kaa-san...'_

_'Not a bad death.' _

Then he felt it.

A wave of power, unbelievable power. He'd already felt the same energy coming from the others. Like them it was the same as Ki but different...a strange feeling he figured must just be a monster's form of Ki.

But comparing Saizou's to this was like a raindrop to a hurricane. This felt like it could push through a mountain. Nothing here could stop this much power. Absolutely nothing.

Saizou certainly couldn't stop the kick that it's owner sent at him, his arm having barely entered Tsukune's chest when it was removed by Saizou's sudden ascent. A long, smooth skinned leg propelling him on his way with a kick powerful enough for the air it displaced to rustle tree branches around them.

Close on the heels of the wave of power came a presence. A measure of it's owner could be grasped in that. Looking into it he wondered if Monsters might have more Ki (or whatever they had instead) then humans. While the power had been greater even then 'her' this presence was not nearly as strong.

Well, not as strong as someone already leagues ahead of him, he could tell pretty easily this person was out of his league. Who the hell they were was harder to figure out. She'd sent Saizou flying, but what about Moka, was she...

His thoughts trailed off as he saw her. It was Moka, no mistaking that. Same shape, same features. Yet it was...

Where Moka's hair was vibrant pink hers was deep silver, the obvious health of it showing the colour to be natural rather then aged.

Her eyes too, had changed colour, green turning to an almost blood red, pupils now slitted and predatory. The real difference was her bearing. Moka had been kind-hearted, sweet and obviously non-violent, This...inner-Moka looked at him like a queen judging whether to kill someone for annoying her. There was something else within those eyes but whatever it was he hardly dared look for it. Not with that glare boring into him.

He was not making fun of Moka next time she said she got scary when the seal came off. The seal!

Sitting up slowly he found the cross that had previously been around Moka's neck he now held in his hand. Luck had saved him, though how the cross had been in the precise position, almost like it moved.

"Are you alive?"

The blunt question brought his eyes up from his hand. He stared dumbly at the silver haired goddess before him for several long seconds. Then at her raised brow he managed to stutter out, "Moka-san are you alri-"

"I am not the girl you met, that me is inside now. We are separate, this seal stops us from even speaking to each other. I suppose I should protect you anyway though."

She turned her back on him now, his mouth falling open in shock with each new word. The incredible arrogance of this beauty that saved him nevertheless stunning him.

"Your blood seemed to be palatable for my sentimental side, as was your company. I suppose I will entrust you with her care. You seem determined, if weak."

Aono Tsukune had never questioned his weakness before. He did question himself. This might explain why he responded to the urge to obey stirred by her commanding tone by -for once- showing some pride. And a bit of backbone.

"I'm not weak!"

"Hmph. You could not even defeat this." She gestured sharply to where Saizou somehow seemed to still be conscious, vaguely Tsukune wondered if it was just that the bastard was too stubborn to accept being incapacitated.

"I didn't realise how tough he'd be."

"What fool doesn't know the toughness of monstrels and yet fights..."

Her eyes widened and she looked at him carefully before speaking again.

"You are human, some odd kind of human that can fight."

Before he could confirm this she had grabbed him by his shirt and wrenched him into the air, her eyes weren't deep any more. They were openly hostile. Her voice merciless, "If you are like those children she knew, if you intend to abandon her..."

She stopped at that, her eyes calming again, though he had been terrified he had held her gaze and this seemed to have meant something. Hopefully.

She dropped him casually to the dirt and turned as Saizou rose to his feet yet again. He was blatantly barely even standing, nevertheless he stood. And spoke even. His voice seeming unaffected by the presence choking the area.

"That kick barely hurt."

Tsukune revised his earlier thoughts. He wasn't just stubborn, he was too stupid to even feel fear. This was a man who'd try to drown a fish.

"It wasn't meant to. You dared think yourself worthy of me. You dared to touch me. You dared to hurt m-ou-her friend! You will learn to know your place."

Those words were the only warning he had, Moka vanished and reappeared before him. A kick chambered and ready, it was the first of several.

When the last had landed he was flying through the air, out cold at last and probably near to death if he hadn't already passed on. Despite it all Tsukune hoped he lived. He couldn't wish death on even that kind of person.

A hand reached into his own, the fact it was smaller then his seeming odd. Moka pulled her Rosario from his grip and made to put it back, the seperated chain links lifting towards each other as if magnetized.

"The hospital is in the direction I kicked the trash. Take us to our dorm then go get your arm treated. Your kind are fragile...and thank you."

With that she snapped the seal back into wholeness, returning to her normal appearance, now also out cold.

Which left Tsukune in the middle of a forest, wounded, with a sleeping girl he needed to carry home and a fractured arm.

_'Great.'_

* * *

><p>A pink haired young girl waited quietly on a path lined with dead trees and tombstones. The occasional skull poked from the ground. She was smiling slightly to herself.<p>

After several minutes a voice called out to her in greeting, she turned towards it to see a boy walking towards her. His left arm was in a sling and he seemed rather cheerful despite it. She apologised with her eyes on the sling but he simply waved her off. Saying it was his own fault for being an Ayashi that healed so slowly.

The girl smiled and missed his sigh of relief that she'd bought it.

Then she turned back to him and the slight tension was forgotten. They set off together, walking down the path. Neither hurried nor slow. They walked and talked and laughed. A pair of friends together.

As they neared the school they found more people on the path around them, already knowing enough names to call greetings. The friendly mood helping disguise the nervousness of the boy, his repeated explanations about his sling and his slow healing thankfully only creating pitying looks and shrugs.

They walked on, into the school and towards homeroom, the first proper day of school about to begin.

They were oblivious to the girl standing amidst a crowd of other first year boys, the girl glaring at the pink haired one. The one who dared to steal so many of the stares that were rightfully hers. The one with the boy who hadn't even glanced at her chest when she passed him that morning.

She had obviously seduced him. Well that was easily fixed. She laughed and dismissed her crowd of 'admirers' before following their path to the classroom of Nekonome-sensei.

The bell rung and classes began.

Youkai Academy, it can be a very scary place.

* * *

><p><span>Yeah several things to say here, firstly is that you've probably noticed that Inner-Moka was not commented on as being unimaginably better then everyone else ever by Tsukune. This is due to one thing and links to the next. Namely I have in my AU alterations not stopped at just rewriting the story with changes, there will be some of that for obvious reasons but things are quite different. For one thing Inner-Moka has not (at age 14, yes she is 14 years old guys) become an unreachable pinnacle of power. She's way stronger then Tsukune but not then everyone else automatically as in canon. Vampires are not automatically stronger then anything else ever, though they still think they are (S-Rank would imply other things in the rank, not to mention I refuse to have characters limited by species in their strength), and there are a lot more strong people. This is going to happen by a combination of added characters (no OCs! I did mean that, those added will not be joining the main cast in anything, will be side characters only and I will do my damnedest to make them good balanced such side characters, no OC protagonists...ever) and powering up villains already there.<span>

The next thing is that I'm using this story to correct some of the more ridiculous aspects of the power balance in Rosario. Sorry guys but against a collection of species living mainly in a bunch of pocket dimensions, able to disguise themselves seamlessly as humans, and unassailable in their strength difference from us. Yeah we'd lose that fight hands down. Not a chance. As such the whole can't start a war cause we'll get hurt too thing the monsters have is ridiculous, short of open-ground based warfare (which wouldn't happen) the Ayashi would have the advantage. And so we have the situation I will be creating with this fic, which works out as a three way balance between what amounts to Monsters, untrained humans and trained humans. With the action of any one of them being met with consequences the majority don't want thus a sustaining stalemate. There's a hint about something there too, but I doubt anyone cares enough to get it XD

Please give me your opinion on the fight, I know it dragged on a lot, I was trying to get Tsukune's abilities established and done with so any future stuff can focus on what's happening rather then how. God I wish I could just tack on a picture ;)

Finally yes, if I feel I can get this to work as a romance story it will be aiming toward a ROMANTIC Tsukune & Harem pairing. Because I don't know about you guys but when given the choice between the Tenchi Solution and all but one of the girls (at best) being heartbroken forever...well I think the choice is obvious. Don't worry though, this is planned as the first of a few fics (hopefully) and things will develop slowly. If you don't like the pairing, try giving it a read anyway. You may like other aspects enough to ignore that stuff.

If anyone has gotten this far then I'd like to ask if you're interested in beta-ing this story. You know you want to XD

Oh and for those who don't know, missing out an honorific in Japanese implies a great deal of closeness. Which is not something you generally have with a guy you met that morning, hence the embarrassed reactions to the mistake.


	2. Innocent Seduction

Okay, next chapter. Okay, I'm sorry, really sorry. I have been crazy busy and without any real spare time to speak of I have not been able to get anything much written. I can assure you that these kind of breaks between chapters are something that I will do my utmost to avoid. 

Also just picking up on some things that I think may have concerned some people:

This is an AU but the differences will be kept small at the beginning in the changes to what happened. Tsukune is the only major element of difference introduced into the mix so far, there are a great many other changes to things as the whole set up has been changed. However these things are such that they won't effect the opening few chapters of Rosario events. As such the differences at the moment, have to come from Tsukune and I don't want him suddenly becoming a magic fix-it for everything. In fact I rather want him to be the opposite, a complication as much as a solution, that I think is a true character.

Also sorry, but my approach to the Tsukune & Harem thing is not going to be anything other then romantic. If you're looking for a god-mode fic I'm afraid I'm not trying to write one, sorry, please give my work a chance anyway. The incredible fic, 'Out of Nightmares' and more so it's sequel 'Into Dreams' are the kind of mood I am aiming for with any romance I decide to include in this. As such I will not be adding anyone into this pairing, for the exact same reasons that if I was writing a fic with a more normal two person pairing I would not add another character to it. 

Well That's my spiel out the way, let's get on with the show shall we.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ningen no Ken:<strong> Chapter Two_

_Innocent Seduction_

"Tara. Cod." _'Two fifty six.'_

A rustle stirred the leaves high above him, probably a student returning to the dorms. The scent of food, takoyaki he guessed, drifted down to him, stirring his stomach in complaint.

"Kajiki maguro. Swordfish." _'Two fifty seven.'_

As he moved away from the page again, he grunted in exertion, a shake of his head dislodging the sweat rolling up into his eyes. _'Where did that guy even get junk food. And since when did it smell so good.'_ He glared up at his oblivious senior, then returned his gaze to the sky below.

"Maguro. Tuna." _'Two fifty eight.'_

Junk food, lack of. Something to add to the list of things he was finding unpleasant about boarding. Trivial things, especially since he was getting such a quality of accommodation from a free school. He could only assume it had some extremely rich people backing it. Or the headmaster had a lot of money.

"Koi. Corp." _'Two fifty nine...wait that's not right.'_

Cutting short his repetitions for the moment Tsukune let his grip relax. The hand holding his vertical form on the railing loosened enough for him to fall forwards over it. A contortion as he descended and he slipped through the gap of the railing instead of hitting the wall and falling. Which was a very good thing. While the roofs of the boys dorm buildings were quite deserted, hence his use of them for training, they were also very high.

There was a technique his father was fond of. One that allowed the user to totally disperse the force of a fall. He was not eager to try it again, the last time had involved a sprained ankle, and that had been a fall of less then five dozen feet. No better to avoid attention and deadly falls. _'Two...whatever the word in English for birds is, with one rock.'_

On the subject of bad English, sure enough when he checked the list of vocabulary Nekonome-sensei had given them to learn he found he had mispronounced Carp. He wasn't surprised, language was not one of his strong suits.

He had at first been pleased to discover that for all that its students and staff might belong in the movies. Youkai Academy was an excellent school, its standards were high, its facilities up to date, its teachers attentive...if...odd; he was certain Ririko-Sensei had sniffed his hair yesterday.

He had then come to discover this meant that he was doing work even harder than what he had struggled with in Middle School. More work, harder work, more homework, and having sworn to do so he was left with no choice but to focus on his school work. On some level the fact he could no longer use his family's constant training from hell, as an excuse for his laziness, had registered.

For all his parents might be oblivious to things like tact, indoor voices and growing up. They had still made sure to tell him to phone often and remind him of his new excess of time, and that if he couldn't get by at this school he was going to be out of school altogether. His father's enthusiasm for that idea had not lessened by the time of his departure.

That had been part of what had drove him so far as to (with a test coming up and his confidence low despite record amounts of revision) engage in a punishment game last night. He had read something similar in a manga and so inspired proceeded to do a hundred repetitions of a random exercise or technique every time he got something wrong in his revision.

At two am this morning he had acknowledged that it wasn't a good idea, his nervousness at the encroaching test making him answer mostly wrong, second guessing himself even when he had the right answer in mind. No matter how fast he performed the punishments it still extending things far too much. Now he didn't exactly need a lot of sleep, long years of getting up at four thirty in the morning to train before dawn had made sure of that.

Two am was probably pushing it though. This had been proven when he overslept the next morning, missing a chunk of training he was now trying to make up for, doing both at once seemed a far more successful way to blend homework and training. The latter was not something he always enjoyed, but nor was it something he avoided.

With his body moving in long practised ways, in rigid patterns and fluid forms. With muscles straining at the conditioning he forced them through. With his body stretching and twisting in oddly graceful arcs. That was when his Ki became calm, when his nerves settled and he performed well.

_'Better, when I perform better, I still can't understand this.'_

Picking up the sheet he resolved to go over it again, he had time. Leaning against the railing he closed his eyes and inhaled. The wind swirled across his skin, the distant ground rustling. The air was clean and crisp and the view...was going to take some getting used to.

_'Still, could be worse. Now what was the word for fisherman again.'_

His gaze went to the sheet in hand, then found it's way from there to a crowd forming far below. A large group of boys, nearly thirty he counted. Each of them standing out in some way. All obviously talented, all good looking, few seeming like they should be getting along even at this distance, his eyes picking out details enough to tell him who they were. He knew of most of them, not in any depth but at least in passing.

He tried to remember if he had seen them hanging around with each other before. He was almost certain that he had not. They did not look like a group, more like a brawl waiting to happen, sportsmen, academics, sloppily dressed punks, neat bureaucrats in training and so on. They were linked only by being first years -like himself- and being standing in the same place.

They were also not talking.

He couldn't hear anything, in case it was simply wind sweeping the words away from his ears he strained his eyes. His eyesight was not the incredible level of his parents' but he was pleased with it nonetheless. This confirmed it, their lips weren't moving either.

_'What the... ?'_

Marking his place in his homework and noting his place in his training regimen in a margin he returned to the edge, his bag now full and clasped in his hand, just in time to see the group turn as one and start walking into the forest.

His curiosity more then merely piqued he made to follow them. Something felt off about all this, were they being controlled. If so he couldn't just look the other way, he had to do something. The teachers did seem to frown on misconduct most of the time. He knew for instance that Saizou had been suspended even as he lay on a hospital bed. So if he found out that someone was controlling these boys then he would have a clear way to deal with it.

That decided he turned and ran, the rooftop lacked stairs up but did have a number of extremely sturdy pipes along it's sides. Practically diving over the rear edge of building he was atop and catching hold of several such pipes, Tsukune quickly worked his way down to an open corridor window. Taking a moment to ensure no one was watching he slipped through and broke into a run towards his room.

He opened his door, tossed in his bag and was off again before it landed, on his bed. He ran more for the fun of it then anything else. Careful to keep his speed at normal levels. Never thinking that with the nature of this school he could display inhuman speeds without comment. Indeed he would have blended in the better for it.

A few hasty apologies and near misses later he found himself outside. The trail of the large group was easy to pick out and follow. If strange, none of them seeming to make any movements other then an almost robotic walk. He had never seen someone controlled by supernatural means but this seemed like it.

He followed the trail easily along one of the paths through the forests and...to the girl's dormitories. That was an unusual choice for a place to send a horde of mind controlled people to. Maybe it was an attempt to disgrace them, some huge prank? His question seemed about to be answered, ahead was the group, his stealth more then enough to avoid their notice. Just ahead of them the path widened out into yet another of the grave ridden clearings that seemed to litter these woods in disturbing numbers.

There was definitely a group in the clearing ahead, the chaos of their energies kept him from getting a fix on the numbers but it seemed about the right size. Slinking off the path and into the trees he crept near silently through the bushes. Finding his way to a concealed position with a good view of the clearing he settled down to watch. It was not long until the monotony of a silent and still group was broken.

He almost felt the change; the focus of every one of the boys shifting. All of them concentrating absolutely on one of the other paths into this clearing. His luck wasn't good, the path and it's approaching something were on the other side of the clearing to him, the group of boys in the way. His position was too near the ground to see over them and the group too tightly packed to see through.

Before he could consider risking the noise and exposure of climbing a tree, a feminine voice broke the quiet.

"Hello my devoted slaves, are you ready to serve me well tonight as well?"

Amidst the chorus of enthusiastic affirmations Tsukune struggled not to react. He had to remain still. He could remain still, he had stayed perfectly still for a week and a half in the snow on one training trip* so he could certainly control his reaction-

"I have plenty for you to deal with tonight, I hope you all ate lots of energy foods like I commanded you."

With a mixture of curses and prayers towards every Kami he could think of; Tsukune struggled to control his nosebleed. The noises of his movements lost in the renewed shouts of yes and other such words.

The group seemed to have come alive with the arrival of this gi-no woman, definitely woman. Strangely fixed looks of adoration on every face. They spread out now, stepping back from an advancing figure. Their dispersal reaching the point where he could see the woman just as she thrust a hand in the air and shouted, "Then I, Kurono Kurumu shall allow you lowly servants to once more do my homework and present me your gifts!"

* * *

><p>*- A trip to Siberia with his mother, She had called it a visit to an old friend struck by illness on the school absence request. That the illness was lead poisoning seemed innocent enough. A fortnight later Tsukune returned to school having learnt many, many things and lost three pounds. A small army that had been gathering forces in the Siberian wastes was swiftly forgotten in the blizzards that overtook it's remains.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukune took note of the wo-no girl, definitely girl- girl's appearance. She was short, probably only coming up to his shoulder. She dressed in the girl's uniform skirt with a long sleeved sweater. The collar of a shirt peaked out around her neck and a... <em>'...is that a bow tie?'<em>

Her hair was a gentle blue, as she turned to face one of the smarter looking boys (passing over her bag to his eager grip) Tsukune saw her face fully. Her eyes were a deep purple, set in a delicate face that he thought might have been alluring. Were it not currently twisted in a smirk, superiority and arrogance radiating from the girl.

She danced away from the group distributing her homework amongst themselves to sit in a deckchair one of the others had produced. Even as she sat down another produced several packets of snacks, Tsukune staring longingly at them and wondering how it was only him that couldn't find the shops here. A further two started fanning her and another began reading from a colourful set of pages.

The watching Martial Artist was mystified. She seemed to bounce from childlike exuberance to a commanding disregard with no warning at all. The slightest mistakes from the group resulting in harsh words and their being sent to the edges of the clearing. The dull longing in the eyes of those ones further convinced Tsukune he was right. She was manipulating them somehow.

Confirmation came as without any warning at all one of those fanning her stopped moving. He stared at his hands with every inch of his frame radiating bewilderment. He looked up to face the girl and his lips started to move. Then the light blooming in his eyes went out and he returned to fanning her.

_'A slight pulse of their Ki, not much though.' _

The energy had slipped by his senses in a way he found hard to describe. It felt like trying to catch air with a net, or nail jelly to a wall. It seemed to have far more of an effect on the hypnotised though. They had stopped even as he had started moving again, like a machine powered down they almost sagged.

Staring at them the girl's face twisted in a range of emotions even Tsukune couldn't follow then she almost screamed, "Get moving! How dare you keep me waiting!"

With exception of the most recently controlled boy they jumped. An aura of stilted sorrow radiating from them as they hurried to their tasks. The one in charge of her snacks glancing side to side in panic before grabbing a small pastry of some kind and trying to feed it to her. She seemed shocked at this action, remaining motionless as his hand brushed her cheek clumsily.

Sharp eyes in the bushes took in her face at that touch. Her face stayed still, her eyes radiating her feelings to him, only him. A fear in them, a nervousness that pulls him forward, starts him shifting. Something inside him rebelled at the thought of this innocence being afraid, it wasn't right. Only years of training and an implacable will born of them kept him in the bushes past that instant. Then something else stopped him dead.

The offending hand was flying away from the girl. Trailing behind it's owner who had been kicked sharply. The impact sending him flying backwards, tumbling limply along the ground. He came to a dusty rest a fair distance away. Already cowering at the palpable wrath of the girl no standing and screaming at him for his action.

"How dare-! The nerve of such a lowly creature, touching it's mistress!"

Snapping from the haze he had been in Tsukune wondered at it. Was that what it was like. Did they all feel like that, a fake connection urging them to her side. He was repulsed. All the more so as he looked again to the cowering shape and the blue haired figure now reduced to mute gestures by her fury.

Amidst his righteous anger he was reminded of how deceptive Ayashi's physical appearances were. No matter how much a Ki-user's muscle was compressed they still had to be there. Yet just like the pink haired Moka-san this blue haired girl didn't seem to have a trained body, no strong definitions or occasional hard lines, despite the strength she had just shown. It was another disconcerting oddity among many, like the lack of junk food and large amounts of homework.

Driving out such distracting thoughts Tsukune strode into the clearing, ready for battle. Whoever she was he was certain these boys did not deserve her enslavement. Hitting them for being overzealous in that enslavement only confirmed that she was the aggressor here. The bully. Tsukune didn't much like bullies. He knew too well what it was like to have your weakness driven home over and over.

"Y-you shouldn't do things like this!"_ 'I stuttered, come on Tsukune be a man already. Stop shaking!'_

The mental command to his knees didn't work too brilliantly, fortunately no-one seemed to notice his apprehension at fighting such an unknown opponent. So encouraged he crushed his doubts -_'Of course physical combat will work!'_- and kept walking toward the bewildered girl.

Definitely bewildered, she looked like a wolf that was being charged by a sheep and why on earth was that the metaphor that occurred to him. He was the wolf, he was a trained fighter, fearless. Facing someone who could hypnotise him in some way, a way he knew nothing about and probably couldn't counter anyway. What if she'd already done i-

His thoughts were interrupted by the blue haired one's shout, "Oh, Tsukune-kun. The darling companion of that Moka has come to me. What luck."

"Wh-what do you mean, c-c-c-comp-p-pa-panion. Do you mean like-"

"There's no need to talk, just kneel at my feet and beg for me to forgive you, then you can help me get back at that ugly upstart."

Those words snapped him from his nervous haze. His voice was sharp when he spoke again, "What do you want with Moka-san? With these guys?"

She seemed surprised at his direct speech, as if she had not thought him capable of talking to her, she recovered swiftly and replied, "That silly girl has been stealing all my attention. Every boy in this school belongs to me, that means you as well."

He was somewhat tempted to make an obscene gesture just to drive home how ridiculous he thought her words. The posture of these boys didn't seem to be showing any great skill, even if they were not practically sleepwalking. He could take them down, and he wasn't close enough to her for what she had done to the other boy, otherwise she would have already taken his mind.

He let the breath out of his lungs in a slow, calming release. As he drew air back in to himself he also drew his body into stance. Evening and lowering his weight on both feet, his arms went into ready positions. She was going to regret enslaving these boys so cruelly, even if he had to bruise them a bit more to make it so.

Meeting her gaze he formed a rare smirk, smothering any hesitation or nerves. He would win. He had won. That thought was his desire. His will and his art would impose it on the world. He was unstoppable. He opened his mouth to speak, a choice insult would likely throw her off balance.

Her eyes deepened, endlessly. He was falling, it was perfect, such beauty-

_'Kuso! She can do it at this range too!' _

Fighting past the fog of her gaze he faced her again, it would have no effect!

He threw up a desperate defence, mind focusing, crafting a barrier of will and concentration. Ki building enough to shift the air around him. His beads clacked together, his hand starting to grab at them.

Then it hit him, something slipping into his eyes and sliding deep into his mind. The small wind about him went still, the energy dispersing before it really even gathered and his thoughts turning sluggish and dull.

From somewhere far away he heard giggled words, clear despite how little he could make them out.

"Now how shall I use you, my new servant?"

* * *

><p>Akashiya Moka whistled as she got ready for the day. She went about her morning tasks with a cheer more genuine then she could recall knowing before. Even the discovery that once again some girl had used all of the water in the special tanks didn't phase her. The last week had been the best week she could recall, and this day was going to be just as wonderful as the last seven.<p>

_'Well, last six,'_ she corrected herself. _'The first day was wonderful too but, I don't think I want another like it soon.'_

The fight with Saizou had ended for her with her blacking out, later waking up in a panic in her dorm room. Her headlong rush out the door halted by the hulking dorm mistress. She told Moka of how an injured Tsukune had brought her sleeping body to the dorm and assured the dorm mistress that her rumpled appearance was nothing of note. Then gone on to ask directions to the infirmary. She then informed Moka that if she was going to go out and do such things again she should wait for the pervert's arm to heal and maybe go outside in more then her under-things.

After Moka had rushed back into her room to put on more clothes then what the dorm mistress had stripped her down to, she had rushed to check up on Tsukune. She found him suffering numerous small bruises, as well as a hairline fracture and puncture wound to his arm. Both of which healed strangely slowly considering the quality of the school's medical care. Indeed it had taken several days, during which Tsukune had been very...hesitant whenever she mentioned the injuries.

Knowing that her friend had saved her she had taken pains to repay him and the world which had gifted her with him, by working hard with the new year's school work. Even as she enjoyed the simple pleasures of having another person to spend time with, to share her life and classes and listen to her thoughts. She also made sure to work extra hard, keeping her work and room neat and tidy and correct as Akashiya-san had taught her to. As she was sure her mother would want her to.

She had been oddly pleased to see that Tsukune had rather more difficulty with the work then she did. Not that she wished him any difficulties! It was just...nice to see that she had something to offer the strong, brave Tsukune-san. She didn't want to be a burden, while she knew he would not throw her away some part of her feared just that. A larger part simply rebelled against the thought of being dead weight. Something deep inside her voicing agreement.

She halted her cheerful brushing of pearly fangs. Maybe she could help Tsukune with his work if he kept on having problems with it. Nodding to herself at the thought she returned to proper tooth care, especially important for a young vampire, she had no wish to go through teething new fangs, nor to have bad breath.

That last would be especially horrible now that Tsukune...

She had found that with the increase in workload accompanying the step up to high school, as well as her attempts to spend time with her friend. Not to mention that in several subjects her school had not taught up to the expected knowledge level. Well she was working hard. Which meant lots of energy used and more food and drink and less sleep.

Which meant she really needed the vitamin supplements that replaced much of her intake of blood. She needed more of them in fact. However her supply was not enough to cope with increasing the dose. So while she waited for a response to her mail order for more she could only keep to the normal dose and try to deal with the thirst.

That had not been made easier by the close proximity of a source of the yummiest blood she had ever tasted. The second day of school she had once again failed to stop herself, biting his neck midway through lunch. Barely yanking herself loose with the thought that he was still healing. She had apologised a great deal, as Tsukune had protested a great deal also. He had not reacted as she expected though, beyond a little panicked groping at his neck and saying he was not her food he had let go of it incredibly quickly.

How little he held it against her had however helped lessen her guilt, which in turn lessened how much she thought of the incident, which meant the next morning as she leant on him while she extracted a stone from her shoe...there had been more guilty apologies and more frantic, citations of his non-food status.

This had continued until the weekend, all the while she couldn't help but wonder why it was he never stopped her. She bit him in a daze, the hungry thirst that was hard to explain to a non-vampire overwhelming her inhibitions. Memories of his blood flooding her senses. He on the other hand was entirely clear headed each time. She had seen him fight with incredible skill, react blindingly fast to her bike when they first met.

So why did he not step away, or flick her nose or yell at her. For all his obvious dislike of her sucking his blood he didn't seem to stop her. She had wondered if he thought that she wouldn't like him if he did, if he thought she only stayed with him out of greed.

Those thoughts had kept her clumsy as she went about her evening, knocking things over all over her room. Finally she had gone to sleep resolved not to drink his blood any more. Tasty or not it was not a kind thing to do.

Even the discover her tub of vitamins and various other such things was missing, even this had not shaken her resolve. Cutting short her search when she realised she had almost missed her meeting time with Tsukune she rushed to the place. Which only made the thirst worse.

Nevertheless she had held on, refusing to even give in enough to let on she was thirsty. She had fought back the irritation, refused to behave differently. She had even found herself close to him and resisted the temptation. She was not a stupid girl who was controlled by her stomach.

By the end of the day she had however been rather miserable. Her determination didn't waver yet she wondered how she would survive now she had tasted something so wondrous. Never the less she had held firm and starting walking back to her dorm after their goodbyes only for him to stop her.

A few words had started her questioning if she had hid it at all. She was certain she had behaved normally yet he seemed completely aware that she was upset. That she was thirsty. At his stark statement of such she had rushed to assure him that she wouldn't take her friend's blood again. Only for him to cut her off by leaning his head to one side and turning his eyes away.

He had said simply that he saw no reason for her to stop it. That if he could endure a little discomfort to ease the suffering she seemed to feel without blood...

He hadn't even spoken firmly when he cautioned her not to take too much, his words kind and friendly throughout.

As she drank carefully of his unbelievably delicious blood Moka had felt an odd stirring in her chest. One she vaguely remembered from the confusion of that first afternoon, from amidst the conflict. It wasn't uncomfortable and yet she found herself blushing deeply, suddenly embarrassed, she tore herself away and couldn't meet his gaze when he thanked him, careful to avoid using phrasing for meals. Instead thanking him formally for the favour he had done her.

Then she turned and sprinted away, rushing towards her dorm room with no idea why she was suddenly so desperate to be far, far, far away from her dear friend.

When she came home and found the vitamin tub had rolled under her bed somehow, she immediately took a triple dose and buried herself in school work. Keeping her thoughts focused that night, thankful when the next morning held no such embarrassing event.

So the weekend had passed and here was Tuesday and she really needed to stop brushing her teeth already. Throwing down her toothbrush with a nervous giggle she quelled the urge to glance around to see if anyone had caught her dazed antics. Ignored the vague sense someone was laughing at her she finished getting ready and set off for the place she would once more be meeting with her friend.

_'I love thinking that word.'_

She almost skipped down the path, tempted to launch herself at Tsukune when she saw him. A huge hug, to show him how great a friend he was. How happy she was to know him.

However when she arrived at their meeting point she was unable to. The rare lack of Tsukune already waiting for her saw to that. Well she recalled him mentioning that he trained to gain his strength, though he had refused to answer any more questions then that.

He still refused to even hint at what kind of monster he was. It wasn't something she pried into but it still seemed strange. Well if he was training so much even in the mornings she supposed he might be a weak monster originally. Maybe he didn't like telling people, he did seem to have the idea stuck in his head that he was weak.

_'...It's not like I care what kind of monster he is...I just want him to trust me.'_

A little subdued by that though she continued to wait for Tsukune to arrive.

And waited.

And waited.

Then waited some more.

By the time she had to go to the school or risk being late she was near to panicking. Had something happened? Was he sick, should she have gone to the dorm, would they let her see him?

Did he not want to see her again?

Ignoring that last idea Moka hurried to school, she would look further into this matter later in the day, for now she had to get to class. She made it on time and sat down, deflating a little when she saw Tsukune was not in his seat either. Not noticing the other girl sitting a few seats back from her, snickering at her crestfallen expression. Somehow continuing to not notice the laughs that continued right up until-

"Kurono-san, please translate the passage."

"Hehehe-What! Sorry, I uh I!"

"Page two hundred and four please Kurono-san. Nyah."

With a glare at the Pink haired girl who was obviously responsible for this injustice Kurumu attempted to struggle through the translation. Moka meanwhile barely noticed the class. Her own work remained correct, flawlessly so. Yet she couldn't concentrate at all. Too many thoughts crowded her head. Almost all to do with her absent friend.

She had no way of knowing how serious this was. No matter how much they had connected she had still only known him for a week. Was this kind of thing normal for him. Was there some reason he was staying off school. Maybe it was to do with what kind of monster he was!

Yes that made sense. Lots of monsters had certain days when they had...issues. He could easily be such a monster, maybe he underwent a forced transformation on some days. He might be embarrassed about his form. That was why...

Why he hadn't told her...

'He didn't say a thing...did he not trust me...or is it something else, something sudden...'

The possibility he was in trouble seemed small, he wasn't weak like her, yet not so small as to be ignored. He might have landed himself in trouble, probably while trying to help someone she mused.

At the same time if he had been a fight and gotten injured (or died, muttered a dark voice) then the teacher would have announced it in some way. Just as she had with Saizou. So he must be safe...unless it wasn't as simple as that, he could have been blackmailed, maybe they made him strip and took embarrassing pictures! Or they'd locked him up and were going to sell him!

Her circling thoughts and occasional outlandish -quickly dismissed by her rational mind- theory continued throughout the rest of the lesson, the bell jerking her to reality when it signalled morning break.

She got up slowly, her disturbing flow of thought having tired her out more then she realised. She couldn't eat before lunch, vampires on low blood intake gained weight far too easily for that. So rather then provide her gently groaning stomach with food she had to settle for a drink. Which meant some tomato juice from the vending machine.

She tried to suppress any further pondering as she walked to the nearest machine. It wasn't like she could do anything right now, not without any idea what happened or how to find out. She needed to trust Tsukune. She decided that even so she would make sure to ask Nekonome for a slip for his Dorm head, she'd use his work for the day as an excuse. Having a plan cheered her enough to smile as she made her selection and collected her drink.

_'Yummy tomato juice, you'll never leave me.'_

With a giggle at that silly thought she looked for a place to sit. She'd rest her legs while she pierced the can, then have a relaxing drink.

Her view was obstructed, a blue haired girl she recognized easily from her class was standing before her. Close enough to make Moka a little nervous: Her posture angry and her face sneering. If she had any doubts that this was directed at her they were dispelled by the girls voice. She said, "Akashiya Moka. Looking for your little pet, or would you like it better if I called him your 'bloodbank'."

Her blood ran cold as she processed that. She could only mean Tsukune, panic was beaten to her tongue by anger. She even surprised herself as she shouted, "Tsukune-san is my friend! What have you done to him?"

"Nothing at all, I just explained to him that you were only using him. That he'd be much better off with me. Just like all the other boys of this school the ones you stole from me."

The girl's response was unshaken, her own anger rising throughout it. After a moment's confusion at some of what she said -shared by those passing them in the hallway they now stood in- Moka tried to reply. The girl spoke first, "My name is Kurono Kurumu little vampire and I'm sick of you! As a proud succubus every boy in this school belongs to me!"

"No-one belongs to anyone, including you. How dare you try to enslave Tsukune-san, I bet he refused and you had to use some dirty trick on him. No boy would want to be your slave."

Some of the comments from their audience said otherwise. Kurumu openly revelling in them. She crossed her arms low on her body, accentuating the very large assets Moka saw there. Any jealousy she felt was not present in her low, scathing voice.

"Tsukune-san wouldn't be friends with someone like you. Where i-?"

"Kurono-sama! I have the snacks you wanted. I hope they are too your liking"

"Here he is now, still so sure vampire?"

Turning to face the direction the voice came from Moka was a little surprised to notice she had grabbed Kurumu by her sweater. She let go quickly, a little shocked at her violence. Not quickly enough for the figure that was suddenly between her and Kurumu.

"How dare someone like you touch Kurono-sama." said Tsukune. Looking like he was about to hit her. His face furious, eyes somehow empty.

"Oh don't worry Tsukune-kun, I'm not hurt. You came at just the right time though. I need you to do something."

With that he seemed to forget her, turning his back on her and listening raptly to Kurumu telling him to go get her a chocolate drink to go with her snacks.

It was like she wasn't even there, just like...like...

_'He's acting like the humans at my old school did...no...please no.'_

She acting desperately, grabbing his shoulder. Turning him frantically, barely remembering to keep the force she used low. Her eyes sought his as she said, "Tsukune-san! Are you okay, what did she d-!"

"What do you mean Moka-san? No-one did anything to me."

He brushed her off and turned back to Kurumu. Like she wasn't even there. The succubus stepping around him to look Moka in the eye when she spoke. Every word coated in a victorious glee.

"Of course, he'd far rather be with me then just be a vampire's bloodbank, right?"

"That's right, I'd definitely...rather...be with Kurono-sama."

That was it, she-she couldn't...Moka ran away from him again. This time there was no pleasantly warm tingle in her chest. No strange feeling she couldn't identify. This feeling she knew very well indeed.

There were people in the halls but she took no notice of them, running without any thought to direction. Just to get away. Not stopping until she was almost on the other side of the school. Sagging against a wall in a deserted corridor.

A sting to her palm brought her gaze down. Her can of juice was mutilated in her hand. She must have held it too tight in her distress. None of the contents had spilled on her clothes at lea...

Looking down at the crushed can in her hand she almost wept. The twisted metal had bitten into her palm. A little blood mixing into the dripping tomato juice. She had no idea when it had happened but it at least gave her an excuse to go to the bathroom.

When she got there she did weep, bitter frustrated tears welling up in her eyes. Her drink left dripping in a bin.

She kept on crying right through her next class. The worry that normally overtook her when she misbehaved so couldn't get a hold. Her return to the classroom happened in silence. Empty corridors leading to a too full classroom.

Thankfully Nekonome-sensei was understanding. She even managed not to burst back into tears when she say Tsukune and that...that...that bitc-

She couldn't actually think the word but she was sure that it applied to this girl. In fact if she looked up the word in a picture dictionary then it would be those purple eyes staring out from the definition. Those oddly deep eyes.

'Th...eyes...ccubus'

'Wha-? did I-?'

'S...harm...im y...fool.'

'Where is that-? Who's doing this!'

'Allure!'

The thoughts coming into her head stopped with that last. The fragmented sounds made no sense but she was sure she remembered something about 'Allure'. Something...

Moka quietly brought her hands under her desk and then together. She scratched her previously injured hand with the other. Gritting her teeth then digging deeply enough to break the skin, reopening the long since closed wound there.

"Ah! Sensei, my hand is bleeding again, can I go to the infirmary?"

She was given permission quickly. Moka rose and ignored the triumphant gaze on her back as she left. Going to the right long enough to leave range of her teacher's sensitive ears then taking another path. This one leading to the library.

An early arrival with little ability to make friends Moka had spent some time there already. Time enough to, eventually, find a book on Succubi unaided by the librarians she had crept past at the desk. The need to remain hidden slowing what should have been a moderately quick process.

Instead the last bell had rung by the time she had both a book and a place to read it.

Not bothering to start it from the beginning, she simply skipped to the first mention of 'Allure' in the index. She found a definition within a glossary at the page she turned to.

_Allure: [al-lure]- This ability of Succubi is well documented if poorly explored. The deeper mechanics are kept secret. What is known for fact is that it is an ability by which the user imposes their will on another. Eye contact is generally required and the eyes of those afflicted will dilate and glaze. Those under the spell show great loyalty and desire for the Suc..._

She had stopped reading after loyalty. The book nearly feel from her hands. However conscientious instincts had her replace the tome carefully. Then she turned and sprinted yet again.

This time she was heading towards Tsukune.

* * *

><p>She was finally here.<p>

After all those years of awkward legs and a gangly frame Kurumu was now firmly into puberty. Her wings had grown out, her bust was already impressive (though she'd never tell her mother she kind of hoped it wouldn't get bigger, it already got in the way), her tail had flowered correctly and she was beautiful. Of that Kurono Kurumu was certain.

Which was fortunate as she was at school now, proper school. The lessons were difficult but they hardly mattered, her mother had been very clear about that. It was the boys she was to focus on, and they were everywhere! It's not like she hadn't been around lots of males before, she still lived in an all girls dorm even. Still it was a change to spend so much time with so many eyes on her. Admiring eyes, she knew exactly what that meant.

It meant she was doing her family proud.

She had not taken long to settle in and get to work. Rather then bother to be subtle she had simply found a few boys on their own and let them have it. She was intensely proud of her skill with _**Allure**_. They hadn't stood a chance, their will was hers...she'd felt a twinge of guilt at that, despite what her mother said it felt...

Well she'd been distracted quickly enough, they'd tried to grab her and she'd quickly shown them how far from such things they were. They weren't close to worthy, not that she was embarrassed by...she was a Succubus. Like her mother said, being embarrassed about s-s-s-se-se-that kind of thing! It was insane, certainly not worthy of a family that could trace it's bloodline all the way to the lineage of Lilith herself.

Well she'd celebrated with a nice, romantic shoujo manga, one of the fluffy kind without any...nakedness...the ones that her mother couldn't even look at and that made her feel all warm and fluffy. She'd read it and eaten cookies brought by her new servants and cheered with abandon. She was doing it. She would find her Destined One in no time at all...

Well that really was naïve, she knew that. Just like she knew that it wasn't just lustful disdain that kept her mother from reading the stories Kurumu so loved.

Then she'd noticed her, the horrible girl. The stupid vampire getting in her way. She had a lot of the boys, but at least half of the first years looked not at her but at stupid, stupid Moka! That she never, ever seemed to notice it only made Kurumu angrier. How dare she get in the way of her search. She had to find...she had to...

So she'd followed Moka and schemed, even as she built the ranks of her harem. She chose them carefully, keeping to the weaker willed for now, she'd have to get stronger to truly rule the Academy. If this kept her with weak willed and unworthy servants for a while longer...well her mother couldn't complain at that, right?

Then the term had started and something truly horrible had happened.

Moka had met a boy, an odd one. He smelt weird, a little more like a human then most and yet of something...something she had never smelt before. He didn't look like that much, not without a pretty close look at least, easily missed. No real bother.

Except he completely ignored her!

Thinking to spite Moka she had spent the entire first week of classes trying to subtly draw Tsukune's attention to her superior body. She'd run through every single trick of her mother's lessons that she could bear to perform. She'd even tried directly, calling after him from the school as he left with Moka. Only for him to not even hear her.

Rather then striking back at the annoying vampire Kurumu was left with a serious blow to her pride. She couldn't just attack them, she wasn't sure if she was good enough to use _**Allure**_ on someone without attraction to females yet and a physical fight with a vampire was risky. She'd been in the process of assembling a plan to separate them, aided by snacks and fanning. Her servants ensuring she had no problems with that pesky homework in the meantime.

Then her future love had proved itself to be written in the stars. The troublesome boy had come to her, the obstacle practically overcoming itself.

Aside from a brief moment of inexplicable pressure, a fear despite there being no Youki at all in the area, like his stance alone had panicked her. Aside from that it had worked perfectly.

She had sent him to his dorm with instructions to join the group getting her snacks and bringing her them at several times during the day, thinking she would plan things out more clearly later. No use in rushing it, she had all the cards after all. Then things had fallen into place again.

Moka had wandered past her and then Tsukune had found them and things had gone wonderfully. She had shown her.

Kurumu tried very hard to ignore the guilt tearing at her when Moka ran sobbing. Focusing on the fascinating titbit she had mentioned about him acting like a human. Seemed she had even more problem with the weak things then most monsters. That was something she could...use...

_'...I'm sorry, but I have to...I have to...'_

Her compassion had been burned away by a panicked fear when she saw her newest slave's eyes following the girl as well. He should have been doing what she had told him. Shouldn't have even noticed his friend. She'd grabbed him by the shoulders and poured her will into his eyes for nearly three seconds. She almost slumped afterwards, exhausted but triumphant.

She stifled concern when Moka did not return to class the next period. It was made rather easier when she did return and Tsukune glanced at her several times. How was he doing it, she hadn't felt any Youki from him, all he had was some weird trick that made you scared like there was a lot of Youki being released, a super-strong guy before you. How did he have the will to fight it off?

She summoned her entire harem as soon as lunch break began, waving off their offerings as she directed them out of the way of most students. Then she had them surround Tsukune.

Not a moment too soon.

The dazed look vanished in a moment. A glare replacing it, one that froze Kurumu to the spot even as she tried to focus, she needed all she had to control him this time, no more holding back. She'd hit him with her full _**Allure**_, well as much as she could muster while controlling all the others too.

He had already stopped making eye contact though, her chance lost she stalled for time, that glare making her think he might be stronger then he had seemed. A gesture had her servants between her and him. Once more she acted just in time, a kick blasting the closest to him off their feet. The others parted around the soaring boy and their eyes met again.

She hadn't mustered the focus yet, all she could do was look into his eyes. They were nice eyes, he had kind eyes. Kurumu couldn't see why he would show them to her, not when they were fighting, not when she was trying to control him.

'He...he's not looking at me!'

It was the boys, he had come to try and free them in the first place. Of course he wasn't prepared to hurt them. That was it...obviously, so then...

She paced to the side, now keeping them between her body and his. Her idea held, he didn't attack again, instead he just looked at her. His eyes seemed to plead with her. She wanted...she needed to stop him giving her that look. It hit something inside her and ripped at it.

She looked away, gathered her mind, turned back to him. Where was he?

A whisper of air had her looking up, just in time to catch the peak of his jump. A jump that had him pressed against the roof. He was coiled and ready, a moment more and she was dea-

"_**Allure**_!"

And now he was falling off the roof. The downwards pounce turned into a pathetic tumble. She pushed another of her servants underneath him. It wouldn't do to let him get damaged. She was definitely not showing concern for her slaves. She remembered her mother telling her not to and this wasn't concern.

Definitely not.

Resolved to prove it she decided to step up her schedule. Things did seem to be moving fast after all. Time to find Moka and do it. She'd prove once and for all that she was a true Succubi. A ruthless predator.

She gave Tsukune a set of whispered commands, having to get rather close to him to do so. Close enough to see there was a lot more muscle then she'd expected to see on his frame. It was odd too, most Ayashi didn't show such things in their human form. Was he a humanoid Ayashi like her. The muscle itself seemed abnormal too, just looking through his shirt it looked dense...and powerful...

That was a little too much of that.

Drawing away she sent them all away except Tsukune and settled in to eat, she passed him a few bits of her meal now and then. Her mother's advice be damned she was at least not going to starve them too.

Not that she had any issues with enslaving men...definitely not, none at all. It was just. It seemed a sad way to find a Destined One. For all her mother's words about taking the safest path she could, especially if she insisted on holding back so much of her nature...

"Is it that bad to want to have my Destined One first...and...only?"

It took her a moment to realise she had asked the dazed boy beside her that question. Trying to quell her blush she reminded herself that he was her slave and probably wouldn't remember she'd even said it...which was exactly the point.

"No harm continuing, you don't care...I don't want that. I want my Destined One, I want to be cared for. I don't want others...why can't I just find them...I don't want to look. To hurt others...to lose my..."

The bell snapped her from her ramblings. She grinned at the silent boy. He was a good listener at least. Her laugh at her own joke sounded forced even to her. She couldn't lie about it. This felt wrong, cruel and mean and...what else could she do...this way she had at least a little more chance of finding him. Of being his.

She wanted that so much. Just like the stories. One and only.

That was not, however, the Succubi way, and she would not let her mother down. Never. So she'd find her Destined One the hard way and Moka was in the road right now. Bad place to be.

They returned to class, Kurumu eagerly awaiting the return of her foe...

When the last bell rung she had officially run out of patience. Leaving the classroom she dispatched her harem to all corners of the campus in search of Moka. Only Tsukune was needed close to her. The others left quickly and she could only take a seat and wait.

The flow of students out of the classes and into clubs and exits trickled on around her. All different people. It was nice, seeing all of them smiling at each other. She had never really had friends. She'd been an oddity, not pretty back then either. Not quite. No boobs.

So she'd been alone, quiet in the schoolrooms and the events. It was good. She wasn't in human schools but blending in was a good thing to learn even that young. She hadn't been lonely.

Not that lonely...

Looking at all of them happily talking, seeing other people's joys. It helped a little. She just had to ignore the guilty pangs when she saw someone looking for the friend who had been acting weird recently, the one she'd taken. Like that pink haired girl over-

She was up, Tsukune close behind, leaning into a door frame as she watched the pinkette glance around again, then turn to walk off down the corridor. She followed Moka, Tsukune followed her

She seemed to be headed to the infirmary rooms. Perfect, they'd be empty at this time. No-one to interrupt. Stifling a snicker Kurumu followed the other girl carefully and slowly. Up some stairs, down a corridor or six, round another corner...where did Moka go.

A bag came down over Kurumu's head. Thick canvas shopping bag to be precise. It smelled a little of some type of savoury herb. It also totally blocked her sight as she spun to charm the intruder. Before she could switch to simply hitting them she found herself in the air. Pushed incredibly hard.

_crkumph_

The concrete yielded a little less then she did. Hard in her back, beneath softer flesh, her flight muscles were harder. Which was good, tough though she was Kurumu was still left a little winded by that sucker punch...push. She reached for the bag even knowing that she was going to get hit again and there was nothing she could d-

"Hello Moka-san. I am a human."

"Ts-Tsukune-san!"

She tore the bag from her head to find that it was indeed Moka that had just shoved her into a wall. She seemed to have been about to punt her down the hall bag and all when Tsukune had spoken. Kurumu found herself silent despite her anger, simply watching the scene play out.

"You asked what type of Ayashi I was Moka-san, I am not an Aysahi. I am a human."

"What are you talking about, come on we need to get out of here before she looks at y-."

"I am a human, I tricked you Moka. We're not really friends, How could I be friends with a vampire like you?"

The words Kurumu had put in his mouth, had put together so gleefully. They weren't as funny as she thought they would be. Moka's face wasn't as satisfying. Instead it made her ache. She wanted to hug her, to tell her it wasn't true. She couldn't, there was no choice, not for her.

So she watched Moka turn away. Watched her leave, walking this time. Looking like she had just lost everything that mattered, like the whole world was weighing on her. Kurumu smelt tears and took a few moments to realise they were hers. Not Moka's. Another one too...

Tsukune was also crying, just a slight, small trickle. A tear or two down one cheek. Still tears. He was still fighting it.

She screamed aloud, grabbing his arm she yanked him towards a door. Throwing it open she found an infirmary room. Antiseptic in the air. White and cream colours. A bed. More then she needed for what she had in mind. Privacy would be nice though. It was no less then her first kiss.

Throwing him to the bed she scrubbed her eyes. She would probably need them, the charm had definitely worn off again. Not like it mattered. She was a succubus, her kiss alone would enslave him forever...unless.

No. No more fairy tales. It was time to let go of dreams that would never happen. Her destined one was not going to sweep her away, she was going to find him many years from now and she was not going to do so if she stayed this innocent.

The search started with kissing Tsukune, that was all it was. A kiss didn't matter at all. She'd just have to keep telling herself that until she believed it.

* * *

><p><em>Vague shapes, trees, or were they mushrooms. Made of smoke he thought. So fluffy.<em>

_Voice, Important Voice. The Voice._

_He would obey, for now he would sleep._

_Waking, dreamed of the voice, room is familiar, fuzzy, does stuff, ready._

_Goes out...going where, should be going somewhere, not going there goes...goes..._

_Snacks, follows others. Finds snacks smell good, Voice will be happy, focus more, make clearer, let see, let understand, can't see. Doesn't know way, can't remember way to snacks, to junk food. Annoyed._

_Still annoyed, annoyed. Why annoyed. Why am I annoyed. I. I. _

_I._

_I am me._

_I am annoyed._

_It's fuzzy, I can't see, thoughts are scrambled. Like someone dived into my head and fell over halfway through. That was it, exactly it. The slip in so smooth but there were lines going out, too many lines and it all tangled and...confused...is that Moka?_

_Moka, I see-_

_Eyes, The Voice Eyes...falling._

_Sitting, listening. Hearing, remembering...somewhere, where does it go._

_Pink, Pink, flowing in air. Moka._

_I can see Moka! I am me, feel like cotton sledgehammer to head. Full of clouds._

_Moka's there, I said something. I hurt her. Need to tell her. Not me, confused._

_Ringing, Pink is gone...sit..._

_more ringing..._

_ringing again, Voice is moving. Follow._

_Others here, Around...surrounded..._

_Surrounded!_

Training drilled in from birth slammed from his body into his brain and Tsukune was back to himself. The hypnosis had seemed an odd mix of the skilful and inept. He was pretty sure something with a name like 'Allure' was not meant to do that to you.

Thoughts on whether this crazy girl had messed up part of her technique and why were interrupted by said crazy girl reappearing. He didn't try to stop the glare he sent her way. Inner peace could go to hell, she'd just kept him her obedient puppet in cloud-cuckoo-land for most of a day.

Remembering that particular part he ducked his head, breaking eye contact abruptly.

His focus last time hadn't worked at all, he had trained his mind to deal with attacks. This girl still seemed to slip right in. There was no way to describe it. Other then that it sucked, all his mental discipline counted for nothing against her. He was almost starting to suspect his parents dumped him here on purpose to train.

_'Nah, too much complex planning for them. Happy accident is spot on though.'_

His fury at his parent's damned good luck for working against him, and this girl for spelling him and the fact he could remember the shape of a tree he couldn't focus on but not the way to the damn snack shops. It snapped out with a single high kick. One of the controlled boys had jerked forward a little.

The kick sent him back into the group surrounding Tsukune, they parted around the flying boy and kept a little further back. Tsukune himself found the eyes of the girl yet again -what was her name, Kurono...Kurumu was it- and this time the strange falling prelude to her spell was absent. Instead he could see her eyes, see her.

His glare softened.

One thing Tsukune did pride himself on was his ability to read people, it was essential to the style of his father's line, to the style he favoured. It was also pretty useful. Right now he wasn't so sure.

Because as much as he wanted to pay this girl back for what she'd done. Her eyes...they were not the eyes of someone who did this kind of thing, there was kindness there. Empathy, mercy, fear, nervousness. She didn't seem to realise but she was blushing a little. Just from being looked at.

He had no problem with hitting a girl if she could fight. This though, his fist was not meant for striking down this.

She paced to the side, keeping the boys between her and him. Obviously nervous, she held his eyes. He respected that. Speech wouldn't do any good, it would only break the quiet's truce. He tried to plead with his eyes, to tell her they didn't have to fight. Deep in her eyes he could see regret.

Nevertheless this strangely innocent temptress was probably getting ready to put him back under. Even as he thought that she turned away. He could feel some of her energy stirring, refining itself.

_'No hesitation.'_

One overeager puppet grabbed at him from behind. He absently questioned if the poor guy was even thinking of what he was doing or just acting on implanted instincts, it was hard to remember his own experience properly. His own instincts had him flipping back over the grab.

A hand on each shoulder and a _push_, healthily enforced with Ki. He was going up, the puppet hitting the floor a second before he met the ceiling. Coiling into it he blended his Ki. The natural energy, that found in all things.

He found it and clung. A few instants were all he could hold on for. More then he needed. Aligned and ready, the spring seen in his mind's eye. The rotation that would bring even more power to his dropping heel. The ways she could dodge and the adjustments he would make to hit her. He would not miss.

He held for a moment longer then he had meant to, still hesitating, still not wanting to smash his foot into her head. Would she listen if he sp-

Eyes met his. She didn't hesitate.

"_**Allure**_!"

_'Not agai-!'_

_Rushing, impact, strange, down was front._

_Up again, moving, sitting, eating,_

_Eating, I hadn't brought lunch, we're not in the cafeteria, she's giving me..._

_I don't...confused._

"Is it that bad to want to have my Destined One first...and...only?"

That snapped him out of it, it was still there but he could feel it now. Hold it back for a few moments at least. He should strike, maybe knocking her out would stop it. Instead he listened.

"No harm continuing, you don't care...I don't want that. I want my Destined One, I want to be cared for. I don't want others...why can't I just find them...I don't want to look. To hurt others...to lose my..."

_Pained laughter, it hurt, she hurt. She didn't..._

_Forgetting, losing, flowing._

"_...you don't care." Anger, she was telling me I didn't care, I did. It was strange. Not the hypnosis. I care. Won't forget, show her this isn't what she should do..._

_where'd the penguin get that dinosaur fibre pink Nyan-San. The fish dances with the..._

_head hurts, remember, hard to... _

_moving again. _

_Sitting, standing speaking. An answer...sitting again...time_

_bell, another right after, then again...ringing blends together._

_Silence, standing, walking, Voice tells me to stay near, try follow. Fail._

_Behind, catching up now, Voice is here muffled, other voice here. Command, do as commanded._

_Speak, nO! TrYiNG to sPeaK Not SpeAk TrYIng TO sToP SpeAKiNG Can't sAy iT cAN't HurT hEr. Won't dO iT I wON'T lEt myself!_

_Can't hold it in, can't fight enough, I'm speaking;_

"Hello Moka-san. I am a human."

_I can't stop it now, not now. No way to hold the words inside, they keep flowing into the air._

_'It's okay, I can get out of the control, tell her it was a lie.'_

"You asked what type of Ayashi I was Moka-san, I am not an Aysahi. I am a human."

_'Keep on lying to her, make it hurt even more when she finds out...no more lying. This needs to be said.'_

"I am a human, I tricked you Moka. We're not really friends, How could I be friends with a vampire like you?"

The pain she felt at those words was shared by Tsukune, he could see it in her eyes and feel it in his own chest. He couldn't imagine what drove Kurumu so far as to make him say that. How did she even think of hurting Moka like this.

Tsukune almost felt angry, until he saw Kurumu's face, saw the tears she was crying, just like he was crying too. Why were they doing this when it was just making her sad, what was she trying to do?

His questions were cut off when she grabbed his arm. More of that abnormal strength pulling him into a room, clinical sheets and empty walls, she threw him towards the bed. He was still shaking off the after effects this time. His agility deserted him, instead he flopped onto the bed, barely so much as rolling to hide his back from her next attack.

She was already in front of him. It was her chest that hit him first, her large, soft bouncy chest. Pushing him back onto the bed. She followed behind him, crawling atop him. Her hair veiling her face, keeping her eyes off his. She was wide open, something had her off balance. He should strike.

He had never been this close to a girl before, discounting combat, family and Moka's assaults on his blood supply. As she practically straddled him he found his mind addled without the slightest hint of charm on him. His hands stayed at his sides, frantically still. Her own found their way to the bed on either side of him. Her calves were pressed against his thighs, her body hovering over him. He should have felt trapped. Instead...

_'She smells nice. Like baking...and...a flower?'_

He was snapped out of his daze when he looked once more to her face, she was speaking. A pink tongue darting to wet her lips between words.

"I haven't used this yet, so please hold still."

Then she leaned down to kiss him.

His perceptions accelerated, time slowing. He didn't want this, soft smells aside he barely knew her. Not the way he wanted to know the person he kissed. No. He had no interest in losing his first kiss here. Even if he had there was something else.

Without the hormonal daze he saw a different girl, no longer the curved temptress. Beneath the soft skin he could feel a tremor in her legs. Her hands were fisted in the sheets. A breeze came from somewhere and her hair fluttered.

He twisted sharply, throwing her onto her back and himself to the foot of the bed.

Her eyes, she was terrified, appalled, disgusted...

He remembered saving a girl from some back alley thug, her clothes had only been torn but she had shaken with dread, she had a similar look in her eyes. Like she was overflowing with the horror and trying to get it out through her eyes. Eyes that pleaded for it not to happen.

Before she could cover it with anger and violence he had to speak. Had to get through to her.

"This is your first kiss isn't it. That's what you're trying to do, if you kiss me something will happen...but you don't want to. I don't understand any of this, please..." He moved a little up the bed, careful not to touch her. Looking at her trembling body then back to her eyes. They were wide. A lot of the fear seemed to be gone now she wasn't atop him, that was good.

"Please tell me why you're forcing yourself like this."

"I'm a Succubus. I have to find a certain person, I have to! So I need to get all the boys so I can look through them and I...I'm not meant to care. You're all just meant to be slaves...and I'm not meant to care about first kisses. I should have enslaved you by now, one kiss will do it...I should but I..."

She hadn't moved while she spoke, but he could see a few dark spots on the sheets. Smell the salt in the air, feel her sorrow. She didn't want this either.

"There's all different kinds of people, what you are doesn't mean you can't...You should be yourself Kurumu-san. I can normally understand people well and you...you don't seem like a bad girl. You don't really want to enslave anyone, not like this...so you don't ha-"

"Tsukune-san!"

As he spoke he had kept his tone low, let his Ki gently seep into the air and calmed it. A delicate suggestion of peace his father often tried to use during family arguments. It eased tension and helped people to think clearly. Moka's yell -and the smashed door she entered by- shattered it.

No, more then that, they took it and mangled it. Completely annihilating his careful work. Then she started talking and he realised his attempts at talking sense into Kurumu were about to suffer the same.

"Get away from Tsukune-san right now, I won't let you eat him!"

He groaned slightly, he had been so close. Even worse both girls heard him.

"You see vampire girl, even without my charms he still prefers me."

"That's a lie. No matter what he is Tsukune-san would never pick someone as cruel as you! I'll make you take the spell off him!"

Then he tried to get between them, maybe if he could do that this wouldn't go to blows between them. Maybe this could end peacefully. Somewhat predictably he barely made it off the bed when Kurumu grabbed him and pulled him back.

"Get off him!"

"Moka-san please wait!"

"You won't get in the way!"

Moka pounced forward, Kurumu pushing Tsukune to one side and jumping. She seemed a lot more agile then he'd really expected, twisting over Moka's head and landing behind her. She grabbed the still moving vampire and pushed her onto the bed. A long, thin tendril of flesh was wrapped around Moka. It confused him for a few moments then he saw it emerging from Kurumu's skirt.

_'She has a tail.'_

He focused again on the two girls struggling to pin each other to the bed, hair pulling and general wrestling seeming the main methods of attack.

_'More important things to be thinking about...it is strange. I wonder what her form re-'_

Shaking off his musings he lunged across the bed, thinking to try and stop the fighting.

However it was at this point that Kurumu got a firm grip on Moka's arms. Her positioning behind her allowing Kurumu to pin them despite the strength difference. Panicking Moka thrashed as much as she could.

Tsukune was inches away when one of her flailing legs got a purchase on the floor and she was shoving all three of them across the room. The bed going with them. They skidded along the floor, slammed into the wall and kept going. The bed rising enough to put them into the window instead of the wall. Said window slammed outwards, flimsy catch shattered by their weight. Then they were outside the window and three floors off the ground.

He grabbed at Moka as quickly s he could, he would have tried to grasp Kurumu to but she was not falling with them. With no more time he focused on his fall and it's energy. Fumbling for Moka twice before he got a good hold of her.

He was pretty sure he could negate enough of the fall. Right up until a wave of monstrous energy overwhelmed his senses. In his arms Moka's hair was already silvery. The ground already too close.

He resorted to a simple roll. Shedding force as he shielded Moka's body with his. He even managed to roll to his feet still holding Moka. For about a split second before she tore from his arms and gave him a glare who's equal he had not seen since leaving home.

They were outside the school walls, a lightly wooded area, a breeze blew on and off. Fortunately any awkward conversation was cut off as a thump of air lifted their attentions.

Kurumu was flying.

Her true form was revealed. His eyes swiftly took in details.

Her ears now flowed back into a pointed tip but otherwise her face remained unchanged. Her body as well was still petite, large-busted, humanoid. However she now sported a large pair of wings. Leathery looking things, similar to a bats though he knew enough to notice several large differences. She seemed to have little difficulty keeping herself in the air.

He assumed there was some instinctive Youki use in this. Without a thermal he doubted a normal creature could stay airborne with just the occasional flap.

The tail he had glimpsed earlier was fully revealed, emerging from her skirt he could only assume it came from the expected place. It was long and dark, thin enough to look elegant but thick enough to suggest some strength. A long teardrop point marked the end of the appendage, the whole length waving and twisting in the air. Keeping her balanced despite the wind.

He was surprised how little the girl's appearance bothered him, she still looked pretty. It was an odd thought to process. He hadn't quite thought that monster's might not all look terrifying in their true forms.

A twitch of her finger brought his attention to her hands. They too were unchanged, except for her nails. Those had all grown to nearly a foot in length, darkening as well. He suspected they were also pretty sharp.

Her voice was not changed at all.

"So this is what you really look like is it Moka? You should get more sleep, your hair is ageing early."

The cold beauty was unaffected, only saying "A Succubus, there's a rarity. I haven't fought one of you before."

"That's because we're dying out."

With those words she landed, careful to keep Tsukune between her and Inner-Moka as she continued.

"Well, it's not that we're going extinct but our numbers are dropping. We Succubi tempt many men in our lives. As for love though, children and family. There is only a single Destined One for us in all the world. Finding them is the most important thing we can do, I've...I'm giving everything for it. Giving up so much and you still have to get in my way!"

"How am I getting in the way? If you cannot attract such lowly males then it is your own shortcoming."

"H-how dare you. I don't want this, to give myself to just anyone. For my species I have no choice, I will do what I must to find my Destined One. No matter how much..."

Tsukune wanted to comfort her at those words. To assure her that she didn't have to give up on who she was for her race. That she would find this person someday. However he doubted that would help the situation much.

Inner-Moka seemed to have a different view of Kurumu's words.

"Well, that is what it is. Your taking of my other side's friend is another matter entirely. Return him now and I may be gentle on you." The coldness she said it with suggested she thought herself kind for offering so much mercy, which didn't bode well since he was pretty sure Kurumu would say something like-

"Tha-that is it! Tsukune-kun is mine and I certainly won't give him to you."

-that.

"You really think you can claim him so easily. Human or not he will not fall to your childish tricks again."

He rather wished he shared the imperious Inner-Moka's confidence. He thought he had an idea to resist it but that was all I was. An idea.

It was tested all too quickly, even as Moka started to shift her weight ready for battle Kurumu nodded to herself and looked at him. He didn't bother trying to speak, resigned to this useless fighting for now.

"_**Allure**_!"

For a second or two he saw the true face of Allure. Kurumu was right, of course she was right. She was the most wonderful existence in all the world. He'd fight for her, he would win for her. Nothing wou-

He fought back.

This was something he could gain ground against. He had defences for this, chanting a mantra in his thoughts, he focused his mind. Nothing would alter his mind so much, nothing. When he felt the dulling of his perceptions he knew what to do. Every time it had been some remembrance of his individuality that gave him back control, that broke the hold on his will.

So he remembered his will, his desire to be himself. His senses, the feel of the breeze, ruffling his shirt. The beads about his arm, each one known to his touch. Closing his eyes he let his senses roam, feeling the world around him, scenting the air, tasting the dust.

It was working he could fight this off. He was a peaceful person when able but as buried as it was he had a will to fight. To battle, to win or to lose. To test his skill and pit his being against another. The stronger the opponent the more beautiful it became. He would prove himself a worthy successor. No matter what odds he faced.

This silver-haired opponent was strong, but no different from any other. He would give his all, fight with his life on the line.

_'Wait...silver-haired! Kuso! When did it get to me?' _

He was facing her now, already readying a hand on the prayer beads. They were but a crutch. A bandaged wound, another weakness he would overcome, prove himself to be strong. He would gain from the struggle, or he would die in it.

_'Stubbornness will just get me killed, and I probably can't remove the beads without my mind...'_

So he let go, let his will go, his hand relaxing it's grip on the beads. His mind returning this time, but his body and senses were fully suborned to the charm. He could see the Inner-Moka standing mere metres from him, feel Kurumu's goading presence at his back. The fire in Moka's eyes stirred thoughts -oddly- of his homework for the day, more work to catch up on. Even if he did get through this alive.

_'Another English proverb from that list we're learning, something about skillets and falling into fires...seems appropriate.'_

"I see you are even weaker then I had ascertained before. Do not think I will be soft on such a fool!"

He might have felt offended by that, after all danger to him aside he had also been trying to make her life easier. She'd probably still have won but even s-

Her first kick put paid to any idea of her sentimentality. As well as sending him bouncing a fair distance. He dimly noted Kurumu had yelled something, if it was concern it wasn't needed yet. Even on instinct he could still toughen his body and shed forces. The kick did little harm. It put him some distance from the Succubus though, Moka's subsequent rush at her suggested that was her intent.

Kurumu however simply rose into the air. Shouting insults at Moka while staying well out of her range. Moka ignored her words and judging by how she looked about seemed to be searching for something to throw. Again he was almost insulted.

The ease with which his punch was blocked got rid of that. Another kick barely missing him as he twisted away. Instincts alone was still a lot, he would be putting up a fight. Trapped in his own body he just hoped she would put him down quickly. Preferably with no more broken bones this month.

His body rushed back to battle, his mind pondered starting on homework. Little else of use to do. Trying to distance himself from the darker side of the situation while he remained helpless.

He seemed to ebb and flow from full awareness, a rapid stream of counters exchanged, his eyes tracking every last one of his movements. Not so much Moka's. A blow quickly slipped through and blasted him back. Yet rather then fly backwards he slowed, the world halting and he found his focus on Moka's eyes.

His face was reflected in them, a smile lighting his features. Not a battle mad smirk, or a shaking, hysterical crescent of teeth. This was an honest, happy smile. He was smiling...of course he was smiling. He loved thi-

A tree falling towards him, rolling aside he thought he had control of his form again but it was not so. He realised he had fallen into the stupor again, wondered if the tree he had hit would have fallen onto his almost sleep-walking body had he not pushed his instincts back to the surface. It hardly mattered, he still couldn't control himself. And he did not want to fight like this.

It was a perversion of his desires, a twisting of them.

Now aware that he had to fight as well, to keep his body from just stopping. Tsukune focused fully on the fight. Now Kurumu was swooped back and forth, making diving runs at Moka. Moka seeming quite calm about it, especially when Kurumu's lengthened nails proved capable of slicing cleanly through trees.

Vaguely he thought of the strength she had in her true form. Tried to decide if the nails got longer or Youki let them cut past their length. Maybe air pressure.

Back in the fight, swiftly removed again. This seemed likely to continue until he tired. Kurumu using his attacks as cover attacking without effect but also with impunity.

Then, slipping through his blows Moka was behind him, Kurumu pulled to the side to dodge him and then stopped in mid air. This last he was puzzled by, until he noted that her tail was in Moka's grip. The leaves halted in mid air suggesting he had lost time agai-

Pain

He was against a tree, Moka shapely leg holding him against it. That and the impression of his own body he rested in. He almost smiled at that, how nostalgic this was.

No he had smiled, which meant...

The pain didn't matter, what did was that he had missed several seconds in a fight and now Kurumu had been incapacitated. There was no other reason for him being back in control. He searched the woods about them with his eyes. A flash of unnatural colour drawing his gaze.

Kurumu was groaning a little. Inside of a crater a foot deep. Her tail and wings were limp on the ground. A spatter of red at her mouth worried him until he remembered how quickly Ayashi healed. The range of injuries they seemed to recover from.

His relief was cut short as Moka wordlessly started walking towards the other girl. Her gait told Tsukune's perceptions that she intended to do something involving the degree of injury that Ayashi could not recover from.

And despite everything that had happened in the last day, he found he could not stand that thought. He just couldn't. Heaving his shaky body to his feet he was surprised to find it so functional. Despite the pain nothing seemed really damaged, having seen what happened to Saizou he revised his opinion of the Inner-Moka a little.

_'That puts my chances of surviving this up a little.' _

He caught up with Moka just in time to see the terror in Kurumu's eyes when Moka mentioned removing her wings. He didn't hesitate, putting himself between Kurumu and Moka. Struggling not to sigh in relief when she didn't just shove him out of the way.

"What are you doing Tsukune?"

" I cannot let you hurt her Ura-Moka-san."

* * *

><p>Kurumu had little memory of her father.<p>

Just a few little impressions, a warm hand, a hint of stubble rubbed against her cheek when he held her. A happy laugh. He had died while she was too young to know much of him.

She knew a great deal about her mother. About how few Succubi survived the death of their Destined One. She knew that the only thing that kept her mother going was her daughter, That her mother had fought through the worst a Succubi could ever endure.

_'For me.'_

So she listened to her mother. As much as she found her annoying, as much as she might sometimes ignore her or disobey or do any one of a million things that drove her mother mad. No matter how much trouble her mother could be. She had always listened.

So when her mother spoke of how she had found her father after many years of searching. That she had targeted the most outstanding men she could find until the trail led her to the one she wanted. Kurumu had listened. She had drawn up her own plan. Decided to do things the same way.

When her mother reminded her of what was at stake. When she told her of how she must not fail. Nor let her own innocence hold her back. Kurumu had resolved herself to the changes she would have to make. To what she would do.

She had expected to go to school, to make slaves and to do...that...and then she would keep doing it until she was a proper Succubi. She would find her Mate of Fate like any other. She had no choice but to steel her heart against others. She couldn't look at them as anything but servants and toys.

Looking at the boy standing between her and the single most terrifying thing she had ever met it was hard to remember he was just another useless male. He didn't even shake as he stood defiant before the one who had crushed him in combat so easily. She supposed her attempt to save him further pain by releasing her charm had backfired.

What good was she? What possible use was there for a Succubus who couldn't even sacrifice one little male?

How could she ever let him be hurt for her like that?

Kurumu was confused and in pain. Torn between what she had been told she must be and what she wanted to remain. The conflict tore through her. Even the dawning realisation that he had just stood up to Moka for her didn't really penetrate. At least no more then enough to make her even more guilty.

On some level she had been calling them to her since the fight began. Now her guilt gave direction. Her conflict shattered her control. Their desires boiled over. The faux stare-down between the two others (one too scared to stop, the other too proud to admit she had been bluffing to begin with.) present was interrupted. Energy surging toward them as a large number of presences made themselves known. Presences that were getting closer very quickly.

Terror coursed through Kurumu as she realised what had happened. She had lost control of them. They had gone berserk and now they were coming and she was defenceless and they would...

She gagged, terror rooting her in place even more then her injuries. Then a single sentence calmed her.

"I sense about twenty, we need to be careful not to hurt them."

He was defending her?

"It's twenty three. Still your senses are...impressive. I suppose if you are insistent on aiding her I must ensure you stay alive. My other side would be saddened by your death."

Moka too?

"Don't worry Kurumu-san. I can tell they want to hurt you. Their intent is obvious."

Three brighter presences, way ahead of the others moving faster, shining brighter to the senses of those able to truly feel Youki. To Kurumu she could only really feel them through her lingering connection.

The first two broke the denser tree line. Dodging around anything in the way they headed forwards. Moka darted forwards, a single kick knocking the fastest of the two flying. The other vaulted her and kept going. He barely noticed Tsukune before him.

Which left him open to a kick to the back of his knees and a follow up chop -along with a quiet apology, from Tsukune- to the back of his neck. He fell like a stone.

"I won't let you get hurt like this Kurumu-san."

* * *

><p>Moka's words had him once again left him doubt as to her true character. For someone willing to rip off a girl's wings she was very quick to help out. Had she been bluffing?<p>

It didn't matter now, he had to keep fighting, the one he had taken down was weak, but there would be others. He had to keep them from Kurumu. With that thought he turned to face the incoming enemies.

He had turned away too soon. Despite his injuries the dropped opponent had just grabbed his leg. His grip made it clear that he was not out yet. When Tsukune looked down he became rather more concerned with the massive pair of teeth that his leg adornment was growing. His face splitting to accommodate row upon row...

Bringing the offended leg up hanger-on and all Tsukune started to kick. High, low, spinning, dropping. Each blow only hit air, but the shaking did not seem to be helping his opponent. A good, non-painful, disabling tactic. Until that is the Third fastest of the signatures hit the tree line.

_'Another opponent incoming. No more time to go easy.'_

He brought his leg straight up, this time it cam down into the largest stone he could find. The monster clinging to it went limp, dropping off to lie on the ground.

That opponent dealt with he turned to face the next fastest of the crazed students. This one had not transformed noticeably but did have a stick.

Well a tree actually; only a little larger then would be called a sapling but still a tree. He brought it down in a single massive blow, aiming to smash the head of the one between him and his obsession.

Tsukune stepped into him as he swung down, turning around the blow, his back to the weapon. His right hand rose to the tree, pushing it down faster and curling around it. It came to waist height at the same time as he finished his turn. His other arm shot elbow first into the attackers gut, the force of the instantly stilled tree added to the blow.

Aware of their berserk toughness this time, Tsukune did not stop there. His right hand continuing to immobilise the makeshift weapon while his other shot straight. The edge of Tsukune's left hand slammed up between his opponent's legs. A foot rose and thrust into the side of his knee, another elbow strike (this time to the face) leaving him further off balance.

Twisting back towards the stationary club even as the person holding it started to topple, Tsukune went smoothly underneath it, his hand on it now making it spin about the falling monster's arms. Moving away from him as he fell the other way, even if he had been in his right mind he couldn't have maintained his grip.

Tsukune's left hand attacked him one last time, slamming into the rotating tree and speeding it's impact with the back of the falling monster's skull. His synchronization with the energies of his victim let him hold the blow back before it crushed his -surprisingly fragile- skull. The force that would have dealt a death blow instead propelling Tsukune backwards and into the air. The half dozen feral blows aimed at his back hitting nothing but air and pre-abused wood.

_'The rest have made it, slower then the first three. With the hypnosis that means weaker, rather then smarter.'_

Refusing to admit his enjoyment even to himself, Tsukune bounced himself off a handy tree and back into the fray. A familiar declaration and a pair of bodies nearly missing him attested to Moka's own fierce glee, a feeling not shared by her second and third opponents. Nor by the one they had nearly collided with. As he absently helped a kick higher and drove his own into the exposed vulnerability Tsukune wondered if she would hold the battle against him for a long time. He left another opponent behind him, groaning in very male pain even through the hypnosis, and met the charge of two more.

It was in this vein that things continued. Tsukune and Inner-Moka held the overwhelming advantage. Both in skill and in raw power. They took the entire opposition apart with almost no apparent effort. Tsukune dealing with nine in the time it took Moka to annihilate the rest.

In the aftermath Tsukune found himself overcome by the awkwardness of it all. Standing around among unconscious bodies was nothing new. Having two -sort of three- beautiful girls standing around with him was less of a known factor.

He had absolutely no idea what to say or do. He absently took Moka's cross from the pocket he had put it into when he realised he had removed it. Why was it that only he seemed able to remove it? There was a question to ask Moka, yes he'd just open his mouth and sa-

"I trust these events have taught you your place Succubus. That you will not be so foolish as to do this again. As to taking my other side's friend...I will forgive you this once."

With those words the silver haired vampire strode up to Tsukune and took her cross from his unresisting hand. She gave him a long, appraising look. Then she brought her hand up to her neck and the Rosario was whole again.

He was still trying to find his tongue after he had caught the slumped Outer-Moka. The thought of speaking to Kurumu after the things he'd said. Too embarrassed to even look at her Tsukune wished the girl goodnight and left. Not thinking as much as he probably should about the bodies littering the ground.

The fore of his brain was currently taken up trying to figure out a way to avoid looking like a deviant when he brought a sleeping Moka back to her dorm.

* * *

><p>How on earth had she thought herself worthy to enslave someone like that?<p>

All that she did to him and he had still treated her better then she could have imagined. He had even saved her from her own stupid mistake.

The teen shuddered as she looked around at the bodies scattered here and there.

He had saved her from something terrible. Not just him. Moka had saved her too. Even after everything she had done today. The pain she had put them through. She had to tell Moka the truth as soon as possible. Had to apologise. How could she ever say sorry enough times.

She sat there for many minutes trying to find an answer. Her misery only growing as she realised she had nothing. Finally she rose. She would go to them tomorrow and...do something until then.

Her foot caught on a slumped form. A fresh wave of guilt swept through her. Servants or not it was her who had put these boys here. Accidental though it had been this was her doing. If she was going to start making up for it all then this was where she had to start

_'It's the least I can do.'_

For the next two and a half hours Kurumu carried her one time servants to the infirmary. Taking them one at a time she carefully withdrew the tendrils of her charm as she walked. They would remember nothing. It didn't make it right but there was nothing else she could do.

When she was done she walked slowly from the Infirmary doors. Her thoughts weighing her step. What kind of Succubi cared for her servants. She almost laughed at the thought. She was obviously not much of a traditional Succubus, little point trying to hide from it. She was too kind hearted to simply ignore them. She could get around it by only enslaving mean guys...but what interest was there in that kind of person. Her skin crawled at the thought alone. No she just wanted someone like Tsukune. Some brave and kind and warm and...well just wonderful really.

At least optimism wasn't a cardinal no-no for her species. Optimism was fine but kindness was self defeating.

Like a fighter who refused to hit someone...

It dawned on her slowly, the idea of it too large to come quickly. She sat amid the leaves and the dusk. On a forest path all alone, struggling to think of it. The thought was too wonderful. It was impossible, the ultimate good luck. The kind of thing that just didn't happen.

Yet the more she thought about it the more she realised the truth, what better match for a kind, foolish, innocent Succubus. Then a boy who stood up to such power, who fought for those in trouble even when they had done nothing but pain him. Someone so very kind.

"...I've found him."

It's barely a whisper, her voice is tiny with awe and joy and so much besides. The forest seems to still, rather then eat in the tiny sound it amplifies it. Like the world around her is just as happy as she is.

There is no doubt. Now she has said it she knows it. Tsukune is her Destined One, her Mate of Fate...and she is his forever.

Giggling and smiling with every step Kurumu returning to her room. Even having to do homework again barely held off her smile. The headache nothing compared to the joy that was blooming in her heart.

She hummed and sung as she cooked, ate while fantasising about a meal with Tsukune, even washing up was wonderful. She had found him. Everything was better after those words. She couldn't imagine ever being sad again.

She changed for bed eagerly, for the first time since she had gotten to school she didn't stay up late playing. All she could think of right now was the morning. Tsukune was waiting for her, even if he didn't know it yet.

When she wakes some of the overwhelming bliss has faded. Enough for her to feel nerves. It's far too early to be awake yet she gets up anyway. Magazines are picked up and then tossed away, her clothes ironed and checked for stains a dozen times before she hits on the idea of a morning bath.

She examines herself as she readies the bath. At least she has nothing to worry about in looks. She's not foolish enough to think that is all she will need, but it is something.

Easing into the bath she grabs her rubber duck and starts floating it around gently. The little game calming her heart a little, letting her think.

'He won't just fall for me, and I can't win him with tricks.'

No, never. She had seen where that ended up. She would win his heart properly, with seduction and food and love. If Moka did have that kind of interest in him, then she was about to lose out. Kurumu would not lose the game of love.

She stopped herself from cheering herself on just in time. The walls were thick, but not that thick. It was still pretty early.

She stayed in the bath until her fingers started to go wrinkly, then she heaved herself out and started the most extensive morning of getting ready she had ever performed. By the end of it she was still ahead of time. Grabbing her bag and a few cookies she baked the day before yesterday Kurumu left her room.

Of course these cookies were just a taster for her beloved. She was sure she would be able to do far better now that she had love to pour into her baking. So much love she wondered how her heart had yet to burst.

She located the place Tsukune met with Moka in the mornings. Finding a tall tree with a good view she stood in it's shadow. Flying to the top would have been easier but the top she wore today didn't have a hidden fold for her wings. It was a unique item ordered specially from the human world. That no one else could tell the difference between it and her normal sweater didn't bother Kurumu.

She stayed in the same place, only a little bored. Waiting for them to appear. She saw Moka first. A little sorrow welling up as she saw the girl. She was walking slowly, probably dreading the interaction with Tsukune. Maybe it would be nicer to greet him before her.

Except she owed Moka. She had done something terrible. Letting her be the first to greet Tsukune was something at least. She had resolved to be herself, it was what Tsukune had told her to do, so if she was trying to please Tsukune then it seemed the best way to do it. She smiled again, her luck really was incredible.

There he was, cheerfully waving at Moka. The two friends exchanging greetings before they started their walk. The waiting Succubus had eyes only for one of them right now. She took in every detail of his face. A deep curiosity welled up inside her. A need to know about him, to understand him.

Because she knew that she barely knew him. Not a thing, not even what kind of monster he was. Or where he was from (though she assumed Japan by his name) or about his family and his interests and...

Well that was okay. Her love was strong but still immature. That was to be expected. She knows that capturing his heart is not going to be easy. It's going to be a long fight.

She launches herself from where she stands, moving as fast as she can manage towards the approaching pair. Determined to turn it into a trio from now on. This is a fight she is happy to accept.

A flying hug catches him unawares, she makes sure to hit him high up. The perfect height to introduce her chest to his face. Kurumu giggled lightly as he struggled in her embrace. She gleefully pressed his head between her breasts. Her mother had taught her well. So many things she wanted to try. So many ways to show her love. She could barely think where to begin.

When she let's go it is grudgingly. She drops to the ground and smiles at him, continuing to ignore the fuming Moka.

"Good morning Tsukune. I baked some cookies recently, they're a day old but you'll definitely like them."

Offering the bag she smiles at him. When he takes it with a nervous smile she resolves to bake all night tonight. Anything to see him smile at her again.

"Um, sorry Kurumu-san but why are you- a-are you sure? I mean it's not like you need to apologise to me or an-!"

"Don't be silly Tsukune, of course I want to give them to you."

"What do you mean?"

He seems completely lost now, Moka also looking on in confusion. His face is cute like this but she can't keep this from him. The direct route always works best with men, her mother had said. So Kurumu subtly bounced on her heels, then when that failed to get his attention took his hand.

"I told you that I was looking for my Destined One, right?"

He nods, still confused but listening carefully.

"I found you."

His jaw drops, then he's stammering and stuttering trying to say a dozen things at once. Moka giving her a steady glare. She meets it fearlessly, then grins at the other girl and turns away.

"Well come on then. We'll be late for school if you don't hurry up."

She sticks her tongue out at Moka and smiles at Tsukune.

Then somehow they were walking easily. The path clear and breezy, a fresh scent in the air. Laughter ringing between them. The awkwardness was still beneath the surface but right now it didn't matter.

Just like when they met each other Tsukune and Moka could feel a connection to Kurumu. A friendship that had been waiting to happen.

A new friend, a precious companion. Joining their walk.

_'I wonder if there'll be others.'_

* * *

><p><span>First point to mention, the canon is that a succubus has to kiss along with Allure in order to enslave a man. This version of things is from the much referenced in this fic 'Into Dreams' and is being used because I think it gives a better sense of drama to things. As it is not my idea it won't be as important as it is in that fic, Which I say again you should definitely give a go if you haven't already, great stuff. Read the prequel first though.<span>

I'll also say this about Kurumu's moroseness in this chapter. These are the events that lead to her finding her destined one. To her finding her love, the thing her life seems to literally revolve around. That means at this point she doesn't have that love. Therefore this right here is technically the lowest point Kurumu ever reaches and I wanted to show it as such. To show that she also had a nasty time of it before Tsukune came into the picture. Worry not she will be more cheerful after this, as shown in the closing of the story.

Opinions on the length and the quality are of course welcomed. I am still looking for a beta, I try but I can't help but miss things.

Someone mentioned in an anonymous review a worry about what I was I doing with Yukari. Yukari is one reason why the pairing will be developing slowly, cause of her age. I will NOT be having a pairing involving an 11/12 year-old. Even if her mental age (the important one) is probably higher I'm just not doing it. As such the romance aspect with Yukari, even if it works out will be delayed somewhat more then anyone else is going to be. This is not simply a romance story, it is a story about a lot of things with romance being a big one. I'd appreciate it greatly if you'd join me in finding out what those things are. 

As always Reviews are greatly appreciated, tell me what I did wrong, what you liked, that there's not enough detail, that junk food is bad for you, anything at all. Opinions on Kurumu's character would be especially appreciated, not sure I kept her quite on character. Same with Tsukune.


	3. Mischievous Wisdom

A number of problems came up while I was writing this chapter. From real life problems (you'd think I'd have gotten less busy in the last few days of clean up and decoration, quite the opposite unfortunately) to the more story related ones. End result this has taken weeks longer then I expected it too, I am sorry and since I refuse to let this change my approach to anything I once again promise not to make you wait as long for the next chapter. I really do mean it, next one should come easier anyway. Rest assured I have set myself an absolute deadline of a month at most between updates, hopefully I won't get right to it like this very often.

Of course there were things I really loved writing in this chapter, there's a fair few next chapter too. A cheerful Kurumu is brilliant fun to write for. However, still there were issues, I would really appreciate opinions on how well I do with...well I think you'll figure out who it is pretty quickly. But I didn't find them as interesting as most characters in the manga and even in the second volume there was a slightly one dimensional feel to their character.

I've tried my utmost to flesh out a perspective and sense of character for them based on canon, even so I would as ever like your opinions on how well I did it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ningen no Ken:<strong> Chapter Three_

_Mischievous Wisdom_

The hallway was crowded. Packed even, students bustling and shoving between the stalls. Those already entrenched in a club taking the chance to swell their numbers. Shouted advertisements and promises being only slightly more common than insults and admonitions directed (with similar volume) at opposing clubs.

The fight for the club members was a little reminiscent of the fighting she'd been doing just days ago. The eye catching clothes and activities. The luring displays of innocence and happiness._ 'Of course,'_ thought Kurumu, _'the similarities end there.' _the 'Construct-Dating Club' she was looking at seemed to be performing some kind of electrode-utilising, compatibility experiment on the latest people to join, a curtain swiftly twitched across that view.

Well she was done with all that now anyway, even the well motivated kind of hunting these clubs were initiating no longer interested her. After all why look for men when she'd already found the perfect specimen. Located the ultimate man.

Well not literally.

Tsukune might be wonderful but those words were wrong. After all...

"Where are you Tsuu-kuuuu-ne-kuuuun!" Shouted the young Succubus, ignoring the looks the students around her sent her way.

She had completely lost him. She couldn't think how it had happened, one moment she had been in the classroom with him, staring at her Destined One's firm, wide back. Vaguely aware of Nekonome-sensei saying something about books, or clubs, or fis- oh she wanted to feel that back beneath her fingers. She was sure it held more muscle then she first thought, in fact for the sake of science and discovering how he hid such a body so well...obviously it was her duty to investigate him thoroughly.

Then she'd been snapped from her happy daydreams about rubbing sun lotion into his back (the muscles of which her mind had exaggerated, just a little) by the bell. However when she glanced around -subtly wiping her drool away, wouldn't do for her destined one to see that- she found that her beloved Tsukune had already left. Judging by the absence of a pinkish-brown haired Vampire Kurumu was pretty sure she knew what had happened. That Moka had tried to steal Tsukune and hinder her blossoming love.

Well she could sort of understand it, they were friends and Moka had seemed down the last few days. Kurumu had thought it was her presence doing it, until the ridiculous idea that Tsukune was human had come up and Moka had promptly fled. Well that was kind of her fault, even if it was odd Moka could even believe Tsukune could be something as weak as a human. So Kurumu had given them a little time to themselves.

Ten whole seconds the Succubus has stayed in her seat, counting down until the last instant. Then bursting from her desk in a dead sprint, ready to find Tsukune. Unfortunately having not paid attention -which was really Tsukune's fault for being so wonderfully distracting- Kurumu had not known about the club fair which choked the corridors and made pursuing Tsukune's scent impossible.

For a few moments Kurumu had wished she was a monster with a better sense of smell. Then she'd walked past the (Mad) Science Club and changed her mind. Then she'd been left with nothing to do but try to locate her missing beloved amidst the bustling, corridors. Left to wander the pungent, corridors. Alone.

She thought of her Destined One, letting the joy of those thoughts fight back the creeping loneliness. She even had a female friend now, even if she was an annoying, Tsukune-stealing vampire with an even more annoying, crazy, psychotic vampire sealed inside her.

Speaking of which, there they were!

Kurumu set about barging her way through the hall, intent on the boy and girl standing awkwardly near a flight of stairs. A slight thickening in the crowd had formed about them, admirers flocking towards Moka. A situation that only got worse when a second beauty burst onto the scene, bypassing the other girl to latch onto the boy. Until then said boy had not even been glanced at, eyes noting him in the same way they noted the colour of paint on the walls.

Well that just showed how stupid everyone else was, thinking Moka was more noteworthy then Tsukune. How anyone could think such a thing escaped the young bluenette, though with Tsukune's arm held firmly to her chest she found she didn't care too much. In fact it was a good thing, she had enough competition already, a glare lancing at Moka with that thought. The other girl looking a little shamefaced about her earlier Boy-Theft.

Tsukune politely extracted his arm, obviously her ploys had yet to work, maybe she needed to go back to burying his head in her chest? Of course he might have been doing it just to avoid the glares of their audience. Kurumu didn't doubt there was some jealousy from the crowd.

_'Sorry, but there's only one guy getting my hugs.'_

With that thought Kurumu launched herself back at Tsukune. Unfortunately rather then wrap her arms around his neck and cuddle Kurumu found herself impacting chest first with Moka's head, the vampire having moved into the way, her natural strength keeping her standing despite the surprise.

There was a definite approval in the crowd's murmurs. Kurumu being swift to get off her friend. A friendly glare made clear her exasperation with it all, Moka's slight frown finally shifting into an equally slight smile. Her friend so cheered up Kurumu delayed her seduction for the moment, choosing instead to address the task at hand.

Pulling Moka along, Tsukune quickly following his friends, Kurumu spoke to them both; "So then, what club do you think we should join?" Letting the past go for now, she could get annoyed with Moka later. For now she had a good opportunity to get ahead in her fight for love!

With that in mind the Succubus led the way through the club fair, pointing to one interesting club after another. Laughing at Tsukune's reactions, sniggering at the boys expressing their admiration for Moka and ignoring her own fans.

Finding a club had been something Kurumu thought would be easy, the vast numbers of groups and range of activities offered had made her sure they would be something for them, there were even more on display outside the school if these ones didn't attract them. Yet every club they went to was refused by at least one of the group, some objection always coming up.

The Chemistry Club had drawn her attention, her own love potions were quite potent. Learning how to make more could only be fun right? Unfortunately Moka had fled pretty quickly at the mention of extracting ingredients and the giant bug waved around. A pity, Tsukune had looked green, but his (admittedly vacant) smile made her wonder if that was a good colour for his species.

Then Moka had pointed out the Acupuncture Club, Tsukune quickly vetoing that idea with a comment about having enough holes made in him every day already. Kurumu's intervention keeping the mood created by this from becoming awkward, the things she did for friendship.

The Basketball Club had drawn the girls only for Tsukune to say that he couldn't join with them and that it was too 'dangerous', his gaze straying from their eyes just long enough to make clear he had unknowingly seen through Kurumu's plan. So they had left with a mystified Moka in tow.

The Swimming Club had drawn Tsukune's attention pretty well for a moment, Moka blanched in a way that confirmed something Kurumu had once heard about vampires and water. She supposed Tsukune must have noticed it because before she could devise a way to tell him without embarrassing Moka he had told the bikini clad captain he wasn't interested.

The Phantom Photography Club had been promising, even Tsukune had been interested. However Kurumu for once had objected, one of the members -a slimy looking boy with thick glasses- had been more then slightly disturbing. The way he stared at her not feeling even remotely pleasant.

So it had continued for a fair time, they had the whole day for the club fair, one club after another being found then refused. Tsukune refusing the most, often mentioning that they were too weird and dangerous in some way. It was a little odd but she could deal with it for the sake of her destined one. He was brave when it mattered after all.

Still it would have been enough to discourage a lesser girl, not only was their search going slowly but it seemed to be bringing out the strange problem between her two friends. By now she was starting to lose patience with it, he must have told Moka he wasn't human by now so what was the problem, still?

When Moka suggested they split up to cover more groups, then meet back up outside for a snack. Even Kurumu agreed, it was a good idea and some time apart would give Tsukune a chance to miss her.

"Well I did want to look at the cooking clubs, what about you Tsukune."

Her Destined One started a little then hesitantly said, "Well I did want to check out the Martial Arts clubs, see if there was anything like what I practice."

"Oh yeah, I remember you looked like you were using something like that."

"Tsukune-san practices every morning, it's very important to him."

Burying her dismay at not already knowing something so important, Kurumu instead whirled to face Moka with a childish comment about her blood sucking.

By the time the playful argument and accompanying, hand flapping, pseudo-fight had ended Tsukune had already made his exit. Denying Kurumu the chance to give him the goodbye hug she had been planning. Well she would see him again soon, the battle for love was only just beginning!

* * *

><p><em>'It can't really be true.'<em>

_'I already told you I don't know, stop asking me.'_

_'But aren't you worried as well Ura-chan?'_

_'I told you not to call me that! I should never have said anything.'_

With those 'words' the other girl went silent. Moka could feel her slipping back into the depths of her...sorry their mind. She felt a little guilty at how glad she was for 'Inner-Moka' being silent. Since she had woken up after a fight she could now remember the vaguest flash of, another voice had spoken among her thoughts. Her own, yet not.

The fear, anger, confusion...all the feelings she would have expected to find at discovering another mind in her head, they were curiously absent. Instead she had merely felt as though she was reunited with someone she had known a very long time. Another of her sisters maybe.

Or maybe it was that this was almost a wish come true. In her loneliest moments she had often crafted imaginary friends. Kind companions to chase away the bitter truth and harsh reality. Where many would have despaired at never again knowing true privacy, instead Moka was delighted at having another beside her.

Of course it was only almost a wish come true, her sealed personality was hardly the gentle confidant that a young girl might wish for, nor the giggling friend an older one might have conjured. She was instead a proud and cold mind. After just a few days Moka could already see that, the more judgemental girl making her glad she retained at least some capacity to think privately.

Snapping her full attentions back to the class Moka was glad to see that Nekonome-sensei had yet to arrive. With Tsukune occupied talking to Kurumu it had seemed the perfect opportunity to question Inner-Moka about Tsukune's humanity. She had however been tight lipped, claiming ignorance when pressed. Retreating when that failed to stop the questions.

A scent of catnip and fish announced their teacher at almost the same moment as the loud, sleepy, "Nyaaaaaah." The cat like woman rubbing her eyes with the back of a hand as she entered the classroom, another yawn suggesting she had enjoyed the weekend as much as any of her students. Placing her bag and lunchbox beneath her desk their teacher announced the beginning of homeroom, two boys rushing in a moment later. Taking advantage of yet another yawn to rush into their seats.

She sat delicately, laying her head on the desk with her usual grace, then going still. There was a long silence, stretching on past the minute mark. Three more students used that time to enter late and find their seats. The room held in bemused silence but for the steady tick of the clock.

Finally a boy sitting in the front row lost patience with waiting. Rising from his seat he walked to the front and made as if to clear his throat. Just before he made that noise Nekonome-sensei shot up straight, raising her arms in a languid, flexible stretch. When her eyes opened after this act she found a male student standing before her desk, in the process of turning toward his own seat.

"Shibi-Kun, being late is no good. Extra cleaning duty this week nyah."

Her misunderstanding drew a few laughs along with the hurried explanations. Moka giggled a little, glad of the distraction from her thoughts. A flutter of cool amusement from her other side, almost made her comment, politeness keeping her from teasing more than wariness, after all cold or not they were about as close as any two people could be. It was hard to fear her when they had been together all their lives.

_'Fear is beneath a vampire...you should not feel it towards me anyway.'_ Was the hesitant interjection of her other side, her mind having strayed enough to make her thoughts visible to the other girl. Before she could craft a reply Outer-Moka was distracted by their teacher finally starting to speak. A smug sense of victory attesting to Inner-Moka's childish side.

_'There is nothing childish in savouring even small victories!'_

Struggling not to giggle at the indignant thought Moka replied, _'Sorry Ura-chan, I need to focus.'_ returning her full attention to the class room Moka found herself cheered. Had that been Inner-Moka's plan all along? Deciding that her other half was a little kinder then she appeared Moka readied her pencil for any notes she might need to take.

Nekonome-sensei had already begun her lecture, fortunately she had begun simply by recounting yet again the basic principles of blending in that Youkai Academy aimed to teach every one of its students. What she said next however drew back the flagging attention of her class.

Taking up a piece of chalk Nekonome-sensei wrote rapidly across the board, various human related activities and interests being written and then circled. A link from that leading back to the words 'understanding of humans'. "An interest in human arts, sports, and so on will help you to understand humans, as well as being pretty good experience after all we helped develop some of those things too. Anyway a good understanding of humans is necessary for us to transform well and blend in better, nyah. Understand?"

Apparently the boy who had earlier thought to wake their teacher was determined to do something stupidly brave today. That or being accused of lateness when he had arrived so early had annoyed him, whatever his reason he raised his hand and -when Nekonome-sensei asked as to his question- spoke ill-considered words.

"Um, Sensei...wouldn't that mean you have a bad understanding of humans, since your transformation is an 'F'?"

His extended finger pointed out their teacher's tail, poking down out of her skirt and waving lazily. Her eyes followed his finger to her exposed tail, her face blankly considering the flaw in her transformation for a moment. Then she swept the hand still holding her register and some other notes down, holding it against her tail in a vague attempt to hide it. Her other hand dropped the chalk and extended it's claws, flashing across the students face as it's owner gave a low, "Raawwwlll." The dissenter now reduced to trying to stem the bleeding scratches on his face, their teacher returned to the board.

"Since you need to do such things to understand humans the school provides for these activities with clubs. Participation is mandatory for everyone, so in order to find a club the older students have set up a club fair about the school this morning."

Tapping her pointer against the newly written 'Club Activities' Nekonome-sensei finished her talk by saying, "So then everyone should visit lots of clubs and find at least one that you really like, Okay? You'll be starting in a few minutes and you'll have the whole day to look around."

Moka had been dutifully taking notes throughout, that last bit stirring her thoughts. If they had the whole day to walk about, then she and Tsukune would be together all day without anything to distract themselves from the situation. What was she going to do?

_'Hmph, you should just get on and ask him if it bothers you so much. Stop being a coward!'_

For a moment she wanted to shout at Inner-Moka for that...then she thought on what she had said and realised she was right, dancing around it wasn't helping anything. It was time for her to be a proper vampire and face her problems head on. Glancing behind she found Kurumu to be dozing off, a steady stream of drool and her blushing face giving some clues as to what she dreamt of.

Putting aside the strange, confused butterflies that stirred in her stomach when she thought of Kurumu's intentions for Tsukune, Moka was glad of her luck. This way she could grab Tsukune when they were let out of the class room and talk things over with him alone before Kurumu found them.

Tensing in her seat, oblivious to Nekonome-sensei's shameless plug for her own club, Moka was a coiled spring. When the bell sprung even Tsukune's carefully oiled reflexes didn't save him from her grab and outbound rush.

A wave of jealousy swept through the male portion of the class, the females annoyed by the disparity of attention. When a blue-haired Succubus stirred and immediately bemoaned the lack of Tsukune in the room, well it hardly helped the mood.

* * *

><p>Amid the myriad of tents and platforms that the more outdoor oriented clubs were using to display themselves. A young teen fled just slowly enough to still be walking. Technically.<p>

Tsukune knew that Moka was not still behind him, he knew she was a good distance away and even were she not her attempts to bring up 'that' were nearly an hour behind them.

His friend had dragged him out of their classroom almost the instant Nekonome-sensei finished speaking. He had been distractedly pondering the pleasantries of joining a club with his new friends, the Newspaper Club advised (and shamelessly advertised) by his homeroom teacher sounding especially quiet and peaceful. Then a ridiculously strong grip had fastened around his arm and he was being hauled from his seat and out the door, flying through the crowd and round the first corner before the bell had stopped ringing.

His confusion had quickly turned to dread when he caught sight of Moka's expression, his excellent ability to read people was not needed in the slightest. That she wanted to talk about something important was beyond obvious. What it was didn't take a genius to figure out either and that was a subject he desperately wanted to avoid.

Just as he found himself closer to Moka then he would have thought he could be so soon after meeting someone, so did Tsukune already feel himself trusting and liking Kurumu far more then the short time they had been friends should have allowed. Even if she did have the strange idea that she was in love with him stuck in her head, he already knew that she was even kinder then he had thought, a lovely, happy, fun girl and a valued friend. Nevertheless he was far from happy about her unknowing revelation of his humanity.

Even if she had held good intentions, her subsequent frequent denials of any possibility that he was human had only worsened matters, crushing his few hopes for honesty while failing to convince Moka. She could be a little empty headed at times but Moka was still highly intelligent, she was obviously unconvinced by Kurumu's denials and seeing how easily she now picked up on signs Tsukune knew lying himself would only make it worse.

So he had cut her off before she could question his species again, just as he had done one way or another every time it came up for the last few days. The club fair forming a highly useful distraction from the matter, Kurumu eventually waking up and finding them. That had defused the awkwardness a little, letting them really relax and enjoy the clubs.

Then the tension had slowly built back up with little looks and half formed words, Moka clearly wanting to say something but having no idea how. Kurumu trying harder and harder to bridge the gap and obviously getting a little annoyed at it all. Then had come the Swimming Club, their bikini-clad procession drawing every male gaze in the hall.

Tsukune was more focused on the blood lust and...hunger, the Intent hidden from the students perhaps, but not from him. When the captain of the club looked at him it took every nerve he had not to do more then stiffen, staring down a mountain bear had been considerably easier to do. That he was quite sure his friends had misinterpreted his stiffening just made it worse. Even telling himself that they were going to be targeting monsters had only delayed his guilt for a moment.

His friends were monsters, his classmates were monsters. If it was a club plotting to hurt humans he'd have stepped in...but then he'd heard no shortage of opinions on humans in his time at Youkai Academy already.

_'Even Moka-san says that she hates humans, so...it's not for a human to deal with...right.'_ Rife with such thoughts he had eventually seen no other option then to excuse himself. He was pretty awful company anyway, checking on the Martial Arts clubs here had been a good excuse, it was even almost honest.

Walking about the fighting clubs though, Tsukune was reminded of why he had chosen to avoid these clubs in his other schools. Maybe it was that Ki-Users of all kinds trained with their lives on the line, that for him so called 'training from hell' had been a fact of life (if a terrifying and confidence-crushing one) from birth, or maybe it was just because of how early he had begun. Whatever the cause Tsukune had found the normal fighters he had known to be...well...unskilled. Even without the physical differences he couldn't have fought a human without Ki evenly.

He had hoped for Ayashi to be stronger but it seemed most relied on their innate powers and physical prowess instead of achieving the surpassing skill that all paths of Ki-User aimed for. Brute force was well and good but looking at most of those on display Tsukune had known he could learn little even if he had practised the same style as them. Seeing the few that defied that pattern, a few Judo and Grappling students, the advisor for a western Sword Fighting Club and the captain of the Karate Club among them, Tsukune had been hopeful.

However none of the clubs that possessed truly skilled members, indeed none of the fighting clubs at all, had allowed practice of forms and styles not their own. They were usually polite about it, but he had no chance of getting more then an occasional spar or two. Not unless he fancied picking up another martial art in a few weeks, or maybe he could just go to all the clubs and become a master in a few dozen different arts.

Tsukune smiled at that thought, _'Maybe if I was in a film that might work, or a bad shonen manga.'_ in the real world however he was a traditional martial Artist and inheritor of a style. A spar with some of those he had met today would certainly help him find weakness in his current ability, just as many other matches had done in the past, but to practice another would be disrespectful and ultimately useless. _'I suppose it's unlikely any of them know the inner forms anyway.'_

Which left Tsukune in the midst of the demonstrations with very little to do, but not really wanting to return to his friends yet. Moka would surely try to talk to him about whether he was human again and...he had no idea what to say.

Was she just waiting for confirmation he was human so she could distance herself from him, or turn him in to the school. They had made very clear what the penalty for being a human on these grounds was. Then again she had helped him with Kurumu and well...but after the first rush of panic and pandemonium had passed Tsukune was having a lot more difficulty getting his head round their inhumanity then he had expected.

Sure he was familiar with the abnormal and the supernatural, his family was composed entirely of super human Ki-Users after all. Yet he was still a human being, he was comfortable with that fact and well...they weren't. He did not look down on Ayashi, nor hate them, nor hold any bigoted feelings towards them...

Which was almost the problem, they were different and he knew it should bother him more then this.

He was certainly scared, even Moka and Kurumu had him a little...one of them drank blood, the other was...well she could also take over his mind with apparent ease and that while already overtaxed and distracted. His classmates were frightening, he was frightened. He knew about being different but never before had he been afraid of his classmates. Afraid of what they might think or feel about his kind. About humans, none of them had any idea about the specifics of what he was.

Stopping and slumping against a vertical post supporting a large tent (Wrestling Club, a Golem and a Troll were giving the current demonstration, the occasional resounding impact shaking the ground and stirring the scent of sweat and clay into the air.) Tsukune let out a frustrated sigh. It was all so stupid and complicated and hard. For the first time since coming to this school he truly wondered if he should be here.

_'I could probably still get a bus home, there must be Ayashi students dropping out someti-'_

"Oi, brat! Isn't this place a bit too big for a kid like you? You weren't trying to hide this violation of dress codes from my eyes were you!"

"Pl-please stop thaaaat!"

A deep yell closely tailed by a more girlish shout drew Tsukune's attention to an area near to his out of the way (and slightly hidden) position. A taller student -his armband proclaiming him his Class' Representative- stood flanked by two others, their three bodies hiding the figure to which they were speaking. Their backs to Tsukune and the central figure seeming to struggle one armed with their victim.

"Just because you're some kind of genius doesn't mean you can just dress how you want and do how you want. I hate people who stand out like you!"

A final tug and he lifted a black, pointed hat into the air above his head. Taunting the owner for their clothes, the lack of retaliation explaining his confidence.

It wasn't that Tsukune was that afraid of them, no more so then he was of all the students at any rate. Nor that he condoned such behaviour, however this...wasn't the human world. These weren't humans, not people as he knew them, right? He was a human among monsters of legend and nightmare, he couldn't go sticking his nose in these things.

Repeating those words to himself Tsukune started to turn away, he would just walk away. Then the boy to the right of the Class Representative shifted his weight to the side, revealing their victim for a brief moment.

Her age registered first, her youth -she could not have passed 13- hitting him in an ice-cold wave even as he took in her appearance. Though she wore the skirt that identified all the female students the rest of her outfit was obviously personalised, from the cloak and matching hat (currently held by her bully) to her pink top. Her hair was a dark, almost black, brown and cut to chin length.

Seeing her face he was grabbed by the loneliness deep in her eyes, his gaze noting the fear that shook her knees through her defiance. This was a person. No matter what species they were or what shape their mind was or...this was a young girl and he had almost turned his back on her. Her.

Tiring of her hat the leader of the three bullies tossed it aside, ignoring her dismay at this, and grabbed forwards. His aim for her cloak spoiled as she jerked backwards, an astonishing anger bursting through his body language, at such a tiny thing. Tsukune darting toward them the moment he saw that fury rise.

He was about to channel every ounce of Ki he could to his legs and damn the consequences when the angry lunge of the Class Representative was cut short by a...basin? A metal tub that simply fell out of nowhere and slammed down on his head.

The surge of energy that accompanied this, obviously supernatural, event was difficult to perceive. Whatever it was, it was far away from Ki or Youki, something totally different. Tsukune was pretty sure though that it had something to do with the short, ornate, heart-tipped stick the young girl had pulled from somewhere and was now waving around. Yelling about magic and divine punishment.

The other two stormed forward past their fallen leader, one was driven back under a hail of pebbles that decided to leave the ground and pelt him. The other was halted with a loud crack, one of his steps sinking to his calve in the ground with a distinct splash. Unable to compensate fast enough he wrenched his ankle and fell, the water that followed his foot out the hole attesting to the girl's transformative abilities.

She stopped waving her wand there, grinning in triumph. An expression that dropped from her face when her first target rose from the ground with fury writ across his features. His breath came out in harsh pants, a lump already rising on his forehead. Transfixed by his anger she could only cringe in response to his rising fist, waiting for it to descend and the beating to start.

_'Not a chance.'_

She waited for several long moments, then slowly opened her eyes, gasping and stepping back when she saw her tormentor grimacing in pain. His fist held behind his head in an obviously painful grip. Tsukune -having been ignored completely in his frantic sprint to them- stifled a sigh of relief that the point he was compressing was present on the bully's disguise form. Hoping to avoid looking for it on his monstrous form Tsukune glared with all he had, squeezing just enough to make what he could do clear.

A twist of his arm sent the other boy staggered away, his friends already picking themselves up and moving to stand by him. They looked ready to fight but their 'leader' shook his head at them, nodding to the packed tents they stood behind. The noise of an actual fight would draw attention and he didn't want that at all.

With a last threatening glare the three students turned and walked away, leaving him and the girl in what he just knew was going to be an incredibly awkward silence. Maybe if he walked away now sh-

A flying tackle knocking him to the ground, small eager arms wrapping around him while an enthusiastic voice blared, "Thank you my saviour! My name is Sendou Yukari, and I'm definitely in your debt desu!" He was still stunned from the shout when he found a childish face getting uncomfortably close to his own. Her lips puckered.

Holding her back (without much difficulty, for once he'd found a monster girl who didn't have unreal strength...right now at least) Tsukune struggled to his feet while stopping the girl from making him a criminal. Which seemed a little unfair being as she was the one trying to steal his innocence. Aiming to distract her he asked, "Wha- Why are you trying to kiss me?" Her reply coming swiftly as he continued to back away from her advance.

"Well you saved me so heroically, obviously I've fallen madly in love with you desu."

"Y-you're a little young to be doing that!"

"Don't underestimate me, I'm a super-genius desu. I'm in high school so it's okay!"

"No it isn't!"

For some reason those words stopped her dead, he was almost pleased until he saw how she stepped warily back from him. Her voice shook as she said, "I-i-is it tha-that you also hate border beings like me?" Genuine despair in her every word.

Tsukune faltered in his retreat. He hesitated another moment, then he stepped forward gently and put a hand on her shoulder. Not sure how well he could comfort her when he had no idea what she meant, he said; "Ano...what do you mean by 'border being'?"

"Isn't it obvious...I'm a witch desu. You must also ha-."

Despite his intentions he found himself cutting her off, his curiosity rising, his desire to learn about other paths driving his voice.

"So is that how you could do those things? What else can you do? Is it really magic?"

Her head snapped up, something like incredulity in her features. A strangely calculating look in her eyes sweeping away any doubts he might have held at her proclaimed intellect.

"How could you not kno-?"

"Tsukune-san!" "Tsuuukuuneeee!"

Twin voices warned him a moment before he was tackled again. A certain blue-haired girl enveloping his head between her impressive -nice-smelling, soft...- breasts as she soared into him, her wings about to wrap about him when a certain vampire dragged him from her grip, admonishing the other girl for suffocating him.

_'I did not enjoy Kurumu-san's hug, I am glad to be able to breath again.'_

After a few more moments of being dragged back and forth between Moka and Kurumu, Tsukune was able to pull away from them and stand unmolested. Steadying himself he turned to Yukari, intent on introducing her to his friends.

"Yukari-chan, these are my friends, Kurumu and Mo-"

"My saviour is friends with the glamorous Moka-san!" Interrupted Yukari gleefully, adding a moment later; "...and some big breasted girl." Oblivious to Kurumu's darkening expression she latched herself onto Tsukune waist and shouted, "Ah, I wuuvvv you Tsukune-san! Until today I've watched Moka-san a lot, walking about with her followers but after meeting you I know who my heart is for! Please date me, I promise to take care of you desu!"

Tsukune's fighting off of her affections was cut short as he realised she had been watching Moka and them, until now and still didn't recognize him. Slumping under the weight of his inadequacy he slipped between the girls to slump down several feet away. He traced a spiral in the dirt while muttering to himself about his bad luck and being so easily missed all the time.

Even as his depression peaked Kurumu grabbed Yukari fiercely by the shoulders, boldly declaring; "No flat chested brat will steal my Destined One from me! I won't let you have him." Moka meanwhile moved over to Tsukune, hesitating beside him, unsure of how to snap him from his sulk.

Tsukune spared a side long glance for the feuding Witch and Succubus, seeing a dawning comprehension in Yukari's eyes. A shred of hope that he wasn't really that average-seeming lifted his spirits.

"I remember that ridiculous chest, you're one of Moka-san's normal friends. So Tsukune-san must be the boy that's with her all the time, I never thought that average-faced, middle grade student could be the same one as my saviour."

And Tsukune's spirits were plunging again. _'Why can't I stand out just a little more. It's not fair dammit!' _A comforting hand drawing him from his thoughts, he looked up to find Moka had put her hand upon his shoulder. Her face remained conflicted, hesitant. A war of feelings across her face. Yet she still comforted him...

_'Well surely there must be something good about me if Moka-san noticed me.' _

She pulled back her hand, then offered it again, this time he took it in his own letting her pull him to his feet. Ignoring the vague horror at how little effort it seemed to take from what otherwise seemed like a normal girl. He needed to get past those feelings, after all if he'd let them win just now...

He returned his attention to Yukari and Kurumu just in time to see Yukari brandishing her wand, Kurumu glaring down at her in turn. Strangely it was the younger girl who turned away, not in fear but with a distinctly superior expression. The girl genius proclaiming, "I suppose a creature of lower intelligence like you can't do anything but glare at me, as if you could claim my saviour." and with those words she dodged Kurumu's angry swipe and skipped towards Tsukune.

Standing before him she grinned at him and Moka, happily saying; "Well then, where shall we go for the first date Tsukune-san?" Her casual use of the word 'date' making him splutter, desperate to assure the world at large he had no intentions to date someone this young, that she was obviously a little confused anyway because who would want to date him. Had he done so faster things might have gone differently, instead it was Moka who spoke first.

Her face spoke of the emotions that warred in her as she watched Tsukune stay silent, not denying that he did such things. Surely he had no such intentions, surely he wasn't going to do perverted things with a middle-schooler. Unable to stay silent any more Moka found her eyes closing as she shouted, "I-I don't think you should date such a young girl Tsukune-san! It's not right to date someone who isn't even in high school!"

The shocked look on Yukari's face at such words from the girl she had admired since arriving at this school, went unnoticed as Tsukune turned to Moka, spurred to frantic speech.

"Ah, no of course I wouldn't! Yukari-chan is too young, even if she is a prodigy who's already in high school." Then he turned to look at Yukari, the young girl's features switching from anger and betrayal back to pleading when she realised he was looking at her. "Yukari-chan, Moka-san is right that we couldn't date, but if you want we can be friends. I-I mean if you want to, you seem a little lonely is all."

Yukari was quick to accept his offer of friendship, nodding repeatedly then shyly taking the hat that Kurumu offered her, the older girl having noticed the pointed apparel and decided to be magnanimous in her love. Tsukune smiled at this latest companion, then asked all three of his friends, "So then, do you want to go look for a club some more, did you have any luck finding one while we split up?"

The group of four started walking back towards the indoor displays, exchanging news of their three failures to locate a good club, oblivious to Yukari's glare at Moka's back. Not one of them hearing the words she muttered to herself.

"Moka-san...turning Tsukune-san's mind from me, making him abandon my love for such a reason. Unforgivable!" Her fierce whisper was voiced with conviction, certain that Tsukune would have dated her had Moka not interfered. She ran to catch up with the others, but even as she did so she smoothly twitched her wand, sliding it away before anyone could draw a parallel between Moka suddenly tripping on flat ground and the youngest of the group.

Taking advantage of the distraction (unaware of Tsukune's lingering attention, not that he really comprehended what she said anyway) Kurumu leaned close to the witch. She kept her words friendly in tone but went straight to the point. "Tsukune is mine, He will love me. You should find someone else because I won't share him with anyo-"

"How am I going to get Tsukune-san to see how awful she really is?" Pondered Yukari aloud as she walked right past the large chested succubus.

"O-Oi! Don't ignore me brat, I am the one you should be worrying about if you want his heart!"

Tsukune could only laugh at his friends' antics. Even if they were a bit mean to joke about things like that around a guy as unlucky with girls as he was, it was still nice to be surrounded by so much life all the time, already he wondered how he ever survived the old quiet days of middle school.

When Kurumu -a glint in her eyes- made to take off her sweater he remembered the upsides of quiet.

"Ku-Kurumu-san! What are you doing!"

He was not alone in his questioning of her actions, Kurumu quick to reply to them all. Victory in her tone, "Well I'm already wearing my swimsuit underneath, I thought it might be needed, so why don't we go and look at the Swim Club."

Moka went pale, Tsukune's face heating just as quickly. _'I wonder what kind of swimsuit she wea- No! Don't think that, I won't look at my friend like that!'_ Glancing at their newest addition he found Yukari hatless and reaching for her own top. She saw him looking and pre-empted his question, "I also thought ahead desu, don't worry, you can look at this forbidden fruit all you want Tsukune-san."

He was too occupied with trying to convince Yukari and Kurumu to keep their clothes on to notice Moka's panicked look. Her obvious worry going unseen, his reluctance at the mention of swimming hardly dulling its edge. She struggled with her thoughts for a few more moments before starting as though someone had shouted in her ear and blurting out, "I...ano...ah...does Tsukune-san want to join that club?" dread coating her every syllable.

His brain too busy with the extremely busty girl trying to take her clothes off before him, all Tsukune picked up was the words. Oblivious to her worries he took the time to think his answer through.

_'The Intent they gave off was definitely not friendly, I...should I? But if I leave it,'_ his eyes flicked to Yukari as he considered how close that thinking had brought him to abandoning her. _'But if I join to help then...'_ His eyes moved to Moka, then Kurumu. If he did go they would almost certainly be in danger and well...these were his friends, he knew they were good. Not monstrous and vicious...

"I don't really want to join the club, I think it would be bad-I mean there are probably better clubs, right!"

As he spoke he found the girls eyes to be shadowed over, a vague sense of dread rising in him. Then Kurumu spoke and his fears they had not bought his reasons were replaced with a very different set.

"So you like thinking about girls like that. You should be thinking of meeee Tsukune!"

The misunderstanding at his long pause for thought accelerated from there, Moka adding, "So Tsukune-san likes to imagine those ki-kinds of things, with girls like that." Her disappointed tone making him feel like dirt.

"Ah, Tsukune-san looked at me while fantasising desu! You really can see my sinful appeal."

"Ah, no I don't! Wha- D-do you girls want to join the club? I mean..."

He trailed off at Moka's horrified expression, even her Rosario seeming to glare at him, finding horror filling him too when he saw the gleeful looks the other two were giving him.

"So Tsukune-san wa-wa-wants to see me, like that! H-how could you think d-d-di-dir-dirty thoughts about m-m-me?"

Another moment and he was trapped between two girls (one a good deal shorter then the other) each yelling at the other that it was them that he wanted to see in a swimsuit. All three girls getting steadily angrier until finally two huffily declared they didn't want to expose him to the other's hideous form and the third simply turned with a "huff!" of aggravation.

By the time they got back to the main club fair Tsukune had just about assured everyone he had just been thinking about how bad he was at swimming (which was a complete lie, making him feel horribly guilty) turning to focus on the others the moment Moka looked like she might start talking to him. Another flash of guilt flared there but he had no choice, how was he supposed to answer her.

Throwing themselves back into the search for a club the small group found it to be a distracting, if fruitless pursuit. What's more -with exception of a far off outcry and the eventual news that someone had been caught in a girl's changing room locker- it was devoid of anything particularly interesting. Despite the exotic flavour of many of the clubs Tsukune found that they still got kind of boring after the twelfth time you'd seen them.

The only real exception to the boredom was how bizarrely clumsy Moka had suddenly gotten. She seemed to be unable to walk a full corridor without knocking something over or tripping, or else some strange accident would send a pile of items flying towards her. Every event accompanied by a subtle buzz of energy that almost escaped Tsukune completely trained as his senses were to pick up Ki. He did wonder if it might be Magic like Yukari had used, but then however he looked at it, every accident had not even one supernatural part, just bad luck.

_'Maybe Moka attracts bad luck sometimes, a vampire thing...' _

So Tsukune remained happily oblivious to the slowly brewing anger that formed in Moka's eyes. To be fair he had not once seen her get angry like most people would at misfortune and despite his perceptional ability he was still a little dense sometimes. Kurumu had no such problem, being even more able to sense the Magic than Moka she knew exactly what was going on...the succubus was torn though, between helping her friend or using the chance to get more time talking to Tsukune. Wrapped in their thoughts, all but one of the group were oblivious to the voice calling for blood from the depths of Moka's mind.

So it was after a long, frustrating morning. With lunch barely an hour away, that Tsukune finally voiced a particular thought. One that had nagged at him all day.

"Why don't we give the Newspaper Club a try."

The looks of blankness he got were a little confusing. Okay Yukari was understandable and so was Kurumu (she had been sleeping pretty soundly) but surely Moka must have heard. She was an incredible student.

"Sorry, where did you hear about that club Tsukune-san?"

"It's the one Nekonome-sensei advises, she spoke about it...to me a few days ago." said Tsukune, finding himself unable to tell Moka that she'd missed something in class. Not after the way she'd reacted to getting that problem wrong in Maths last Friday, she'd looked ready to jump off a cliff.

_'Though I'm not sure that would even kill an A-'_

Moka's voice interrupted his thoughts, "So you knew about a special club and you didn't tell us before?"

"Huh? No that's not-"

Once more she interrupted him, "You're being a little mean today Tsukune-san." Before turning and walking in the direction of their classroom, her head held high. Only to fall flat on her face a moment later, getting to her feet with a determined look on her face, continuing to do so every time she fell over on the way to the classroom.

Which was quite a few times.

By the time they awkwardly knocked on the door to find a classroom empty but for the snoozing Neko-Teacher, Moka was more then a little scuffled, her smile when she gestured for Yukari to go in ahead of her far more then just a little strained.

Tsukune was hopeful that this club would turn out to be the one. Something interesting but without all the weirdness and danger, something they could all get together for. Something to get them away from the club fair and the endless eyes glaring at him and leering at Moka and Kurumu...and occasionally Yukari...which was..._'...ick.'_

Shaking off that, particularly disturbing, thought Tsukune did his level best to channel positive thoughts. Mumbling a supposedly lucky mantra (a superstition he hadn't resorted to in several weeks) he walked to stand before his homeroom teacher's desk. He was about to clear his throat when a memory of someone who did just that -or at least tried- earlier struck him. Opting instead to take a step back and call Nekonome-sensei's name Tsukune was rewarded with a lazy mumble.

Then just when Kurumu was starting to step forward to give it a go she shot straight up and stretched languidly. Once that joint popping exercise was done she licked the back of her hand and raised it to her hair, stopping very quickly when she saw the group of students staring at her. Blurringly fast, her hand was back on her desk and unlike the earlier student none of those present were dumb enough to dwell on matters.

Instead they shifted uncomfortably and searched for a way to start conversation again. An awkward silence stretched on for close to a minute before Moka bravely stepped up and said, "Sensei, we were wondering if you could tell us about the Newspaper Club?"

Nekonome-sensei stared at them in bewilderment until Tsukune started to wonder if he ha just misheard her after all, then suspicion replaced it making them feel even worse. Tsukune was about to start backing towards the door, only for a beaming smile to spread across her face. Their teacher brightly exclaiming, "You're serious! You really want to know about it?"

Before anyone could ponder the implications of all this Nekonome-sensei had launched into an explanation about the club and how they acted like an actual newspaper, reporting on events throughout the school and putting these reports, along with various other matters, together in weekly newspapers. Aiming to meet a Monday deadline. She was quick to emphasise the various qualities this would encourage them to develop, by the end of her explanation Tsukune was left wondering what possible reason could be keeping people away from this club.

Judging by the looks they exchanged with him his friends were thinking similar, maybe her earlier words were just some idea to keep too many people from joining. Though when she finally got to asking them if they wanted to join Nekonome-sensei did sound rather...pleading. Despite this Tsukune found himself interested in the club, the passion with which their often lax teacher had spoken of it had captured his interest.

"What do you all think? Want to join up, we'll be having a little party today to celebrate new members..." Holding up several bags (only one of which appeared to contain the fish she so loved) of snacks and wearing a truly hopeful expression...how could they say no.

"I think it sounds like fun."

"Reporting on other students should be interesting desu."

"Well if my Destined One's joining, there's no way I'm staying away."

A beat of silence passed, the attention of everyone in the room shifting to Moka, the vampire seemingly captivated by the flooring. She fidgeted under the weight of their gaze. Then lifted her head and gave a genuine smile.

"It sounds like a great way to spend time with everyone."

The happy smiles at that fell a little at Nekonome-sensei's joyful cry of, "We won't be shut down this year either nyah!"

Then, with the realisation that there really were no other members present now dawning, their teacher swept them up in putting desks together and spreading out food and drinks. By the time anyone managed to get a question in she'd already wished everyone happy times at the club, started eating and consumed half a salmon.

Moka spoke quietly, unsure how to phrase her question politely, "But, sensei...are there really no other club members?"

"No, no of course not. You have a second year sempai who's in charge of the clu-"

A distant cry of "Pervert!" echoed in through an ajar window, Nekonome-sensei perked up at the many voiced exclamation, nodding absently. Then she pushed back her chair and rose, for a moment she even looked like a mature adult...except for the fish she had tucked into her skirt pocket.

"I should go look for him so he can meet you all and explain things properly. I'll be back soon."

Then she left, leaving a very confused room behind her.

With little else to do, they made conversation and enjoyed the food and drink. Taking care to save enough for several others, though it seemed likely they'd be joined by two more at best. The minutes passed quietly, at least until Moka shifting a little in her seat brushed up against Tsukune. A moment later she reached for her drink to find the plastic cup coming apart in her hand.

Jerking up with a squeal she grabbed a handkerchief from somewhere and set to mopping the mess up, which would have been the end of it had Kurumu not reached a decision. The succubus had been enjoying the chance to talk with Tsukune immensely, chatting about meaningless topics and wondering how best to sneak the love potion in her pocket into his drink. She'd resolved herself to ignore the pranks Yukari aimed at Moka, but when the cup came apart with a definite tang of magic. When she saw the look on her friend's face as she mopped at the table and her skirt, the glare that softened almost as soon as it formed...

"Apologise. Apologise now!"

Kurumu's rage was plain in her voice, in the way she to pushed up to her feet, glaring at Yukari across the table. This time there was genuine anger in that look, Tsukune still trying to think how to defuse the situation when Yukari muttered an apology, which was enough to make him wonder if the cup had come apart on it's own at all. _'Wait, so all those accidents were...'_

The mood had soured quickly, despite the grateful look Moka flashed to Kurumu there was a great deal of tension in the room, trying to defuse it Tsukune searched for a topic. Finally he looked at one of the biscuits before him and desperately noted that they were similar to a batch Kurumu had made for him recently, hoping for a quiet conversation about baking.

Instead the instantly sidetracked succubus immediately declared that she had more of the cookies he liked so much and that she would go get them right now. Her "Yahoo-hoo!" echoing through the halls as she sprinted off, leaving them in an even more awkward silence then before.

Amid that awkward silence, he could see it forming, see the annoyance on Yukari's face. Feel the indignation. So when Moka shifted on her seat and it simply fell away he was not very surprised. What did surprise him was Moka -before he could even begin to admonish the witch- actually getting angry.

And shouting...almost...more like a semi-polite exclamation really. Her tone somehow apologising for the raise in volume.

"If you hate us so much then why don't you just go away!"

Her words however were less then polite, Yukari staring at the vampire who had finally snapped with an unreadable expression. Then turning and running to the window, wrenching it open she leapt out the ground floor window and set off at a run through the woods about the school.

Tsukune was already halfway to the window when he turned and took in Moka's stricken expression. Self loathing plain on her face, he knew he should say something, tell her that it was understandable to lose her temper. That he was sorry he'd been too busy ignoring her to add things up, that he needed to go before Yukari got in trouble again.

Yet again he couldn't find the words. So -keenly aware that every moment made it more likely those bullies would encounter the upset, young girl- Tsukune turned back to the window and leapt through it. He ran off after Yukari and as much as he wished to, he didn't look back.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was glad to discover that Yukari couldn't use her magic to speed herself up, she was already fast enough that he did not catch sight of her again until a good distance into the wood. When he did it was not the fleeing back he had expected but instead she simply sat on a fallen tree, her hands were drawn into her lap, while her gaze was fixed firmly on a small patch of ground.<p>

He approached her from behind, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder only to jerk back when she gave a startled squeak. The terror on her face for the split-second it took her to paste on a careless smirk killed any anger he was still feeling. Her pranks hadn't really hurt anyone; not enough that he could hold a grudge against the girl.

So when she finally managed to look at him, her face suggesting she expected him to hit her. He smiled as gently as he could, apologising quietly for scaring her. She returned to her seat at that, Tsukune circling around the log and joining her on it, seating himself just a few feet away.

They was silence as they sat together, Tsukune trying to think of something say, some way to get her to talk to him about whatever was wrong. He had figured out that at least some people disliked witches from what she had said earlier but...while he could relate to that there was obviously more and anyway. He could hardly just tell her h-

"You're a human, aren't you Tsukune-san."

It was not a question. Still Tsukune did at least try, getting out almost three coherent words of protest before Yukari gave him a look. The kind that you did not see from people of her age, not outside of horror films and prodigies.

"H-how did you figure it out?"

The look came again, comprehension taking just long enough to arrive that she resorted to reminding him, "I really am a genius Tsukune-san. My mind is brilliant, my memory is perfect. And you're not exactly hiding it, not from someone who really looks closely." She countered those sombre words by smiling mischievously as she spoke them. His questions about whether she would turn him in answered by that alone. Though her adding, "I guess being so hard to notice is good for you desu." did crush some of his happiness at that.

Still...

_'I need her to listen to me, to trust me. I...want to help her.'_

That thought made him a little less nervous as he took a seat beside her on the log and spoke casually, "Well I suppose at least a bit of it's due to my Ki, most who train it gain a more noticeable presence. My preferred style is one of the exceptions, since we focus on blending our Ki and then imposing it and...well I'm only really good at the first bit." trying not to give away his hopes for gaining her trust.

Her silence stretched on just long enough to feel uncomfortable, he started to fill the silence, blabbering that he was sure his Presence was just a reflection of his nature, then that he wondered if Ayashi also had such things then that-

"So you aren't a normal human then, you're like the ones who lived near to us back home desu"

Tsukune's surprise must have registered on his face since Yukari was quick to continue, rocking back on their perch and kicking at fallen leaves as she said, "I grew up with my mama and papa, in a village far away from any big settlements. The closest non-witches were some weird guys at a temple miles from us, I never really saw them but my papa said they were a kind of human, are you...uh...like them?" Her enthusiastic questioning had floundered at the end, Tsukune quick to try and keep things going.

"Ki-Users aren't something most humans have heard of, we seem almost as well hidden as Monsters must be. We are also supernatural but we start as human, no matter how strong our bloodline we have to gain our abilities for ourselves." He found himself falling into his explanation, trying to convey all that he could think of, knowing he was probably doing a terrible job. "But by refining our inner energies...I call it Ki but there are Paths from all over the world, the internal energies are known by a lot of names. Even understandings of them are different, few are willing to share that knowledge with another Path, but in every case by using it we can surpass human limits completely."

Unaware of how long he had been talking (fortunately his avid listener was hardly the type to get bored easily) Tsukune continued, "My path is a direct one, Ki expressed through Martial Arts. There are more...abstract paths to follow, some teach ways to use energy with signs and chants and, well...I guess it's a little like your magic Yukari-chan." he stopped naturally, pleased with himself for putting things back to Yukari.

On her part she seemed to be far happier with something to learn, quick to reply with her own knowledge she explained, "There's lots and lots of types of magic too desu! I'm never quite sure what to learn next, I really enjoy earning magic though."

"So can anyone learn, what do you need to do?"

At this the little witch drew herself up into a lecturing pose, her voice confident with the tones of knowledge as she recited, "Magic is the manipulation of mystic energies around us and within us, using discipline both magical and mental to impose Will onto reality. There are lots of different ways to do this, but most require some kind of implement or runes or a focus or some such physical thing to help channel the magic into the physical world. All Magic requires a great deal of knowledge and learning." She lapsed back to a relaxed posture as she finished speaking, adding, "That's a really basic way to put it all, but it's a good explanation. I...I thought it would be good for explaining magic to people at school but...you're the first one who's even asked..."

"Well I guess I wouldn't be a very good Witch then, I'm not too good at studying." joked Tsukune, trying to lighten the mood. When his joke fell flat he went back to explanations, hoping to draw her into saying enough that he could maybe...help.

"For us we have to train a lot, and not normal training either, you have to start really young and then do all kinds of crazy stuff and risk your life. Inhuman bodies are just a side effect for some paths, though for mine it was a goal." He found himself lapsing into fond recollections, speaking to a once more avidly listening Yukari about some of his training.

He spoke at some length about the basic conditioning, things like tying your ankles to a horizontal pole, then lighting a fire beneath and lifting yourself out the way without using arms or fighting covered in weights with a Master constantly correcting your position or climbing a cliff with a single hand and a bunch of tires swinging from you.

Then there was the easier stuff like miles of running while tied to boulders and practising kata until everything went white and hazy and you felt like you were slipping from your body, or having to overcome poison dart trapped courses to get to the dinner table. Not to mention the less obvious stuff like careful diets and survival training and so on.

"Of course that's all just for preparing the physical form and developing focus. For using Ki you have to do things like medita..."

Tsukune trailed off as he took in how much Yukari had blanched at his words, Tsukune chuckling a little, "Well whatever path, you have to train with your life on the line. Determination is a pretty big factor after all."

"Magic is not like that, it's hard to define. If you tried to grasp it so tightly it'd probably fail completely, or just drive you mad desu." She became more hesitant in her speech as she continued, "Witches exist between humans and Monsters, we are all closer to nature then most can ever hope to be, some think it is that which gives us a gift for magic...which is a kind of...up side."

She gave him a tremulous smile, "Tsukune-san wouldn't know, but witches are hated desu, I've barely left the village before I came her, I hoped but...nobody ever tried to stop them from hurting me..." She was close to clamming up again, by now he had figured out the signs of it and he desperately wanted her to keep talking. He knew sharing it would help...so what else could he do?

"I've dealt with danger before, lots of times...but this place...I'm...scared of Ayashi. I've never dealt with something I understood so little, a danger I know nothing about...I'm afraid." She snapped her gaze to him with what looked very much like shock in her eyes, refusing to lose his nerve know he continued to open up himself, _'Maybe this will help her do the same.' _

"I've dealt with thugs and delinquents and even soldiers sometimes...but back home I knew where I stood. I knew a Master level fighter would crush me and I was strong enough to deal with most other things. Here I've barely survived fighting twice, I can't be sure of anything and...I'm even scared of my own friends. I don't know what to do and I can't tell anyone without being put to death!"

Yukari looked at him thoughtfully, then she shifted a hand to rest on one of his and said, "You told me desu." Fixing him with a childish smile she spoke with far more wisdom then the children he knew. "I guess you're not afraid of me, but you know I could be scary too. Anyone could be..."

When he turned away and muttered that he was "A little scared of her." she refused to take the bait, staying entirely on the subject, "You're feeling guilty aren't you, that you feel like this, but it's not really anger, it's fear. You're drowning in the unknown and it scares you. Doesn't it Tsukune-san?"

He couldn't even nod, just try and figure out when the roles in this conversation swapped over. Speaking about how alone they were was hardly going to make either of them feel better. _'I need to make her feel better but...I don't even know how to make myself feel be-'_

"But you helped me, you chatted with that big breasted idiot desu. You were talking to the people at the clubs and trying to be nice to people...you're being nice to me and we're completely different species. Why? Shouldn't you be scared, trying to protect yourself?" She spoke without her previous nervousness, she was asking him this question as though he actually knew the answer.

Surprised by the question it took several moments for him to think about his answer. Yet when he did it came to him quickly and with a strange clarity.

"You're a monster but...you're also a person, and well...even if they're dangerous so is everyone else. I am scared but, you can be scared of everyone if you think too much. That's just people...and I want to be nice to people..." He trailed off awkwardly, staring into the middle distance. After a much more comfortable silence as he digested his own words Yukari piped up from beside him.

"See, we can get along. It was even an Ayashi that helped you to see that. We can learn from each other and get along, I...I'm sure of it." There was a strange ferocity to her words, he supposed it wasn't really that strange. For her such acceptance must be a treasured hope. One she had shared with him, simply to make him feel better.

_'I was being stupid, time to stop making up barriers between everyone else and me...'_

He spoke quietly but with conviction as he finally replied, "I remember overhearing about a class that had a lot of strange accidents, that was you wasn't it. Like with Moka-san, you don't want to risk letting your class get close to you either." She went tense for a moment, but relaxed when no admonitions followed, instead he just said, "Maybe you should try to get along as well, you might still be surprised."

Feeling a little awkward with such majestic and cool-sounding words, Tsukune quickly tried to change to a safer topic, shattering the silence by babbling, "D-do you have any other family, I mean, uh... Well I have Kyouko, she's my cousin, elder sister...thingy. I grew up with her so I definitely consider her my sister instead of my cousin. Even if she is kinda oblivious and way too strong...but no matter how tough it was dealing with her I guess...I miss her little now I know I can't see her for a long while."

To his relief she didn't get annoyed at him breaching the quiet instead looking a little pleased at his words, he thought he even saw a flash of deviousness in her eyes before she schooled her features. Yukari saying, "No, just my parents. I sometimes felt lonely but my parents are both really smart and...they treat me like their daughter, they let me be a child...yet they've always respected my brains. Even when other people said I couldn't advance so quickly they supported me...I'm really lucky to have them." The broad smile she wore at the end of that sentence dropped from her face at his next words.

"So, how old are you really Yukari-chan?" belatedly he realised that while he had sat still she had edged a lot closer to him as they spoke and the hand nearest him was somewhere behind them. 'She wouldn't grope me or something...would she...'

Fortunately it seemed the somewhat perverse girl was still struggling for words. Finally getting out, "Elev-twelve! I'm twelve! Yep, uh twelve winters passed, heheheheh..."

A little unbalanced by her answer and nervous laughter Tsukune looked away, completely missing every last one of the signs that would have normally told him of her lie. Even so; "...you seem a little unsure?"

"Well you see I just turned twelve recently, and well I still sometimes..."

"So what day is your birthday, was it since term began?"

"Ah, no. I'm a Naturalistic-Magic User, for now at least, I might choose something different someday. Anyway, Witches like me don't have birthdays. We celebrate the New Year and consider ourselves a year older with them."

Before Tsukune could consider that the genius was claiming to be forgetting her age months after it changed, Yukari had leapt from the log to her feet and danced several steps into the woods. Saving him from her aborted stealth groping as she changed tact to questioning him.

"So if that's my Magic then what about you, does your...'Path' have a name?"

"Ah, well that's just a way of referring to all the different Ki-User's styles and schools and so on, uh I don't think many people use that word for it. I follow the Martial Arts to master my Ki, so I have a style, two really." He sighed with his next words, "But I'm only any good at my father's style, I'm useless on the other side of the family."

Taking a moment to think through the old legends he had been told since he was a child he finally recited, "Ao no Tsuki; a style once on the line between those who accept death and those who refuse to deal it. My father changed that, returning it to the original form. It started with a genius Martial Artist many centuries ago, one of the incredible people who train themselves, those who learn without a Master."

He was lost in the explanation now, moving into the true recital as he recounted the legend; "He was one of the many who lived only at the wins of the strong, his body born weak and twisted. A disease in him choking back muscle and making him useless. In those cruel days he was soon abandoned. Left in the wilds he refused to die, and found that in this urge to survive he shared something with his world. So over weeks of desperate crawling, trapping and struggling he found his anger fading, that survival instinct erased by feelings far loftier then his brutal life should have spawned."

A deep breath entered his lungs, but he hardly noticed, lost in recollection of late nights and his fathers voice deep in young ears, "He found in himself his Ki, his struggling despite his body, his constant pushing past limitation letting him find it, even as his lifestyle let him feel it all around him. He..." His voice became sheepish as he said, "Sorry I can't really tell you about how the style was developed past that, it's secret...but when he returned to the world of humans he was no longer a human, he had unlocked his Ki and driven back the terrible sickness, but he felt the isolation of all who start these paths, to have struck out from Humanity and could only look for his own way. He did many things, the full legends pretty big, but the name is a short part..."

"To strike at him seemed as useless as striking at the moon, yet when he struck out. It was the fury of the heavens, with the implacability of mountains and plains. So they named him for the moon, the full moon which always hung in the air with his arrival. Never was he seen without it's watchful eye, nor clad in any garment other then a long, simple kimono. Its cloth a fathomless blue. So they named him for the colour that he came with. So without a name for himself nor for his style. Never having needed one in the wilds, he took Ao no Tsuki for the latter and through this came to be given Aono Tsuki for his own name."

"So his line is named for him then desu?"

Her question snapped Tsukune back to the present, guiltily realising he had almost forgotten his audience in the old story. He was quick to reply the affirmative, "the firstborn son of each line is usually named for him, we're given a name at least beginning with 'Tsu'."

Judging by her expression he was reasonably sure Yukari's next comment would have been one of the disturbingly suggestive things she seemed far too fond of saying. However something stopped her dead, her eyes fixed behind him.

He whirled defensively, only to relax when he saw Moka standing in the trees. _'Perfect, now Yukari can apologise and we can all get back to our new club.'_

"So Tsukune-san can talk about himself to Yukari-chan then." her almost biting tone caught him off guard, "You can talk to a girl who does mean things to your friends but you can't talk to your friends?" He ignored Yukari's sharp intake of breath at that, too busy trying to figure out why Moka was so upset.

"Why won't you speak to me, why do you keep avoiding me every single time I try to talk to you!"

Tsukune had no idea what to say, how could he just...even after what he had said to Yukari he...didn't want to lose his friend, the thought that she might hate him for his humanity scared him more then any battle could. So to his shame he opted to flee. Though he did at least decide to do some good with his cowardice.

Tsukune turned his back on both the girls and started to walk away, speaking to them without turning, "I changed my mind, I want to go learn to swim. I'm a little embarrassed so please don't join with me, okay?"

_'I'm a coward, but I can at least try to help someone if I'm not with my friends.'_

"You really don't want to ever be around me do you?" Whether it was guilt at her miserable tone, or confusion at where she got this belief from, Tsukune stopped dead in his tracks. He turned back to them but was immediately cut off by Moka's shouting.

"Yukari already told you about vampire's weakness to water didn't she!"

'Huh?'

"Now, now you're going to sit in a pool just to get away from me and..." She stopped for a breath but he was too surprised to speak before she started shouting again, "I know you're not scared of me! You're the only one who can take off my seal! And I'm weak! So!" Abruptly she ran out of steam, dropping her voice to a whisper as she finished, "You're disgusted by vampires aren't you Tsukune-san...you could...you could at least tell me properly, I may not be strong but even I have pride and...I'm..."

Horrified by the conclusions she had drawn from his actions Tsukune stepped forward, her tone grabbing his heart and squeezing it, he intended to give her a hug but found her shouting again, tears in her eyes as she yelled, "I know I said I hate humans but that was, that was before I met you and I don't care if you're a human! I was scared, I'm sorry, but I'm not any more! Please, please don't stop being my friend!" She finally noticed the hand he had started to reach for her with, grabbing it with both hands and declaring, "I'll keep it a secret Tsukune-san, I'm your friend after all...so please..."

She made a tiny sob when he pulled her into a hug, holding her tight for exactly the time it took his brain to catch up, then he turned bright red and stumbled away. This time he got in ahead of her though, his voice calm and happy when he said, "I always knew you were a vampire, isn't it a bit silly to think I'd stop being your friend over it after two weeks?"

She went very still, then turned away with her face bright red. Chuckling a little Tsukune elaborated, "I am a human, but I was scared and...well Yukari-chan and I spoke. I was trying to comfort her but she helped me. I'm sorry I was stupid, can you forgive me?"

"Well if you can both forgi-"

It was at this moment they noticed that the young witch was no longer standing beside them.

A distant ding of the school bell restored Tsukune his bearings at almost the same time, making him aware of just how close the outdoor clubs' stands were. How close those bullies were.

Which was exactly the moment Tsukune felt a dim wave of unfamiliar presences, all lighting up in alarm and fear. Panic lending enough strength for them to broadcast their feelings. Then it was gone, fear had probably dulled the edge.

It had come from the direction of the pool, they were monsters, so were his new friends. The friends he already felt closer to than any of the people had known in old schools. They were different but they were still people, just like the ones at the pool.

Yukari's flight was worrying enough to hold him where he stood despite that, those guys bullying her had seemed the type to plot revenge. He doubted she could defend herself from them, but...thinking of their conversation. Of the shared perspective he could feel starting to appear, how could he let his classmates get hurt when he was sure he could do something about it.

_'What the hell do I do?'_

* * *

><p><em>'Why does everything always go so wrong!'<em>

Yukari Sendou dashed through the forest heedless to the sting of branches whipping at her, thorns tearing at her clothes were just as ignored. Her mind drifting back over the events that led her to this no matter how she fought it.

She had been so happy to be leaving her hometown, to finally see the world outside, even if only at a school. She'd even left a full three months early, arriving early to study with a few other students skipping years. She had expected...well she wasn't stupid but, she thought at least someone would be nice to her. Instead she had met with only cold shoulders and uncaring eyes.

In the best of cases.

The true misery hadn't come until she met her eventual class' Representative and his friends, all three of which were unfortunately gifted enough to have been in the early intake with her. Then she had really come to understand what some monsters thought of her kind. The endless bullying spurred on the pranks she had started playing on her classmates in revenge for not being nicer. Against the real threat though, she was too scared to do much at first. Over time though she had pulled herself together, fighting back however she could, hiding whenever possible.

She had been especially proud of hiding in the outdoor clubs, thinking her delicate looking tormentor wouldn't stick his cruel nose into these clubs. Showing that for all her intellect she could be...foolish sometimes.

She had completely forgotten how little other monsters' humanoid forms could mean. He had been at the wrestling club with his friends and to her horror he had caught her scent. She'd run, knowing that using magic here could very well call down the racist fury of very one of the burly monsters around her.

She'd nearly gotten away only to trip on a tent line, sprawling on the ground and at their mercy. It hadn't taken long for things to descend into violence. Yukari certain she was outmatched. Then her saviour had appeared.

He'd dealt with the bullies like there weren't even there, sending that bastard (it still sent a nervous thrill down her spine to be able to think words like that, now she was away from her mind reading mama) scurrying he had immediately set to comforting her.

She had been watching the most beautiful girl in the school for several weeks, she was sure that she knew what attraction was. When he smiled down at her she realised just how young she was, the flutter in her heart something completely new to her. A good deal of illicit reading material throughout her life did mean she knew what to do about it.

Only for the very girl she had thought to hold her heart to get in the way. Along with some 'big-breasts-bimbo' but it was definitely the first that truly stood in the oath of her affections. When she had even told Tsukune -his name was so perfect- he shouldn't care about the young witch.

She had sworn vengeance on Moka, pursuing it with no small vigour, though she was careful to hide her efforts from her saviour. He would probably be upset.

It had been her saviour that truly occupied her thoughts though, Yukari was a true prodigy, her formidable mental faculties included a formidable memory. While she was as prone to lapse of attention as anyone, even if something slipped her mind on occasion she never truly forgot a thing. And though it was strangely hard to focus on Tsukune in her memories before he saved her she found enough to draw an incredible conclusion.

He showed unusually low athletic ability, not only avoided eating any Ayashi specific foods (not that unusual by itself) but even showed disgust at them at lunch. Something only a humans senses -prone as they were for twisting Youki ridden foods to smell and taste terrible so as to stop a human dying from Youki poisoning- should provoke. The list went on and gave her only one conclusion.

Not only was he human but, judging by the rumours he had beaten up some thug on his first day, he was one of the strange humans her mother told her lived near them. With how rare she had been told they were she supposed that was a pretty big coincidence. However she had at first been more occupied with the fact that a human, a race that hated witches even more then monsters did, was standing not ten feet from her.

She had frozen in her tracks, even been about to try and sneak off. Then he had turned and smiled at her. Asking if she was feeling unwell after the fumes from the most recent club they had tried. She had known then and there that he at least did not care what she was. It had her waling on air, her pranks getting even bigger, after all she definitely had to grab him now.

Unfortunately even though they had found an interesting club the two nuisances had stayed with them. One of them even losing her temper with a little more ferocity then the young witch had expected from a Succubi (it was hardly difficult to spot that Ayashi species, not with their...assets), she had been cowed into apologising. Fighting against the sense of shame she had been quick to strike at Moka again.

The words that the vampire said when she finally snapped...had more effect then they should have. Too much effect, she had to get away.

And that flight had turned into something wonderful. She had gotten to sit with Tsukune, t learn things about him that she was sure none of the others knew. She had been able to help him with what was bothering him. To show that she could be mature too. He had even believed her little lie about her age, getting her one year closer to breaching the silly, moral stand he seemed to have taken against her advances.

Then Moka had arrived and ruined it again, but somehow she couldn't bring herself to intervene. Watching the two of them speak had touched something deep inside her...it had made her feel like she was intruding.

And so she ran, so she got to this place, the forest thick in her senses as she ran. There was no embracing nature here though, no arms for her to run to.

Her feelings crowded her mind and left her confused, like she was too small for them all and they were pressing up into her brain, stopping her thinking right. Angry and upset and jealous and alone.

Always alone, even when she found someone so perfect, someone who made her feel all...tingly and strange and happy. Someone who listened and understood her. Someone she had been able to help...she still couldn't keep them.

Finally the girl burst into one of the many clearings that dotted these forests. Gnarled and visibly dead trees snarled into the sky, though to a witch the life still strong in them was obvious. A vague smell of damp and compost filled the air, likely the result of the heat, it did seem a litle hotter then was normal in the pocket dimension they were in.

Normally these things might have been noted by the young genius. They may even have helped her put together a few things to solve a rather vital puzzle, one she did not yet know existed. Instead Yukari put her hands on her knees, panting in exhaustion and trying to hold back the tears.

As the pounding of her heart faded from her ears she became aware of a rustle in the bushes behind her, before she could continue her flight the person she least wanted to see in all the world sprinted out into the clearing. Noticing her quarry a little too late, Moka cannoned into the smaller girl barely managing to soften the impact in time.

They rolled for several feet, coming to rest at the base of one particularly vicious looking trunk. Yukari couldn't even muster the emotion to glare at her rival any more, not after how clear it was that Tsukune cared so much more for her. Even though she had been the one to help him it was Moka that he turned to the moment she appeared, why did he even care about this selfish-

A handkerchief dabbed at Yukari's forehead, drawing her out of her furious internal ranting. Her eyes followed the am holding it to find Moka standing before her, a line of mud up one side of her clothes, her skirt still wet from the earlier prank. Dabbing at a cut on her forehead that Yukari had not even noticed.

"Are you okay Yukari-chan? I'm really, really sorry about that."

"Why are you here?"

She seemed taken aback by Yukari's shout, which was stupid. How did she expect anything else!

"You don't need to gloat, you've already proved that Tsukune will pay attention to you over me! You-you can just leave me alone..."

Despair clouding her heart Yukari turned to walk away, stiffening in shock when a slender pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She didn't even try to break through the vampires grip, instead looking straight ahead and refusing to listen to her.

"Please forgive me Yukari-chan, I didn't think of your feelings and I got angry. I said things I didn't mean."

She was not going to listen to her, not even if she said things like this.

"I understand what's it like to be all alone, I grew up in the human world and...I understand Yukari-chan."

It was a lie, she was definitely lying!

"I know you play a lot of pranks and you seem like you're trying to make trouble but..."

Not one word was effecting her in any way!

"Isn't it just that you want people to pay attention to you, to treat you equally."

"You're lying! You don't understand, you don't! If you did then you wouldn't take...Tsukune-san is the first person since I came here who helped me, who cared about me!"

"I care about you too, so does Kurumu-chan. Even if we just met today, we're friends now. Of course I'm not stopping you from being friends with Tsukune-san."

"Bu-bu-bu- Tsukune! He didn't come! You're trying to trick m..."

Yukari trailed off at the thoughtful expression that took over Moka's face. Fingers rose to pursed lips as her eyes glazed with memory, after a moment of nibbling her fingertip in thought Moka spoke, "Tsukune-san seemed to have something really, truly urgent to do. He was very worried about it and he didn't seem to know what to do. So since I wanted to apologise to you I told him I'd come after you."

Just when she thought Moka was done she swept her hand away from her face, eyes lighting in recollection, "It was hard to hear since he was already running off really fast but he yelled to take care of you. Then I came here." Any thought that she was lying was firmly refuted by her expression, a slight smile that beamed innocence and honesty.

"You've been lonely haven't you Yukari-chan, it was tough and as someone who has known that pain. I could never leave you alone."

Something fluttered in Yukari's chest at those words, something she had never felt before today. A small corner of her mind wondered if all this was bad for her heart. Or was it her stomach it came from?

It was into this scene, that three familiar faces appeared. Three highly unwelcome faces.

As she laid eyes upon her three tormentors Yukari's brain flashed through the oddities in this clearing, a cluster of previously meaningless piles of greenery suddenly apparent as the seats they were, the higher temperature and humidity at this place having drawn those of certain species to make it there own.

Too late she noticed the puzzle she had put together, vaguely remembering that the boys now striding towards her and Moka were definitely lizardmen, she'd figured it out weeks ago. And here, far from any school eyes, here they would be able to do as they liked, at long last she had slipped up and now they were going to kill her.

_'I-I need to at least get Moka-san a chance to esca-'_

Throwing her arms to either side Moka stood defiantly before her. Making it perfectly clear with her stance alone that she was not planning on leaving Yukari to their mercies.

"I'll prove it to you Yukari-chan. People do care about you!"

* * *

><p>A depressed young girl made her way through the club fair. Instinctively staying out of sight as much as possible. An air of sadness following her...though it may have just been the frost. Aside from the rare occasion she had to pop into the open to cross and area though, few even realised she had passed by.<p>

She was currently on her way to do...something to the pool. She wasn't entirely sure what but after the way one of the Swimming Club advertisers had insulted her. Slinging cruel words at her for her long, admittedly a little unkempt right now, hair. Her comments on the childishness and unattractiveness of candy had just sealed her clubs fate.

A vague idea of freezing the pool solid with the entire swimming team still inside formed, though she'd never really do it. Freezing their normal clothes and leaving them stuck in bikinis for the rest of the day...that sounded much better.

A frantic cry of 'Out my way!' sounded near her. The girl seemed not to think it was directed her way, something proved wrong a moment later when a blue haired girl carrying a large bag smelling distinctly of baking barrelled into her. Both got to their feet quickly, however the blue haired girl barely acknowledged the others presence, taking just enough time to say an apology and then she was sprinting away, calling for someone repeatedly.

The huge boobed girl held her thoughts for the rest of the time it took her to reach the pool, going around to look in from a shadowed area of the fence, however as soon as she looked into the pool area her thoughts were hijacked by what she saw there.

Around the edges of the pool were piled a large number of boys, all of them wearing swim wear and looking almost dead with exhaustion. Not one of them was conscious. In the pool itself there floated a good number of vaguely moaning forms, one of them rolling over and giving a glimpse of a mouth that split too far on either side and a number of fins before it sank entirely beneath the surface. The occasional bubble speaking both for her continued survival and amphibious nature.

On the other side of the pool was a form recognizable even at distance by it's sarong. The Swimming Club captain seemingly unable to do more then yell obscenities at the last person present.

A weak looking boy, walking quickly away from the pool without a backwards glance. A slight limp betraying the injury he got from this bloodless massacre. She wondered how he had managed to escape, a flash of fellow feeling crossing her mind.

Maybe he would be interesting to follow sometimes. Maybe he might be interesting enough to distract her from...

The cold-girl was gone, a single icy droplet remaining on the ground where she had been. It would be quite a while until anyone came across the pool, unfortunately for the swim team when they did they left the transformed mermaids alone, assuming they were just resting after the club. Though several teachers did assign varying punishments for revealing their forms.

When they finally did stir themselves it was to find their way to locker rooms, within which were their normal clothes. All of which were somehow frozen completely solid.

* * *

><p>Her other side was not putting up a very good fight.<p>

It was pathetic, completely humiliating. Which was of course the only reason for her worry, well maybe she was a little concerned for the two girls. But it wasn't even really worry, just...aggravation.

After all lizardmen were hardly the stuff of legends, possibly the stuff of the armies that legends annihilated single-handed. Certainly that a mere three of them might defeat a vampire was laughable, especially with another fighting beside the vampire.

Inner-Moka was not laughing.

The little witch had tried to contribute, however while she was obviously powerful she was also young and just as obviously inexperienced. She had attempted to drop a set of basins on heir foes heads, finding very quickly that it didn't work very well in an actual fight, struggling to hit them even glancing blows. The various stones and pebbles she sent at them also acted as little more then distraction. Too little power in each one.

As to her less...regal, half. The girl was fighting bravely but she had little idea of what to do beyond shoving away anyone who came close to her and hoping for the best. Even she could see that they were being toyed with, with the absence of the only person they had ever encountered capable of letting her out...she was definitely going to do something painful to that boy for being so thoughtless.

Running away to ogle the Swimming Club -she refused to acknowledge the flush on her cheeks at the word 'ogle'- at a time like this. When they first met she had thought him at least halfway reliable. That estimate was being rapidly reconsidered.

All in all this was looking like it would end poorly, when one of them finally stopped playing and caught Yukari a solid blow to the chest she sailed across the clearing to smack into a tree. Inner-Moka's eyes catching the wand that dropped from her hand with the hit, being smashed underfoot by her attacker a moment later. Outer Moka's thoughts were focused entirely on the fallen girl.

She rushed over to her, knowing that she had no chance against them, that this was it.

A claw swept down towards her, the blow almost lazy in it's sloppiness. Yet the pain never came.

Instead a dark-haired blur knocked them out of the way, the sharp tang of blood flooding their nose as Tsukune barrelled into them, knocking them clear of the the lizardman's claws. Though judging by the bloodstain across his lower body he had not escaped uninjured, one arm held tight to a wound on his abdomen.

Her Outer self and the witch both went frantic with worry, Inner-Moka's eyes did not miss the details though. Like how the lizardman now staring at them in bewilderment had not even touched Tsukune. Or how the wound he held looked far too small to have bled that much so quickly, and did not match their claws at all.

The there was the smell that was clinging to him, one her Outer self's...friend, the succubus had noticed. Noticed on the members of the Swimming Club recruiting members. The scent of blood and sea, one Moka had heard clung to mermaids on the hunt.

As the witch and the lizardman 'responsible' shouted at each other, one of them yelling about how he had hurt Tsukune, the other that the "Bastard's faking it! That was completely a dive!" Inner Moka quietly fumed. After long thought she realised she could not ignore this.

She decided that since he had not been going there for enjoyment she could not hit Tsukune for his attendance at the Swimming Club, even worse he had taken steps to hide it from her other side...which meant hitting him for allowing her to be humiliated by the witch was likely also out o the question.

In fact horrifyingly she might actually owe him thanks this time.

When he finally got to removing her Rosario a moment later she decided that his time she would have no choice but to offer her thanks to him...grudgingly.

The enemy were as pathetic as she had expected, two fell before the third had even realised she moved. Savouring his terror Moka simply flickered around him, eventually letting him catch a glimpse of her glare that sent him staggering back.

With a fierce shout she drove her foot into his face, shattering most of his teeth and completely neutralising him.

That done she stared at his fallen form, thinking aloud about such scum daring to fight her. She was not an opponent for those who could only pick on the weak.

She walked back over to the others, picking up her Rosario on her way past Tsukune, smoothly leaning don to take it from him and whispering in a decidedly non-gentle tone, "I should thank you for this."

"It was nothing, I mean there's no need to than-"

"I have deemed to offer gratitude! You will know your place and except it!" Hissed Moka dangerously, her eyes promising a great deal of pain if this conversation continued.

Continuing on her way she stopped in front of the young witch, pleased when Tsukune did not ry to stop her from committing murder this time. She did not speak, simply looking hard at the young witch for a long moment, then she turned and walked back to the mysteriously standing once more Tsukune.

Then with a conscious attempt to stifle a snort at how terribly he was at faking an injury, more out of pride in her appearance then to spare the feelings of the one trying to spare her other's side's feelings. She replaced her Rosario, falling unconscious just in time to see the Succubus arriving in the clearing, clearly frantic.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was deeply relieved when Inner-Moka went back to 'sleep', even if it put him in line for carrying Moka back again it at least meant he was not in trouble with the scary vampire for his antics. He stood by his decision not to let them find out about the Swimming Club though.<p>

When Kurumu made herself known he was careful to explain the injury as the fault of the lizardmen, glad when she was sidetracked from her anger by his lifting Moka into his arms.

* * *

><p>Kurumu did not take long to snatch her sleeping friend from her Destined One's arms.<p>

Not only was he injured, but there was no way she was risking them ending up alone in Moka's room. No way. This time she would carry Moka back to the dorms. So with the handy excuse that it stopped Tsukune looking like a pervert (which had the advantage for an excuse of being completely true and valid) Kurumu picked up her friend and made her way to the girl's dorms.

She tried hard to ignore the nagging worry that the day had stirred in her. It was far too early to be falling behind but she could clearly see how much he had bonded with both the other girls today. While she had run around alone...

Speaking of which there was another advantage to carrying Moka back, mainly that it was not just Witches who could pull pranks. Time to draw on Moka's face for being mean and stealing Tsukune for so long...well maybe not after all there was a fight.

Then with truly unfortunate timing Moka muttered Tsukune's name in her sleep, her following words about yummy blood being cheerfully ignored by the succubus, Kurumu was already feeling slighted, with this new event she was very quick to rifle through her bag.

_'Where did I leave those marker pens?'_

* * *

><p>The next morning there was yet another person joining the friends at a point along their walk to school. The diminutive witch announcing herself by throwing herself at Moka with a eager hug.<p>

When questioned as to her reasons for doing so by the vampire Yukari answered loudly and simply.

"I wuuuuvvvvv you Moka-san!"

"Wha- What did you say Yukari-chan?"

"Well after you were so wonderful to me yesterday I realised you really did steal my heart."

The interjection of a blue haired succubus was for once, acknowledged by the young genius.

"Good, I see you've realised the futility of trying to steal away my Destined One."

"Not at all, I still love Tsukune-san, now I want both of you together!"

"Eh!" "What!"

"Then you can get in bed on either side of me and mmmppffhh mpphf mfh!"

Her mouth was fortunately smothered by Kurumu's breasts, as the older girl grabbed her angrily. Loudly declaring that she would not lose. The fight somehow growing with impressive speed to envelope all three girls in a childish squabble.

Looking on at his friends Tsukune stared in shock for a long moment. Then, as Yukari ignored a fuming Kurumu to once again hug Moka, the girl being hugged looking totally unsure how to handle it. Tsukune laughed long and hard.

Right here, with his friends beside him, the things that had so scared him yesterday seemed...well they were still terrifying. Yet despite that fear, with his new friends beside him...

He was truly glad to be here.

* * *

><p><span>Just to make it clear, Tsukune is not average looking and easily missed because of his Ki, the explanation of him blending in at that level is just why his Ki doesn't make him easily noticed despite his appearance and personality. He is background material on all levels, I felt that was one of the most interesting parts of his character in many ways. That as admirable and awesome as he is he is still kinda average in some ways. Even when he starts to get all special and ghouly Tsukune still fits into the background pretty well and such heroes are rarer then the foreground grabbers of most media.<span>

As to the swim club, well I guess if you want that scene you should blame Tsukune. The guy who looks average despite a lifetime of training from hell, who manages to be overlooked by the narrator of his own story. Don't worry that was just a one time joke, I'm not going to start skipping bits and using that as an excuse.

Oh and Mizore is not stalking Tsukune, she just noticed him and has thought he might be entertaining to take a look at now and then. She certainly isn't going to be doing more then sneaking into his classroom occasionally, I always liked the idea that one of her ways to entertain herself before she met him (on the rare occasion she left her room) was to spy on random people. You know, because she can.

All this aside, here you go and sorry for the wait. A seen here a month is the longest I will make anyone wait for a new chapter. Nevertheless feel free to berate me in your review should you leave one. Here's hoping you'll still be interested when I get to the next chapter.


	4. Howling Deadline

Well hi everybody, welcome to another chapter of 'stupidly long story' by me XD

Seriously guys, I will admit to being a bit worried as to whether these chapters are too long, this kind of length is not too hard to maintain, indeed the reason for it in the first place is that I have little idea how to reduce it, I'm not trying to pad these chapters, this is just the length I get from writing as much as I think is needed. Nevertheless this chapter means that the next one will probably bring the word count up to around 100 000. Since my current timeline assumes around twenty to twenty five chapters in this story (which will cover the first year events, the sequel being about the second year/second manga and probably a third one for the third year events) well this is gonna be pretty damn big by the time it's done. I thought of splitting up chapters but I feel that would ruin the flow of them too much, something I am loathe to do.

I would really like some feedback on whether that's okay, I know I like long stories but do you guys? Should I try to shorten chapters or is the current length okay? I am seriously worried about the length here so feedback would be appreciated.

Oh also, in the last chapter there was a somewhat juvenile 'Take That' on pick-up-mastery martial arts in various media, this was aimed at superheroes and bad kung fu movies, not as one person thought Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple. That is one of the best martial arts manga I've ever read and a direct inspiration for this fic (I read it just before I found Rosario+Vampire you see). Just putting it out there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ningen no Ken:<strong> Chapter Four_

_Howling Deadline_

Tsukune was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

It wasn't the constant threat of death. No. Really. He had dealt with danger for a pretty long time. The monsters-that-will-eat-you-if-they-know-you're-human variety of danger was...a little more terrifying then normal people trying to kill him. Which, he reflected, was strange because either way you'd be just as dead. Yet still...it was scary...but he could deal with fear.

It wasn't the steadily climbing workload that high school was turning out to involve. Even the realisation that the curve didn't look to be levelling off any time soon. No, wait...that was also leading him to a nervous breakdown, but a different kind of nervous breakdown. A more personalised and small kind of breakdown.

It wasn't even the two beautiful women (well, three really but he and Inner-Moka weren't exactly friends) and a very graphically minded genius twelve year-old that he called his friends. Two of which wanted to get into his clothing; and not the two that he would have picked. Not that he would have picked! Or had any such thoughts about such things involving his friends. Especially Yukari!

Nor was it the possible lingering trauma of a childhood filled with enough life-risking 'training' that he had been six before he realised he was even different from the usual. Normal children went on picnics beneath trees, rather then atop them. Even the memory of that time in middle school with the supposedly medicinal herbs, some noodles and the blackboard -though he was certain he'd have a breakdown about that incident sooner or later- being brought up in his recent call home had not shaken him too badly. No it was something far more unusual, stressful and embarrassing then these things. Something that he would sooner bite his tongue then admit to.

Aono Tsukune, inheritor of two ancient, martial forms of Internal Paths, two potent and noble martial arts. Aono Tsukune who even at the level of mere Disciple -at which he was- could pick out a pursuer tailing him from half a mile away. Who continued to train his senses to ever higher degrees of perfection. Who had been taught tracking and how to counter it by a hardened military man whose Ki had even been grizzled and scarred, at age four...though since the man (a friend of his parents) was actually quite kind to children this wasn't as bad as it sounded. He'd gotten lollipops for correctly identifying the right fugitives trail...

His happy memories were sharply interrupted by the very thing he was pondering. A sudden sense, intent, masked presence, a breath of clothing. He was at the window faster then he really should have been making his body move, throwing it open and thrusting his head out. Nothing.

He had just thrown his head out an enclosed opening blindly, with no regard for a possible ambush or trap. He had done this in the belief that someone was hiding in that area. Had his mother discovered this she would have been sorely disappointed with him.

_'I really need to calm down about this...'_

It was the truth, he had been feeling these sudden impulses of presence for several days now. The tiniest hints that there was someone hidden nearby. For Tsukune, who had always been able to pride himself on his senses if nothing else. Who had trained his perceptions for so long...well his nerves were not doing very well. A good night's sleep had evaded him since it began.

They did not come often, seeming more like an occasional check-in. A glance here and there from some...some unknowable beast! Something he could not sense but for its eyes on him every now and then. Always just for a moment, while he thought himself alone.

He was getting to be irritable and grumpy, his school work was wavering from the carefully sculpted balance he had made between it and his (also flagging) training. All because of what he was almost certain was simply an imagined presence. Maybe he was just homesick for people who could hide their presence from him, projecting it into imagined stalkers. Which would have been enough for him to ignore the brief chills and vague feelings.

He had even found a lollipop stick on the ground outside his dormitory, or rather on the ground among some bushes. And it was cold! Which...well there was always...a chill in the...air...

His frustrated whisper broke the early morning silence, "I'm going insane. It's finally happening. Thank you Kyou-nee, I'm finally losing my mind!" Tsukune gripped his head between his hands ad rocked on his heels. Slightly bloodshot eyes darting to and fro in his skull, his body going still when he caught sight of the clock. Conceding only one more half-crazed mumble to his ghost-stalker Tsukune darted for his shower, diving in without waiting for the water to heat up.

Exactly seven minutes and thirteen seconds later Tsukune, having woken, trained, washed, dressed then finally packed a lunch and grabbed his bag, burst out his door, barely avoiding a collision with a young Oni dazedly trying to find his room with a toothbrush in his mouth. Tsukune almost thought about how badly organized the other boy was, then he remembered the toast in his own mouth and abandoned that hypocrisy.

During his headlong rush out the dorms and towards the place he would be meeting his friends, Tsukune spared only the mental faculties necessary to do two things. Firstly he made sure to limit his speed and movements to human levels, an old habit that served him almost as badly now as it did in his gym classes. Secondly he vaguely pondered why no-one else was rushing so much to get up, he saw no shortage of other students about the dorms and environs thereof but despite the hour not one of them moved with any haste.

A final burst of speed got him all the way to their meeting spot just four minutes after he should have been there. Not too awful, Moka would have arrived but Kurumu and Yukari might not b-

He stumbled to a halt, staring wide eyed at the most definitely, empty meeting spot. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes he looked again, but there was definitely no Succubus, Witch or Vampire waiting for him. If they were running late then waiting for them was the obvious thing to do, their early morning meet-up time gave him plenty of time before school anyway.

So decided Tsukune leant against a tree with a tired sigh, after several minutes without his friends appearing he found himself sliding slowly down the rough bark, even the scratching of the wood barely registered. Four days with almost no sleep would have killed some humans, he hadn't slept too peacefully even before that what with the school full of monsters and all. Even someone with his training was going to be tired...he was just going to rest a little after all...no harm...

His sporadic dozing swiftly stole his grasp of time, just scattered recollections of an empty wood. He sank deeper and deeper into slumber. A sweet voice making its way into the blackness of his perception...

"...kune-san..."

"...ke up Tsukune-san..."

"...o good...ells so tasty..."

He couldn't help it. Letting out a startled cry at the sudden, bizarre sensation of draining. One both painful and exhausting. Even as the latter stripped the strength from his limbs the first startled him awake. Long fangs succeeding where a cold shower had failed.

His shout of alarm sent Moka, who he assumed had tried to wake him and fallen to temptation when she leaned close to him, stumbling back. The admonitions on his tongue and the apologies on hers were both cut off by another of his friends arriving on the scene. Kurumu's arrival consisting of her -by now customary- chest-based glomping of Tsukune and an angry stream of words directed at Moka for her assault on him.

Slipping into the role of the mediator Tsukune found even that foiled when a metal basin descended sharply on Kurumu's head, the speed with which she shook it off reminding him once again of what she was. Instead of running screaming (what he would have thought his reaction to be a few weeks ago) Tsukune threw himself between his three monstrous friends. Even as he hastily nipped the fight in the bud, Tsukune found his sleep clouded mood breached, a smile at their antics emerging for a moment.

Then Yukari renewed her assault and worry buried his cheer.

A few minutes passed before he and Moka (the latter's Rosario twitching with what he imagined might be urgings to join the fight) could break them up. After this came the exchange of greetings, this adherence to the normal morning routine shattered when Tsukune caught sight of his watch, frozen by the time for the second time that morning.

His panic was obvious as he shouted, "We're late, it's almost half nine already! We need to hurry!" His almost run coming to an awkward halt after just a few steps when he noticed no one else had moved. Turning, he was even more perplexed by the bewildered looks of the others, Moka and Yukari at least were model students.

"Tsukune-san...it's Saturday desu."

He could almost feel himself deflating, a wave of embarrassment accompanying his realization that even if he didn't sleep last night, the day still changed. Shaking of as much of the lingering fuzziness as he could Tsukune painted an sheepish smile onto his face. After a few more beats of silence the worried expressions melted off their faces, his easy explanation that he was sleepy was accepted easily.

His focus still wasn't what it should have been, Kurumu's hanging back from the ongoing conversation went unnoticed as he focused on Moka's words.

"We finally get to start our new club, isn't this exciting?"

"I wonder why we didn't start sooner?"

"There's no helping it desu. Your homeroom teacher told us not to come to the club, you are sure she said we could start today?"

"Ah, I think so. It is Sunday right?"

Tsukune ignored their horrified stares for a few seconds before letting a grin reveal his joke. The lingering worry over him defused, the four friends joked and laughed. Making their way into a club, just like so many other students.

_'Finally. Something normal at this crazy school.'_

* * *

><p>Nothing had changed.<p>

Even as she repeated those words in her thoughts, Kurumu could not tell if her mantra was cheerful or not. If she was reminding herself how little progress the last week had brought her. She knew that love didn't come quickly, nor easily. Yet a week...her love had reached it's first milestone without any change along the way.

That thought still cheered her more then the other. The nagging doubt that things had changed, that mere days before Moka had gotten closer, that Yukari had arrived and might one day even mean competition, that she was not getting closer but rather falling away. Stillness was much better then that, at least a stalemate came with the chance it might be broken.

That doubt did not seem unimagined either, her beloved had not even thought to ask her help, had not sought her out when things went wrong. He had helped Yukari and Moka while she just walked around by herself. Whether he had meant to or not, Kurumu was hurt by that; the sting of rejection piercing her heart.

However Succubi are not known for quitting, not in the fight for love. Early days without gain just meant she was not trying hard enough. With this in mind Kurumu had skipped her original thoughts of getting the weekend homework started early and instead spent the previous night cooking. As she finally put the finishing touches on her creations Kurumu stifled a yawn, a late night and early morning of cooking now left her a little sleepy, yet her triumphant grin was unhindered by lack of sleep.

There were many ways to a man's heart after all, his stomach came with a very efficient absorption rate, one of the fastest ways to get a love potion into someone's system.

Of course it was a bit of a shame really, Kurumu loved cooking and while baking was her strongest point she was far from unskilled in all areas of the kitchen. Her mother had often spoken of encouraging such a useful talent once she saw it growing in her (disappointing in her learning of other areas of seduction) daughter. Personally Kurumu suspected it had more to do with her mother's own abysmal cooking ability but was still glad she had those skills now.

_'Let's see those two beat this!'_ was a good example of her thoughts, a hand -unhindered by a mind too busy celebrating the oncoming victory- sneaking out to grab one of the baked goods meant for 'The Delicious Desert Bento'. Kurumu barely caught herself in time to keep the love potion laced snack out of her own jaws, her sweet tooth demanding the indulgence.

A demand she denied as she busied herself packing the food into two large, stacked container sets. One for the meal, the other for desert; both laced with a love potion she had no wish to ingest. A Succubus' body was among the toughest in the world, their healing might not be as ridiculous as some Ayashi but they were nevertheless a metabolic factory of incredible proportions. An aspect few knew of but which many Succubi took full advantage of. Aside from needing a lot of energy to supply their innate abilities -both passive and otherwise- their forms brimmed with the chemical armoury that gave them varying degrees of...magnetism.

Though she was not among those whose scent alone would have a man on their knees Kurumu was still what she was, and while her body let her eat all the sweets she wished and never gain a pound it would also be likely to react badly with such a potent mix as her love potions. Not to mention she had cooked that food for her destined One, it was bad manners to eat it herself.

Once it was safely sealed from her hungry hands, Kurumu put the food into the refrigerator and took the chance to get ready slowly that the weekend start provided. They weren't meeting until a half hour past nine so she could get ready at her leisure.

Unfortunately so relaxed with her time was the blue-haired girl that she found that, quite without warning, the time had slipped past her, a lazy morning preparation turning into a ten minute sprint to get out the door. Cursing the pirate manga that had so absorbed her attentions, Kurumu almost took wing in her haste, hoping she had not made any mistake in her appearance due to her rush.

Stopping and searching her pockets for a mirror, a bend in the road keeping her out of sight of their meeting spot, Kurumu almost wished for the days before her body hit puberty when her gangly form had included glasses (until they fully developed Succubi's powerful eyes came with bad eyesight) which in turn made for a handy reflective surface. Such self defeating thoughts were abandoned when she found her compact, flipping it open to check her face, teeth, hair, clothing...holding it in both hands...bag over shoulder.

Kurumu's jaw dropped and her eyes shot open. An observer would have sworn she turned completely white for an instant of pure horror, the road was however empty but for a Succubi that had just remembered the bento still in her fridge. Her horror turned to worry, biting her lip Kurumu muttered to herself, "Maybe I should go back...I'd only be a little late..."

Just as she was convincing herself to turn back a familiar cry of shock and pain rang out ahead of her. She knew that voice and what gave it that pitch was even more familiar. Jealousy flared and rational thought took a backseat.

Rushing round the bend, Kurumu found a slightly bleary eyed Tsukune standing far too close to Moka, a few beads of blood still on her lips. His wince meant there was only one thing to do, comfort her Destined One properly. Which is what she did, meeting him in a flying hug, burying his poor head between her breasts and for a few glorious moments she felt him close to her. She was aware of the more...adult feelings his placement stirred in her, but far more aware of how close he was to her heart.

If she just held him like this, surely he would hear it, surely he would realise that already her heart was his. That she was only falling for him more and more with every new detail she learned of this man.

Of course he had so far displayed a very male focus on her breasts and his own lungs but persistence was the key. Eventually she had to release the now panting boy, switching to an angry tirade at Moka for so exhausting her most precious person. Kurumu figured that persistence was also the key to getting Moka to stop draining her Destined One like a blood pack.

Tsukune did not seem to approve of their argument, Yukari neither to judge by her assault on Kurumu's skull. A fight was quick to break out, taking several minutes to disperse enough for them to starts their journey. Tsukune's exhausted confusion further sidetracking the group.

Eventually though, they were walking to school, a smile even finding it's way onto the Succubus' face. She had plenty of time, and Tsukune's sleeplessness only promised more, after all though she had yet to flower her tail properly maybe love would give her the last boost, then she could just go ahead and dive into his dreams. Surely that would help him sleep.

_'Though it would also...put me in his...room...'_ The luminescent blush those thoughts drew from the Succubus went thankfully unnoticed as the four friends continued their walk. Making their way through the halls of Youkai Academy; the far less crowded halls of a school at weekends let them pass easily. Their found their way to their clubroom easily enough, fate smiling on them further when they found their adviser wasn't even asleep, Nekonome-sensei fully conscious (a rarity even in class) and waiting for them with the strangest smell of cigar smoke around her.

A little argument over seating and they found themselves gathered around a table, stacked high with all manner of papers and writing equipment, Kurumu gulping a little as she realised how much work this club might mean, belatedly remembering the mention of a Monday publishing deadline.

Standing at the front of the classroom their teacher was quick to start, "Okay everyone, I'm sorry we haven't met before now nyah. But your sempai in charge of this club was injured so we've had to wait." Seemingly oblivious to the alarmed looks at the revelation of why the club had been delayed, Nekonome-sensei disappeared under her desk for a few moments of worried looks and loud searching. Finally she emerged, now with several plastic bags in one hand and something in a long, thin cloth bag in the other.

"Now your sempai should be here in a moment, make sure to work hard nyah." was her cheerful declaration, Kurumu's heart sinking even more at the open mention of work. Her club time with Tsukune was dwindling away before her very eyes. The injustice!

_thmp_

Rather then answering her silent pleas with an onslaught of boys eager to do the terrible work for her, the noise of the opening door signified the entrance of a single tall figure. What she could only assume was their sempai.

The first thing to come through the door was a pair of bouquets, the lush, red blooms closely followed by a smiling boy with brown eyes set in a...well formed face, the sort that often illicted sparkles in a girl's vision. That face was covered in a suspicious flush and a bright grin, hidden in part by a mess of chin length, black hair though a red headband attempted to tame it away from his face.

His uniform was (unusually for this school) standard, though he had missed out the tie, instead opening his shirt enough to show a peak of his chest. Almost before she could register any of this though, he had crossed to where they sat and started talking smoothly about flowers matching beauties and introducing himself with a slight Kansai accent.

"I'm the president of this club, name's Morioka Ginei. But you ladies are welcome to call me Gin."

Then his gaze flitted for just a moment to down (about a foot) from her face, and when his eyes met hers again they sparkled. "Callin' me Gin-chan's good too though"

She did not have good memories of these kinds of flirty guys, that wariness sending Kurumu scampering around the table to put Tsukune between herself and the door. That such a situation would make him feel protective was part of it...but she really didn't like those kind of boys.

Unfortunately he once again seemed oblivious to her all together, instead stepping forward to greet the other male, a friendly (if wary) smile on his face and a bow already under way. Tsukune showed his polite nature to their president, greeting him semi-formally and respectfully.

'Gin' started as he looked at Tsukune, seeming almost surprised to see him, an annoyed expression fleeted across his face and was gone again before she could be sure it was there, the older boy returning the bow. Keeping his a fraction higher then Tsukune's had been.

Before any further introductions could take place their attention was drawn to Nekonome-sensei who was at the door on her way out, "Now then, Gin-kun will explain everything to you nyah, I'm afraid I have to...go to a staff meeting." with those words she lifted the hand not holding her bags (the long, thin one had what looked suspiciously like a fishing rod poking from one end) in a cheery goodbye and left the room behind her. It's occupants totally still.

"...what bait should I use...nyah?"

The muttered words were barely audible through the door, everyone except Gin slamming to the floor in disbelief. The club president however seemed perfectly used to it. Rather then a comic reaction he walked to the lectern in front of the blackboard, turning there and leaning forward on the lectern, his gaze suddenly deadly serious as he stared at them all.

"Listen up, I'm only gonna explain this once, 'cause I hate repeatin' myself. This is the newspaper club, that means our job is ta report on stuff around the academy and put it all in our newspaper. We publish weekly and the deadline is comin' up so we'll get ta work soon." He shifted his view, his eyes pinning Kurumu to her seat, "I'll tell ya now this ain't easy, you'd best prepare yourselves 'cause danger is common for us."

She felt her heart pumping it's excitement, his words stirring her sense of adventure, this was the right club after all. Lots of risk and danger for her and Tsukune to bond over...maybe she could even deal with the work if she was with her frie-

His stance abruptly shifted, falling back into a chair she was sure hadn't been their Gin threw his feet atop the lectern and grinned at them.

"Just messing with ya, lets relax and have fun together eh?"

At which point Kurumu's antagonism towards Gin cemented itself; they say first impressions never truly fade.

This one certainly didn't.

* * *

><p>It was a good day.<p>

After several difficult years it looked like things were moving up, Gin was out of the hospital. His camera was working again after getting trodden on by those girls -it had even taken a picture during the chaos, perhaps some of its owner leaked into it- and he had three new, female kouhai in his club.

Averages put at least two of them as attractive, oh what a day! This was the chief thought process of the werewolf as he ran wildly from the hospital to the main academy, he was taking it slow by human standards, savouring his freedom from...Helga. A canine shudder revealed his relief at being out of the hospital.

His injuries would not have kept him off, nearly so long had he not gone on to (using an impressively complex series of mirrors, expertly hidden from sight) look up the skirt of each and every nurse who came to his room. The results were predictable. Only when they resorted to sending in the five hundred pound -when wearing human form- Helga did he start to heal. The incredibly muscled girl scaring him out the hospital as soon as possible.

A good example of the foolishness of judging by appearance, in fact the young giant was a very gentle soul. She loved flower arranging and helping people heal and would one day find love with -ironically- a werewolf who looked past her appearance to the beauty within her. There was no relation to the shallow pervert we'll be dealing with.

Of course none of this kind of reflection entered his mind, far more important was getting to the club and meeting the latest beauties. An idea flashed across his mind's eye, a way to make a good impression, after all he would probably have to be around them for quite sometime yet, best to get along and be subtle.

So it was that the young lecher relieved his Club's advisor of her duties with two, hastily purchased, bouquets in hand, his eyes feasting on the female flesh before him (_'except the little one, maybe in a few years, but for now she's more Haiji's kind of thing...weirdo'_) Gin was delighted to discover they were not only beauties but the exceptional kind as well, indeed so great was his enthusiasm he started to wonder if he might have forgotten something at the hospital.

Only for that train of thought to be unluckily severed by the introduction of...a guy! In his paradise club and what's worse they were all friends! Gin's emotions were sent careening away from their once happy course, jealousy and annoyance burning through him.

_'This'll have to go.'_

fighting back his annoyance Gin was quick to let Nekonome-sensei leave and start on introducing the club, slipping into seriousness as he did so. He joked at the end of his talk, grabbing a chair in a flash of unseen speed and trying to downplay the club. No use scaring them off so soon...except that guy.

Much as the thought of fighting off bad memories with some quality 'poster time' they had a deadline to meet. With that in mind Gin was quick to get the club supplies spread out, carefully removing the plastic bags full of snacks (mostly fish) and getting out his notes. Ready to bask in the glow of appreciation for his work.

"Well since we ain't met before I figured I'd get the info ready for ya. All you guys gotta do this week is turn the notes into a finished newspaper." His voice might have been a little smug but surely he deserved it for such hard work. Hell he'd worked so hard that he was tired now, so while they got on with the grunt work he busied himself with a nice relaxing coffee.

The occasional distant click was a little distracting, but he was pretty sure it was a camera shutter and well, he could hardly get annoyed at that could he. Probably not even taking bad photos...speaking of which. A careful shift brought his shoe (newly refitted with a mirror among the laces) into just the right place, his pocket camera aimed at it from under the table. Moka just had to move a little to the side...

A startled cough drew his attention to Tsukune just in time for a pencil to thud into his shoe mirror, shattering his beloved ploy. The meek looking boy was giving him a look that was entirely at odds with his earlier polite nervousness. Though he was shaking, it was still a cold look and the mirror was still broken. Which meant war.

_'No one stops me admirin' such beauties!'_

With another glance at the offending pencil came a cunning thought, lancing through Gin's mind. The perfect method to get back at Tsukune and get what he was looking for as well. A tiny nudge of his foot and it was rolling away, in exactly the right direction. Clearing his throat Gin waiting patiently for-

Kurumu, noticing the pencil, got up from the table where the four of them were labouring and took a few steps to the dropped stationary. As he had thought the girl was so preoccupied with whatever thoughts clouded her face that she spared no thought for the view the rest of the room had when she bent to retrieve it.

Gin hid a satisfied smile seeing clearly the way the way his obviously inexperienced kouhai stiffened in his seat. A snort escaped him when the (oh so lovely, especially those legs) pink haired girl kicked him under the table, following that with a sharp look that had Tsukune spluttering denials. Her expression darkened even as the boy graced Gin with a glare. The set-up was perfect, now;

"Oi, Tsukune-kun! You shouldn't go setting up your friends like that, dropping your pencil on purpose." Gin's voice was that of the indignant older role model, his delight well hidden. Kurumu's shocked and angry face as she went ramrod straight was not very well hidden. Unfortunately the little one he had so far ignored in his plot chose that moment to whisper something in Moka's ear, giving him a suspicious look and saying to the room at large, "I'm sure it was an accident, Tsukune-san wouldn't do that desu... But if he really wants to see panties mmmfff mmpphh mmmffregh!"

Yukari's words killed the suspicion he had built, Kurumu's hand -which had been rising in a clear prelude to a slap- fell in a jerky, unsure motion. Moka meanwhile seemed to have not bought his explanation at all, sending a somewhat underwhelming glare Gin's way.

However he was far from beaten, he had already seen that none of them could track his speed, a series of jerking motions, culminating in a bewildered reaction from Tsukune of all people, showed him he could get about a foot before they noticed him. A little impressed at the boy's senses even while he was relaxed Gin nevertheless continued his plan. Tearing a few bits of rubber and judging his shots carefully he sent Tsukune pencil rolling off the desk, Kurumu once again being the one to go and fetch it.

This continued, Tsukune denying any involvement and calling it an accident, only for even Moka to start giving him doubting looks. Kurumu did not have a small genius reassuring her, nor was she feeling the fresh glow of trust the other two had, her fears at Tsukune's feelings seemed only to be confirmed, this was not the boy she thought she knew, a pervert trying to sneak glances at her.

While the specifics of her thoughts were unknown Gin could clearly see the anger growing, some part of him noted that this was a little extreme but he was quick to bury it, focusing instead on how much work they had gotten through already. That good news gave them time for the finisher.

Gin spoke jovially, seemingly oblivious to the tension he had created, "Okay, that's enough for now, how 'bout we take a moment to put up our posters at the back of the class, eh?" grabbing one of the posters, taking a moment to admire the look of it before he got to work...directing the others that is.

Tsukune was left at a table with the little witch, looking over the other posters, the boy seeming strangely put off by the things. Of far more importance though was that the two girls were standing on chairs to put up the posters, his repeated suggestions to put them a little higher up had them on their toes, Kurumu struggling especially. His view up their skirts was particularly good and that meant that very soon Tsukune would-

"S-Sempai! What are you-! Please stop that right now!" Tsukune yelled, frantically diving across his view, putting him on the ground as the girl's turned around. Finding Tsukune beneath them, and Gin looking at him with a very disapproving expression. The false impression sealed when Gin said, "Doing stuff like that, even complainin' when I tried to stop ya, that ain't good Tsukune-kun."

A moment had both girls down off the chairs, Moka dithering as she did so, seeming unsure who to believe, Kurumu had no such problem. The succubus slapped Tsukune across the face, leaving a clear hand print on his cheek. Then she fled the room so quickly that only the smallest of sobs reached Gin's sensitive ears. It was still enough to make him feel a flood of guilt.

The angry look from Tsukune only increased that guilt, then Moka gave him a similar look and the guilt vanished. How the hell did she still believe him! It wasn't fair that some guy like hat could get these kinds of girls, he wasn't good looking or! Or! Or anything! The only thing he brought to mind when you saw him was averageness. Well Morioka Ginei was not done yet!

"Ah, well let's just forget all about that. Better that we get on with the paper."

Tsukune seemed taken off guard at the lack of hostility, "B-but shouldn't we go after Kurumu-san? She looked upset and-I didn't-"

"Better to give her time to cool off. Trust me. Now come on, we still need a good headline and I know just the thing."

And whether it was the tiredness still lingering in his stance or something else entirely, Tsukune did just that, Gin guiding him out the room before Moka or Yukari could say anything to break the spell. Tsukune following meekly, his tired mind trying to figure out a way to display his anger without being rude, after all with how polite his sempai was being surely it was all just an accident...right?

Gin took the chance Tsukune's naivete gave him. It was time for the finishing blow, no other choice but to sacrifice one of his favourite spots to get rid of this pest, with this in mind he led Tsukune around to the back of the school. To a window which, if you climbed on a rickety collection of barrels and crates, you could see through into one of the main girl's locker rooms.

As they drew close to the spot Gin hastily made something up about reporting on the teachers' meeting. That this window would let them look in and sure it was okay, they were the newspaper club weren't they. He did marvel a little at how dumb (or tired, might just be that) the other boy was, believing him and Nekonome-sensei so easily. Poor guy.

It was all he could do not to snicker aloud as he limbed the stack with surprising agility, making his way to the top and looking in the bottom corner of the window even as Gin readied his camera. Shock would spread across his face in another moment but right now he was looking in curiously, the perfect shot.

_'Got ya!' _

* * *

><p>Tsukune was confused, tired, angry, tired, upset, muddled, confused, tired, suspicious, tired and deeply concerned for his blue-haired friend...did he mention he was tired?<p>

Indeed as he climbed the stack outside the window he needed to look through he was sure there were at least a few things he should have noticed by now, absently he noted how well used this structure seemed. Alarm bells ringing from somewhere beyond the fog of sleep. They went unheard, Tsukune far too eager to get done, find Kurumu, help her and then go to bed.

Yet where everything else that day had failed completely to wake him up, his situation lacking the kind of adrenaline he needed to tap into his deeper reserves, not enough danger to risk going too far past human endurance, what he saw in that window shocked him into full battle awareness. His sleep crushed ruthlessly by the wave of energy he flooded himself with, every sense ready.

To be fair he had never seen this many semi-naked girls before. Even if there were a few flaws in some of their disguises, one particularly cute girl seeming rather annoyed at the tentacle one of her arms had become, her class mates giggling good-naturedly at her frantic attempts to restore her disguise.

Fully awake he was aware of just how stupid he was being, not to mention just how angry he was with his saboteur, Gin's intentions now clear. He was still surprised by the flash of what he now recognised as magic, flitting across his senses with all the subtlety he had come to associate with it. Then a startled cry emerged from both him and Gin, in his case because a blanket had appeared over him, suddenly blinded he slipped and fell. Only his training saving him from injury from the collapsing stack.

When he emerged from the mess of blanket and junk he found the other cry had been due to Gin having what looked to be pretty heavy weights materialising about him, chains securing them firmly to him and a triumphant Yukari panting at the exertion, rather glad Gin had not noticed her during the long preparation of that spell.

There were a great many things that needed to be said it that moment. Tsukune's sharp eyes and newly aware mind picked out Yukari's anger and triumph easily, a deeper cunning that he had learnt to worry about showed in her eyes. It was not however directed at him so he turned his attention to Gin.

The older boy was obviously frustrated by his new shackles, Tsukune reviewed his fuzzy memories of the day and found himself less surprised then he should have been that Gin could move with that much weight on him. Whatever his new sempai was it was fast. Unbelievably fast. His mouth proved that with the speed it got out the words, "We need ta go!"

"Why desu? You're the one that was peeping, Tsukune and I will tell them that at least." Yukari's smug voice made it clear why Gin had wanted no witnesses, his attention turning to Tsukune, the only way they could yet escape this problem. Fortunately for him before he had to make the decision a tide of sound crashed over them.

The enraged roar of a few dozen girls and about the same number of species. It was a terrifying sound and made it very clear how little the people making the noise would be willing to listen to reason. That sound reached into all of them and found that tiny (rather larger in Tsukune's case) evolutionary root that had had good reason to fear such noises, then it squeezed.

_'An Ayashi mob, that's really not good.'_

A human could not have hoped to escape them in time, could not possibly have run fast enough. Fortunately none of those present were normal humans, Tsukune grabbing Yukari and running off with Gin right behind him, at Tsukune's pointed look a wave of Yukari's wand removed just enough of the weights for him to keep pace.

By the time they stopped running they had made it all the way back to the clubroom, just a few doors down. It had taken less then a tenth the time they had spent walking there in the first place, however before anything further could be said about what had happened Yukari's concentration slipped (a particularly amusing idea had just finished brewing) and Gin's weights dropped. Another moment and he was in the clubroom again, Tsukune following him indignantly only to stop dead in the doorway, fear freezing him in place.

It was apparent that Kurumu had returned while he was gone. Though she still wouldn't look at him her anger had abated (Moka having awkwardly tried to comfort her friend, succeeding far more then she realised and even convincing Kurumu that Tsukune had not been the one peeping) but it was Moka he focused on. Her hair fluttered in some fell breeze, her eyes glowed a vampiric red from the otherworldly shadow that shrouded much of her face. Supernatural rage radiated out from the normally calm girl.

"Tsuuu-kuuuu-neeee-saaaan." Was the strangely sweet sound of Moka's fury, her terrible image abruptly dissipating. Her normal disposition apparently returned. Then she spoke again and her voice was ice cold. "I see you had fun while you were out, and we were busy working. Did you enjoy leaving me and Kurumu-chan with all the work?"

Tsukune's protests against his obviously evil club president were lost in his frantic apologies, he decided quickly that while Gin could wait he needed to start helping soon if he wanted to keep his friend. Gin meanwhile decided to simply write the whole thing off as fate...for now. His kindness rather aided by the discover of a small envelope, addressed to the big-breasted girl (_'probably a harpy'_) glaring at him. The letter inside sent several emotions through him, the photos it shared the envelope with resulted in a far less complicated reaction. Both items slipped quietly into a pocket.

Putting that away for later he gently encouraged his juniors to get on and work. The trio joined by a bizarrely happy looking Yukari as they continued their hard work. Kurumu slowly came out of her sulk as they continued through the day and though she remained depressed and sullen in response to Tsukune's attempts at talking, she spoke freely with her other friends. Clearly happy to be making something beside them all, even if she did complain about it.

She even started to speak about maybe adding a new column to what they already had, shyly mentioning that she had a lot of recipes that she could put in, even Gin joining in the affirmation of that idea. Tsukune giving her small looks as the day wore on, pondering what it was that had her so upset with him...and how he could make it right.

By the time the day ended they were nearly two thirds of the way done, more then enough for the day, even Gin agreed. With a few complaints aimed at his back Gin left first, Yukari quickly following his example, saying she had something to do alone and she'd see them tomorrow. Kurumu found herself losing her cheer now she was alone with Tsukune and Moka, seeing them exchange cheerful words as they packed away...she found herself fleeing before she even realised she was that upset.

Tsukune watched this from the corner of his eye and as his friend left he still had no idea what to do, how to help her. But he'd try anyway, because she was his precious friend, even if she was prone to saying strange things about him.

With a swift goodbye to Moka, Tsukune ran after his friend.

* * *

><p><em>Subject: Aono Tsukune <em>

_Observation #234_

_-He likes takoyaki...where did Nekonome-sensei buy it anyway... _

Noting her latest observation carefully in the scrap notebook she was using Shirayuki Mizore released a bored sigh. She'd been watching Aono Tsukune for four days, but so far the various other people whose lives she glanced into had proved far more interesting. Frankly he was dull, forgettable even.

Yet something stopped her every time she went to throw that particular notebook in the bin, not like she had much other use for them. School was not...she had no plans on returning to classes any time soon.

To stop herself from dwelling on her reasons for being out of classes Mizore flipped through the notebook, shifting a little in her treetop position. The creak of her branch influencing which observation she flicked to first.

This one had incredible senses, that much was certain. She had never before known someone her age who she had difficulty hiding from, she couldn't even get close to him, as far away as she'd kept she'd still had to leave quickly. Hence her policy of keeping at least a dozen or so metres from him now. Aside from his senses though.

His grades were bad, not that she could talk there, his athletic ability was poor, he wasn't particularly good looking, rather it was hard to even focus on his face so well did he blend into the background. Indeed she could understand very well why he was always training in the mornings (though she had only been able to catch the briefest far off glimpses of that, his senses even higher throughout his training) he must be a very weak type of monster. It was almost sad how hard he seemed to try to get stronger.

She could not even feel his Youki, her lips twitched upwards a little in sympathy with that thought, maybe their similarity kept her watching. Even if he was weaker then she was by far, weakness was still something she understood very well.

It was weakness more then any other reason that kept her in her room almost all the time, that stopped her taking even the tiniest chance that she might see...

More then ever she regretted that she had come here, that she had been so lax in her studies beforehand that she had needed the pre year classes. That she had ever thought tha-

A presence in a nearby tree drew her attentions, the slimy boy she had glimpses a few times doing similar to her (though his target seemed to be the big-breasted one) if with far less finesse and far more...body odour. Still how could she judge, even if he did take disgusting pictures...what right did a weak girl like her have to judge, she'd probably end up with worse anyway.

Still he seemed just a little too unpleasant to be totally ignored, she would keep an eye on the photographer slug. To be honest she wasn't totally disappointed with Tsukune-san. He had given her a challenge she had never really had before, her mother had always found her easily and her fellow students had no chance, she'd never known someone who was a challenge to hide from, never been inspired to get...better.

It was fun, trying to get a little closer every now and then, it did seem to be putting him a little on edge but she was pretty sure he'd be okay, not like he was losing sleep over it or something. No one was quite that paranoid...surely?

Smiling ever so slightly she sat in her tree and watched, relaxing so much that when her target left the room altogether she stayed still, waiting for his return. The slimy boy however seemed agitated, as if he was expecting something to happen, but nothing did. They stayed in their trees, he oblivious to her and time rolled on.

Eventually Tsukune returned to the room the girl in the tree just watching, letting some of her tension ease away as she watched quietly, the tedium was oddly helpful for her nerves. Letting her relax and very, very nearly stop thinking 'He' was going to come out of the woodwork and grab her. As time rolled on eventually they started leaving.

_'I guess they're done for the day.'_

She decided to wait until they had all gone, maybe she could get a look in their clubroom. A thought the slimy one seemed to share, he was already moving forward, muttering to himself as he dropped to the forest floor and moved over to the nearest window.

Looking away in distaste as he started to...melt, Mizore suppressed her disgust of the other stalker's true form and found her own way in, crawling into the ceiling space just as he reformed inside the room. _'Look who's faster...slimeball.'_ Okay, maybe she had a little more then just distaste for him.

That dislike simmered under the surface as he made his way about the room, she could now hear his muttering, his words giving the worst possible picture of him. He was talking about the big-breasted girl and as she listened it became clear that he had been trying to blackmail her.

"Kurumu-chaaan."

"_Mizore-chaaan."_

"Why didn't you come see me?"

"_Why are you making that face."_

"Didn't you say you'd go out with me if I took a good picture."

"_Didn't you confess to me, huh Mizore-cha-"_

Kanou Nagare had barely picked up the rough drafts of the upcoming issue of Youkai Newspaper when his plan (to further blackmail Kurumu using the things she had taken so much joy in making) was nipped in the bud. More precisely it was frozen to the floor, the temperature plummeting as ice coated him to the chest and fixed him very, very firmly to the floor. He tried to struggle, began to transform; stopping very quickly when the ice shivered and moved another inch up his body.

A cold voice sounded behind him, the malice in it nearly making him whimper in fear.

"You know, if I left you like this...I wonder how long you'd be stuck here...maybe we should find out?"

"N-no, no need for that. I'll leave."

"You won't come back will you, ice can do terrible things to a slug."

A sudden increase in the chill around a certain part of his anatomy made the threat very clear. When the ice fell away he wasted no time, running through the door without a backwards glance, never laying eyes on the shaking girl behind him, tears gathering in her eyes.

'Maybe I have something in common with big-boobs...'

Wiping her eyes with a handkerchief Mizore took slow, even steps as she walked to the table that...bastard had targeted. Letting idle curiosity guide her -and eager for something to take her attention- she picked up the drafts and flicked through them. Her eyes flitting over half finished sections and finding the polished work between them.

She was impressed at the structure, the layout far too professional, too pretty for a school newspaper. She grinned at the presence of a recipe section, her mother would say she needed that...before that thought could lead her somewhere she didn't wish to go her eyes came to rest on a section written by a different hand. A hand she had watched for several days.

She read a bare few words before she heard footsteps approaching down the hall, hurriedly putting it down she was ready to flee back through the roof...but the words she had read stuck in her mind and clogged her thoughts...it was strange but...it felt like he'd written them just for her...

She decided to follow him. To read more of what he had written, if only to see how a few lines had done this to her. Which meant...

Without a further thought, she took her first steps on the path she had searched for so desperately. Without the slightest idea she had found it. Stepping to her kind-hearted homeroom teacher's desk she wrote a very hasty note requesting a copy of the newspaper when it was done. Then she was off.

Running with all she had she was through the roof cavity and back outside before the slow, hard footsteps had even reached the door. Once more feeling more then a little pride at her speed and stealth...

Strange though...it hadn't sounded like more then one set of footsteps...

* * *

><p>Gin was hunting.<p>

It was a pass time many of his species enjoyed, their instincts lent themselves very strongly to the role of predator. It was in the blood and Gin embraced that ideal, he hunted beauties and took no small pleasure in that beauty once he found it.

From afar. Without touching them, certainly without forcing them, ever. Even in his most moon addled state he would never...moon addled...could he b-

A scent reached his nose, a vile slimy scent he had gotten off the letter and searched for since. He knew a black mail attempt when he saw it, knew where that led and no one. No one. Did that to his juniors...or anyone for that matter. Pervert that he was there were things a man did not do, things a person did not do.

When he finally located Nagare -the slimy bastard already pretty shaken for some reason- he was careful to convey exactly how little he would tolerate such things. Leaving the scumbag as a bruised and quivering mess, he dusted his hands and grinned. This would be sure to get him at least one of the beauties. Kurumu would love him for this and he really did need another girlfriend already.

Speaking of which that was definitely her scent in the air, pretty sweet a a scent too...but why was she out here so late? Moving with all the speed he had he moved closer, alighting atop a tree with all the stealth he had, suppressing his presence with the long practice of an Ayashi peeper. He looked out through the branches to spy what kept Kurumu out so late, gripping his camera just in case.

Then nearly dropped it at what he saw, a noise of absolute horror escaping his throat. How could this have happened!

* * *

><p>He'd been near it for barely more than two weeks and already this forest had been witness to so many of his feelings, so many important moments of his life. Things he doubted he would ever forget. Somehow Tsukune doubted the stream of important happenings under these branches would stop soon.<p>

This only proved him right. After all if chasing after his friend to try and apologise to her wasn't important, what was? He just hoped she would tell him what he had done. It wasn't just the things Gin had done, this was something deeper.

He rehearsed what he would say, playing out conversations in his head in an attempt to find a line which would make her happy, to try and see how he could begin this conversation. When he walked into one of the many clearings dotted through the dreary trees of this forest and found Kurumu standing before him, her back to him...he had no idea what to say.

None of his ideas seemed right and he could not mess this up, he tried to speak but found himself choking on the words. Cursing his cowardice in complete silence. Kurumu didn't seem to have the same difficulty.

"Why don't you like me?" There was a resignation in her voice that ate at him, her words only worsening that feeling. Why did she think that? How could she think that?

"I like you! Of course I do...we're friends, right Kurum-?"

"Then where did you go with Moka yesterday, what did you say? You weren't just fighting, what was it that had her so upset?"

He wanted to answer her, he really did but...how could he tell her that Moka had been worried he was human, he had no idea how she might react to that knowledge. He couldn't say a word, Kurumu solving that problem by speaking for him.

"Where do you come from? What's your family like? Have you ever had a girlfriend? What kind of monster are you? Why do you like Martial Arts so much?" she continued, "I have so many questions and I...want to know everything about you. But you don't tell me anything, you tell Moka and Yukari but you don't tell me."

"It's not like that!"

"Then what is it! Why won't you just tell me?" She was shouting now, tears rolling down her face and he...there was one thing he could do. One thing he could say. The truth.

"I know I should be patient for my Destined One but I'm worried and I ju-!"

"I don't really understand, I mean you explained but it just seems...but...'Destined One'. It's definitely something really important. I don't think it's me, I don't really...if you really think someone like me is worthy of a thing like that then you should...you should know. I should trust you like I trusted Moka-san and Yukari-chan."

"Kn-know what?"

He sighed quietly and turned to face her fully, arms at his side, his posture open and erect. Hiding nothing, not any more. Not if she was going to trust him this much. Not if hiding it made her cry.

"I'm a human."

A long pause bit the air; suddenly he wasn't nearly as sure of his decision. Her eyes had widened with shock, mouth working without sound. He shifted his weight and the movement seemed to snap her back to life.

"What! Tsukune! That's, that's a bad joke Tsukune. Don't be silly, there's no way humans could get into this place. Anyway I've seen how strong you are, if you're going to make jokes then don't...don't tell bad li-"

"It's not a lie! I'm a human-I'm not strong either-and you, you should know."

"But...there's no way...humans are, humans aren't like you! They're cruel and mean, they're weak willed and cowardly and...and!"

He turned to go and felt her suddenly move at him with a wordless shout. He accepted the blow. He had deceived her and now he would take whatever her heart gave him. He was just sorry he hadn't been honest soo-

_whump_

An impact to his back staggered him forward, sudden weight on his back. Familiar softness at the back of his neck made it doubtless. Her feet had left their shoes on the ground, soles pressed to his back, the thin sock making it clear they were far more dexterous then a humans, nails longer though far from fully extended. She had shifted form, he couldn't blame her. As she shifted her feet and dropped to wrap her legs and arms about his chest he only hoped she wouldn't be too pained by his betrayal.

Her whole body pressed into him now, soft and strong and not quite human in its bones and its small details. Her tail rapidly twined about his waist, dropping to wrap his right leg down to the ankle. Her face pressed into his neck and a tiny sob broke his heart even as her wings dropped around his shoulders to cover him. He waited for her to tighten her hold, for razor claws and teeth and inhuman strength in every part of her body to rip him apart.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

She shook slightly but made no other movement at all. She simply clung to him, her face buried in his neck. Her tail tightened in a slow pulse, seeking comfort in his presence. Her legs tight to him, vaguely he regained enough presence of mind to realise her maidenhood was pressed firmly into his back. A pricking at his chest (fortunately) drew his attention away. Her nails were pressed against him, long, steel-strong fingers and nails pressed into him. Yet there was no pain, they had no edge, nor did her tail constrict him nor did she hurt him in any way. Rather she just held him with supernatural firmness, her grip promising never to let him go. Clinging to him like a lifeline in a storm.

Without warning she broke the silence, yelling into his neck. Her voice muffled but clear.

Strong.

"And! And there's no way I could love a coward, no way I could love someone who saw me as just a Lust Monster. No. Way. I could see my Destined One in the eyes of someone who couldn't stand up to my **Allure**...so I guess I must be wrong about humans...silly now I think, the monsters here were all those things to me...and you weren't."

"Kurumu-chan...are you sure yo-"

"Baka! As if I care about that. Tsukune is my Destined One who I found so quickly it must be fate. Who I'll devote myself to winning. Tsukune is someone who can stand beside me and be with me. Like I care what you are...I'm yours Tsukune, no matter what."

Her hold slowly eased, reluctance plain in her sluggish release. She let go, feet back on the ground but her tail still held his waist loosely. A contact he was suddenly deeply aware of and more then slightly embarrassed by. Subtly trying to release her grip on him.

"I'm sorry Tsukune...I guess I was impatient, don't worry I'll be more patient from now on. My love will bloom properly!"

"W-wait, love? What do you mean by that, You don't seriousl-?" Tsukune's voice rose several octaves as he finally noticed one of the declarations of love in her words. The very idea of someone actually thinking about him like that staggering him.

Fortunately for Tsukune's continued sanity he was spared from having to wrap his head around he idea of a girl actually liking him that way. Something that seemed so totally unreal that he did not even consider the idea seriously, a fact that in turn kept him from thinking over much on his own feelings. After all no girl would want a guy like him so why bother...

Less fortunate was the means by which he was spared, namely the arrival of his other two female friends. Who arrived just in time to see him with a transformed Succubus clinging to his back, her tail wrapped around him and her chest pressed to the back of his neck.

Seeing the storm that was coming Tsukune realised he had no more time to waste. Grabbing Kurumu firmly and gently he eased her off his back and set her down in front of him. Looking her directly in the eye he spoke his heart, "I'm sorry, you...well I'm not really sure what to do around you and I still have no idea but I...I should've trusted you. We're friends and friends trust each other. I'm sorry."

His words were not exactly what Kurumu wanted to hear, especially that he still seemed to be at best confused by her feelings, at worst oblivious to them altogether. The word friend actually stung a little, until she thought on it, on her reaction to his 'mistrust'. She had been pretty immature today.

Well from now on her love was going to grow properly, human or not she still had plenty of time to do this the right way. No more getting depressed so easily! And standing there, watching her friends over Tsukune shoulder, his smiling face and her competition together in one view...she decided to do this properly. No more love potions or charm or any such method, she'd win him fair and square or not at all. _'Watch out Tsukune, even you'll understand my love eventually.'_

Turning to face his other two friends Tsukune was far too relieved at their understanding expressions to notice the killing intent Gin was still directing his way, having come across them almost immediately after Kurumu had wrapped herself about him and been unable to hear them, which meant he drew the obvious (to him) conclusion and decided Tsukune really needed a beating. Vanishing away to peek on some girls with malice in his heart...too much malice in fact..._'oh damn!'_

All together again they walked back to the dorms together until the fork in the road separated them by gender. Even after that the female trio stayed together, talking and laughing. All three looking forward to the next day, to working together once again, without the problems that had plagued this day so much.

Kurumu especially was in a far better mood when she returned to her room, when she opened the fridge to find a ready made meal, desert included, well she was more then a little happy. Eating quickly and with a wide smile on her face.

She then spent an hour and a half in her bathroom vomiting, by the end of which she would be even more fervent in her desire to win her beloved without such means. As well as vowing not to keep forgetting important details about her race's powers and biology.

_bluurggf_

_'No love potions, ever again.'_

_blaarrrf_

_'Ever!'_

* * *

><p>Since it was Sunday Moka slept in. The young vampire staying in bed until nearly nine o'clock before guilt at her waste of the day drove her out from between her nice, warm sheets. Leaving them neatly folded behind her and wondering whether she should change them a day early since she had more free time today the tomorrow, Moka stretched languidly, blushing at the size of her yawn.<p>

Now mostly awake she padded to the bathroom, reflexively hiding a grin at the mental yawn from her other half, the more dignified girl cutting herself off midway through, directing suspicion at her other half. _'What yawn? I was merely smiling at...how nice a day it is.'_

Her feeble lie went unchallenged as the only one who could hear her busied herself with brushing her teeth; moving on to the rest of her morning routine after that. By nine fifteen she was washed, dressed and ready for the day. Even looking forward to it, in fact she had several ideas for how to improve the newspaper's look already.

_'You should also work on the title, some scroll-work around 'Youkai Newspaper' would make it look better. Not that I care of course!'_ Embarrassed at her own input Inner-Moka retreated back from Outer-Moka's consciousness, the latter sending her thanks into the abyss of her deeper mind. _'And I'm not embarrassed!'_

She met with her friends with the usual morning ritual of argument and mock combat, Moka was relieved to find Kurumu was back to her normal cheerful self. Even if the other girl was trying to make Tsukune perverted with her hugs, it was still wonderful that her friend had cheered up.

Tsukune himself looked like a new person, the exhaustion that had weighed him more and more with every day recently was gone. When she asked him about it he had mentioned something about "Not feeling it last night." then rushed to change the subject.

Even Yukari was more happy looking, Ura-chan warning her to be careful around the younger girl for some reason. _'She is a cunning person despite her youth, her cheer may bode ill and I told you not to call me that!'_ Was Inner-Moka's interjection, reminding Moka to keep her thoughts more guarded, no need to annoy Ura-chan.

All in all they made for a happy group when they got to the clubroom, that mood vanished quickly indeed when they entered and saw Gin's face. It reversed entirely when they saw the single slip of paper resting on the table where all their hard work had rested. Their rough draft, their notes. All of it was gone.

There was no angry outcry at first, just silence. Disbelief. A spell broken only when Moka surged forward, her run towards the table and it's single remaining sheet only halted when Gin stepped into her path, his face blank and stern. Rather then backing down Moka simply grabbed him and shouted despairingly, "The drafts! The drafts we all worked so hard on, wh-where are they!"

Tsukune had moved around the table while Gin had focused on her, the older boy scowling at him as he picked up the sheet from the table. Tsukune's brow furrowed as he looked across it, "Th-this is a note."

Kurumu had stood silent until now, but her Destined One's voice snapped her to action. Striding to the edge of the table she asked, "What does it say?"

"It says-"

Gin interjected, "Don't bother, it says that for the sake of 'school peace' the damned Student Police have seized our drafts...now let's get ta work. We need to get started if we're gonna have anythin' to publish tomorrow."

"It also says that, that if we want them back-" Tsukune was interrupted by Gin snatching the note from his hands, scrunching it into a ball and tossing it towards the bins. A dangerously-pointed glare silencing any protest from the other boy. Not, however, from Yukari.

"If they took our drafts, then we need to go get them back desu!"

"No one's gettin' anything back chibi! We're stayin' right here an' we are definitely not goin' ta go antagonise the Student Police"

Ignoring Yukari's cries that she was just a late bloomer Tsukune asked, "What are the Student Police? Why would they take our drafts?"

Gin did not answer at first, walking towards the door with a closed expression. He had put a hand on the door when he stopped. Not looking back at them as he said, "Long story short, the Student Police -more accurately the 'Academy Public Safety Commission'- are meant to be a militant group for protectin' the peace here..."A long sigh interrupted his words, "truth is they don' do shit. They're corrupt, they just go lookin' for money or they start usin' force. That's what they wanna meet us about an' that's not happenin'...They probably took the drafts 'cause there was a fuss between them an' the last Newspaper Club...listen ta me. Don't start trouble if you wanna stay alive!"

Slamming the door open Gin left, not saying anything further as he did so. The sharp sound of the door closing behind him making Moka jump. It was Kurumu who broke the silence, picking the note off the floor and reading it for a moment. Then she said, "It says we need to meet her round back, at the garbage disposal area."

"Wait, Kurumu-san, you aren't actually thinking of going!" Blurted out Tsukune, obvious worry in his voice.

Kurumu seemed surprised at his reluctance, taking a step back before responding fiercely, "We can't just leave it like this!"

"It's not worth it. It's not worth you getting hurt over." Said Tsukune, his words stunning the others silent. "We can just redo it...we shouldn't draw this kind of attention!"

Kurumu was about to reply when a thought visibly shifted across her face, Moka had little difficulty figuring out what it was._ 'If you draw their attention on this boy, I doubt they'll be pleased to find a human at Youkai Academy.' _Inner-Moka's usual cold tone echoed from deep inside her, Moka frowning first at Yukari, then Kurumu. Willing them to see what she was thinking.

Tsukune took the silence after his words as confirmation, smiling a little as he continued, "I'll go look for Gin-Sempai. I'm sure we can get him to help too. Then we'll get it done, you'll see."

With those words Moka watched her first friend walk out the door, hurrying to find their absent member. Which meant anything that happened from now on, wouldn't involve him. Wouldn't put her friend in danger.

The three girls looked at each other, carefully thinking of what to say. With a thoughtful expression Yukari turned to face the wall, staring as if she could see through it into the school beyond. Giving voice to her thoughts as she did so.

"Gin-sempai knows this school pretty well, Tsukune-san is new though. Not to mention Gin's a sneaky pervert and very fast." A thoughtful expression occupying her face at that last statement, "I doubt even Tsukune-san can find him quickly."

Kurumu spoke next, a note of innocent speculation in her voice, "Tsukune can be pretty stubborn, I doubt he'll give up quickly."

"I guess we'll be alone for a while then." Was Moka's addition, the words simply put into the air. The pinkette seeming to just be thinking aloud. Then without looking at each other the three friends simultaneously stood up from their seats. They left the room quietly, there was no time to waste.

_'Wait. You need to find that human, how else will you let me out.' _

_'Sorry Ura-chan, no time. We can't risk getting Tsukune involved anyway. We'll have to win without you.' _

She felt a wave of anger from her other side, then a grudging acceptance, _'Do not die. I will instruct you so pay attention.'_ Nodding to herself Moka cemented her determination and followed her friends toward the Garbage Disposal Area.

Had there been anyone watching the corridor outside the room for a few seconds after they had left it, they would have seen a certain human drop from where he had been hidden on the ceiling. Looking after his friends with a sad expression, he thought aloud.

"I won't stop them fighting, I am a Martial Artist I will not disgrace my friends and treat them like children...I won't."

He realised in those moments just what his parents must have felt at some moments of his life. If he made it through the day he would need to make a phone call and thank them. If he made it through the day that is.

* * *

><p>Kurumu lead the way to the place they had been told to meet the...Student Police. Even thinking their name made her hot with anger. There was not a single, possible chance that she was going to let this go.<em> 'Sorry Tsukune, but I have to fight this.'<em>

They were nearly there when Moka stopped, standing on the spot with a pensive expression, when the other two girls turned to look her way she spoke hesitantly, "A-are you sure we should, Maybe Tsukune was right. Is this really worth risking our lives for?"

Kurumu's resolve did not waver, her smile towards Moka staying strong as she too stopped in her tracks. Breathing quietly she searched for words, struggling with her thoughts before she finally spoke, "I...I've been alone until now. At first because people didn't want to be near me. Then later because of the way I acted...you are my first real friends and this newspaper...Those drafts are the first thing I've made together with my friends. They're a precious treasure to me; so if you don't want to come...I won't blame you but I'm going to fight!" By the end she was almost shouting, her words burning with passion as she looked to them both with resolve in her eyes.

She was turning back to the path, ready to continue alone when Yukari and Moka took a few quick steps forward, putting them ahead of her.

"Well then big-boobs, lets be careful desu!"

The cheer of those words died quickly as they walked the last of their journey. The assigned meeting place seemed empty at first, but like many winged Ayashi Kurumu was far more prone to looking up then most. A glance skyward revealed a girl in a neat, black uniform; her hair was long and similarly coloured with a pointed fringe nearly hiding eyes that hardly seemed to blink. She stood on a thick, white strand that stretched between the school buildings and a tree across the clearing.

Sneering at them she leant backwards, falling off the strand with a hand brushing against it as she did so. Rather then fall to the ground she descended gently on another thick rope of white, this one coming directly out of her hand and connecting to the other.

Yukari stepped forward and started to shout at her but was grabbed by Moka before she could say more then "You eight eyed bi-!" A hand covering her mouth just in time. Moka starting to say aomething herself (probably more diplomatically) when the dark girl finally spoke. "Yes I'm a spiderwoman little witch, and filth like you should watch who it insults." Taking a step towards them and picking up a cardboard box from where it had been hidden in plain sight among several others waiting to be burned, the Jorougumo continued, "judging by your lack of contrition I suppose the Newspaper Club hasn't learned its lesson after last year. I noticed your club and thought I'd keep an eye on it. Just as I thought; you're just as self righteous as the last bunch!"

"What bunch, why are you so against the newspaper club?" Kurumu's indignant words brought a snort from the sneering girl.

"I'll make it clear, your predecessors thought they could report freely on us! On the one thing keeping this Academy full of so many species, away from chaos! Insects daring to question us, we who this academy has granted the right to act as we wish, to transform and fight and crush all who threaten us!"

Raising her hands to placate the other girl Moka spoke gently even as one of her feet cracked the ground with the angered pressure she was putting into it, "We haven't done anything to threaten you. You even said you did this on your own. Please just give us back our drafts and leave us alone."

For a few moments Kurumu thought the other girl might say yes, then one of her eyes twitched. The next instant she was screaming in fury, "Who the hell do you think you are! How dare you talk like that to me! To Keito of the Public Safety Commision" and spinning on her heel she hurled the box of their precious drafts, sending it arcing into the nearest open incinerator.

Or at least that's where it would have landed had the still, calm climate of Youkai Academy not been momentarily broken by a gust of wind. One that blew the box just far enough for it to instead land and tumble along the ground for a few feet. This bizarre piece of luck only further enraged their enemy. The other girl sprinting towards the fallen box, obviously intending to destroy it.

Which was when the first blow was struck, Yukari giving a practised wave of her wand and sending a basin falling out the sky. A surprise attack that Keito laughed off, spitting a glob of webbing into the falling basin and sending it flying away to stick to a tree. However as Yukari face fell Kurumu's rose in a grin. Having taken the distraction to get into the air she now dove with all the speed she could muster.

Flipping in the air to slam feet first into the Student Police member, she sent her flying across the clearing to tumble for several feet, a happy grin spreading on her face, only to slip back off when she noticed the thin strand of silk wrapped around her ankle. Their enemy jerking on her own end and swinging the succubus into a tree hard enough to dent it.

Her follow up was cut short by Moka. Pausing and listening to something every now and then, the vampire started hurling everything she could both get her hands on and lift. Which considering her strength was a lot of things, starting with a small dumpster.

Once the spider woman had been driven off they managed to -for a time- mount a forceful attack. Kurumu leading with her usual swooping attacks, though she avoided using her claws just yet, not wanting to kill the other girl. Moka meanwhile threw very heavy things every time their opponent looked to be mounting an effective attack on Kurumu. Yukari attempting to help only for her attacks to fall short, every time she started a longer spell that might have some effect the black clad girl would send web flying her way, forcing her to dodge and though only one of the four girls fighting her realised it, showing how far she was from taking them seriously. Inner-Moka however could only watch. Unable to do more then tell her weaker half where to aim.

Then in another flurry of movement it was over. Boring of her game Keito dodged Kurumu's attack, jumped cleanly over the bin Moka sent at her and before the vampire could react she had sent a tangle of wet silk flying towards both her and Yukari. Kurumu took a moment to notice the true danger of this, a moment to realise that she had not just immobilised her friends but had also covered much of both their faces.

_'They can't breathe!'_

Her fear for her friends paralysed her, Kurumu hovering in place. Her enemy had no such problem, another silken net wrapping around the succubus and bringing her crashing to the earth. The impact almost breaking one of her wings. Far worse was the fact that she was now helpless before her enemy.

_'As if! A Succubus' claws cut almost anything, I just need to-'_ Kurumu's thoughts stopped as she found her less tangled hand was now completely helpless. When she swept it through her bonds her claws had indeed cut them, however the loose strands had only stuck to her fingers. Her other hand was barely mobile and worst of all the damn spider girl was suddenly right over her. Sneering down at her with a thin white fluid dripping from her fingers.

"Don't worry, I'll let you see them choke before I do the same to you. Once I dissolve my webs they'll just think you all choked on your own stupidity." A cruel laugh followed her words, Kurumu struggling in futility beneath her. Finally realising just how stupid this had been.

She was the strongest out of all of them and she had not stood a chance, how had she been so foolish as to lead her friends into this?

_'Someone! Please! Help me!'_

* * *

><p>Keito of the student police was proud, cynical, vicious and much more besides...but she was not stupid. The Newspaper Club had not gone down easily last time and though it seemed weaker the Mad Dog Ginei was still at its head. She had not lasted this long by underestimating her opponents.<p>

At least not knowingly.

This was why she had requested back-up for her task once she decided to follow through with it. This in turn was why sixteen members of the Public safety Commision were rushing through the halls of Youkai Academy to reach their superior and then await her order to engage the enemy should she start to be overwhelmed.

Anticipation of just such a strategy was what had led Tsukune to a specific corridor in a specific (thankfully deserted) branch of the school. And this was why the group of sixteen Student Police members rounded a corner to find an unassuming looking guy leaning against the wall. He was positioned most of the way down the deserted corridor they were in. Their immediate reactions were not of wariness but rather delight. Isolated prey; perfect to bully for extra money on their way to their actual task.

This impression was shaken a little when Tsukune stood up from the wall and stared at them equally and without fear, saying conversationally, "You know, it's still pretty hard but I think I'm starting to get better at sensing Youki. A little better anyway." He continued to talk in a tone usually reserved for discussions on the weather, "But it was your bloodlust that really gave you away, you are definitely heading for a fight. Please turn back."

He wasn't really surprised at their derisive laughter, in fact it was fine. They were trying to hurt his friends and they didn't seem strong. That meant he was probably going to get some vindictive satisfaction out of this. Shrugging he stood firmly in the middle of the hall, making clear that no one would be getting past him.

Not that they believed him yet.

With a battle cry and a spike in his Intent one of the members surged forward. He wielded a Bokuto, the wooden sword scratched and chipped from use. Judging by how the others hung back from his charge they either didn't care what happened to him, or he was one of their strongest. Tsukune was a little ashamed of it but he rather hoped it was the former...or this was going to be dull.

He planted his left foot, not bothering to blend Ki , his footing was strong enough already. His 'opponent' came on, a downwards strike telegraphed but fast enough the owner probably didn't think that mattered. Tsukune swayed, his right foot sliding towards his left beneath him, his right arm snaking upwards and over the weapon that missed him by a hair. Flowing down the back of the weapon he let two fingers trail along it, one on either side, threading its momentum with them. Then at the base of the wooden blade, the edge now horizontal, his hand slipped past his opponent's and tapped the base of the weapon.

Then it exploded upwards into a palm strike against his oppon...okay his victim's jaw. The sword, stripped of its inertia followed the semi-conscious teen upwards, Tsukune letting his active hand fall backwards and bend back, catching he weapon as it passed, easily taking it.

Now holding his opponents blade midway along it's length Tsukune let his opponent strike the ceiling and fall back down. His right foot having returned to place before the others could realise his footing had changed at all. As soon as he had fallen far enough Tsukune brought the tip of the blade against him, gently guiding his path to land him a foot in front of himself. At least that's where he would have landed. Instead Tsukune let him fall until his palm was resting against his chest. Then a straight thrust sent him down the corridor, landing incoherent and useless before his comrades.

Not letting himself react Tsukune spun the weapon a few times then slammed it into the floor immediately behind himself, thankful when the weapon showed enough strength to pierce the floor ever so slightly. A lightning quick foot rose and fell into the bokuto's hilt, driving it more then a foot into the floor. Rather then remove this foot he rose onto it, then from standing upon the new post he lowered himself into a cross-legged position. The ball of one foot taking his weight on the wooden instrument yet he remained relaxed, no apparent effort in the stance.

Then (wondering if he might be taking the mockery a little too far) he closed his eyes, brought his hands up and started reciting a mantra beneath his breath. It wasn't long before the awkward silence and incredulous stares got to him. Cracking open an eye he said, "You can't beat me, return where you crawled from. I am serious when I say you're not getting past this point."

They were quick to rush down the corridor, Tsukune leaping from his perch to meet them halfway. He did this by way of a flying kick to the forerunner. Rolling under far too many wild blows for comfort (he was certain some of them hit each other) he rose with another kick, this time to one much nearer the back.

Now in the thick of them he started moving quickly and smoothly. Weaving around them to keep those actually attacking him to just a few at a time. Waiting for the right positioning. A high punch while no one else was attacking gave him it. His own fist meeting the other's. Ignoring the pain of the collision he pulled as much of it's force as he could back with his arm, dropping in a spiralling crouch as he let that force turn him around.

He dropped almost to the floor now a little to the side of his staggering opponent, a leg shot out and swept his legs out. His other foot pushing him up in a jump, just in time to avoid several kicks. Turning rapidly in the air he finally slammed a heel down into his horizontal opponent with everything he had, the target hitting the floor so hard he bounced. A little of that impact diverted to send Tsukune backwards out of immediate harm.

The guy he grabbed in a necklock on his way down probably disagreed about whether there was harm occurring. He turned as soon as he had his feet on the ground again, putting the staggering Student Police member in the way of a blow. Yet another one approached his back. Releasing his choke hold Tsukune switched his hands to the boy's shoulders and flipped clean over his, still dazed, victim. Lashing out with a heel as he descended he drove one enemy back even as the one aiming for his back found his fist impacting his comrade's spine instead.

Turning before he even hit the ground Tsukune thrust both palms deep in his shield's gut, the blow blasting him and the one who had just hit him in the back across the hall, other fighters throwing themselves out their path. A distraction which kept any from pursuing him as he spun back to the enemy he had driven back with his earlier kick.

That Ayashi's punch was knocked wide by a gentle arm, Tsukune's right arm following with far less gentleness. His right hand splaying as if to choke his opponent, impacting the smooth crescent made by thumb and forefinger with the other student's neck, enough strength behind the blow to lift him clean off the ground and hitting just far enough off target to avoid the strike killing him.

Now a good deal more wary they surrounded him a more cautious ring, Tsukune glad of the width of the corridor which made that ring nice and wide. Showing at least some familiarity with fighting as a group now he was no longer directly in their midst, they held off from simply rushing him.

Rather then creating a useless tangle that he would only use against them, one directly in front of him charged alone, one directly behind him rushing forward far more quietly, covered further by his comrade's noisy charge. Recognizing the others, ready to take the openings his defeat of these two would provide Tsukune was almost impressed.

_'At least they aren't underestimating me completely now.' _

As he dived forward, rolling under a frantic strike from the noisy one, he couldn't decide if they were still underestimating him a little, or if they just weren't very good. The opening formed in their circle by the ineffective charge was swiftly tightened, the one now in his path regretting this when Tsukune didn't slow in the slightest.

Charging them in the tiny window of confusion their reorganizing created, Tsukune resorted to less elegant tactics for a moment, a rush of punches driving a member out of the circle and back to the wall. He wasn't bad, even blocking several blows. Then one with Tsukune's full speed behind it broke his nose before he even saw it. Predictably the entire group had broken formation when he did this, discipline forgotten for the moment as they rushed at him.

_'And eight left. Still not dead, this is going well.'_

In a slight oversight, his position against the wall meant that there was nothing stopping them rushing down the hall. Four of them remembering their job and doing just that. Which was really not good.

Slipping away from the rest he finally moved with his full speed, jumping to rebound himself off a wall, then again off the ceiling and finally slam down among the fleeing group. He landed -a little clumsily- atop one of them taking him out of the fight almost by accident.

Two of those remaining in the group that had rushed forward now hesitated, unsure whether to attack him or keep running, the third did not hesitate. His upper body massive even disguised, this Ayashi didn't seem the subtle sort.

Tsukune twisted out of the way of a worryingly strong punch, stamping down on his opponents leading foot and keeping it there as he stepped into him. Slipping past a desperate punch Tsukune reminded him of his trapped foot with a rush of tension down his leg, damaging his foot without even needing to pull back for a kick and while far from what a kick could do it served the attack purpose.

Frantic at the thought of his foot being crushed the Student Police member threw his weight back, finding too late that Tsukune's stance let him lift his foot far more easily, now without anything pressing him down, his panicked retreat nearly sent him falling backwards.

Another two came in behind Tsukune, cutting short his planned combination for the momentarily off balance Ayashi. Pivoting around on a newly grounded foot, Tsukune's other collided gently with the ankle of his enemy's rapidly rising leg. The slight added momentum completely unbalanced him, Tsukune ignoring the tumbling boy for the two before him, one of who's punches he had caught neatly between his wrists.

Now twisting that arm Tsukune locked the joints, the martial artist forcing the monster to move towards him, colliding with his back, then taking his friends punch a moment later. Tsukune twisted back out, freeing his enemy's arm momentarily, though being dazed from the blow to the back of his head, the student police member (who's name was Daitou, he had joined out of a belief the uniform would help him get a date) failed to take advantage.

Another instant and his arm was locked again, forcing him to take a step away from his friend and bend slightly. Then a blur of motion snapped his straightened elbow, Tsukune's left forearm forcing it to bend the wrong way. Then his opposing knee and fist blasted up into Daitou's gut and face respectively, both finishing him and making him bend over completely in pain.

Before he collapsed to the ground Tsukune tucked a shoulder and rolled sideways over his back, keeping his legs extended. Daitou's partner in that fraction of the fight barely managed a grunt when Tsukune's motion ended with both feet slamming into his shoulder. Letting his momentum carry him back to his feet on the other side of his latest victory Tsukune was once again standing between the mob and their goal.

He paused to count them, finding their numbers reduced to just four from their original force. The one he had thrown with his footwork and thought smart enough to stay down, surged up from the floor in a charge, Tsukune not bothering to adjust his count for him.

_'Far too angry.'_

He remained still, memories of the last of them to try this method stirring deja vu. This guy however was smart enough not to simply throw himself forward. Stopping and delivering a devastating punch instead, Tsukune could feel it's wind buffeting his face as he let himself fall backwards.

Grabbing the bokuto still stabbed into the tiles he pushed off it, rocking back up to his feet, turning about another powerful -but useless- punch and driving his elbow into the back of the furious boy's neck.

He dropped like a stone, Tsukune's hand fisted in the back of his jacket all that kept him from falling past the 'line' Tsukune had declared. Which would have been a little embarrassing.

Throwing him back toward them Tsukune forced himself not to shake at how close the second punch had come to him. _'It's not that bad, not close to strongest blow I've seen. Moka's kicks for one. Or Kyouko's punches, not to mention Kaa-san and Otou-san and all the other Masters I've sparred with...' _Tsukune carefully ignored that few of those mentioned were likely to try and kill him...and that less dead was still dead.

Not seeing any need for further whittling their numbers Tsukune finally engaged them simply. He was confident he could have just done so from the start but he was not the only stake in this battle, better to be cautious. Either way he now threw caution to the wind and rushed in. Letting them attack him from all sides, he even shouted a technique name. Kyouko would be proud.

"**Whip Hand**!"

Focusing on his right arm Tsukune forced every muscle in it to relax completely, when it moved it was now with a strangely fluid form. Taking the punch the one in front of him threw in the palm of his hand Tsukune let his arm steal it's entire force. The limb swinging freely back to him, Tsukune bending backwards completely, his arm brushing the blows the one to his left and behind him aimed, then turning to slam the back of his wrist up into the fourth's chest with the combined force of them all.

Shaking the numbness from that arm Tsukune didn't pause, letting the momentum carry him completely around, his still functional arm deflecting another punch from the enemy who had attacked from behind him, continuing his turn to face away from him again, stopping himself by driving a kick into the opening he had made in that opponents guard.

The remaining two were already coming at him, spinning again he let his already raised foot knock away their own attacks, bringing it down inside of the nearest one's reach. His right arm celebrating it's return to feeling by swinging up at his surprised opponent and shoving him back to skid a good distance down the corridor. Swaying aside from the other's next punch he swung his right fist, Ki building behind it. The punch hitting not his enemy but rather swinging into his other hand.

Following it's weight he seemed off balance, his foe capitalising on that with a strong kick. Which he neatly dodged, then having stolen the force of his own blow he drove his right elbow into the puncher, his left hand still clasped about his right fist and pushing everything back into the blow.

The total force slammed his attacker back into the wall, cratering it and further injuring him. Tsukune was already turning to face the last of them, the other boy resorting to a desperate, wild charge. One arm swinging out as a long spiny claw. Tsukune reached behind himself without looking away, grabbing the wooden sword and pulling it from the floor.

His last enemy tried to pull up short but couldn't stop in time, Tsukune sparing a thought as to why they tried charging him twice after the first time it failed. Then he focused on bringing the sword horizontal between them with his left hand, his other coming back ready for as strong a hit as he could muster. The moment the monster touched the sword's tip, his arm still just out of reach of Tsukune, said Martial Artist released it, striking before the blade could start to fall.

His palm strike slammed into the base of the weapon, his opponent was not impaled but instead flew backwards down the hall, the blow transmitted along it to him. The bokuto however did not survive, bursting with the force surging through it. Tsukune looked down at the splinters and suppressed a groan, he'd been sure he could do it right this time. His father could do it with an egg without breaking it. Which seemed unfair considering the size of his father compared to him.

Or compared to anyone, Tsukune was waiting for the day that growth spurt hit and he ended up just as huge. Though knowing his luck he'd miss that particular blessing. At least he would have problems with doorways.

Far more nonchalantly then he liked, Tsukune walked away from the corridor of groaning enemies, deciding that someone would probably find them soon enough. None of their injuries were fatal at least.

_'I wonder how everyone else is doing...I hope they're okay.'_

* * *

><p>A young Succubus lay bound and soon to be gagged. Though such a sentence might usually suggested a hopefully private and often enjoyable set of events in this case it was far from either. The Succubus in question bound in web and helpless to do anything but watch as her friends choked to death on more of the vile silk.<p>

She could only hope for rescue, only...

_'What the hell am I thinking!' _Lying beneath the gloating woman responsible for what was happening to her. Staring in despair at her captive friends, at her precious, wonderful friends...Kurumu felt a rush of self-loathing. Then she looked to her enemy and the 'self' part disappeared.

Her voice was very different from her normal tones when she spoke, "Shut up you eight-legged vermin." a deep, eldritch echo reverberating in every syllable. Striking the other girl dumb with a sudden, strange fear. Enough fear to make her take a slow step back from the Succubus. She took a much faster step back when Kurumu looked up at her properly, her eyes completely white to the spider's vision. Energy pouring from the girl on the floor in almost visible waves.

Deep inside Kurumu's body, her mind, her very being...something that she had not realised was missing appeared, a door she had never noticed was unlocked and thrown open. A part of her heritage that she had never thought she would possess was suddenly as surely a piece of her as her tail, a tail she realised would be almost able to flower fully now.

She cast her gaze about, her new found power fortunately not overcoming her kind nature. She still remembered her friends, still knew how little time they had. Thinking back to what her mother had told her about these powers, about the true powers of a Succubi...she could not focus well and she was new to this. Her power had been restrained for a long time, soon the initial, accumulated strength would fade and her chance to end this quikly with it. She had to find...she needed something already present that could be easily twisted...distorted within her powers..._'The trees!'_

With realisation came a grim smile, she had her weapon. Time to use it!_  
><em>

The ground shook, the trees quivering as if alive. Then they appeared to become just that, their roots ripping free of the ground and whipped towards Keito's ugly face. A moment before her head was removed from her body altogether the Spiderwoman released her true form, her uniform ripping as six long, arachnid legs burst from her chest. Her legs withered as her arms lengthened and thinned, her face changing from unattractive to horrifying. Her mouth becoming a spiders mandibled maw, six more eyes opening along her head, one which was now a lot uglier.

Of all this it was her new legs that saved her, the strong limbs taking the blow together, so turning a possibly fatal blow into a stunning one. Unfortunately for her, she was still being driven back, giving Kurumu the chance she needed. Squashing her fears, refusing to panic the Succubus waited for just the right moment, waited for the web to be just right. She manipulated it as best she could, taking her time despite the raging enemy mere steps away. _'Only one chance at this.'_ Kurumu took a deep breath and held it until her hands no longer shook. Then she retracted and extended the nails of her less immobilised hand, smoothly cutting it free. Another few swipes and her bonds fell away.

She rose to a crouch, gathering her powers now she could focus properly. Across the clearing roots burst from the ground, several of them slashing across the webbing that covered her friends. Defying logic by somehow cutting the silk and freeing them, both girls drawing gasping breaths, Yukari soon passing out altogether. Moka rushed over to the young girl, blowing out a sigh when she found her unconscious but otherwise fine.

Their opponent meanwhile had decided not to bother with any more playing around. She reared up on two of her legs and shouted to the allies she thought were nearby with poorly hidden desperation, "This one is giving me some trouble! Come out already, lets get this over with!" The bewildered expression she gained when the forest failed to disgorge her back-up was more then a little odd, given her monstrous face.

A terrible power in the air made her pale with terror. Her vision pulled back to the girl now slowly rising from a crouch. Her wings were pulled in tight to her back, her claws extending to their limits as she crossed her arms and bent in on herself. The sheer force of her new power compressing her stance.

She spoke in a low whisper yet her words carried perfectly, "You asked how I dared, idiot. This is the power of a Succubi, of a descendant of Lilith. The Last Queen herself. I'll show you what happens to those who dare to hurt my friends."

Her voice started to rise and just as Keito was considering a desperate attack Kurumu reared up. Her wings shot to their fullest extent above her, arms flying out to the sides with her clawed fingers splayed. Her legs braced far apart, the sheer power she released still nearly knocking her from her feet as she shouted, "I'll never forgive you! I will never forgive those who try to hurt my precious friends!"

A rush of tree roots, blasted towards Keito from all sides. Her attempt at defending herself. At dodging some of the onslaught. It failed completely. Instead she was pummelled thoroughly as they slammed into her, her bruised form wrapped tight in the roots the next instant. The animate plants lifted her high into the air.

Then they slammed her down, Kurumu retaining just enough mercy to keep he blow from killing her. Just. Her illusionary plants fading away as it became clear the fight was over.

Now a groaning, undignified heap. The Student Police member could do nothing as Kurumu walked past her, her appearance slowly returning to her normal true form. The blank white eyes dispersing as her body started to adapt to it's new powers. Yukari returned to consciousness just in time for her and Moka to see Kurumu gather up their box of drafts and sink to her knees.

Her wings even drooped, her exhaustion clear. Yet when her friends got close to her, Kurumu's smile was without the slightest wilt. "We did it. We got the most important thing back!"

Exchanging smiles and wincing at their still healing injuries, the three monsters returned to their club room. Triumphant and proud.

* * *

><p>Unseen on the school rooftop, Gin watched them go and fingered the necklace he wore once again. He had barely acted in time to save the drafts his hastily copied air punch had lacked strength but been enough to knock the box away from the flames. However it was the near miss with his club members he was really upset about. Fortunately he had been spared the need to reveal himself. Kurumu fighting back just as he decided to show himself.<p>

Even so that guy better have had a damn good reason to have missed this fight. With that thought in mind Gin sped away.

* * *

><p>As they returned to the club Moka looked at her friend with new respect, missing completely the shame in her younger companions eyes. Ura-chan had been just as surprised at the display. Mentioning that it was one of a Succubi's lesser known powers, that they could make illusions that were actually solid.<p>

Either way Kurumu-chan had saved the day, saved her friends. A group she was proud to know included herself.

* * *

><p>By the time Tsukune had wandered away from the corridor then back a few dozen times. Dithering over whether or not he should go inform someone to help them, considering if they deserved it, if he'd get in trouble, if he was needed elsewhere and several other such things until finally he noticed a group of black uniformed people through one of the windows and decided not to test his luck further that day.<p>

By the time this got done he had spent far more time dithering then he had fighting, rushing back to the club he was a little confused when he walked in to find everyone back to work (or in Gin's case drinking coffee and reading) with no sign they had left. Aside from the box of drafts. Moka started to speak but stopped abruptly, giving Kurumu a confused and pained pout.

After several more kicks under the table and a completely incoherent response from Tsukune as to where he had been it was silently agreed not to talk about any of it. Though Tsukune did almost ask just why Kurumu looked like she desperately wanted to tell him something, he supposed she would probably tell him later anyway.

All in all, peace had returned, though his right arm ached quite a bit Tsukune felt the overuse was worth it. If it hurt even more by the time they were done with the last touches to the newspaper then that was fine too. In fact the only problem left was sitting sipping his coffee and congratulating them all, especially himself for his excellent job of supervising them.

Tsukune was pretty sure his feelings for Gin were not one sided. His sempai had been shooting him glares all day and the tension was starting to unnerve him. Though he had hoped the violence might be over for the day something old him it was not.

When Gin's eyes flicked to the rooftop as they said they goodbyes outside the school, Tsukune was completely sure there was still more violence to come. Having narrowly avoided being framed for no reason the day before...he wasn't completely reluctant to hit the smirking bastard. So after he had moved out of sight of the girls, with the sun almost set. Tsukune doubled back towards the school. One last thing needing to be done that day.

* * *

><p>Youkai Academy was a pretty large collection of buildings, their were a fair number of rooftops. However only one of these was both flat and accessible by stairs. It was atop the railing around this one that a tall, wild haired figure stood. Someone standing close enough might have heard a low growl in his chest as he stared up at a cloudy sky. The moon hidden by that thick layer.<p>

"What are you, Gin-sempai? If you don't mind me asking."

Gin did not get down from the railing, nor did he turn around. He stood still, then with a flex of a leg was gone. Tsukune catching a glimpse of his path, turning just in time to avoid the punch he threw at Tsukune's head.

He didn't take the bait, backing away and asking instead, "Why did you try to frame me Sempai? What did I do?" This at least gave Gin pause. Eventually he replied, "You're lucky, another few nights and it woulda been the full moon."

Tsukune stared at him incredulously, an eye twitching a little at how obtuse he was b..._'Oh.'_

"You're a werewolf?"

"Can't tell you that, against school rules."

"How about why you framed me?"

"You annoyed me." These words were spoken directly in Tsukune's ear, Gin gone again by the time he had turned around. His strike not even hitting the after image. Gin's counter hit him just fine, sending him tumbling forward, winded and coughing.

Before he could catch his breath another punch took him in the chin hard enough to send him onto his back, barely rolling back to his feet in time to avoid a kick that fractured the stonework. Ocusing more on what he could sense then see, he felt Gin coming this letting him react faster. This time he caught the after image before getting smacked across the rooftop.

By the time he got back to his feet Gin had knocked him around several times, moving fast enough to hit him, overtake him and hit him again. His senses simply not fast enough to let him react in time, which meant resorting to something else.

Unable to attack, or even counter. Tsukune dropped his weight into a totally defensive stance. Angling his thighs inwards, his arms drawn in to rest vertically at his chest, defending his core. His positioning meant for taking blows as well as blocking them. Which proved useful almost immediately, as Gin started raining hit after hit on him.

Tsukune tried to feel the blows coming, to establish a domain and defend it, to feel the intrusions on his own Ki. However if he had more then a basic idea how to do that, Gin's speed rendered him totally incapable of blocking, instead he weathered the storm and waited, hoping his chance would come before he was beaten unconscious.

He pivoted occasionally but couldn't risk moving more then that or his stance might be broken. He relied on both the styles he knew to reduce the damage, both toughening and absorbing though it was only delaying defeat. Finally Gin was confident enough to punch his chest, fist impacting between Tsukune's guarding arms.

While he couldn't stop the blow, his arms did come together just in time to stop Gin's right arm dead. Tsukune finally able to begin his counter. His right arm went over the top of Gin's, his left turning with it to keep the arm trapped between, one forearm pushing on either side. His right dived down the other side of the arm and then underneath, back up the other side to leave Gin's arm now trapped between forearm, bicep and chest.

Totally immobilized.

Which his cue to start causing as much damage with his free left arm as he could, Gin not reacting quite fast enough in his surprise. Caught in a disorienting onslaught the werewolf was left helpless, the weight of attacks sliding him backwards only for Tsukune to move with him, one of the more basic techniques of Ao No Tsuki giving him the same speed as Gin. Then he kicked off the gorund altogether, sending them both into the air.

Assured that his opponent's speed would not aid him in mid-air, while already disoriented. He twisted away from him, as expected his back was left unmolested, pulling his right arm down. Grabbing Gin's arm before it could take advantage of the loosened hold. He brought his hand back along the path it had traced around Gin's equivalent, the hold on his wrist bringing Gin's arm into a twisting lock.

The shoulder and elbow both stressed to their limit as Tsukune brought his own weight into a tight coil. Then shot it out, down Gin's arm in two powerful kicks, once to dislocate his arm, then releasing his arm and striking with both feet this time. Blasting his Sempai across the roof and himself into a graceful back flip. He turned in the air several times before returning to the rooftop, his landing equally graceful.

He had learned from his experience against Saizou, full y expecting Gin to walk out of the dust cloud of his impact. Probably bigger and uglier...or pretty much unscathed and looking the same, that could also happen.

Even as he casually left his crater behind him, a loud grunt signified his popping of his aim back into place. Something that obviously hurt but which happened without him touching it at all.

"Surprised? Everyone knows 'bout Werewolves being fast. Most forget that our healin' is just as good, even a Vampire's is slower."

Realising why there had been so little resistance to his hold, Tsukune almost kicked himself for releasing it. Gin had barely taken an injury and was once again free to hit him however he liked. Which he did, rushing him straight blurring to the side at the last second. Guessing wildly Tsukune turned and stamped forward.

His surprise at actually catching Gin's foot under his must have showed. He could not however honestly claim it slowed him down, which made the way Gin simply punched him away before he could get a better hold even more embarrassing.

He rolled back to his feet yet again, this time Gin had not given chase, instead he looked at Tsukune evenly. His eyes considering him carefully, then a grin split the older teen's face. A grin that had Tsukune channelling as much Ki as he could without badly injuring himself, rationalising that he'd probably ache more he next day if he didn't.

Then fur rippled across Gin's body, his head lengthening and his height increasing by about half. Tsukune had just enough time to be very glad he had just done that before Gin was on him. Rather then punches it was claws now. Swipes that he could still barely dodge, even this charged Gin was almost killing him with every attack.

Finally Tsukune lost patience and stopped blocking, sliding inside Gin's reach he landed a solid blow to his neck, the other boy too surprised to block the reckless attack. Then his follow up was caught, his fist twisted into an arm lock and a kick driven into his back. Tsukune rolled with it as much as he could, diving to his feet.

It didn't help, Gin caught him before he could get his feet back under him. The Werewolf's claws raked his chest drawing a spout of blood. Tsukune knocked into the railing by the force of it.

Tsukune took a few panting breaths, getting enough air back to ask breathlessly, "Why didn't you do that properly? You barely scratched me when you could have ended this."

Gin reply was surprisingly out of breath as well (that is he was slightly winded...at first) the older fo the two countering easily, "Why didn't you break my arm?"

Tsukune looked at him incredulously, then he smiled. Shaking his head as he continued the conversation, "So we're not trying to kill each other any more. That's a relief."

Gin laughed a little as he replied, "It is isn't it."

The incredulous look was back, "What do you mean, I've barely touched you?"

"But you're still holdin' back." With that Gin's face went stern again, gesturing to Tsukune's beads impatiently. Rather then wasting more time he could be sleeping, trying to figure out how he had figured it out Tsukune just retuned the gesture. This time pointing at Gin's necklace.

"You're saying the silver necklace isn't limiting you?"

"How do you know it's not paint?"

"I can smell it. Now take yours off first, I do have some pride."

"It's not a limiter." Tsukune snort interrupted him but he just grinned wider, "No seriously, silver's bad but it don't burn or drain us or anythin'. Even to get poisoned you have to eat a lot of it, if it's solid even that'll just hurt at the other end, silver's non-reactive see. Unless it's in a liquid it never gets out of the digestive tract."

Tsukune's disbelief at his use of so many long words must have shown, Gin glared at him half-heartedly. Then just shrugged and finished his explanation, "This is a...keepsake and it's for the moon. If a werewolf doesn't keep silver close then the full moon brings on The Lunacy. The more moon, the crazier we get, instincts come out and well...I uh, might have forgotten mine yesterday so I was a bit more...then usual."

Tsukune's hopes he had been distracted were dashed when Gin pointed again to his beads, Tsukune lifting his arm (painfully) to look at them, letting them clack a little in the breeze. Considering

"I can't make more moonlight, so this is as strong as I can get. Do the same? I do have some pride." Grinning at the mirror of his words Tsukune decided.

"These are there so I don't hurt myself, my internal...I mean my strength is too much. I can only take it off quickly, especially like this. So let's make it one blow."

"Settle it in one exchange...sounds good."

They exchanged one last pair of smiles, then Tsukune did it; deft, practised movements of his hand loosened the puzzle of his beads. He held them loosely in one hand, running them through his fist as he readied to be free of their restraint. Then with a twist of his wrist he tossed them into the air.

There was a rush of air before they even started to fall, two figures swapping places on the rooftop in a moment. A normal observer would not have seen any actual movement, they certainly wouldn't have followed the fight. And they might have been surprised when Gin shook out his suddenly numb left arm and Tsukune collapsed to the ground. His beads clattering to the concrete a few feet away, though it might as well have been miles.

Unable to risk moving further Tsukune could only lie on his back as Gin walked over with a more normal speed. Scooping up the long, looped string of beads he stood over Tsukune. Looking down at him with shadowed eyes. Finally he said, "How the hell do these go on your arm like that anyway?" Then for no apparent reason he yelped and dropped them on Tsukune, "What the hell was that!"

The loser in this fight, Tsukune managed to get his beads back on, Gin helping him to his feet and supporting him as he explained, "They're trying to do what they do to me normally, I doubt it's good for you if you don't channel it right." More privately he considered that that probably went double for Ayashi, Youki being far more volatile then what he had.

The two of them started walking (more limping in Tsukune's case) towards the door inside, time to head for the dorms.

"It was close ya know, you probably had a chance, you wouldn't of if it'd been a full moon but like this I'm not totally untouchable." Beneath the smug veneer was at least some, genuine respect. Tsukune considered that maybe he and Gin might be friends after all.

"I still beat ya."

_'Don't lose your temper, he's only very annoying.' _Fortunately the next words helped Tsukune get back on the friend idea.

"Well I guess I'll have to leave those two be, ain't cool gettin' this worked up about it."

"Thank you for the fight, I like having someone stronger here to aim for, someone a little more in reach then 'her'..." Though the last bit was muttered Gin caught it none the less.

"You mean Moka, the Inner one I've heard about? She's probably no stronger than me, how is she out of reach?"

"No, I'd say you're a bit stronger then Inner Moka. I mean my cousin, you see she-" The rest of his words were cut off from the rooftop, the door swinging closed behind them as they left it behind.

* * *

><p>A dark room deep in the bowels of the Safety Commission's headquarters was currently the site of a 'debriefing'. This was more accurately Kuyou, the poised and violent leader of the Public Safety Commission, Guardians of the Academy, holding a beaten and bloodied Keito off the floor by her neck. She scrambled to choke out enough details fast enough that he wouldn't simply toss her aside and remove her from the group for weakness.<p>

Keito had made too many enemies to last long without the shelter of the Safety Commission, especially this injured. After she finally passed out Kuyou tossed her into a seat and forgot about her for the moment. Pacing as he ruminated on the defeat of both her and the back-up she had requested. Both had been annihilated summarily...

He stopped his pacing and directed a question to thin air, "How does Anti Thesis present itself currently?"

A whisper in the air was the only sign that something had actually replied to him, what was said inaudible to anyone other then Kuyou. It did however show an effect. His next words carrying the sound of a command.

"Leave them for now, we cannot waste the resources we'd need. Not with our other problems still looming. Nothing can be allowed to threaten the Academy. Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p>The next morning the gates in to the academy had a new attraction. A simply fold out table covered in several stacks of newspapers. Three girls and one -heavily bruised- guy handed out more of their creations. Proud smiles lighting their varying faces. Tsukune wincing a little with his smiles.<p>

He had received several suspecting appraisals when he showed up so injured, not to mention some touching concern. Thankfully they had accepted his story easily enough and for the brief few seconds he had been at the table before vanishing off after something or another (probably something in a skirt) Gin had looked at him levelly. If with a strangely jealous looking annoyance, he had no idea what the werewolf was so jealous of though.

No idea at all.

A smile found its way across each of the Newspaper Club members' faces, whether their problems were barely beginning, or not. Even if the difficulties were barely begun, the paper they had made together remained there.

It was a message, a sign. That their time alone could be over, that together they could make something. Something temporary, something easily forgotten, something small. Something beautiful.

Now their hope bloomed, giving it's light to others. Every student reading it found a smile working it's way onto their faces, a spring into their step.

Even a heartbroken girl lying in a strangely cold room in the Girls' Dormitory, felt a twinge of...something in her misery. Her eyes lingered on a certain article, the slightest flush on her cheeks. Silently she reached for the notebook she had planned to use for maths.

A playful wind grabbed a copy from the table. It slipped quickly from thought, then from sight. Chance spun it into a tiny anomaly in the barrier, one of many too unstable to let much through.

Inconsequential.

And blown by that wind the newspaper fluttered and tumbled through the gap into a distant sky, falling to earth abruptly in a field of yellow and blooms.

A moment passed then several flowers shifted. Roots popped gently from the ground and waved, questing for a meal. A single root stilled then slithered towards the rumpled paper. It snaked along the bare ground towards it, slowly closer and closer. Then was foiled by a hand reached down to grasp the strange paper.

A pale, delicate looking hand, clad in an unusual mix of materials. Curiously it raised the paper from the ground.

.

.

.

A coincidence for another time.

* * *

><p>Sitting far away from the dull work of his juniors, Gin idly flicked through the first newspaper they'd made this year. It was pretty impressive stuff, he especially liked the headline about a mystery pervert appearing on Saturday.<p>

Looking closer at that peace he noticed a reference to another article continuing it, flicking inside he cocked an eyebrow, _'There wasn't meant to be a follow-up...' _

When he made it to the next article Gin stopped breathing, the title proclaimed;

_**Mystery Pervert Identified**_

_What A Dog_

Looking a little further down, he found the name of the writer.

"That damned, flat-chested little girl!"

His furious cry unfortunately revealed his location, a curious group of girls looking in the bushes to find him...with his camera. A large group of girls, most holding newspapers. And now glaring...

Morioka Ginei would not return from the hospital for almost a week this time.

* * *

><p><span>Well I hope that was enough fighting for you all XD. I'm exhausted just typing it.<span>

I am especially curious what people think of the Gin and Tsukune fight, to make it clear though yes Tsukune without those beads we've seen still can't beat Gin sans Full Moon. He would have been totally outmatched with the moon. As to where Inner-Moka appears on this scale well...we'll see.

However I hope you all understand from Gin's line about healing that I will not be having vampires standing as the strongest. There is no shortage of other S-Class species...well there are a fair few at least, there is also the potential that anyone can reach that strength and that's before putting in how many Ki-Users there are and how many are masters and what level and...well trust me when I say I put a lot of thought into the power balance, politics and relations of species for this fic.

Also of course werewolves are faster healing then vampires, think of horror movies guys, I aim in this fic to show Ayashi as being species that can produce the unstoppable, scary-as-hell movie monster type things. Hence since Werewolves have just that one method of actually killing them (silver stuff) in legends their healing is indeed extreme, whether or not silver is needed to kill them in this fic...I am unsure about for now, I'm thinking only for very powerful werewolves. As in stronger then Gin is right now

Finally I'm sure you've figured out by this point that on the occasion I have cause to put in technique names and the like I use bold text and English. However I would like to translate the appropriate ones (mainly Tsukune's for now) into other languages and so I wonder if anyone can recommend a good site for English to Japanese translation, I'm trying to learn the language but it's not something I'm good at even if I wasn't busy as hell.

Extra finally, if the even larger then normal size bothered you, I really would like your opinion however this is probably going to be the last chapter of this size, mainly because I doubt I will have so much to compress into a single chapter for quite some time, my plotting puts most other events as being far more spread out so this kind of thing should be avoidable from now on. Just the normal massiveness, the one I still want your opinion on XD

As always, reviews are my nectar and my honey, I love them more then milkshakes and doritos. And I really love those two things.


	5. Riotous Celebration

Okay, first off a reviewer raised a point in a review for chapter 3 (and before I start please understand I am grateful and pleased with anyone taking the time to review and in fact was very happy to be receiving my first fully negative review) well raised several points really but since they have PMing disabled I can't ask for more specifics on the grammar/syntax/structure issues (I know they're there, I'm editing to clean the story up but it's slow going as I prefer to write then to edit, sorry) and must raise his points on Tsukune's character (his other main complaint) to the forum. He stated that Tsukune was far too indecisive, cowardly and generally uninteresting. Also that the characterization in general was weak and the story focused too much on feelings.

While some of this is likely just my direction for this story disagreeing with his preferences nevertheless he raises points of contention that I cannot speak to him about and don't want to simply dismiss, so I'm asking you to please give me your opinions (as well as your more general and personal opinions on this chapter please ;p) on these points specifically, preferably in enough detail to allow me to decide whether they are problems or disagreements and in the likely case they are the former, fix them. I have tried to maintain Tsukune's canon character as well as balancing his character since I'm making him stronger (and as I said before, I have no desire to write a god-mode fic) but if I'm doing badly please tell me, I want to improve.

I agree the story and plot for now is weak but I assure you we are still in the opening of the opening, things will pick up on that front, I hope you can bear with this nonsense of mine until then.

As to chapter length, having discovered you all like the chapter length as is I will be sticking with my preference; really long chapters that cover lots of stuff. That said I should have a while before having to cram so much into one chapter again so the length will be little lower for a while. In other words slightly faster updates...hopefully. Also Mizore, oh my word is she angsty, need to hurry and get her cheered up some more. I want to write cheerful, violent things already! XD

Other things to say but this is already a long author's note so I'll say any other stuff at the end, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ningen no Ken:<strong> Chapter Five_

_Riotous Celebration_

A dark page, thick with jagged script over neat columns. Lines and doodles carefully scrawled in every gap afforded, printed type having been almost choked with these hand-crafted additions. Surrounded as though a group of humans at the mercy of Ayashi invaders. Totally defenceless to the onslaught of ink and emotion.

A quiet tinkle of a giggle lifted the silent air, Mizore cutting off that particular metaphor. Her favourite writer wasn't so weak that she could compare him to a human. _'It was badly delivered anyway, who'd write something like that?'_ So with a fragile cheer that she could not have imagined regaining mere weeks before, the Yuki'onna focused on carefully pasting the next article (snipped delicately from its origin) into place, another page of her scrapbook now filled and ready for her thoughts to be cutely added.

Choosing a particularly nice shade of dark red to write with she began putting her touch to the page, absently wondering what he might think of it should he see her notebook (totally unaware of how different his definition of a cute diary-style script was) a light blush crossing her face at even the thought of appearing before him like that. Her race were known for shyness for a reason, not that they encompassed all that was usually described with that word.

Still, there were almost none among them who would pick being in the open over being at least a little hidden, it was just the way they were. Even those as strong as her mother and especially those as weak as her...

Her frown at that quickly broke into a fond smile, her thoughts were not dispelled by the sight of his writings, but they were dimmed. His own weakness, his own isolation. She could see it in his words, feel it reaching out. For her.

She didn't feel as miserable now she had Tsukune.

Not that she really had him, no more rushing, she was going to court him properly this time. Not like...She would do it properly! Which meant following him for at least another few months, maybe more with how good his senses were. Then when she was truly familiar with him she would appear, introduce herself, talk to him, seduce him and finally the wedding. Maybe.

Honestly it was little more then a flutter for now, a crush. No more rushing, she'd have him when she was sure. When it was definitely love.

With a smile she wrote those words a dozen times in the margins of a piece on the recent results of a round of mock tests. A self depreciating tone apparent as Tsukune joked about his own results, wishing his fellow students better luck. Mizore smiled at it and easily ignored her own test paper sitting untouched on her desk just as it had since it fell from between the pages of the newspaper Nekonome-sensei had kindly brought her. Not like she'd have much use for tests, only people with the chance for a life of their own needed such things.

Even so...

_crunch_

The short, white stick that protruded from her lips went limp. A lollipop, imbued to keep her cold in warm places, crushed between her teeth. The motion was reflexive enough she no longer even thought about it, _'Now it just interrupts my thoughts.'_ Her face remained impassive despite her bemusement, rising and casually tossing away the spent sucker as she walked to her kitchenette.

She found herself a great deal calmer as she withdrew another lollipop from her, larger then normal, freezer. Tapping it against a finger a few times, to check how well the spelled candy had absorbed the chill, Mizore slipped it between her lips. Resuming her annotations she found her eyes and thoughts sliding once more over the untouched test paper.

...She would admit to feeling a little guilty in disappointing her teacher again. Maybe she should put some more work into her next excuse, nervousness over joining the recent glut of girls to disappear perhaps... That might be enough to keep her teacher out of trouble for having a student not even attend the exam. _'Yes, that'll work...'_ And guilts assuaged Mizore's thoughts returned to her favoured subject

Finishing her last scribbled heart with a pleased flourish, Mizore relaxed back onto her bed with a sigh. Her shoulder-cut hair fanning out around her. Flipping back to the start of her scrapbook she settled in for a pleasant stroll among its memories.

For a long while after that the only sounds were quiet breathing and her reactions to the articles, light chuckles and sighs the most common. Though whether the latter were lovestruck, bemused or just despairing was often varied.

After she had started following Tsukune with some kind of focus Mizore had hung back rather more then in the beginning. Not only out of worry she would be caught, rather she now found herself a little concerned with the fatigue and paranoia that sprung up when she was sensed. Realising that her target was bothered by her antics she had resolved to approach slower. It was good for her stealth if nothing else.

Despite having to hang back so much more she felt that they had become far closer in the two months since she had started reading his work. Since she had stopped feeling quite so alone. For one thing she had found that he was not quite as pathetically weak as she had thought, while he was obviously afraid of fighting (she hadn't seen him so much as bump into another student) having seen a little more of his training she realised he probably could handle some of the weaker students.

His peaceful mindset only further endeared the odd boy to her.

Less endearing was the crowd of friends he had around him much of the time. That, excepting the perverted club president -and she wasn't sure if friends was the right term there- all of his friends were female made it even worse. Still while she couldn't really understand the friendship people were always talking about, Mizore did understand romantic obstacles. If it came to it she might have to scare them off, a daunting task considering a Succubus was among them.

Of the three girls he had befriended, the little witch was obviously the least worrying. Too small to register even if he wasn't apparently oblivious to love. The vampire didn't seem to see him as anything other then a friend at the moment, if other feelings were there, they were a mystery to her as well. The blue-haired, massive-chested girl that was also making designs on him, she was a serious threat. Attractive and determined, obviously a counter strategy was essential.

Thinking of that particular...nuisance, Mizore found herself lowering her scrapbook and looking towards the kitchenette of her dorm room. Specifically the pile of newspaper clippings on the counter, each of them detailing a recipe of some kind with passionate joy. One for a particularly tasty savoury dish had been pinned to the wall above the stove via one of the few metal Kunai Mizore possessed. Some part of her approving of her doomed ambition supporting another's joy even just in imagery.

Most of her just hoped she might learn enough from the ridiculously proportioned girl to remove one of her mother's wellsprings of quiet disapproval. The bridal training all of her kind went through having totally failed to leave Mizore with many 'Wife-like' traits, her room's relative neatness owed entirely to her mother's presentation of it as good training for a ninja needing to be organized and ready for action.

To be fair she had been four; most four year olds fall for things like that.

Even so...reading those recipes, the little comments and tips. The skill and enjoyment speaking to Mizore's steady gaze from every line. It stirred something in her, a strange companionship to this passionate entity, so different from herself yet...from what she had seen of the girl's interactions with Tsukune, they shared at least some of their views.

Anyone else might have understood the stirrings of a possible friendship as easily as Mizore did the stirrings of her heart. However for Mizore, a girl who had grown up isolated even from those few of her fellows born near to her in both date and distance. Who had gone through her life to this point without even really understanding bonds of friendship, the fluttering of camaraderie without any accompanying flutter of her heart was...confusing. Mizore had learnt well the lessons of her life; she flinched from even the thought of reaching out to another.

Had she not known abandonment from a friend before she even knew that word (though she had already been told enough to use the word husband in its place), had she not reached out to a teacher and nearly been...shared...perhaps the Yuki'onna might have tried talking to the Succubus, or at least sneak a note into her room. As it was she just hoped Tsukune wasn't too happy with those enormous boob-hugs.

Rather then wallow in her misery even more Mizore rolled from her bed and put away her scrapbook with almost reverent care. Then she crossed the room to her underused desk and smiled at what was now occupying it.

She was no amateur to stalking, her race were known for it and her interests only made her better. Finding out his birthday had been a cinch* and that had led logically to a gift. Even if he did not yet know about her it was only polite for a woman courting her husband to give him a birthday present. What now sat on her desk would blow all other gifts out the water...as soon as she figured out how to give it to him without being seen.

She'd have to remember to tell him it was from her when she got around to revealing herself to him.

* * *

><p>*In actual fact it had not been a cinch at all. However the long journey of horrors that was Mizore's attempts to break into the school records room was not a tale she let herself think on. The many failures and finally her eventual, exhausted, temporary withdrawal... Then it had all been rendered pointless when she had overheard Tsukune telling his friends of his birthday in a few weeks.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsukune's exhaustion was obvious when he opened the door, his sagging posture giving it away even if his long fumble to get the key into his door had not. He clutched his neck absently, even though the vicious bite marks would have long ago faded. His bag bulged with all the homework he had been given, a weight that promised yet more fatigue before he could rest.<p>

Soon he would join her in eloping from that burden.

He had not seen her yet, his mind elsewhere, his eyes focused on the ground as he mechanically removed his shoes. It didn't matter, she would not let impatience ruin this after she had laboured so long, wrapping herself so carefully. Sheathing her body in soft ribbons, carefully tying each bow to draw the most possible attention to her form. To conceal enough as to suggest rather than declare; but show enough that even the densest of men would think as she wanted them to.

The essence of Succubi lay in seduction, a predatory nature that demanded the world submit and worship them as was their due. Despite the fantasies of many they were seldom easy, they were to be pursued for they could chose however they wished, from whoever they deemed to, be their choice aimed for pleasure or some higher pursuit. Their essence was seduction and that essence lay not in quick reveals or hasty fumbles, but rather in suggestion. In the hunt. In making them dream and beg until they were finally given a glorious taste of a reality that surpassed all their fantasies. Words of her mother's that made her blush bright whenever they came to mind.

Nevertheless, while she had no desire to treat such things as...recreationally as most of her race, Kurumu understood seduction. Understood its subtleties and importantly, understood when to take a more direct approach.

Being blunt did have some applications after all.

"Tsu~Ku~Ne~Kuuun..."

Her throaty purr drew his attention so well she worried he might have gotten whiplash. His eyes widened as they beheld her form, nude but for her flawlessly positioned ribbons...nude...nude...he was looking at her and she was very nearly naked! She was actually in such a situati-

Snapping out of her daydream, Kurumu stifled a squawk of alarm and did a barrel roll. Barely avoiding the branches and trunks of unusually tall trees she had nearly collided with while caught in her fantasy. Kurumu desperately avoiding thinking about any of the notions she had just...thought about...

Burying her burning face in her shopping bags, the innocent succubus checked carefully that none of her shopping had been damaged by her hasty acrobatics. A tinge of pride at her agility brightened her face. Such an improvement was only to be expected though. In recent weeks she had returned to flying far more regularly then she had in almost a year, the fight with that spider-girl-thing having driven home how lacking her flight skill really was.

Her illusions had also become a well she had poured much of her time into, even had she not discovered her Destined One to be a lot more fighting obsessed then she had initially realised Kurumu would have practised her racial skill just the same. To have actually released such a part of her heritage was incredibly exciting. She would learn to train hard if it meant she might one day be able to achieve in a moment something like the heights her accumulated powers had reached.

Finally drawing in sight of the dorms Kurumu pondered if her strength might further endear her to Tsukune, as peaceful as he was what she had learnt of his kind suggested he was at least unlikely to choose a weak bride. _'Just another reason to work hard.'_ she concluded, an optimistic grin spreading across her cheeks.

Two months now separated her from her near breakdown at how slowly her love was progressing. Yet despite things having remained at the same crawling pace. Despite Tsukune continuing to somehow fail to really see her feelings no matter how blatantly she espoused them. Despite this she could not even imagine sinking back into that despair. Because after two months with him, two months with all her new friends, Kurumu felt secure.

She had bonded quickly with them all but even so, the slow path of most friendships was well trod for a reason. Going to school, going to the club, getting to know them all better every day. Living normal life together. The chaos of those first few weeks had been wonderful despite its danger; the more peaceful passage of time was good too.

Landing a little into the woods to avoid being seen in her true form and so punished Kurumu grimaced a bit at that thought. She had been late for school a few weeks ago and resorted to flying openly to get in on time. As it turned out the punishment for being caught in monstrous form was even harsher then that for being late and she had felt the full burden of her classes chores for almost a fortnight.

Her friends intervention had made it a little more bearable, Moka especially taking pains to help her out whenever she could. The two girls spending several afternoons chatting idly, the day they cleaning the pool had been especially interesting, Moka had been strangely cheerful about being in the drained pool. So cheerful she had spoken in depth about her past for the first time Kurumu could recall. Some thoughtless comment from Kurumu about her own mother drawing a pensive silence.

_Kurumu cursed her thoughtlessness when her friend went still. It was bad enough to remind the other girl of her missing mother normally. Doing so while the vampire was voluntarily helping her with a punishment was even worse. Before she could apologise though, Moka spoke with surprising brightness._

"_I know what you mean. I...well I've never had very clear early memories, I hadn't been sealed then but...I think my mother could be a bit over whelming too. I know my sisters could be!"_

_Kurumu was surprised at Moka's cheery tone when talking about the women she had told her friends simply disappeared one day, about the family that she had spent little of her childhood with...unwilling to let that cheer fade away Kurumu did something unthinkable. _

_She spoke about her own early years, revealing one of the most closely guarded secrets of her kind (with much talk of solemn, humorously-phrased promises and never ever telling Tsukune) to the other girl. Namely that before puberty they were not attractive, that she had worn thick glasses and been flat-chested and gangly and completely overlooked by any boys she met._

_Kurumu was far from alone in avoiding any mention or evidence of those years. Her race were very sensitive of their childhoods, often feeling uncomfortable even talking about a life-stage so opposed to their true nature. By the time she realised how silly she had been to talk about it, Kurumu found it was too late, that she was already embroiled in tales of her awkward pre-teen years. _

_Then Moka had giggled at her story and related one of her own on the difficulties of a vampire's strength when growing up entirely among humans...The two bonding over their shared secrets, promising not to let those stories become known to anyone else. It amazed Kurumu how much happier she found herself about her memories. How much sharing some of those dreaded experiences had lessened their sting._

She had become a lot closer to Moka after that day, a distance was still there. They hadn't known each other that long after all, not mentioning the problems her 'other-side' imposed on things but...well having friends was a pretty fun thing. Having someone to speak to who would accept your flaws, even trust you with their own.

Not to say she had tried a similar event with Tsukune or Yukari. The little witch would undoubtedly use them against her on her bizarre quest to get Tsukune and Moka into bed with her. As for Tsukune; her Destined One didn't say much about his family, other then occasional smiling references to 'demons' and 'impossible strength' and so on. A part of her was a little terrified at the thought of meeting his family some day, especially the massive, hulking, mayhem-wrecking brute that his cousin must be.

Over the course of several weeks Kurumu had started to wonder if his nervous nature, so at odds with his respectable strength (especially for a human, the stuff about humans who could do things on the same level as monsters had been a shocking discovery for her) might stem from his family's even more respectable strength. He certainly spoke like he was weak compared to them and for all the obvious love in his family they sounded a little crazy.

Whatever its roots he had definitely lost some of that nervousness. The human boy had become a lot more comfortable at the school for monsters. Which was perfect. The more comfortable he was, the better the chances of him growing to return her earnest feelings. She had not backed down in the race for his love, even if she was happy with the friendship she had one so far, Kurumu still wanted a lot more.

It is was in this continuing effort that she had devoted the last week to careful study. Thinking hard on every nuance of an incredibly vital topic.

Passing her in the foyer of the dorms, the conversation of a pair of girls spilled over her ears, "Have you studied enough for Ririko-sensei's test?"

The reply was tinged with a little desperation, "I hope so, I've been up late every night!"

"Well it is meant to be a pretty important topic." came the soothing response. Their conversation changing topic hastily as the girls tried to avoid thinking too hard on their encroaching doom. Kurumu however remained cheerfully oblivious to her own, far too caught up in thoughts of Tsukune's upcoming birthday to remember the strict maths teacher's test.

She was aware enough to greet the Dorm Mistress respectfully as she passed the older woman on her way to the stairs. The tyrannical guardian of the female dorms was said to be the third strongest monster at the school and showed utter devotion to protecting her dorm building. According to gossip, she was in fact a dragon and their rumoured tastes were the real reasoning for her staunch defence of her charges' chastity.

Still annoyed at getting in trouble for 'aiding a pervert.' back when she had brought a passed out Moka back to the vampire's room; Kurumu stuck a defiant tongue out at the Dorm Mistress...once she was absolutely sure she was not in sight. Remembering herself, the succubus rushed the rest of the way to her room, determined to get the present finished early. It had to be perfect.

She had barely even found out in time, a recent conversation at the Newspaper Club having brought up the topic by sheer chance. Gin had unthinkingly asked Tsukune about his early life -the story given to him months ago was that Tsukune was a weak monster brought up entirely in the human world- and in his attempts to deflect the subject her beloved had happened to mention his age. Yukari had pounced on that to bring the conversation to birthdays, feigning interest in the concept, one foreign to most witches and warlocks.

Which had led to Kurumu's frantic week long search for a present sufficient to convey her affections. Something meaningful and special and unique and all the other things her first gift to him absolutely had to be!

She had immediately thought of cooking him something; then realised she baked constantly anyway. Not nearly special enough.

The obvious parade of...naughty gifts she might give were...they were only friends right now and...

While flying peacefully she had considered the joy of the skies. The idea of flying with him had seemed wonderful, especially with how acrobatic he seemed to be sometimes, then she was a little more realistic and it fell apart. She knew from 'accidentally' falling into him once or twice that despite his apparent frame he was ridiculously dense, weighing like solid lead. Sweaty, straining and possibly falling out of the sky would hardly make for a romantic flight.

Though maybe if she could get stronger it might one day happen, that idea was worthless right now. Just like all the others that she had. Clothes, trinkets, none of it fit. She had even thought of the video game route (an interest she held in high esteem) only to remember just in time that such a gift was unlikely to send the right message. Friendship was great but her ambitions went a lot higher.

She had been on the verge of singing for him, having spent several hours rifling through music to find something just right, when she decided to calm her nerves with her Saturday evening bubble bath. Luxurious water, a heaped plate of cookies in reach and dry, another gooey romance story (this one with some brilliant gun-slinging action tagged on) and a surplus of unnecessary bath supplies.

In the midst of this wonderful girlishness, Kurumu had been struck by an epiphany. Bursting from her bath she had gotten straight to work. Moving fast to get it done early, determined their would be no possibility of a mistake.

Now here she was.

Standing in her doorway and looking at her almost finished gift, Kurumu suppressed a triumphant smirk, then found a more humble smile stealing its place. This was perfect, the absolute best she could think of, something that would make her feelings clear, show him how well she knew him already, how devoted she was. Maybe even get a hint of her real feelings through his thick skull.

Kicking off her shoes and completely ignoring her homework, Kurumu entered her kitchen and started immediately. She sang under her breath, too happy to keep it inside. Nothing could possibly go wrong now.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! How can she just give us a test out of nowhere like that?"<p>

Kurumu continued ranting for the rest of their walk to the club, indignantly complaining about tests, failing tests, having to go to extra classes next week, tests, not being told about tests and Mrs. Ririko being deeply evil in every possible way. The incredulous looks her friends were giving her failed to diminish her anger in the slightest.

Finally their repeated assertions that the test had been scheduled for more then a fortnight got through. Now reduced to sulking, Kurumu was glad of the distraction the Newspaper Club would provide. _'This week at least, next week I'll have detention...'_

They had barely opened the door to the clubroom when a shout nearly knocked them back out the doorway, "What took you so long, get in here!" Gin's commanding tone declaring he was firmly in editor mode. Which meant she couldn't even work off some frustration by slapping him for his normal behaviour. _'Dammit.'_

Given these thoughts she felt rather conflicted when she walked into the room and found a pile of flowers heaped on the floor by their usual seats. Nestled, practically hidden, amongst the heaped blooms was a certain werewolf. Gin's tail thumping furiously against the floor -its owner oblivious to the flaw in his human form- as he clasped a rose between his teeth and offered a clutch of bouquets towards those coming through the door.

His tone had nosedived back into 'flirtatious moron' when he spoke, "Well girls, I thought I'd best show my love for ya, just in case you forgot." He rose, all those present flinching back as the flowers covering him fell away. However his clothes were still there, _'Thank Lilith!'_ unfortunately so was he. He was also coming closer, boldly offering his flowers to them...well probably not to Tsukune...

"Sorry girls, I tried to find enough flowers to match your beauty. Should'a known it was impo-" His throaty murmur was cut short by Kurumu fist and one of Yukari's customary basins, both impacting his head and together sending him blasting into his own flower pile in an admittedly beautiful explosion of flowers and scent. In fact it was enough to bring Kurumu somewhat out of her sulk, enough to decide that the perfect thing to cheer her up completely would be some skinship with her beloved.

She launched herself towards him with an joyful cry, "Tsuku-!" Only for her attempted hug to be cut short when a desk decided to relocate itself into her path. Her momentum halted Kurumu crashed to the floor while the desk changed its mind and returned to its original position.

Rubbing her head as she picked herself up off the floor, Kurumu spared Yukari a glare as she found her way to her normal seat. Sweeping stray blossoms away, she sat down and looking around for Gin. The succubus nearly fell off her chair when she found him standing at the front of the classroom drawing something on the board as if nothing had happened. Indeed looking around she found a strange absence of scattered flowers and several bin bags in the corner.

Her friends seemed just as shocked at Gin's bewildering change of pace, Moka dropping her bag a little harder then she intended to. The fastenings came loose as bounced off the desk and several items spilled from it, onto the floor. Apologies flew between them all as they dropped under the desk to gather up the contents.

Gin was making impatient, coughing noises by the time they were done, Kurumu stood up before the last few books were collected, glaring impotently at their insufferable club president. He just smiled and winked at her before turning back to finish his chalk work.

Moka managed to calm her down before she threw anything at the back of his smug head.

Her childish glaring vanished when Gin spoke, the topic sucking any lingering squabbling from the room.

"Seven girls have gone missin' in the last month, any of you know what's goin' on?" When silence greeted him he nodded to himself and continued, "I thought so. Which means we ain't quite a laughin' stock for now; since common knowledge ain't got ahead of us yet." He let the last word in that sentence speak for itself.

"Now you know that disappearances themselves are kinda normal for the school. Bad, but normal. But not these kinds of numbers, not this quick. Not without any escapes, no fights neither and no known witnesses! Just seven girls who vanished and some bastard doin' it!" The creak of wood beneath his tightening fingers snapped Gin out of his sudden rant. Their leader took a few deep breaths to calm down then kept going, "Now I mentioned our reputation's stake in this 'cause I know none of you need me to tell you the even more important bit, that unless someone investigates and figures out what's going on here...it's not stoppin' any time soon."

"We of the Newspaper Club have a duty to report on what's goin' on, that's true. It's also true that these girls could be waitin' for rescue, waitin' for someone to figure this out and save them, so if you need motivation on this one...just take a look at their faces." As he said that he gestured to the small pile of papers before each of them. Sheets detailing basic information on each of the girls...and speaking of faces...

Kurumu tried to lighten the mood a little, saying "You know these girls are all kinda pretty, I guess that gives Gin extra motive to find the..."

She trailed off, staring at Gin who was in turn staring out the window, deaf to the world as he pondered aloud the gratitude the rescued girls would be sure to hold toward him. A particularly loud comment on how much easier it would be to get a date, successfully erased any respect his speech might have instilled in them...most of it anyway. Some of that righteous drive had to be genuine...right?

Yukari brought them back to the right topic in short order, "This is a good start but there's not much in the way of information here desu. Can't we request their records from the school or something?"

"Not a chance, ain't no way the school's gonna let us into the student records. Not even for this."

At Gin's denial of that route Tsukune spoke up, "When we do find out, what do we do. I mean the school doesn't really punish anyone anyway so..." At the bewildering looks of everyone else in the room he stopped speaking. Kurumu felt an odd pit in her stomach at his words, trying to ignore it as she almost shouted, "Of course the school will punish them! We tell the school and they'll stop it!"

Her hurt remained though, that he would think such a thing was..._'I know we are a little more violent then humans but...we aren't animals, I mean if we were as fragile as humans we'd probably be less violent too!'_

Though now she thought about it...he did kind of have a point as far as the school went. Moka voiced the question before she could, "Tsukune-san does have a point. Even Saizou-san was only suspended for a few months, it doesn't seem that big a punishment for what he...nearly..." Moka trailed off at the memory of what the thug had tried to do on her first day of school. In the quiet after she stopped it was Gin who answered her questions.

"I guess you and he both grew up in the human world so you wouldn't know as well...look, the point of the school, the thing it absolutely has to do, is make sure everyone can blend in with humans well enough that we don't get discovered. So of course they can't kick people out."

"Yeah, but they don't do anything else. The teachers are meant to be strong! Why don't they ever he-?"

"They can't desu. If they interfere too much then-"

"Oi! Stop interruptin' me and listen!" Gin's exclamation shut them up long enough for him to continue, "Since they can't get kicked out they just get kept here, held back as long as it takes for them to either graduate or -in really bad cases- for them to cross enough lines to get themselves killed." He held up a hand to keep everyone silent as he paused.

"Look the Headmaster and such probably know a lot about stuff happenin' here, that doesn't mean they can do anything themselves. This place is a melting pot, Ayashi from all over Japan come here, sometimes from a little further. All those different families and species and they trust the headmaster to just teach their kids, nothin' else." At which point Gin took a breath.

Yukari (who had been almost bouncing in place with her eagerness to contribute) spoke up, ignoring Gin's annoyed look, "It's politics desu! Ayashi don't have central power structures like humans, we have strong people who keep the peace in their territories all over the world, of course they end up being replaced until they're at least a bit good desu, but if they slip up and get everyone annoyed at them too muchf-" A scrunched ball of paper mysteriously appeared in Yukari's mouth, silencing her long enough for Gin to take back the conversation.

"If there's clear evidence of what they did, like with that Saizou guy when you told the teachers after he'd actually attacked you, or if they go against the school...otherwise they can't do anythin'. If they did it'd look like they were takin' control and no-one would come here any more. That wouldn't end well." He...sagged a little before he said, "That's how the Safety Commision keeps goin'. They're smart enough to avoid makin' any real evidence and when we tried to get some on them last year..."

A little hesitantly, respect for Gin's memories keeping him quiet for several moments, Tsukune asked, "So they need students to gather evidence and accuse, sure...I'm guessing that's where the Commision first came from...but what about the punishments being so lax...in fact now I think about it, where the hell do they get suspended to?" Gin seemed almost grateful for the chance to think about something else, leaping on the question with a grin.

"Well you can't leave school grounds at all unless the Faculty trusts ya, so acting out is a bad idea. As to suspension," The smile on his face dimmed a bit, his voice taking on an overtone that reminded Tsukune of being told ghost stories, "you get put in your room, and then they lock the doors and windows tight. Then you're stuck, you get food and homework teleported in and if you behave I hear they let you out sometimes, but the whole time you have your Youki sapped to keep you docile and you can't do anything...fun" Even Gin's stumbling over his ending couldn't diminish the creepy air of that story. They all shuddered, recalling a few of what they had thought were vacant rooms. _'Now I think about it...that lock seemed a bit big for just keeping people out...'_

"If that don't work after a few times they take you out of classes and...well I don't know, probably school you entirely in your room or somethin'. And that's that, here at least, I don't know about other schools so well but Youkai Aca-"

"Other schools?"

"...Welll...yeah...ya didn' think this was the only one. Not even the only one in Japan, certainly the biggest and such, and there's almost none that ain't High Schools. All of them are like this, having to avoid even lookin' like they're interferin' or the whole thing collapses...but not knowin' that...you been livin' under a rock or somethin'?"

Tsukune's response started out as indignant only to fall kind of flat, "Hey! You know I grew up in the human world and...I uh, know a lot about humans...sort of..."

"...Well that sounds useful" Gin snorted, chuckling at his own words, "Anyway, back on tra-"

Moka came to Tsukune's defence, completely oblivious to Gin's spluttering annoyance, "It is useful! I mean, I wish I knew more but well...since I grew up with a priest and...I don't know much about humans even after living with them so long."

"But the guy who raised you, surely you at least talked desu?"

A haunted expression came over the vampire as she explained, "He was serious about his faith, I don't know why he ended up with me but...he was kind and...I guess for a Christian being around a vampire can't be easy on their mind."

"So he knew?"

"Of course...but he didn't like to talk and, well Vampires have used the cross as a symbol for thousands of years but even then, I don't think he liked that a monster wore what he considered a holy symbol."

At this point Kurumu found herself joining the emerging discussion, Gin going ignored in his rising anger. "So what does it mean for Vampires?" However before Moka could start speaking about the swaths of history that led to ancient vampires adopting a symbol that would one day be thought to weaken them (an excellent example of how much truths could be distorted in myths) Gin finally exploded.

"Will you lot get back to talkin' 'bout what we're here for!"

* * *

><p>After Gin's temper tantrum (not that even she was willing to call it that to his face) had cooled down he had sent them on their way to gather information however they could, from whatever source they could find. Kurumu had never been so glad to get something done ahead of time before, her early completion of Tsukune's present had freed her completely to investigate.<p>

Which was even more fortunate considering how close to home this investigation turned out to be.

She had suggested to Moka that they work together, only for the other girl to turn down not just her, but Yukari and Tsukune too. That alone meant little, she could certainly just have been busy, however when she had said that she would be unable to attend any club meetings that week and then left before anyone could ask what was keeping her away...

Her evasiveness when Kurumu tried to ask her about it then next day had just confirmed it, something was going on and Kurumu was determined to get to the bottom of it. There was no way she was letting one of her friends disappear like those poor girls. Unfortunately the next few days had shown it not to be so simple.

Every time she had tried simply following Moka, she had ended up bumping into Tsukune and losing her. As much as those encounters were welcomed Kurumu knew she had to focus. If that wouldn't work then she had no choice but to follow other leads. Which had lead...no where.

She had tracked down friends and companions of almost every one of the girls, but while they had all been acting strangely, going off at all hours, making strange excuses (one girl had even claimed to be modelling when her boyfriend asked where she was going) and generally acting out of sorts. None of the girls had left any trace of who it was that was blackmailing them, for Kurumu was certain that was what it was. Why they went missing after about a week of it...didn't bear thinking about.

When Moka happened to mention at lunch that she would be meeting someone that night, Kurumu had been very careful not to give anything away, especially with Tsukune there too. It was better he didn't get involved. Fortunately Yukari seemed too distracted to even hear Moka so it would be just them. She'd find the guy doing this and make him pay!

Later that afternoon, she had followed Moka into the forest a ways. Perched on a high branch Kurumu was confident she remained hidden. Moka certainly didn't notice her, nor did the tall figure wearing a trench coat that met her at the base of a particularly gnarled tree. His demeanour was definitely that of a boy. After a few words that Kurumu could not hear in her distant vantage point, they turned to go somewhere.

_'Not a chance you bastard!'_

Leaping to the ground Kurumu made to sprint after them, coming up short as she noticed another shape in the bushes far closer to where Moka had met the mysterious person. Thinking it one of their lackeys keeping an eye out Kurumu made for them instead, completely unaware in her attempts to avoid raising an alarm that she was in fact targeting a curious Yuki'onna who was in turn following her hidden Destined One.

Her charge was ended early when a strange patch of ice made her slip and slam head-first into a tree. When she managed to get back to her feet the shape in the bushes had gone and she had no idea which way anyone had gone. Which left only one option, it might get her in trouble but no-one messed with her friends and went unharmed!

Her wings spread wide and beat rapidly, lifting her high above the canopy of the forest. Normally she would admire the view but there was no time for that now. Searching as efficiently as she could Kurumu desperately hoped Moka had not gotten far.

It was a strange quirk of fate that had her coming across a small gang of boys. They did not look friendly, even seeming violent towards each other as she watched them. Then, just moments before she was going to continue her search, a tall figure stepped into the clearing. His strong frame clad in a tan trench coat.

_'This is it! But...where's Moka?'_ Remembering the sentry in the bushes Kurumu realised what must of happened. When they realised someone was there he must of sent Moka away, not wanting to get caught with her. Well that was perfect. This way she could wait until tomorrow to catch them, ensuring she got any of their group not present right now.

At first it was a mixture of doubt and worry that kept her from revealing her lead to the Club. When she discovered another girl had been taken that night her reasons went out the window with the force of her anger. She searched relentlessly for the group that night, ignoring her work completely to find them, the next day was Tsukune's birthday. How could she attend if something like this was still happening?

Yet she found nothing, not a single trace of the group. As the night wore on she berated herself more and more for her stupidity. She could have just charmed them to reveal their comrades. Why had she not thought of that!

When the morning of Tsukune's birthday came Kurumu found herself far from the mood she had expected to be in. Her previous triumph was gone when she picked up her hard crafted present. T looked like there would be no chance to see her beloved Tsukune's face when he opened it. She'd leave it in the clubroom for him and continue her search. There was no other choice.

Then she bumped into a scarred and grim faced boy as she walked to school. He was quick to try to intimidate her, mistaking her glances around for a sign of weakness, sneering at her that there was no-one nearby. Her grin had caught him off guard almost as much as the _**Allure**_ that followed it. Admittedly punching him would have been more satisfying, but this way...

Just as she had hoped he confirmed they had a normal meeting place. Even better they were all there right now for some kind of party. Refusing to think of what these scum were celebrating Kurumu approached the secluded building casually, assured that there was no lookout or guard. They would never know what hit them.

Passing her belongings to her mindless thrall, Kurumu was careful to check the Charm on him. She gave him an extra blast as she passed him the package containing her present. Pressing the command to keep her things safe into the very fabric of his mind. Then she walked to the door of the out of the way storage building they met in and opened it.

Several boys were ranged around the interior, either crouching on the floor or seated on some of the decrepit sporting equipment abandoned in this place. The scent of cigarettes and alcohol assaulted her nose, the delinquent gang reinforcing that lack of welcome with their glares. When she nonchalantly closed the door and strolled into the room their expressions went from menacing to shocked. It was plain they thought themselves the bears that the rabbit had walked fearlessly up to.

An approving energy rose deep inside her and Kurumu wondered vaguely if this kind of trap was how her genetic ancestors had hunted long ago, eons back, when her race's parent species had roamed as literal predators. A predatory mindset certainly remained in her kind...She shook off that uncharacteristic introspection when two of the boys took positions on either side of her, their proximity making it pretty clear they were underestimating her.

From out of the gloom another figure emerged, the trench coat from before clearly recognizable. Which meant she had all of them. Not waiting for their leader to speak she struck, letting her true form emerge just long enough to blast her wings out to either side. Muscles built and compressed through years of flight sent the pair 'trapping' her into opposite walls. They crumpled to the floor and did not get up.

A roar of fury went up and they rushed her, but she had not only trained her racial traits these past months. After seeing Inner-Moka's incredible power and Tsukune's graceful movements she had found her own longing rising. Her initial defeat at that spider-girl's hands had only reinforced that her normal, blunt and unrefined style was useless and she had long since begun to correct that.

With movements that (though still amateurish) were far better then her old, graceless flurrying, Kurumu slipped through their number and grabbed one of them as she did so. Opting simply to throw him across the room into a rusted set of weights, she turned and ran back at the clump of boys still figuring out she had slipped past their charge, taking out yet another with a sharp kick to the back of his head.

To their credit the remaining three stood their ground, for all of the few seconds it took her to lay them out on the floor in groaning heaps. A faint rush of air, and twitch of instinct had her dodging away just in time to avoid the twin batons that trench coat had been trying to smash her head with.

When she saw the crude sheaths woven into the inside of his coat she hesitated, wary of the leader being far more skilled then the underlings. Then he started to 'attack' or, to put it less kindly, flail at her with his weapons. Neither of which he seemed to have the slightest skill with.

Dodging almost casually she waited until he had struck with both and darted in while they were still close to his body. Closing a hand over each of his she used his clumsy headbutt to yank him forward, bringing him staggering down to his knees. Then she focused on her hands over his and squeezed with all of a Succubi's (considerable) hand strength.

_criiacckle_

He moaned in pain, his voice then cut off as she grabbed him by the throat and lifted him as high as her arm length allowed. Managing just enough of an illusion to stop him realising their respective heights meant his feet were still barely an inch off the floor. She didn't bother doing anything to her voice, her anger would keep it more then intimidating enough.

"Where!"

"Wha- What are you-?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I-I don't-!"

"Lie to me again and you won't make it to the faculty...intact."

At her threat (mostly empty though it was) he stopped choking out speech and simply nodded to a cupboard in the back of the shed. A small cupboard.

She crossed to it in a few strides, fury rising as she considered how the girls might be in such a thing, she hoped they had merely been shrunk but-

Throwing open the old wooden thing she came up short at it's contents. Not girls, not even parts of girls, instead...money? She whirled on him, expecting a trap, but he was still cowering on the floor. He even flinched at her sudden turn, starting to babble before she even asked him to explain.

"W-we ju-jus-just took f-f-fr-from a few, ju-just some first-year g-g-g-guys. I'm sorry! I won't-I won't do it again, I s-s-s-s-sw-sw-sw-swear!"

He seemed about to faint as she kept staring at him, finally managing to seek confirmation, "You...were mugging students?"

"I'll never do it again! We didn't even hurt them too bad!"

She was grasping at straws now, "What were you doing with Moka!"

"Y-you mean Akashiya-san, I saw her with the Art teacher Ishigami-sensei a while ago but-"

"The Art teacher?"

"Yeah, she's popular with girls so I copied her clothes. I heard she likes to get girls to model for her sometimes...p-please don't hurt me, I'll tell the teachers and everything I swear."

Kurumu left the building just as calmly as she had entered, cheered at her friends safety and the end of this bunch (she had their stolen money in her pocket ready to hand over to Nekonome-sensei, she'd be sure to get it to the students somehow) but she was more lost then ever with the missing girls case...not to mention they might not have quite deserved the beating she had doled out.

With those thoughts she gestured her minion over to her side, taking her things back from him just as carefully as she had given them in the first place. As she took the last of her belongings off the boy she noticed his fingers, the knuckles still stained in blood that...did not smell like him. Or even like just one person...

A snap of her fingers removed the charm, then a front kick left him imprinted in a tree.

Hurrying now she continued to the party. It would be starting soon now and...even if she hadn't found the one taking the girls yet, Moka was safe...surely she could enjoy her Destined One's birthday...right?

Determined to celebrate as best she could before the time came to return to her investigations, Kurumu left the derelict building behind her. She would not know that when several of the headmasters black suited subordinates arrived to pick up the delinquents they would find the building empty but for a faint scent of blood.

Never noticing the mismatched eyes that watched this interfering little oddity from high in the branches.

Never hearing the voice murmuring to itself.

"Interesting."

* * *

><p>If she could just find the link, it had to be there. A commonality between all seven victims was there, just lurking beneath the surface. So why couldn't she see it!<p>

Yukari blew out a long, angry huff of air. Noticing an errant scrap of paper she snatched it up, scrawled a few incomprehensible -to everyone but her- symbols on it and then sent it floating upwards with a flick of her wrist.

Fixing itself to one of a number (seven red and on or two in several other colours) of strings criss-crossing from wall to wall near the ceiling of her room. The scrap fluttered a little as she pondered it's placement, almost detaching itself before she decided that it was in fact well placed already.

Her eyes remaining fixed on the complex network of connections and information she had amassed in the last two days. Gathered from a mix of questioning, magical inquiry and a particularly sneaky spell she had sneaked into the least secure area of the school records. The sum total of all she had on the missing girls case was now expressed in a manner she could understand at a glance. That many others would have found her notes totally incomprehensible even if she did not write in codes most of the time did not bother Yukari, she would get to the bottom of this case herself after all.

Just the moment she found what it was that bound those strings together, she had looked and looked but found nothing, the best she had was that four of them had all liked the same boy. However he was innocent and empty-headed, no lead there. Snorting at the memory of questioning that pretty boy she took a small step back.

Promptly slipping in one of the piles of note paper and crumpled pages strewn about her floor. Yukari fell hard on her rear, her eyes tearing up for a moment as she rubbed the tender spot. _'Definitely going to bruise, no major damage though. Fully healed by tomorrow'_ Rolling over she stared down at the pages of ideas and felt frustration overwhelm her, less then a week remained and she had no idea what she would get her wonderful Tsukune-san for his birthday.

Falling back on her haunches she winced at the reminder of her bruised butt, then promptly forgot about it again as she looked about her cluttered abode and let thought flow over her once again. What looked like a terrible mess to others (including her parents, though the constant cleaning enforced at home had always struck her as mere injustice and cruelty) to her it was sensible and organized. Perfect memory meant she knew exactly what was where and this way she could allow herself to flit from line of thought to line of thought. Confident her work would be undisturbed in the times she was apart from it.

As her eyes alighted on one of the other major components of the mess Yukari returned to a particular subject that had proved more frustrating then any other she currently pursued. Indeed after mere minutes on it she often found herself requiring to work on one of her projects simply to calm her mind enough to be useful. But then this did after all concern her beloved Moka-san.

Or rather that her beloved Moka-san had been absent, vanished, disappearing on some unknown business with a regularity and purpose that could mean only one possible thing! She had a lover! Some awful person had stolen her away, from both her and Tsukune-san! And she had no idea who it was! Which of course led to investigation and her findings slowly spreading over more then half her floor.

Yet despite her shifting focus she could find nothing, no sign of her tryst at all, but why else would she be vanishing away by herself so often? That her beloved, wonderful Moka might be taking such time for anything other then love didn't even cross Yukari's mind, perhaps because it was filled with despair and misery. The prospects for her love were already low, so low she hesitated to think too deeply on it, so at the very least she wished for them to be happy together, even if neither of them could see it she knew they would be happy like that and...

She shook off the rush of thoughts that had caught her. It happened sometimes, she let her mind run away from her and if she didn't nip it in the bud panic attacks could follow. Taking deep breathes she reassured herself that she would soon have all the information she needed to change the course of events, to stop Moka from getting swept away by some villainous pervert.

Grabbing a chocolate bar to keep her energy up, Yukari moved to the set-up she had spent several hours crafting yesterday. A smooth crystal ball, at the head of a long and ornate network of perfectly drawn runes and focal points. It would give her perfect clarity and perception, in just minutes she would be able to see exactly what Moka was doing right now...then she could distract herself with a little refocusing to Tsukune's shower. She'd already calculated the co-ordinates.

Chewing mechanically she went through the last part of the preparations, spinning her wand through the air she focused the energy matrix and got a crystal clear image of...snow. No not snow, static, she was getting static...her chocolate bar was abandoned -half eaten- to the side as she adjusted her scrying equipment.

_'There, that should...' _Nothing, not even static now, it was like looking into an abyss.

Frustration would have overwhelmed many attempting this at this point. Especially many of Yukari's age, but she was not called a prodigy for nothing and this puzzle would be deciphered if it took her days...

Which it did.

In fact a less stubborn person would probably have given up after a day of failing completely to resolve an image in the crystal ball. Or any of the other imaging methods she had tried. Even Yukari was, after three days work on the scrying, starting to think of abandoning the effort for now. She had made no progress on the missing girls, even her school work was behind (that it was so boringly easy might have contributed to that) and all she knew was what had failed to work.

It was like looking at something too powerful for her to resolve the picture correctly, like it was blowing away her magical surveillance through sheer volume of energy...but if she tried to strengthen the probing spell to survive that, it lost it's sensory capacity and then it failed due to the strange...complexity that surrounded Moka. Like there was something of unbelievable intricacy that she carried with her everywhere...

When she realised that the combination of Inner-Moka's power d the seal Moka wore was rendering her scrying totally ineffective Yukari did not scream, or vent her frustrations, or...okay maybe she might have done a little of that...it was a pity, the crystal ball would take months to repair properly and she was already so busy what with the investigation and trying to figure out a gift for Tsukune-san...a gift...

"Shit!"

After assuring herself that her parents were not going to jump out from behind her bed and tell her off for swearing, Yukari proceeded to continue doing so in a pretty fair assortment of languages. Some of them quite old. Then she rushed to clear her attempts at scrying away enough that she could once more see her work on Tsukune's gift. The discovery that her memory was as accurate as ever and she had indeed failed to even decide what to give him nearly reduced Yukari to tears.

However she was made of tougher stuff then that.

Nevertheless when the next day dawned and she still had no idea what her gift would be she found herself close to breaking down. While her life had not been without difficulties, problems that were entirely mental were not on the list of things Yukari was used to encountering. Yet the flash of inspiration refused to stir, the normal lightning-quickness remained absent and her mind was reduced to plodding through idea after idea. This was a level of drudgery she was not used to or willing to endure.

As the sun drew close to the horizon that night, Tsukune's birthday the next day, she threw away yet another idea that just would not work and wondered if she could continue. _'I can make a Wara-Wara-kun easily, that would make a nice gift...sort of...' _Certainly Tsukune would thank her and...but she wanted it to be more then sentimental, she wanted to show him that she wasn't just a child to be humoured. To show him what she could do.

And she would do so! Returning to her endless scribbling with a groan, Yukari wondered if this was what mental push-ups would feel like. She didn't really have much to compare it to, after all she had never done push-ups...her stubborn nature had always been there...yet in all her years so far not once before had she opted to fight past what her intellect could not. Genius had always come to her and so she'd never needed to do more then wait for it...

Perhaps that was her problem here, she wanted to give him what he wanted, to show that she understood him...but did she? She knew he was strong, but he was certainly not gifted. From what little he had mentioned of his life; struggling with what he could not overcome was a part of Tsukune's very being. She however, had never struggled with what she could simply think her way around...it was no wonder she could not think what he would like. They were too different.

They were different, but she had stuck with it hadn't she. Not out of curiosity or for fickle interest. She had found it hard and dull and boring and she had kept at it anyway because it was...important...

Normally genius -true, inspired genius- came to Yukari in brilliant flashes that arced across her mind. This time it just slipped into her thoughts, there and seeming like it had always been there, she just hadn't quite known how to see it yet.

Even as she got busy on her gift, a labour that would take her far into the night, Yukari found a corner of her mind stealing her attention to another part of her room. To a project that had stalled some weeks ago and sat untouched since then, a way to make it work escaping her...

For now she worked on the present and let the bubble of another idea form and grow. She'd have to make notes on this new approach once she finished the present. It was definitely worth further inquiry.

_'Now where did I put those matches?' _

* * *

><p>It was nearly time for the party,<p>

Strangely though, she was the only one there. They had agreed on a party in the clubroom well ahead of time, even gotten decorations picked out as early as last week. Yet it seemed she was the only one who remembered anything had been scheduled at all.

If it had just been big-boobs and the perverted dog late she could have written it off as forgetfulness, but Moka as well? Yukari was at the door and about to leave when it flew open and Kurumu slammed bodily into her. Nearly sending them both to the floor.

"Ow, ow, ow...Yukari-chan? What are you doing standing in the doorway?" Without waiting for an answer to her question, Kurumu brushed past the aggravated witch to look around the room, her face darkening a little when she found no-one else in it.

Yukari pre-empted her question, "I don't know, I was about to go look for everyone when you ran into me."

As they began to argue about who precisely was in the wrong about their collision, neither thanked the other for giving them some kind of distraction from the empty 'party'. Eventually they could not ignore it any longer, Yukari the first to broach the subject. "Where could they be, why would they be missing this?"

"Well I heard from...um...I heard that Moka was attending extra Art classes so maybe she's still there?"

"Moka-san was attending extra classes, why would she need to do that!" Yukari rebelled against the very notion of imperfection in her precious vampire love even as she fought not to crumble with relief that was all Moka had been doing by herself.

Kurumu's simple statement of just how bad an artist said vampire was could of course be met with no response other then a fight, their childish squabbling continuing to mask their nervousness in this manor as the time ticked on. The eventual addition of Gin, fashionably late to a party he hadn't realised had yet to start, both worsened their worry and made it easier to distract themselves.

In fact amid the undercurrents of their conversations, the unspoken words between friends. They had almost managed to reassure each other. After all their missing companions were fine of course. They had all day for this party anyway, it wasn't a problem...

Moka's arrival crushed any such hopes. The pink haired girl burst into the party with a familiar shape in her arms. Panting and distressed, she was thoroughly dishevelled. A far cry from hwer normal neat appearance.

Her voice was just as distressed as she looked when she finally caught enough breath to speak, it taking precious moments more for her to articulate more then pleas for help. When she did speak Yukari felt her stomach fall through her feet.

"Tsu-...Tsukune-san! He won't wake up!"

* * *

><p>Moka had been brushing her teeth when she remembered Tsukune's birthday.<p>

She and Inner-Moka had been talking peacefully about their upcoming day and her other half had asked her the date. Having fallen under the seal's occasional magically enforced slumber for a few days her other side had lost track. Circumstance aside when she actually spoke the date aloud (sort of) it had hit her like a freight train that she had barely more then a week until her friend's birthday.

She might have been late for school that day had Inner-Moka not finally resorted to commanding her out of her pacing and told her in no uncertain terms that they could quite easily come up with a present for that boy if she would stop panicking and think!

That it was her saying they would do it together that brought her to her senses, rather then the coldly authoritative tone she used, would remain Outer-Moka's secret. So reassured they had continued with their day expecting to spend the evening devising gift ideas. Then in Art Class their teacher -Ishigami-sensei, a somewhat tomboyish and charming woman- had assigned a project to paint what was most precious to them and her friendship had been the first thing to come to mind.

Inner-Moka had been quick to assert that a vampire should hold their pride as the most important thing, the silence that followed her reply that she was proud of her friendships had given Moka ample time to consider something very important. Something that would have a huge impact on her plan to paint Tsukune to give Tsukune for Tsukune's birthday.

Moka could not paint to save her life.

For all her talents artistic skill escaped her, beyond doodles she found her every attempt transforming into something resembling...well nothing really. Which was the problem. However she was not going to give up that easily after stumbling onto such a perfect idea, if she had to improve her skills a little to craft her gift then so be it. She simply needed to find someone willing and able to help her improve.

She could not ask Kurumu for help as the succubi's artwork was even worse then her own, Yukari was also out being as the girl simply did not attend Art classes. According to her it wasn't something she needed to learn and she preferred to focus on other areas. Which had left her with a choice between asking the teacher for extra lessons and seeing if (the surprisingly talented) Gin would help her.

It had not taken much thought on her part. Even being near to Gin for too long made both of her feel dirty. Not that she disliked his company it was just...well he was a little overbearing sometimes, his perversion almost forming an aura about him. One she wanted no part of.

So despite it going against her nature to ask for extra help -the loaded implication that she was sub-standard was stinging to even Outer-Moka's pride- she had approached their teacher after class and made her request. Pleasantly surprised by how easily Ishigami-sensei agreed, the older woman was even kind enough to ask that she model in return, the ability to repay her troubles soothing much of her prideful feelings.

If she was honest the implication that she was beautiful enough to be the subject of a painting was also quite welcome. She was still getting used to all the people at this school holding such a different view of her to her previous places of study. The idea that they thought of her as beautiful and such seemed a little boastful for her tastes, her other side likewise felt uncomfortable with the sudden attention, even if for her it was second hand.

_'I have no issue with their opinions! They are only holding the proper respect for a vampire, there is no need for me to be perturbed.'_, Inner-Moka's sudden declaration made her jump, nearly dropping her armload of art supplies. Gathering them more tightly under her arm and checking yet again that no-one was around Moka though back, _'You don't like it either, it's unsettling to have so much attention all of a sudden. Was it just because they were humans that we were so unpopular or...'_ The lingering social anxiety she usually hid very well went unsaid in Outer-Moka's message.

Skilfully avoiding the entire topic of her own feelings Inner-Moka shot back, _'Are you implying you are bothered that humans might find you distasteful? Even were he a vampire love is a fool's weakness.' _ruthlessly hiding her satisfaction when her brighter side immediately lapsed into embarrassed denials. For her part Outer-Moka found the very idea of having those kinds of feelings for her friend was...

Rather then think about something so silly and just...silly, Moka quickened her pace towards the art studios where she would be receiving her lesson, both sides of the young vampire glad that the other had dropped the subject. More importantly this was sure to be a challenge and one thing the disparate aspects of Moka shared was a love for a challenge.

After they had arrived, been lectured for a time and gotten a good way into the practical aspect of their extra lessons, some of that flair for a challenge had slipped away. It was especially difficult with a cold voice constantly correcting her every action.

_'Lighten your brushstrokes.'_

_'The range of colour is not wide enough.'_

_'That pencil line is still showing.'_

The unpleasant urge to ask why exactly she cared so much what the painting looked like nagged at Moka. She knew it was cruel though and refused to let a thought like that pass her lips, _'I do not care, I simply would rather...if you must do this it should be done well!'_ Not that that helped much against someone who read your thoughts.

After all it was not as though Inner-Moka had a great many chances to express herself and this was as much a present from each of them...sort of. She had to remain patient and understanding and-

A slip of her wrist sent a a splash of black across the face, one bit she had managed to get right on this picture and it was ruined now. For a moment the old urge to simply smash the offending item welled up. Unfortunately even as she quelled it, a voice with just a hint of levity stirring its normal cool resonated across her mind.

_'I do not believe you are meant to do that.'_

The outburst had left her lips before she realised she was speaking, "You've never painted before so stop giving me advice!" Any chance for her to make amends being lost when a shocked gasp behind them made Moka aware of the kind Ishigami-sensei standing behind them and leaning down to correct a mistake. As she scrambled to explain Moka felt her other side withdraw herself to her deepest seclusion, sealing her thoughts away.

Even after she had explained her outburst away to understanding agreement, Moka found she could not focus in the slightest. The lesson came to an early end and she was left to walk home alone. Her friends were all busy and she could not even ask their advice, not within giving away what her gift was and ruining the secrecy anyway.

So she returned to her room, quietly going through her evening while failing miserably to decide what to say to make things right. She had waited so long for Inner-Moka to open up even a little and now the first time she might have made a joke had been ruined. Stupid.

In the end she could only be honest, stopping before she got into her bed and facinf herself in the mirror. Moka looked deep into the eye of her seal and said, "Sorry Ura-chan."

Then she went to bed.

Her mind would not rest, running over the problem. The root of it was known to her, put simply for all they got on better then most would have...she was still struggling to understand her new...friend? Sister? Alter-ego? Whatever the term she found herself holding the other girl dear despite her attitude. When she thought on how long she had been sealed away from the world, how long it had been that her inner voice had gone unheard by any and all, Moka could barely understand how the other girl had stayed sane.

She did however understand pride, strength as well. So she did not project her thoughts into the other girls space that night, just as she did not do it almost every night. Even when the thoughts of being so totally imprisoned tore at her and she sunk into memories of her own loneliness, dreams of another's mixing in until she wondered if it really was still her own mind sobbing. Even then she did not reach into that distant corner of her mind, because she understood enough.

Then in the early hours of the morning a subtle call brought her from a dream of blood and muffins (a nightmare for most species, a food dream for her) into a dark, warm space. There was no boundary, no limit to be seen. Yet it felt cosy, safe. Like nothing could ever come here unasked for.

When she beheld the silver haired girl floating unclothed in the darkness she recalled that she had herself been asked for. An invitation that did not help the awkward silence that now descended. She choked on every word she tried to speak, eventually just staring at her counterpart. Unable to find the strength even to look away.

_'Do you enjoy your view?'_

She had asked the question as if questioning how her opponent wished to die, her face remained completely impassive even as Moka giggled in response. But this was a deeper place, and even Inner-Moka could not stop a little of her amusement surrounding them. The two girls returning to their separate slumbers in far better humours.

The next lesson passed far easier.

As did the next.

However keeping the secret was starting to become...well her friends following her at times was surprisingly easy to deal with. As (she was ashamed to admit) was lying to them about it, after all it was not for her own sake. Letting the investigation into those poor girls go unaided was far, far more difficult.

Even the knowledge, the absolute certainty that her friends would come through, that they would find the culprit. She still felt like she was letting someone down, even if she could not put her finger on who.

'Careful, you need to focus or you will ruin it again.', those words brought her out of those thoughts, finishing the last swirls of paint Moka looked at her work. The voice of her teacher chiming in from behind her with a warming statement that it was far better then before already. Moka herself could agree with that. A thought which kept her smiling as she drew up a seat and smiled out the window, keeping still as she was painted in turn.

Looking out that vista, watching the elegance of the forest and thinking of the friend she was doing this for, she felt very lucky. To be here and to have these companions was more then she had expected, more then she had ever even hoped for. She felt giddy and had to suppress the sudden urge to twirl, reminding herself she needed to sit still for Ishigami-sensei.

When they were done she excused herself and once again rushed back to her room, fortunately their wasn't that much in the way of homework this week or she would have been seriously tired by now. Still three days down already and she was making good progress. With a smile she treated herself to extra desert, promising a slightly belligerent Inner-Moka to work extra hard to burn it off.

However that night as she slumbered, Moka found herself pulled from her dreams once again to enter that same dark space as before. Curious why her other side had invitated her presence again so soon Moka sought her out, once more finding her floating naked amidst the abyss of their deeper mind.

_'Ah Ura-chan! ...You know, it's a good thing no one can see us in here, that would be embarassing.'_ here light hearted comment was followed with a giggle, one that tailed off when she saw the expression of alarm on Inner-Moka's face.

_'I-I would not allow such an indignity!'_

When her giggles resumed even louder the sense of disapproval around them climbed rapidly, not that it made her stop any sooner. Eventually though normal conversation resumed, Inner-Moka broaching a subject she would admit to avoiding a little, _'You are aware that your companions are worried for you.'_

She sighed at the disheartening reminder, however there was no other choice, _'I want his gift to be a surprise, if they knew what I was doing it wouldn't be.'_

Rather then disapproval Inner-Moka nodded in satisfaction, apparently pleased with her answer. At her silent questioning she voiced her thoughts, _'If you wish it, I have observed much of these lessons and I am able to reinforce some of what you are learning, it will quicken the process greatly.' _After a moments thought she added,_ 'If you wish it, I care not either way.'_

The hug was strange, it didn't feel quite physical like the bodies they were seeing right now weren't completely solid. Nevertheless it was a hug, her arms flying around her other half in a heartfelt and sudden display of gratitude. And for the briefest moment before she was pushed away, some fraction of their surroundings relaxed, the smallest of tensions allowed to ease.

Then she was pushed away and almost questioned if she had felt that reciprocation or just imagined it.

_'Prepare yourself, I will not show mercy.'_

_'Ah, Ura-chan...it's only art.'_

Despite her meagre protests at the strictness with which Inner-Moka pursued her fundamental skills at painting Moka found herself progressing quickly as the night wore on. Though she knew her body would not remember any of this, the lessons learned would be fresh in her mind.

When she did get to her extra lesson the next day she found it was even more so then she had hoped. Things sinking in far faster then she had expected. Such that that night too they went over once again the lessons of the day, Outer-Moka politely keeping silent on the occasional mistake her other side made on what was a subject even newer to her.

The next day brought even more surprising advancement.

They had delayed the painting portion of the lesson so that Moka could model first. This followed by the usual teaching before Moka presented today's attempt at her picture. The time dragged by faster then usual and the light was waning when Moka pushed away and absently scrubbed at a paint spot on her cover-alls.

She heard Ishigami-sensei get up and walk over to her picture as she was washing off her implements. The slight intake of breath that preceded a sudden silence went unnoticed amidst her own humming. The strangely urgent request that she come to her teacher's side did not, Moka swiftly crossing to stand beside her and look properly at her own work for the fir-

It was perfect...

Well not totally perfect she could admit, but it...it was right. This was going to be her gift. She choked a little as she tried to speak, realising belatedly that she was almost crying with her happiness. Surprisingly her other side remained silent on that lack of control, even as Moka herself managed to speak. Addressing her teacher first and foremost.

"Thank you Sensei. I...I am very grateful to you for this, thanks to you I could complete this and...I am very grateful." She looked again at the picture and found herself smiling uncontrollably, it was perfect. Ishigami-sensei nodded in the corner of her eye. Moka losing sight of her as she went to move the canvas to the drying area.

A shiver raced down her body. Acting on instinct Moka jerked her her head to face Ishigami-sensei.

The Art teacher was smiling serenely, her happiness at her impromptu student's success was written clearly across her face. She seemed somehow hesitant as she spoke, though Moka was busy enough thinking on where that feeling could have come from to really take note.

"I hate to impose on you Akashiya-san but I don't suppose you would model for me tomorrow anyway?"

It was all Moka could do to nod, her gratitude at the teacher who helped her to do this was overwhelming. Smiling she carefully placed the painting out to dry properly and gathered her things, leaving in short order.

She whistled on her way back to the dorms, smiling widely to a girl she passed, pondering to herself how distinctive her hair was, short with her bangs stylishly tied. It was a cute style. _'Ura-chan, do you think I should grow out my bangs?' _the response was as uncaringly phrased as ever, still there was perhaps a hint of teasing in that deep, cold voice, _'Why would you need to look any..."cuter" then you do now.'_

Trying to ease occasional fragments of conversation from her stand offish other side occupied Outer-Moka for the rest of the night. Morning coming bright and early and brimming with cheer.

By the time she made it to the later portions of the day her good mood had lost a little headway, the absence of all of her friends reminding her of the case that she was not helping with. Indeed so concerned with it was she that she decided to drop by the Clubroom on her way past after school had ended. Only stopping long enough to find the room empty and pick up a few new pages of information.

She leafed through those exact pages as she raced happily towards the art classroom, she was running well ahead of time today, but what she saw on the last of the pages she picked up stopped her dead in her tracks. Another girl had been taken. Even worse she knew that face, a girl she had passed on her way away from the lessons. A girl she could vaguely recall hanging out around Ishigami-sensei often.

She broke into a sprint, tearing through deserted corridors and nearly slamming bodily into the door of the Art room. Bursting in she was already speaking before she noticed the room was empty. Shouting more like.

"Ishigami-sensei, I am very sorry to hear...!"

Her condolences trailed away, though her heart continued to go out to the teacher. To lose a friend, even if they were a student and teacher, it had to be horrible. She paced the room determined that she would help catch the ones doing this, after all there was nothing else occupying her spare time any mo-

_sob _

_'What was tha-?'_

_sob _

The almost inaudible sound of crying drew Moka across the room, finding herself before one of the large art supply lockers. One which she had always wondered about since it never seemed to be o-

There were clothes piled in front of it, girl's clothes. A small decal pinned to the lapel of the blazer sparked her memory, a memory of the same girl she had passed tat night. The girl on the paper. Throwing open the door her hands flew to her mouth at what she saw there. The very same girl, stood naked and weeping in the locker. Now solid stone.

"Sh-she-she!-"

_'Petrification. This means the teacher...a Medusa!' _

That was enough to bring her out of the rising panic, the echoing of footsteps down the hall nearly threw her back into it. She focused on her reply to Inner-Moka, fighting back the terror, _'You mean a Gorgon?'_ thought back Outer-Moka, already looking around desperately for- no there was none here. That confirmed it.

_'This is not the time to debate names, hide!' _

Even while she was desperately sliding back under a cluster of sinks, hiding her form amid the pipes Outer-Moka smiled a little at that refusal to admit she was wro- 'Your bag!'

Backtracking furiously she managed to slide back out of the space, rushing to her bag as quietly as she could she grabbed it and slid it across the floor into the cavity she had chosen as her hiding spot. However she was now left in plain sight too far from that place to get there in time, the footsteps already at the door.

Throwing herself at the locker and closing the door behind herself Moka crammed her body into the space behind the poor girl her teacher had inexplicably turned to stone. She might have noticed that the cupboard was rather bigger then it should have been but her fear clouded her mind. Her other half also remained oblivious, this due to her focus on screaming at Outer-Moka to hide her presence even slightly.

_'What do I- I don't know how!'_

Bombarding her other side with all the information she could think to give on this subject Inner-Moka very nearly sighed in relief when at least some of it stuck. Along with the tiny lingering presence of the statue girl they would be hidden.

The next half hour was spent in tense waiting surrounded by sobbing and focusing on the footsteps. A small part of her worry had faded when she noted the bite marks on the petrified girl, at least the teacher was not a strong gorgon. Speaking of the teacher her footsteps were heard to leave at one point only for Inner to barely keep her still long enough for the footsteps to return. Eventually though there came a thump and a crash and then the steps walked away. They were safe.

Rushing to grab her bag, Moka opted to open a window and drop to the ground (fortunately it was a ground floor classroom) rather then risk meeting her in the halls. Her first thought was to run to the school office, screaming to see the faculty. After all they would definitely move on Ishigami-sensei immediately, she knew that.

_'What about the others?'_

_'What?'_

_'The other girls, they are likely also statues, stored away in some lair.'_

_'...If the faculty catches on to her.' _

_'She could destroy them in spite, she almost certainly will not reveal their location.'_

Which meant...they had to do something, just them.

_'What are you talking about! Do not be foolish, your friends have some strength, ask their aid!'_

_'I can't, they've all vanished recently, I wouldn't even know where to begin finding them.'_

_'The boy! You can find him, use him or you're going t-!'_

'No.' For once it was her quiet declaration that cut through the other girl's voice. She felt the weight of her rudeness and leapt to explain herself, to say that she could not ruin Tsukune's birthday. That she could not-

It was unnecessary, Inner-Moka's quiet, deathly serious voice nevertheless was one of understanding, and almost apology, _'I did not think. You are also a vampire, I should not have insulted your pride. Remember to listen well if it comes to a fight.'_

Leaving it there, ignoring the knowledge of just how stupid she was being, Moka got busy. If she was going to do this there was something she absolutely needed.

When the next morning dawned, bright early and a Saturday Moka was already deep in the school. She wasn't sure whether or not it was a good thing that he corridors were so empty, that this area was deserted. It certainly helped with what she needed to get done first.

Ishigami did not even notice her at first, entering the room at a casual walk and quickly moving to her locker. Opening it with a coo of delight. She could not see her face but she did see the woman's entire body stiffen when she saw it was empty.

"I could hardly leave you with a hostage, could I Sensei?"

She turned slowly at first, then jerked into a spin. Her smiling face contorted into a scowl...then nothing more. The braids about her head failed to become the snakes they truly were, frustration marring the art teacher's face even as satisfaction lit her own.

She hefted her otherwise empty bag from where it sat at her feet and removed the large disc of bronze she had torn from a wall (it had served as a plaque commemorating the kind donation of someone or other) last night. A grin further lit her face at the rage twisting her foe's.

"There's a legend in the human world. About a gorgon defeated by a greek hero, a normal human who won against one of the most powerful of Gorgons.", she was impressed how little the insult of this story seemed to bother Ishigami, the teacher remained exactly where she stood as Moka continued, "But that's not true, even if a lot of people think otherwise the truth is he was a normal human and he would have been killed in an instant. Except he bore a mirrored shield. One made of bronze."

She hefted her own shield once again, victory in her grasp. All she had to do was land one good blow and it would be over, her opponent was helpless. "The presence of bronze prevents a Gorgon from taking their true form, isn't that right Ishigami-sensei?" She took a slow step closer, determined not to let this, this woman get away. "I couldn't help but notice that for all the supplies in here, you didn't have more then a scrap or two of that one metal."

In fact it was all going very well, so perhaps it shouldn't of surprised her when just as she drew into her arm's range a punch flew toward her far faster then she was expecting. It clipped her chin with barely enough force to bend her neck, however she flinched back from it and in that moment had her one weapon torn away. The shield went through a window, spinning through the air to tumble into some bushes far away.

She would probably have died (or worse) quickly if the shatter of glass had not been accompanied by the slam of a door. Her one male friend standing in the doorway with a very, scary expression.

"Stop threatening Moka-san!"

The expression of shock on Ishigami's face was priceless, almost as wonderful as the chance that shock gave her to get several steps further away from the art teacher who's hair was already starting to move in ways it shouldn't. Fortunately what Tsukune said next distracted everyone.

"I don't know who you are or why you posed as an Art Teacher but if there was one thing you did that was dumber then posing as a woman it was threatening them! Capturing girls and selling them! I will not let you continue!"

She didn't quite know what to think, her friend's conclusion was just...

Ishigami-sensei did not have much difficulty finding her own tongue, it crossed Moka's mind just a little too late that gorgons generally took great offence at being called- "How dare you! I am beautiful you ignorant swine!" Moka did not even see the snake that struck from amidst her hair move, Tsukune however seemed to have little difficulty knocking it away. Stiffening slightly when it's spray of venom left a widening patch of stone in a plaster wall.

As ever he kept his voice level even though Moka knew he was likely afraid, her other side scoffed but she could only think that she had been scared too. "I've heard about this, I know what you are. A Medusa right." That was enough to make Ishigami almost explode with rage, spitting with fury as she roared.

"How dare you! You know nothing of art, nor my kind! Medusa is not even an individual name you morons! I will rip you apart and turn your heart into the centrepiece of my Art!"

A flurry of snakes flashed through the air, Tsukune knocking several away from himself with practised movements, then flipping sideways over one, sliding under several more and finally vaulting several desks to stand with Moka across the room from the Art teacher now nearly foaming with rage. He kept his eyes on the woman as she tried to calm herself, speaking quietly to Moka.

"Art?"

"She's turning them into statues Tsukune-san." The unspoken message that she was dangerously insane was conveyed easily. A pause appearing before Tsukune's stance tightened and his eyes became bright with determination.

"...my mistake, I started thinking normally again. Please get back Moka-san"

"I'm not just going to let you-"

"You worthless scum. How dare you, both of you even have some skill, you would make good artists but you are so blind. So blinkered to art, you should thank me for letting you become immortal, aware of your beauty forever." A slight lull came in the rant, All three present keeping still, waiting for someone to move and break the stand off.

A cruel smile moved Ishigami's lips, "You know why she was here Aono-san? Guess what it was she wanted to hide from you?"

She was hardly even aware of what she was doing, leaping at Ishigami in slow motion, her desperation to keep it a surprise had made her move and now she could only watch her stupidity unfold. Tsukune's eyes widening, his hands grabbing and throwing her out the path of a half dozen snakes. Both her legs marked with several bites before he could do so.

Even as she slammed painfully into the sinks, Moka felt her legs turning to stone. It spread no further for now but she was completely immobilised. Ishigami's smug expression swept from her face a moment later by Tsukune's fist.

He struck again and again, his opponent dodging away with surprising skill as he punctuated his blows with enraged words.

"How!"

His fist was knocked wide and a barrage of snakes rushed at him, Tsukune following his fist and dropping to the floor in a roll just in time to dodge it. His foot slamming upwards as he did so.

"Dare!"

Flipping back to his feet he was held in place by strike after strike, unable to do more then deflect the deadly snakes, the area behind him gradually petrifying under the flying venom. Then his movements went strangely smooth and Ishigami was staggering forward into a punch, his hadn fisting in her hair.

"You!"

And pulling her back for another punch.

"Do!"

Then a kick, throwing her across the room before her dazed snakes could land a bite on him. He followed it up with a leap towards her. Brushing the ceiling he somehow jumped off of it to avoid her attack on where she thought he would be. Slipping around her snakes to once more send her flying.

"These things!"

She twisted in the air and her snakes flicked out just a few inches at a time, Tsukune rolled away and it took a second for Moka to see the long stone spikes embedded in the wall behind him. A desk was swept up and blocked several more before he sent it across the room smack into her.

"And!"

He voiced his next exclamation early, shouting, "Call it!" as he ran forward ready to meet the charge head on. Only for Ishigami to go the other way, towards her, snakes already moving to attack!

Panic filled his eyes and he practically flowed across the room to intercept the snakes coming at her. Managing to both deflect them from her and avoid them himself his victory was cut short when another that had snaked low and slower then the rest opted not to bite but instead to wrap around his leg.

He was yanked across the room in a trail of impacts, several more grabbing him ready to tighten and bite him. Then he roared out the last of what he had been saying, one of the snakes going limp altogether as he planted a leg on the floor amid his tumbling movement, stopping in place completely and striking out with his hand at the same time.

"Beauty!"

Before he could do any more Ishigami punctuated her own roars of pain by using her remaining hold to hurl him across the room into a wall. A wall he went clean through, the false partition tumbling apart to reveal the room hidden behind, a room filled with weeping, nude statues.

His horror at what he was surrounded by was plain to see, Tsukune freezing in place.

_'Idiot! Move!'_

Before she could voice her other sides command Tsukune jerked in place. A trick smooth spear of stone having punched through his chest after most of Ishigami's 'hair' twisted together to form it.

Even from here she could see that he had probably just taken a hit to his lung. A bad wound for an Ayashi. For a human it would actually be fatal. That thought only supported by the way he fell to his knees with a quiet groan. Ishigami stepping across the broken partition in slow, victorious glee. Moka tried desperately to move, to reach him and stop it. Stop her.

Before she could reach him Tsukune played his hand, surging to his feet with far more strength then he had seemed to have, a blur of his hands shattering much of the protruding stone as he rushed at the vile woman. A dozen snakes stopped him dead, slamming teeth first into him.

He was tossed away by a shake of their heads, Ishigami gloating viciously, "You didn't really believe I was so slow, or that blows that weak could stop me? Pathetic little boy, you never had a chance." She smiled at him as the stone spread across his body, Moka finding hot tears were no pouring down her face, her hand tugging subconsciously at her seal. Tsukune seeming to have the same idea as his right hand feebly clattered his beads.

With a sneer Ishigami turned away, then froze in place as a tide of battle intent washed the room. Tsukune standing up behind her, his movement totally unhindered by the stone...that wasn't there.

He raised his beads slowly, the simple item wrapped about his hand as well now, "I should really have taken these off sooner, too late now...especially with this wound." His chest gave a spurt of blood around the stone plug and he swayed in place as he continued, "They aren't really a seal, more like a filter. Works pretty well for poisons even if they weren't pretty useless on those like me anyway...well weak poisons anyway."

His smile and words had an obvious effect on the art teacher, yet she hung back despite her anger, wary as he kept talking, "As to this wound, it's bad. But you'll need more to stop me."

The slightest scrap of grudging respect emanated from her other side, Moka herself too caught up to feel much of anything, Ishigami on the other hand spoke freely, "So you're still standing, it doesn;t matter at all, you never had a chan-!"

"I knew I couldn't hurt you that easily. But whatever you are you have no awareness, you can't seem to shake it off. Pretty fortunate, if you didn;t have such weak energy I'd never have been able to do this."

"Do what!"

"I'm not very good at it so I have to build it up, usually it gets negated after the first or second blow but with you I managed to put in all that I needed without you erasing it, and you call me weak."

"What are you-!"

He stepped toward her yet...she was still loking at him, blinking like he wasn't there or-

"I have attuned us, for these moments you cannot find me. For my father this is easy, but even if all I can manage is a S**tep** where he performs the full P**ath**, this will be your end nonetheless. **SightFoggingStep**" His slow pace was not that of a man walking. Instead he had taken a stance and slowly shifted between stances as he approached the bewildered Ishigami.

Just as he came right in to her body she started and suddenly seemed able to see him again. Then he whispered something else and slammed his hand into her chest. She went rigid and convulsed. Then she fell to the floor and stayed there.

Even as she did so Moka felt the venom keeping her still receding, barely waiting for her legs to move again before she was across the room and grabbing Tsukune by the shoulders. He smiled at her and said, "that technique's from my Mother's style. Not sure I did it right but she should be in a coma for a long while yet." Moka barely heard him, too busy looking over his chest. Taking in the amount of blood that had leaked from his wound she was pleased to see it was far less serious then it had looked. There wasn't even that much blo-

Then he collapsed to the floor too.

The next few minutes were a blur.

She grabbed him ready to get him to the hospital, only Ura's cries that the other girls would wake soon and that this kind of wound would make what he was obvious stilled her movement.

She followed strange instructions, trusting him to her other side as she sunk fnags into his neck and _pushed_.

Then he shot upright, babbling about 'strange Ki' with eyes full of terror before he collapsed back to the ground.

She was picking him up again, amazed at how his wound had closed the stone gone in the first display of normal healing she had yet seen from him. She had nearly rushed out without grabbing her painting, vaguely thinking it was a miracle that the thing was still intact in the wreckage of the classroom.

By the time she got to the club room, the only place she could think to go, her panic had returned because he should have woken up already. Leaving him outside when she remembered Gin she rushed into the room, her panic spreading to the others as they ran straight back out the room. Clustering around their inert friend with no idea what to do and-

Slowly his hand relaxed its death grip on those beads of his. His eyes fluttering a little before they stayed open, his face brightening with a smile as he looked up at them, Gin finally fighting past the charmed door to find his Kouhai on the floor for no apparent reason, surrounded by girls.

Three girls who smiled down at him and said together.

"Happy birthday Tsukune."

* * *

><p>Despite all the chaos and confusion that had led up to it. Despite the lack of his family. Despite the lingering panic of having a monster's energy pumped into his body. Tsukune was sure this was the best birthday he had ever had.<p>

Once he had come out his meditative state fully, making sure to filter out the strange blood circulating within him along with the foreign energy it left in it's wake, he had been swept almost immediately into a flurry of cake and streamers and-

Presents, the presents were...

He was already sure that Moka's painting, every line of it beautiful and smooth, would be hanging on his wall for years to come. Every time he looked at it he found himself smiling. The sheer devotion of his friend was...humbling.

Yukari's gift had been the next he received, a polite smile lighting his face at the set of bracelets. Then becoming far more honest when he put one on and felt his arm go still as the air around it took on the consistency of stone. She was quick to adjust it lower as he found himself thanking her over and over. That kind of conditioning aid would let him get so much more done, his explanation of such cut short by Yukari's grin and his sudden embarrassment with his own eagerness.

Gin had attempted to give him a number of magazines however some unerring instinct had led all three of his other friends to land a slap on the wolf before he could even hand it over. Tsukune deciding to leave the innocently wrapped package where it had fallen, rather then risk the wrath of his friends.

He hefted the bag containing all of these wonderful presents as he walked the rest of the way to his dorm, already he was looking forward to Kurumu' gift. One which had been twofold.

The succubus had disappeared for several minutes, a cake wheeling through the door on a cafeteria trolley had seemed to announce her return but there was no sight of her. Then he had noticed that the very large cake also had a sign on it saying 'Present Inside'. He had drawn up to it in a mixture of horror and entirely inappropriate excitement. His self admonishment cut short when a knife stabbed into the cake.

He had admittedly panicked a little before noticing that Kurumu was the one holding that knife. The girl mentioning how her mother had suggested something about gifts in cakes and she'd gone ahead with it and what did he think about it...

The gift of a handmade cookbook, thick and bristling with recipes had banished any lingering disappointments. Not that he was disappointed of course that was just...well...

He closed his door behind himself and carefully began putting away the gifts and the large amount of left over cake he also found himself with. The knowledge that Kurumu knew he had no idea how to cook was a little embarrassing, however her gift remained heart war-

His door's buzzer did not ring, nor was there a knock. But for the barest second a presence appeared outside his door. It didn't approach, or leave, it was just there and then gone. He nearly tore his door from the wall he opened it so fast.

Only to find a simple cardboard box, the words open me scrawled on it in what looked far too much like blood...he sniffed it very carefully. Then knocked on the side, listened at it and finally starred at it for several minutes. A cough to the side made him glance up, realising another boy was waiting to get past, apparently having been standing there while he starred at a box.

Tsukune was quick to haul the container in, shutting the door and trying to forget that had happened. He opened the box slowly, then froze at what he saw inside of it.

A simple, white birthday card rested on top of a stack of books, another container, this one of wood and metal, rested beside these books in the base of the box. Opening first it then the card he found a full writing set, inks, brushes, pens, everything he preferred to use over computers when writing an article. The card simply wished him a happy birthday and hoped he would enjoy these books as well.

Picking one up he was a little annoyed to find that it had been annotated, written in with pen and pencil, the margins filled with text. He couldn't stand...that...it was a pretty good book.

* * *

><p>The night had stolen the light from the world, a waxing moon shone through the clouds on occasion but offered little illumination. It showed a boy's room, the kitchen still messy from where a complex meal seemed to have been cooked. The pans scraped of every scrap of the food in obvious enjoyment.<p>

The disturbed bed had a book resting on its edge, the page marked by a piece of card, the reader apparently a third of the way into the thick novel.

And sitting before the window, legs folded beneath him and his hands clasped together, was Aono Tsukune. His beads were tangled in a complex pattern, tying his hands together and vibrationg slightly. His lips moved in silent muttering and his eyes darted about beneath shuttered lids.

He would not find sleep for several hours, when he did it would be assured that this time the strangely stubborn energies he had been injected with were cleansed from his body completely. His system purified not just of the blood he had obliterated earlier, but of the simpler energy it had left...

Right?

* * *

><p><span>I'm sure you noticed that I changed the presents around quite some bit, the original canon has Kurumu and Yukari giving him a bag of cookies and a wara wara doll respectively. Now while I understand that at this point they were pretty much side characters and the manga just starting but still...I mean Kurumu's especially, how do you even give somewhere a year's supply of freshly baked cookies? The only way I can think of would be for Kurumu to give him hersel...oh that is cunning! Even so I'm changing the gifts.<span>

As to the Inner-Moka, Outer-Moka interaction that's something I found interesting. Because when you think about it Inner-Moka has spent a good portion of her young life trapped in a seal, unable to talk to anyone and only able to look out through Outer's eyes and senses. That she isn't crazy is a wonder, that she developed enough to function is verging on a plot device intervention. Even in canon you can see very quickly that she warms up well to Outer-Moka, I figure this makes a lot of snese considering she was the first regular contact she'd had with another person in years.

Well semi-filler though this may have been the end suggested how things may proceed. Yes after this chapter the events are going to pick up a bit more, however obviously given the length and scope of this story it will be a slow ride at first, I'm not rushing anything if I can help it.

Except updates, my update schedule for now is such; there will be at least one update per month, I am aiming for one every two weeks, hopefully I can go higher then that. And when I say will be I mean nothing short of inability will stop me updating on the month so you do at least have that reasonably sure...hopefully. In fact this one would have been up earlier however first I hit a snag with Kurumu's bit and took a long time to get past it, then I was dumb enough to investigate this 'My Little Pony; Friendship Is Magic' that I've heard so much about. It swallowed a chunk of my life whole then spat it back out 20% cooler and a very great deal happier...which...yeah...

Well uh...please review...


	6. Hostile Introduction

Okay, here we are, things are about to pick up at last folks. I hope you're all ready cause I know I am. I am of course aware that there has been a break of several months, I can only say that life has gotten in the way and the few times it hasn't my interest has either gone elsewhere or gone into parts of this fic other then the chapter I needed to write next. So while indeed there has been a large break I can at least tell you that I have world built pretty thoroughly to make the R+V setting my own by expanding on canon in a lot of areas, a lot of that info will hit in the next few chapters in basic form at least and I hope you'll like it. Unfortunately I cannot promise to get back on my previous schedule because much as I'd love to my time right now is very limited. Sorry. Also, I am fully aware of and opposing the recent events with this site, see my recently posted chapter of Fifty Feathers for my post of the petition. Damn that thing is huge. And yes, I'll be posting it regardless of how long that chapter takes, there's been no real site response and this stuff needs to be fixed.

Oh and it came up in a review last chapter that Tsukune surviving the fight with Ishigami unscathed was a stretch, I found it very hard to convey this from Omote-Moka's POV since she is neither a fighter nor a healer but he was far from okay. Were it not for the blood injection he would have been hospitalised for some time, hence giving away what he is to the girls waking up from petrification hence he needed to be healed and fast. I have tried to edit but it's a little hard to show that while keeping Moka's observational ability and level-headedness in character for her.

Finally for this author's note, Hedorrah in this story are not alien monsters as in godzilla mythos, rather that was the result of a writer who was himself a Hedorrah attempting to grab some media recognition for his unsung yet widespread species. This backfired when his layout of creatures adverse to pollution and naturally filtering their surroundings despite their appearance was pretty much inverted due to executive meddling. This information is entirely meaningless to the story and won't come up again. But it does make for nice background XD That 'hentai' means 'pervert' (sort of) however, will come up in this chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ningen no Ken:<strong> Chapter Six_

_Hostile Introduction_

"Isn't this too much desu?"

An absently flapping hand appeared before her eyes, Yukari bristling at the casual gesture; even more so given its source had not bothered to look at her. She swept the perverted hand away and continued, "This is dangerous, if we get caught-"

"What are you talkin' 'bout, it'll be fine."

The scuffle that would have broken out over Gin's easy dismissal of her perfectly valid concerns was cut short by a wonderfully smooth hand on her shoulder. Velvety soft skin brushing her neck butterfly light and bulldozing her mind clear of worry. Well right up until her eyes followed that arm back to its source and -finding worried eyes there- followed them to the original cause of her worry.

Tsukune-san (looking as unassumingly dashing as ever) was currently elbow deep in a vat of tonight's dinner. She would have liked to think his green face was simply human squeamishness but the sounds coming from that particular pot were even effecting her, Yukari had never liked her food to move. Still someone would enjoy it and that was the reason for them being here in the first place.

The empty-headed, boob girl emerged from a pantry at that moment, trying in vain to brush flour from her...everything really. Despite her amusement at the succubus' new colouration Yukari shared the frustration of her shaking head. No sign of it in the pantry either, but she had been certain of it, the tests couldn't lie. Not twelve times in a row and with three control groups.

Someone in the kitchens was slacking off, opting to use a copy charm in place of actually cooking. By placing the charm focus amongst actual food a magically formed version could be formed almost immediately, it would look, taste and smell enough like the original to go undetected -especially among the cafeteria's food- it also provided almost no actual nutrition and could even be harmful to some species.

It was one of the students getting sick -with some very particular symptoms and timing and with all the signs pointing to the student being a Hedorrah- that originally tipped her off. Which had led to her testing food samples and then to her informing her club of their headline for this week.

If they could find some actual solid proof that is...it was looking to be a seriously big 'if'.

"Oi. Will ya stop daydreamin' already squirt. Help us keep an eye out alre..." Gin's admonishment trailed off when he looked to Moka and found that she too was looking into the kitchens rather then keeping an eye out for anyone approaching. With a disgusted snort he turned away from the entrance and spared them his stupid, pervert, dog face.

While Gin muttered about being the only one of the three actually keeping watch and how they were going to waste his supposedly brilliant distraction; Yukari continued to mainly watch their friends trying and failing to find the charm which she knew was there! Under this fervent watch Tsukune lifted a heavy lid from atop a particularly massive pot, reached in and-

"Yeeooow!" Tsukune shouted as he snatched his hand back out of the cauldron. Too late he noticed the bubbles in what should have been a still, cool pan this early in the morning. Instead it had left much of his arm decidedly reddened and smelling of...

"Curry." was Kurumu's verdict, the scent close to her nose as she set about cooling Tsukune's arm beneath a nearby tap. Jealousy flared in her diminutive breast at how close they were, then a little of the smell he was coated in after their search wafted her way and grudging admiration at Kurumu's devotion took it's place. Instead of attending to him Yukari joined Moka in wandering into the room to examine the offending cookware.

Her eyes were quick to pick out the runes carved subtly into the rim of the vessel, delicate lines in the rough metal. "A stasis spell," Yukari informed the others, "it's keeping this pot like this, bubbling and boiling and nothing else. Like this it could be left for a year or more-"

"And I'd never have to touch it." spoke a snide, nasally voice Yukari definitely recognized from the cafeteria lines.

Whirling to face the speaker she found a gaunt, limp haired man seemed to be unfolding himself out of a side door to the kitchens, the lack of warning easily explained when she glanced away to the main doorway and found Gin was no where to be seen. Her rising ire at that discovery was interrupted by the surprisingly short cook.

He glared at each of them in turn as he spoke, "I should have known someone would come here after that stupid kid went and got sick." stalking closer to them with each word, one of his hands trailed behind him, fingers lengthening with a series of sickening pops. His face twisted and lengthened, a reptilian tint coming to his skin as he snarled out each word.

"Making me cook for you little-! I'm a genius, I studied under the greatest of cooks! I and my rival, that curry-loving ingrate of a cook!" He practically spat the last word, his face twisting as though using such a term to describe that person offended him.

Backing away from his advance Yukari was readying her wand to strike when she bumped into a solid figure, Tsukune standing behind her with a determined look on his face. However before he could step forward himself Moka moved into his way, leaving her small form trapped between them...

As such Yukari was far too busy daydreaming about their current position to notice Moka's apologetic smile and gesture towards her seal, the gem of which appeared to be glaring at everything in sight. She did not see Tsukune smile nor his shrug as he reached for the cross; the incredible surge of Youki that blasted out when he pulled it away however, that she definitely noticed.

She stared up in rampant admiration as her Moka-san closed her eyes and the other Moka opened her own. Silver spreading through her hair like moonlight across a pool, her posture stiffening with pride and confidence, her breasts increasing ever so slightly in size. Yukari clamped a handkerchief to her nose with that last observation, one she was sure no-one else had yet realised about the more dignified of the girls she loved, even if said girl did still terrify her a little...okay a lot

Aggravatingly the stupid cook's voice cut across her burgeoning fantasies. He continued his rant, somehow oblivious to the foreboding presence mere feet away, "How dare they! That bitch was chosen above me! ME! She cooks in the finest restaurant in Kyoto and I'm stuck preparing her damned recipes for tasteless brats!" Surging forward with those words screaming from his throat, he brought long clawed hands up ready to strike down at them.

Then staggered to a halt as he finally noticed the suffocating amount of Youki surrounding him, his face paling in a sudden terror. Perhaps under other circumstances he might have apologised and confessed, things might have ended with that. However Inner-Moka was out and her eyes made it clear what she planned to do with her taste of freedom.

A cold voice sounded his doom, several octaves deeper then Outer-Moka's, yet still unmistakeably feminine, "If your skills are so inferior to your rival's, you should stop punishing others for your pathetic shortcomings." Stepping forward with that calmly delivered sentence the vampire remained perfectly still, coolly staring him down until finally he snapped.

Claws flashed towards her at blurring speeds; far too slow.

"Know your place!"

With her usual battle cry, Inner-Moka struck. A single powerful kick propelling the enemy across the kitchens and -in a pleasing irony- into the spelled curry pot. His weight buckled it on impact, curry spilling everywhere, soaking the insensate villain. When he woke up he was unlikely to be happy.

Stepping quickly past Moka, Yukari was careful to avoid stepping in any of the spilled food. Now out of the stasis field, time was rapidly catching up to the meal, judging by the decay that had set in already it had been in there for at least a fortnight. Bravely stifling the urge to gag, the young witch flicked her wand and levitated a simple, deeply carved rock from the mess.

"We found the charm desu!"

Even Inner-Moka's lips twitched near-imperceptibly at their triumph, Kurumu jumping and shouting her customary cheer while Tsukune grinned and congratulated her deductions. Unfortunately before she could request a...reward, the silver-haired vampire interrupted him by coldly snatching her seal from his hand. Before their eyes she returned the item to it's place at her neck, the chain rejoining as if it had never parted at all.

Of course that was when things took a turn for the worse.

Almost the moment that Moka's hair regained it's normal hue -her body falling toward Tsukune, only for Kurumu to dart into the way and snatch her out the air, muttering about cunning vampires- heavy footsteps resounded from the other side of the same side door that their opponent this time had emerged from. Apparently Gin's distraction really had run its course and now the cooks were returning.

As one, the eyes of the three people still standing in the kitchens darted to the proof Yukari floated before herself (wary of it's thick coating of...something vile) and then on to the mess that had been made out of the kitchens; first by their search, then by the beating Moka had administered. Their decision was unanimous and unspoken.

By the time the side door opened again they were already out through the supply doors of the kitchen and several hundred metres into the woods, still sprinting at top speed when the enraged cry of a dozen Ayashi cooks went up behind them. Yukari easily imagined the anger currently directed towards the only suspect for the destruction available to the cooks. Justice was served.

But just in case; they all decided to skip breakfast that day.

* * *

><p>Kurumu was definitely enjoying the morning so far, her week's detention had been ended a day early, they had a front page article ready for the newspaper already and though they had already eaten through a good chunk of the free Friday morning holiday, even the prospect of classes that afternoon could not steal away her cheer. It was even an unusually nice day, a little more sun shining down then normally made it to this place.<p>

_'Maybe the headmaster cares a lot about this holiday...what was it even about anyway? Some hero or something...' _Stretching shoulders still stiff from falling asleep in a chair last night, Kurumu shrugged off the holiday as unimportant beyond being a holiday and cast her thoughts back over their walk.

They had luxuriated in that extra fraction of light and heat as they took the long way through the woods to the other side of the school campus, aiming to emerge as though they had merely taken a walk together, so avoiding revealing it was they who had trashed the kitchens quite yet. Hopefully their article would distract any blame with its reveal of the dastardly deeds in the kitchen...or maybe plot to mess with pudding...

It grated on her pride but Kurumu was forced to admit it, "Yukari-chan, I think you can do the headlines for this week too."

"What's the matter desu, have those boobs stolen the blood from your brain again?"

Rather then give in to the little witch's teasing, Kurumu (for once) took the high road. Easily hefting Moka in her arms she moved a little closer to Tsukune, loudly asking him, "Do you think Yukari-chan is trying to start an argument? How childi-" A pebble striking the back of her head snapped her out of her magnanimous mood, now turning to face a far too innocent looking witch.

Unfortunately her arms were occupied with a snoozing vampire so Kurumu was reduced to glaring impotently at the brat. Glaring...

She turned back to face the front almost exactly as a small squeak and a thump announced Yukari's close encounter with the dirt. Hiding her grin Kurumu let the tiny illusionary root disperse and skipped forward, _'And since I'm holding Moka she can't trip me. Hah!...what's tha-?'_ A strange bubbling sound above her head drew Kurumu's attention. Looking up she found a shaky globule of murky, I-really-hope-it's-water about the size of her head was now floating in the air.

She practically growled at Yukari, "You wouldn't dare."

"Put Moka-san down and we'll find out." To her grudging admiration the little witch returned her glare without flinching, sparks flying between them. Not that it was going to do her any good, enough was enough and this time Kurumu was determined to come out on top.

Tsukune's melodious tones cut across the almost electric tension between them, "O-okay, let's all just calm down a bit and-"

"Oi, shouldn't club members be getting' along?"

Stepping casually out from behind a tree Gin was the very picture of maturity and composure. _'Hentai.'_ He even had the nerve to look affronted when she started shouting at him for running away back at the kitchens, then Yukari twirled her wand and Kurumu forgave her for everything. Because the materialised liquid had just smacked Gin right in the face, drenching him.

Yukari was quick to follow up on her attack, shouting his way; "People who run out on their club members aren't needed desu!" For his part Gin not only let the water (probably) hit but if she didn't know better Kurumu might have thought he was listening to the complaints. As it was he quickly dropped the act, appearing in front of her with his eyes either on Moka or her chest. His worried voice stopped her just short of smacking him.

"Moka-san still hasn't woken up then,huh?"

Kurumu stared suspiciously at his eyes for a long moment before accepting he wasn't looking anywhere near her body. Assured he was being serious, she made to answer him only for Tsukune to start speaking first, "Ah, she normally stays asleep for a pretty long time afterwards." Determined to add her own thoughts Kurumu leant down over Moka and adjusted her hold on the other girl as she spoke.

"I guess the switch over tires her out or som-"

There was a mirror on Gin's shoe.

She had shifted Moka just enough to catch a glimpse of it before he could kick the evidence away and now he was definitely going to get hit. Or he would have if Moka had not stirred in the succubus' arms right as she drew her hand back. Gin was leaning over her in an instant, Tsukune and Yukari already rushing towards them. Meanwhile Moka let out a small yawn and opened her eyes.

Seeing the werewolf's leering face mere inches from her own drove Moka to let out a shrill shriek then lash out, shoving their club president in the chest. Gin was caught off guard, vampiric strength blasting him across the clearing to crash into a dry, spiky patch of undergrowth. His cries of pain while trying to extract himself went unnoticed by the little witch glomping Moka the second she had both feet on the ground.

Tsukune however walked over (with a bemused glance at Moka as if he still found her strength surprising) to help him out of the bush, his own anger at Gin stiffening his movements. Still they quickly had him standing and a good portion of the thorns removed from his person, Tsukune's good-natured disposition drawing a happy sigh from the watching succubus before she returned to making sure Moka was fully awake and not about to go mindlessly snacking on her destined one when he came over.

Predictably it didn't work. A familiar chomping sound and distressed shout sounding through the forest. Still Moka did at least get off him quickly this time and he didn't even look too badly drained, his cheeks only slightly sunken. Not that Kurumu let that hold her back from yelling at the vampire girl but-

"What?" Tsukune's loud exclamation drew the three girls attention back to him and Gin, the older of the two looking down at his bewildered kouhai with a grating, superior expression. Kurumu's annoyance was replaced by astonishment when he spoke however;

"I said that I'll finish the rest off, you guys did the investigation on this one so I'll get to writin' it up." Gin's lazy drawl was met with a slack-jawed silence. Four incredulous stares focused on the smiling second year. It was Moka who said what they were all thinking, hesitantly stepping forward to ask him.

"Ano...Gin-Senpai...are you feeling all right?"

He blinked rapidly a few times, his face shifting smoothly into a manly yet puppy-eyed stoicism that had fooled them all the first dozen times he used it. Now it simply met a round of rolled eyes and Yukari's inquiry as to whether he was looking to borrow some money.

"Oi, oi, oi. I ain't that bad!"

By now convinced he had hit his head harder then they thought, Moka and Kurumu made to grab him. However if he did have a concussion it didn't stop him from dodging their well meaning attempts, the older boy dancing back a few steps before he held up a hand to stop them. Taking a deep breath he slouched even more then usual and looked off into the woods as he spoke.

"Look I'm...sorry 'bout runnin' out on ya. I'm sure you heard about me gettin' in a lot of trouble in the past and...I can't get caught trashin' the kitchens." His awkward tone grabbed at Kurumu's heart, for all she hated the pervert he at least sounded sincere. He turned back to look them each in the eye as he finished speaking, "It was a crappy thing to do, I'm sorry 'bout it. Now give me the stuff so I can make it up to ya and we can get back to normal."

Despite herself a wry smile twisted Kurumu's lips as she turned away from Gin, rooting in her bag for the satchel of notes and their evidence. _'Funny...I was sure it was-'_ A hand on her rear had Kurumu stiffening faster then if a lightning bolt had been applied instead. Recognising that grip she whirled about ready to unleash all hell on Gin. The werewolf was already almost out of sight, the satchel firmly in his grasp.

Tsukune's hand on her shoulder was the only thing that stopped her taking wing to go after him and give him the beating he rightly deserved. _'Hentai!' _But...well the hand on her shoulder was awfully successful at reminding her that this meant they now had the rest of the morning still free. A natural smile beamed from her lips as she spun to hug Tsukune deep into her chest. His struggles barely registering as she attempted yet again to make him hear her heart.

Eventually she had no choice to release him, confused about why he looked so out of breath, she'd been the one fighting off Moka and Yukari's attempts to pry her off. When he got enough air back to talk Tsukune said, "Ah, I should probably get to the dorms, I need to use one of the phones."

"Why desu? Who're you talking to?" If there was a note of suspicion in Yukari's voice then it went uncommented on.

Tsukune hesitated for a moment, looking unsure as he rubbed the back of his neck. Then he said, "I promised my parents I'd phone them as often as I could and uh...well I mean I should..."

For once Kurumu found she felt a twinge of annoyance towards him at the failure of her attempts. Not much but enough to make her tease him a little, "Are you sure? A good boy like Tsukune, I'd have thought you'd be wanting to phone home yourself." Her playful tone intended to blunt any actual offence...

Then her joke was spoiled as his face lit with a blush, obvious embarrassment showing she had accidentally guessed somewhere close to the truth. Stammering out something about needing to check his training Tsukune looked firmly away from the rest of them and took several steps into the lead. The backfire of her joke had Kurumu franticly trying to reassure him it was okay, each attempt only embarrassing him further.

"The last issue was well received though, I expected more people to get annoyed at us when the Art-History trip was cancelled."

Moka's not very smooth intervention was appreciated...not that Kurumu planned to admit it.

Tsukune managed to calm his embarrassment with the change of subject, "Sorry Moka-san, I guess you must have been disappointed about that."

Moka shook her head, "No, I mean- It was mainly just a fun trip so it's not a big problem." though her face gave away some disappointment. She had been the only one amongst them who had signed up for the trip in question.

"It's not our fault anyway desu! That collector shouldn't have been so petty just because his 'friend' got caught doing such terrible things."

Kurumu remembered the statement that said collector had given in the posted cancellation message, specifically where the powerful Ayashi businessman had spoken of "childish accusations" and "petty children". When she'd first read it up on the notice board in the girl's dormitory Kurumu had been afraid that her classmates might even believe the words over their own paper. Fortunately most had been just as disgusted as she was, many even wondering why the message had been posted in the first place when it was such obvious nonsense.

It was Gin (showing his serious side between sips of coffee) who pointed out the likely reasoning; since the same business figure had almost certainly been responsible for Ishigami-sensei only getting termination of employment and monitored house arrest as her punishment. This way the outcry over such leniency towards someone who had hurt and angered so many students would be directed away from the school itself.

_'That reminds me, I need to sign up for the boycott of that asshole's company's products. Good move by the Recycling Club...though I wish there were a way to reall-'_

"Hey, Kurumu-chan!" Her Destined One's sweet tones called Kurumu out of her thoughts, the others looking back at her from several feet ahead. Yukari was grinning in a way that made it clear she planned to laugh about this, scowling good-naturedly Kurumu shook off the rest of her thoughts and quickly followed after them.

So their walk continued, a little awkwardness in their step. Smiles on their faces.

Smiles that vanished at what was waiting for them in the next clearing.

The usual majestic trees grew thick at the edges of a wide space, dirt and small growth the only components of the ground. A few errant scraps of litter here and there attested to the space normally being well used, while off to the side one of the streams meandering through these words pooled in a series of little ponds. And ranged across the only other path out of this area, were seven black clothed students. The uniforms of the Academy Public Safety commission were easily recognized upon every one of them.

The tension only ramped higher as Tsukune whirled to face the way they had come, another trio of members appearing from out of the woods, blocking their only easy escape. They were trapped. Not to mention outnumbered.

It was Moka who stepped forward from the group, a very apprehensive-looking Tsukune started forward like he was about to drag her back only to stall when she glanced at him over her shoulder and stopped just a few steps from them, still a far greater distance away from their ambushers. The vampire spoke with an admirable resolve, her voice only quailing a little at just how bad the situation looked, "You shouldn't block public paths like that! Please get out of the way already!"

A stocky looking guy -with several irregularities in his face to suggest his masquerade was not exactly up to school standards- stepped up casually, crushing any hope for peace when he said, "I think we all know how this one's going to go. Though I guess you could beat yourselves to death." A round of sniggering interrupted him before he finished with, "We might even let the last one standing go."

Flexing her fingers Kurumu was not afraid...well not too afraid anyway. She already had her first target picked out, a fast looking one that was eyeing Yukari. The witch would need some space to do anything useful so that guy would hav-

An urgent whisper stopped her thoughts;

"Get out of here Kurumu!"

It took her a moment to understand what Tsukune had meant, it did not take her nearly so long to shake her head firmly. _'I don't care what happens here, I'm not some coward about to fly away from my friends.'_

He spoke several more times, trying to convince her out the corner of his mouth. She wasn't sure whether to be touched that he tried or insulted that he didn't think it was futile. Either way she set her stance and let her attention drift from enemy to enemy, finally starting to listen to Moka's clumsy negotiations once again.

They were coming to a messy end.

"...but we haven't broken any rul-!"

"Shut the fuck up already! You think we care! You think you can just run around with your little hero game, reporting on this and that! Well this is enough kids, time to see what the real world does to guys like you!" the speaker's roar was apparently untroubled by his own age, not far from theirs.

Moka stepped back under the weight of fury suddenly directed at her, Tsukune smoothly stepped around and in front of her, covering her against the larger force as Kurumu and Yukari kept eye contact with the three behind them. When another half-dozen stepped out the trees in front and behind them she felt Tsukune relax a little, muttering about a faint presence he hadn't been able to find.

More importantly, if there were this many then they couldn't be much good on their own. It was almost annoying that they'd just sent small fry. As if numbers were going to be enough. Flexing her claws to a foot and half Kurumu kept the rest of her form hidden for now, her voice tinged by a shade of cockiness as she spoke.

"We can still take them on."

A sharp knock of Outer-Moka's hand against Tsukune's wrist drew his attention to her and then on to the Rosario around Moka's neck. A wry smile creasing his troubled face as he reached for it, keeping his eyes on the enemy and speaking as he did so, "Exactly...something isn't ri-"

_clack_

Almost simultaneously, four thick bracelets of simple design (almost manacle like in appearance) made a loud appearance on their wrists. Kurumu was distracted by the small, sudden weight on her left arm, stiffening as the thought of how it got there overwhelmed any other questions. Tsukune having already acted on that one as he lashed out at empty air.

A bizarre series of blows followed, Tsukune ripping away the Rosario in an offhand motion as he focused on...nothing. Striking at nothing, blocking nothing and then lashing out with a palm strike that sent nothing backwards, a fair distance closer to the larger group of enemies.

It left a furrow in the ground.

The mystery was answered when another black uniformed boy appeared out of thin air before them. His invisibility dropped to reveal a lithe, oily impression. Two more bracelets like the ones clasped on them were fastened to his belt and a far more ornate version was around his arm. A trickle of blood from his forehead and several rising bruises showed how little lack of visibility had done to stave off Tsukune.

But rather then angry or in pain he looked triumphant, every sense Kurumu had was now screaming at her that something was very badly wrong with this situation. People as pummelled as that were not meant to be smiling so gleefully...

Inner-Moka however took no notice of his foreboding confidence. Stepping past Tsukune without a glance at him she spoke with her usual cold tones. "Enough is enough. I will not endure the indignity of being bared from fighting any longer." and then, completely ignoring their enemies, she turned and levelled a cold glare at the only male in their group, "You will release me when a fight approaches, I will not be left aside like an ancestor's blade."

Tsukune himself seemed taken aback pretty badly at her words, though his focus stayed on their enemy he did manage a few shaky nods. This must have satisfied her as Inner-Moka started to turn back to face their opponents. Then -before she could destroy them with her customary lack of ceremony- the invisible boy raised his adorned arm and his lips moved inaudibly.

And all the strength left her body. Kurumu sagged in place, barely managing to stay standing as every drop of her normal energy vanished. Yukari didn't even keep her feet, flopping to the dirt with barely a sound. Tsukune and Moka stayed standing firm and strong, both seemed unaffected, though with a sinking feeling in her chest Kurumu realised that was probably for very different reasons.

The controller of this effect didn't seem too upset by it not taking them down instantly, in fact he looked happy with that result, several other student police members slowly advancing as he spoke. Four coming to stand as close to them as he was.

"You know that as the school's official representatives of justice; we have privileged access to some pretty good stuff." A laugh rose from many of those present at that, his grandstanding gesture to the item on his own wrist riling them to further amusement, "I mean a place like this, it's not surprising that the school would have Youki draining bracelets, just what we need to contain the criminal scum like you, eh? And I happen to be a rare person capable of attuning myself to this control completely."

He gave Tsukune a slightly puzzled look, obviously confused by his lack of reaction to the draining. Kurumu nearly gasped aloud at the horrifying thought of what would happen if they realised just why draining Youki from Tsukune did nothing...Kurumu acted immediately, letting herself fall in his direction, she sighed in relief when he caught her and -with hardly a thought to how wonderful his arms felt around her- whispered frantically at him to fall down already.

Her sprawl atop Tsukune did not go unnoticed, one of them drawing close to lash out at her gut with a savage kick. She was sent several paces away with a grunt, the one responsible leering down at Tsukune and jokingly chastising him for being inappropriate. From her own prone position the succubus could see very well the strain in Tsukune's cloth-hidden muscles as he kept himself from surging up from the ground.

A flicker of movement distracted her gaze and with a sinking feeling Kurumu watched that one eyeing Yukari from earlier stepping up to the downed witch and putting a casual shoe on her neck, the threat clear to everyone other then Inner-Moka, whose back remained carelessly turned. The silver haired vampiress took a smooth step forward, even the confident one gasping aloud at how little the drain seemed to hinder her.

Unfortunately all it took was a finger pointed behind her and Moka ceased her threatening walk. Obviously even she couldn't defeat them all quickly enough to save Yukari while the bracelets were in effect. Despite this and the slow approach of the group standing close enough to them, she remained impassive. Looking unmoved by the five enemies surrounding her.

Kurumu had to admit some admiration for how unyielding she was, looking at them like they were beneath even her disgust. Finally that gaze defeated the composure of the previously invisible one, a fist snapping out to collide with her cheek.

She didn't even blink. In fact it was the attacker who got the worst, the angry boy shaking out his hand with a stream of curses, while Moka had only the slightest redness to mark the blow on her cheek. Even that quickly faded away, leaving her cold expression completely unmoved by the event.

Of course that only made them angrier. Surging forward all five laid into her with every kick, punch and weapon they had handy, metal pipes and boken both seeing use on her proud form. Both being broken with the ferocity of their assault. Yet it did almost nothing at all. They attacked until they were panting with exertion, only a subtle glare from Moka herself keeping Tsukune on the ground.

They barely managed to bruise the vampire, what little they did swiftly healing before their eyes. Her face not even twisting in pain, she remained unmoved and unbent. A sharp glare found the one threatening Yukari and he almost stepped back before he realised how fatal such an action would be. Then the controller grinned.

Stepping back he held up a hand to halt the suddenly smiling group, the dread in Kurumu's gut only deepening at those smiles.

"Well that's enough messing around, me and these guys. Honestly we aren't all that strong. We can't even hit as hard as some humans so I'm pretty glad you can take that so easily. It's gonna make this so much bett-"

At which point his slow withdrawal of simple bottle of water from his jacket was cut short by Tsukune's shout, "Hey you lot, don't insult humans like that, you couldn't beat up a paper bag!" that insult only the first in a stream of mocking -though admittedly half hearted and occasionally broken by a stutter- that did not take long to break through their apparent calm. Kurumu's helplessness felt physically painful to her as she watched all five rush at Tsukune with a final roar of anger.

He reacted lot more to the beating. Though she would bet he was neutralising as many blows as he could without being seen doing so, Tsukune was still a human. It was only going to be so long before they really, _really_ hurt him.

A pained grunt broke the air and the first flash of real, honest terror lit Kurumu's mind. They were hurting her destined one and there was nothing she could do. She felt a flash of anger at Inner-Moka's expression, the other girl seeming angered but not budging an inch. Then a faint sob from Yukari reminded her of why the vampire wasn't moving and every ounce of Kurumu's anger redirected itself at the black clad bullies doing this.

Drawing back from the wheezing Tsukune for a few seconds, they sneered down at him and spat, "You know the best bit? You actually think this is it, that you can take a beating and that'll be it done. We're the student police!" _Kick_ "We do whatever the hell we like!"_ Kick_ "And you think we're going to stop at a beating!" _Kick_ "We're going to rip you stupid brats apar-!"

Tsukune relaxed. In the middle of that guy's rant he let a slow breath out and his body relaxed.

The sound of his voice, "Then this is deserved." was followed immediately by the faint clatter of small beads against bare earth.

The beads in question made a very small sound as they struck the ground. The noise was deafening in the silence that had slammed down an instant before it.

A truly massive power saturated, everything...except it wasn't massive, even she had more Youki -far more- then this but...a presence sprung forth from it, refined and elegant and powerful, very powerful. Enough to send many of those standing guard around the clearing to the ground, falling backwards in a moment's terror.

That same kind of dreadful heaviness that accompanied Inner-Moka when she was unsealed and fighting now appeared. Weight choking the voices of all present, power pressing them into place; as though the air itself had been suborned to hold them still. Then it was gone, that momentay flash of some greater power replaced by Tsukune's presence...but far stronger then normal.

Panic made them keep on trying to beat at him, it didn't really matter, even she could tell that much. Brushing against an incoming boot Tsukune smoothly span to his feet. Ignoring the opponent now off balance with a foot suddenly halted mid kick, Tsukune simply put a straight punch into the one standing in front of him. His own movement stopping completely in that blow.

Tsukune stood simply in place. His stance was relaxed and easy and if it were not for the groaning figure that had skipped once on the surface of the nearby pond before crashing into the tree line, he might have seemed non-threatening...except for...something. He was still Tsukune yet he felt a lot more...'real' then normal. The sense that he might vanish in a crowd at any moment was gone and replaced wi-

His head snapped up and his eyes were...

The colour, the shape, none of it had changed. The only tangible difference was the pure, white light that now stabbed out from the centre of them. It wasn't bright, yet it left trails in her vision as he turned to face their opponents. As if this movement had released them from a daze the enemy struggled back to their feet. Pushing through the thick aura to stand one after another, defiant on shaking legs.

Tsukune himself stopped and shook himself for a moment, closing his eyes as he did so. When he opened them the light seemed gone and his presence had dimmed further. Almost as though he was purposefully holding it back. A moment's worry at that drew her attention back to the one threatening Yukari, he was frozen right now but that couldn't last and both Moka and Tsukune were not attacking him or even looking at him, the former seeming intent on the latter.

With a garbled growl of, "Don't make fun of uuuuussss!" the four still surrounding him on all sides attacked, smart enough to stick to simple punches rather then risk hitting each other with anything more dramatic. It did them little good.

There was a blur of motion, one far surpassing her ability to follow.

Had another been watching, one with the speed of eye to follow what exactly was going on. They would have seen Tsukune swivel left until the fastest blows were to his right and in front of him. Continuing that turn he pivoted on the ball of his left foot, his hands crossing and diverting the front blow down and off to the side while his other leg rose, the knee deflecting the other punch fast enough to threaten him in that moment. A slight circling at his wrists and knee bringing the force of these attacks away from their sources and into his own body, now pointed back at each enemy.

Even at these speeds, following the kick and chop that he launched with his blocking limbs would have been hard. Both enemies disabled by blows he normally could not hope to deal out. Bouncing from the kick he went left, one arm knocking another punch wide while his other dealt a massive uppercut.

Now twisting into the air behind his own blow Tsukune sent another kick into that enemy's jaw before kicking away from him to flow around the last punch still moving and drive a casual elbow through the remaining opponent's nose.

To the eyes of everyone watching, other then a -now slightly less dismissive of his strength- vampire, it appeared they had simply thrown themselves back a few dozen feet each. One of them neatly colliding with the student police member atop Yukari. Both boys taken out of commission by the impact.

There was a moment then, a final instant before the mass charge that they could all feel coming. Tsukune looked at them all in that instant, first Yukari with eyes filled with sorrow and guilt, then he smiled at Kurumu, somehow lifting her own guilty fear cleanly away. Finally he gave Inner-Moka a questioning look, neither of them moved by the horde of enemies, the silver haired vampire giving a slight _hmph_ of...amusement?

"They are mere trash, deal with them if you wish."

Tsukune did just that.

He wasn't nearly as fast as Gin, nor were his blows showing anything approaching the kind of easy supremacy that Moka had in strength even when sealed. But even Kurumu could feel a precision in his movements that surpassed the equivalent in Moka completely. Where Moka was overwhelming in her strength, he was untouchable in his skill. A gracefully blurring dance that laid out the last enemy mere moments after he struck the first.

In the aftermath he stood firm and untouched amid the scattered fallen. A smooth breath leaving him as he centred himself. A serene calm all that could be seen in his face, his entire form momentarily at one with the battlefield. Then the moment passed and his normal worry broke those calm waters, already he was rushing by where his beads lay, scooping them up on his way to the fallen controller of these damned bracelets.

His presence eased off as he re-secured the beads one handed, holding the comatose boy with the other and puzzling over how to disable the master control on that one's wrist. Then everyone's attention was drawn to a sudden loud bang. The bracelet on Moka's wrist had just exploded.

Kurumu's jaw dropped. _'She...she...she's actually-!'_

"You should have just waited on the ground, did you really think such a pathetic restraint could hold me for long?" her dangerous tone was defused slightly by Tsukune abject shock, any amusement she felt at that expression staying hidden as she took the enemy from him and simply ripped his ornate control item in half.

Surging to her feet Kurumu took a moment to shake off the disorientation of her returning strength. She was therefore just in time to see Inner-Moka draw back an arm to strike at the unconscious boy she held aloft. An arm that never made contact as Tsukune stepped into the way, his own limb raised to block her though she stopped the attack herself. There was no mercy in her tone, "Do not stand in my way."

"I can't let you kill them Moka-san"

Her brow creased in anger and for a long moment Kurumu thought Inner-Moka was going to attack him. Then with a visible force of will she sighed and relaxed, "...you realise that they will report enough to reveal your true nature? Whatever ability you showed, it will be clear you possess no Youki."

Tsukune hesitated a moment, Kurumu's keen gaze catching the tremble in his hands before he fisted them and replied, "I still cannot kill...I will not kill, and I can't stand by and watch someone killing. I'm sorry but if I just let you stain your hands it would be no different from if I had done it myself."

A strange mixture of anger and grudging acceptance coloured Moka's deep tones, "Then you take the consequences into your own hands."

Tsukune's voice was firmer then his nervous posture might have suggested, a hand rising to scratch his neck as he said, "I'm sorry, this is the path I have to...guess I might be wasting your effort before n-"

"You should not presume that I care for your fate." Her words fell into the air with all the force of a blow, striking everyone else present silent, in that silence she made herself clear, "You may dig your grave by your own hands, but do not drag my other side into it with you."

With no further words then those Inner-Moka took the Rosario from him and smoothly returned it to her throat. As ever her body went limp as soon as Outer-Moka's colouration returned. Falling smoothly into Tsukune's arms and for once Kurumu was far too preoccupied to feel the usual surge of jealousy.

She and Yukari each could only stand in silence, searching for words that neither of them could find. The sheer gravity of what this would mean slowly sunk into her thoughts. Realisation dawning that this could be the end.

Tsukune's voice swept through the clearing before panic could really set in; "We should hurry and leave, we still have afternoon classes. I need to make that phone call too."

Turning back to their original path, he set off without waiting for them to follow. The stiffness in his movements going unnoticed. All she could see was his back, the fight had settled his clothing unusually tight about his form, his muscled form easily visible for once.

And that strong back just kept walking away.

* * *

><p>Aono Kasumi had long ago discovered that there simply weren't enough hours in a day.<p>

Even before she had found herself a housewife and actual wife, it had bothered her a great deal that, what with things like sleep and meals and bathing -necessary and enjoyable though they were- taking up precious hour after hour, her time for the important things in life was never nearly enough.

Of course where she had differed from the average young girl had been that her definition of the important things in life was training, fighting, training, meeting new people and doing interesting things, being there for her family and friends, collecting pieces (literally; a fragment of stone from the peak of Everest wasn't even the prize of her collection) of incredible places and training. Kasumi had never been a normal young girl and she had never ceased to find the joy in her unusual existence.

Still, time was a problem, especially when it came to training. Like all of her kind Kasumi's ambitions knew no real limit, she would seek to grow stronger until the moment she ceased to exist, it was simply what she was. However even for one who walked the path of more than a human, Kasumi's determination was extreme.

The Rashoten Style Martial Arts of her family had long since lost their one time fame. Many branches of the Art having been cut down as the self sacrifice that was their nature defeated those that superior enemies did not. By the time her birth had come, Rashoten Style was a proud blip on the radar of the world. Thus had been born the flames of her -slightly unhealthy- determination to resurrect it by her own fists, her older sister's frequent counselling to be more careful had utterly failed to dim those flames.

Which brought her back to time, because resurrecting a style with your own fists meant being really, really, _really_ strong and that much training was hard to fit around chores and cooking and basic hygiene. A number of genius plans* had been devised by the young girl to deal with this obvious flaw, but they had all failed, often for reasons that escaped Kasumi even all these years later.

However eventually she had hit on the idea of training while asleep, and while it was still pretty hard to do on her own -though it worked brilliantly when many years later she applied it to those she trained herself- even now, back then it had in turn led her to an epiphany.

After enough sleepless and fruitless nights that she was no longer certain of the date, or time, or whether it was day or night. Kasumi had spent almost an hour trying and failing to scrub the dojo floor with a brush that she had been certain was made of lead. Finally her body had reached its limits and she had crashed into a white wall of exhaustion. Her limbs going from numb and slow to entirely limp as her small frame had crumpled.

* * *

><p>* Training while asleep was what she hit on after her genius plan to just extend the day to thirty six hours hit a snag. Which had been especially disheartening because it had taken her weeks of spare time to modify all the clocks and figure out a new calendar.<p>

* * *

><p>Her father and older sister had been cradling her between the two of them when she finally awoke. Their faces, thick with worry, had shown relief for all of an instant. Then the inspiration in her features had registered and the worry had returned along with a hefty doss of exasperation from those who best knew what inspiration on her features usually meant.<p>

Her sister had barely even started berating her about worrying them and training more responsibly when their father had grinned sinisterly and dragged poor, protesting Kasumi off for a long and fiendishly complex lecture on human anatomy focusing on the nerve network affecting the heart. His thinly veiled intent being to wash whatever she had thought of away with a torrent of facts.

Fortunately (for Kasumi, less so for her father's peace of mind) she'd already covered that set of ancient scrolls and newer textbooks on one of her many sleepless nights. She knew that as boring as they were, that knowledge was also required for her to master Rashoten Style even if she would only use it to know where to aim. It certainly paid off then as her hard work had freed her to focus on her idea, letting the seed of inspiration grow and sprout.

In that long hard attempt at scrubbing she had often thought of all the ways in which everyday acts were made harder by their training, shopping while laid down with weights for instance, but still ultimately got in the way of it. However the difficulty of moving the brush had made her think, what if she was to turn the chore itself into a form of conditioning training?

The idea had only been refined by years of learning her style's most secret methods of training and developing the human body, her single minded focus absorbing her ancestors wisdom like a sponge and striving to understand and surpass it. All of which was why Aono Kasumi was currently cooking dinner with a set of implements so dense as to require massive reinforcement to the kitchen and it's foundations.

She idly swirled the contents of a pan entirely covered in seals and symbols that let it be far heavier then even it's exotic materials should have physically allowed, heavy enough to require quite a lot of machinery to move without her aid. The curry was coming along nicely, now she just had to finish the side dishes and fry the rice with some eggs and a green onion or two. She was sure that it would be just what Koji-kun needed after a hard days work.

_'Ah no. I should think of him as "Danna"_(1)_ after all we are m-m-married now.'_

That line of thought was a regular occurrence in her mind when her husband entered it and had been ever since they were married, considerably more then a decade ago. A groan of pain from the kitchen table behind her came at just the right time to remind her that sighing in love would not project the right image to her students. Well...prospective students...

Even if they would never be able to become capable of using their Ki and surpassing humanity without lifelong training, her style still freely accepted students among normal humans too old to be trained as Disciples under a Master. It was her sign that hung above their street door...even if she was a _little_ short of students right now.

A glance over her shoulder took in the half dozen young boys slumped around her kitchen table, their range of piercings, bleached and dyed hairs and lack of neat uniforms declared them to be delinquents. A range of bruises, minor cuts and scrapes and various cradled ice packs were the result of their bad behaviour when she had met them outside her local convenience store a short while ago.

However with a little gentle guidance they had become much more well behaved and now she was sure that a few of them would be inspired by her strength and wish to learn and improve their lives and become students at her dojo. At the very least she would ensure they learnt some better manners. None of them had addressed her as Ane-san_(2)_ even once, which was just plain rude.

She laid out the vegetables she would need to cut to finish the side dishes then got on with frying several eggs in a wok, adding the rice she stirred it with one hand while reaching towards the chopping board with the other, knife conspicuously not present. Then a flash of instinct had her smiling even as she laid down her stirring implement and casually flipped her wok end over end, high into the air.

She crossed the room and was back in a movement too fast for the increasingly terrified delinquents to even perceive, now grasping a phone that had just begun to ring she put it to her ear and answered, her demure "Moshi moshi?" voiced as she turned away from the cooker, then turned back just in time to absently grab the falling wok left handed and catch the stray contents with it. Her focus firmly on the voice at the other end of the line, her beloved son.

"Hello Kaa-san. How are you?"

Rather then answer immediately, Kasumi focused on tucking the phone beneath her chin and continuing her cooking, listening to what she could hear of her son over the phone, breathing slightly disturbed, an edge of tension in his tone and too much shifting to be holding a good stance...which wasn't like him when he was on the phone, normally he was too polite to fidget when they spoke, regardless of if he was physically before her.

_'He's worried about something...'_

"Kaa-san?"

Kasumi started a little at her own distraction, "Hai, hai! Sorry, I'm cooking and I had to take this pan off the heat." Her transparent lie would tell her more by his respon-

"Ah, sorry to bother you. I just wanted to check in and..."

Now she was starting to become worried, Tsukune was perfectly capable of seeing through that, which meant he was distracted by something. Shifting to hold the phone in one hand she started cutting the vegetables with her other (her hand -two fingers extended- weaving lazily back and forth over the chopping board. For a fraction of a moment each pass, her hand vanished with speed and a ripple of air disturbed her clothes, though the vegetables seemed untouched) quietly listening to him stumble over his words, obviously unsure of what to say.

Eventually he resorted to thanking her for the allowance they had sent over to him, which he had already done the last time he called and she decided that the subtle approach had yet again proved to be useless. She smoothly interrupted him, "Are you in trouble Tsukune?"

"No, everything is fine here, I'm doing well." He said, voice steady, breathing suddenly fine, every sign she could reliably sense through a phone said he was being honest. Only the shift from a moment ago telling her that he had lied. Tsukune had lied.

Her cutting hand jerked with her shock at that, the long slice that appeared in the counter went ignored...he had actually tried to lie to her, not just to show he didn't wish to tell her something, but as a genuine attempt at hiding the truth from her. Tsukune would never lie to her unless something serious was occurring and every fibre of her screamed to drop the phone and _move_. She fought back the protective urge to run to him and hid her own worry in turn, it would not help him and she had no right to intervene unless he asked it of her. And even then she knew that interfering in your disciple's fights was...

Another, more responsible, voice piped up in the back of her mind that she could hardly go sprinting through the countryside even if it was needed. Such a large movement was sure to become known to those like her but nothing alike. To those of the Satsujinken_(3)_ that she and others opposed and perhaps even to Yami_(4)_ itself...the result of such a sudden, threatening action...she couldn't risk the bloodshed that might lead to, not even if she desperately wanted to. What's more that was not a fight that she could bring to either Tsukune or Koji-kun, Ao no Tsuki was neither truly of the Satsujinken nor the Katsujinken and thus not involved in that conflict...

She broke out from her useless thoughts and spoke so brightly that even those in the room with her wouldn't sense her turmoil, "Really? Well as long as you're doing well then it's all right."

"I'll try to keep healthy. How is Kyouko-nee doing?"

"Oh she's doing well, they let her skip another year so she's getting close to officially qualifying as a doctor."

"That's good to hear, I know she wants to reopen grandfather's clinic as soon as she can." Unsaid were the reasons why it had been closed in the first place. While she maintained the building faithfully, Kasumi had been totally unable to maintain the clinic itself. Without her sister she simply couldn't do any of it right, even if she managed to get through a full acupuncture technique or bone setting massage without accidentally hurting someone her patients would always end up running away afterwards and seldom coming back.

"Well you have to have the right documents these days even if you already know everything you need to, it's okay though. She's having a lot of fun where she is." Kasumi was more then happy to tell her son all she had heard of her successor's antics in the city she had moved to. Mentioning that she had met the successor to the Furinji Style she tried teasing him with the girl's contact details only for her son to surprise her again with his disinterest.

With the sheer determination that had kept her going through artillery and pregnancy alike Kasumi pushed on through the small talk, slowly getting her son to open up a little. The topic shifted closer to the school newspaper he was so enthusiastic about, something she normally teased him for, the workload was definitely a change from his middle school membership of the 'Going Home' Club. Then fate swept her legs and the front gate opened.

It wasn't hard to hear the gate opening and closing, its weight ensured that. Her prospective students huddled closer to the table at the sound and if they could hear it then her son could too. Which meant any hope of getting him to open up and ask for her help in some way was gone. She fought back the anger and frustration, _'Koji-kun couldn't have known, it's just...not good.'_ A casual display of her incredible bodily control had her calming her every fibre with a single, slow breath.

_'We'll talk about this later, Koji-kun. I can't let you go running off either after all.'_

Her son's murmurs showed no sign of becoming actual speech while the familiar sounds of her husband's arrival grew steadily louder, though she purposefully refrained from sensing him properly yet. Something in her gut curled in pain at what was coming next. Though just like always it would remain unsaid between father and son.

Regardless of her worries, when Kasumi saw her husband's shape enter the room she found a smile lighting her face. She barely noticed the delinquents who trembled in their seats under the vast shadow he cast over them, all her focus was on the smile blossoming across her beloved face in light of her own. He filled her senses like a beacon in that moment, his heartbeat, his breathing, the smallest details of him were hers again. She barely remembered the phone and the cooking in time to refrain from a headlong dive towards him.

She blushed deeply and whirled back to the stove in perfect time with him turning to place his briefcase on the table and bury his equally red face in it's contents. A bemused sigh reminded Kasumi of her son while a shift of chair on floor drew Aono Koji's attention to the 'students'.

They were all looking at his feet. It was a normal response though, equal parts intimidation and vague feeling that he should be much louder and more lumbering. That impression only got more contradictory as the gaze moved up. His legs were loosely placed and balanced and strained the fabric of his trousers like tree trunks in leg warmers. He only got wider at the torso, then came a shirt and loosened tie that looked both tired and ruffled, like his other clothes it was of a reasonable quality and unusually sturdy. It also looked about as sturdy as tissue paper next to the person wearing it.

From there the eyes would dart about loosely held shoulders that could easily seat a normal man on either side, seldom daring to descend his arms to find them held relaxed and calm at his sides. All this controlled power was topped off by a surprisingly kind face and almost neat, wind-tousled, dark hair. His features were strong and remained open and cheerful despite several scars reshaping and adorning them. However this somewhat comforting end to the man was missed by the delinquents, the last of them having fainted somewhere about chest height.

Koji gave an understanding look to his wife's latest attempt, wisely not saying anything about any previous students. Shrugging it of with characteristic ease of mind, he walked closer to her and gestured lightly to the phone. Kasumi was careful not to let any of her displeasure surface when a moment later he caught the familiar breathing and his face went still.

Given the control both of them had of their bodies, the slight upwards twitch of her husband's hand spoke volumes, his face remained stony though he knew she could read the earnest sorrow deep in his eyes. The tension only rose when Tsukune spoke again, "And...T-...Otou-san. How is...ano..."

"Your father just got home, would you like to talk?"

"...I...not yet..."

That Koji's face didn't fall when she shook her head was all the proof she needed that he could also hide his true feelings when he cared to. Then again it was nothing new. When Tsukune's schooling had reduced their contact to phone calls, what frail progress they had made had crashed down around them. She understood why Tsukune still wouldn't speak to his father if given a choice, she understood why the opportunity of distance had been jumped on as an excuse.

Her husband smiled brightly and excused himself to change into training clothes, the flimsy excuses all piling up like deep snow, covering over the pain none of them would speak aloud. Yet no matter how she searched Kasumi could find no path other then to wait and hope. What had happened, no matter how much it hurt, _'...it was no one's fault.'_

Perhaps sensing this very thought Tsukune spoke once again, sounding uncomfortable. Even she could see when someone was this eager to end a conversation and despite her annoyance at the gap between a father and his son, Kasumi couldn't let this call end like that. Her instincts told her this could be truly important and they had steered her through far too much to ignore them now.

"You took your beads off."

It wasn't a question. Well Kasumi much preferred to just be direct about things, this would be quicker if nothing else. Fortunately Tsukune didn't even try to lie about it, "Less then a minute, I'm feeling pretty sore but I can still move okay." Even if he made no mention of what had prompted such a dangerous action.

Well, if he was ready to face this then she would have faith in her child. Releasing her worry Aono Kasumi smiled and said, "Well that should fade soon enough, that much should only tire you out until night if you've kept your training up, but make sure not to use it again for a few days."

"Ah, okay I...I should-"

"Tsukune."

"Kaa-san?"

She paused a long moment, stirring at food absently as she let her anxiety surge through her, then with a deep breath and a rush of determination she crushed it. When she spoke her voice was fierce and kind and completely without doubt. "You will not shame us Tsukune, and you will not shame yourself. Fight well."

"...Kaa-san."

Her eyes went wide as her words caught up with her, "With school work I mean! Fight with all your power and do well! And remember to watch and before you strike, uh..." She floundered for something she could claim to have been advising him on that wouldn't destroy the illusion that she was unaware of his predicament. "With sports!"

"I will, I should go now. Say hello to everyone for me...Otou-san too."

Then a quiet click and a droning tone showed he had hung up, Kasumi doing the same with her handset and casually tossing it across the room onto its charging cradle. Then -carefully ignoring the happy clatter that had revealed Koji's eavesdropping with that last line- she got back to cooking, flipping the wok's contents into the air with a swirl of the wrist.

She took the pan through a blurringly fast pattern then caught the chopping board with the lip and flipped it into the sink. The diced vegetables flying smoothly into the various places they were needed, a fair chunk mixing into the rising cloud recently thrown from her wok. Catching that cloud back into the pan she continued her cooking, the sounds of stirring students rising from the table behind her.

_'Tsukune will be okay, I'm sure of it...now to focus on getting some more names on the Dojo wall.'_

Most of the young men (or so they thought of themselves as) at Aono Kasumi's table were already convinced they had died and gone to some particularly fiendish realm of penance. When they came out of their sudden naps to find the demon housewife was still standing nearby that number came to include all but the legendary duo that claimed leadership of their gang.

A deep black aura built in the air behind their captor. Some rubbed their eyes as if that would dispel it, it was futile. Smiling without a trace of cruelty she nodded her head and said half to herself, "Well, I can see you all want to stay for dinner. We'll get some fighting spirit back into you and then you can all come through to the small Dojo."

By the time they next felt slumber, 'the legendary duo' would be debating whether this was punishment for stealing, a shared coma dream or just spiritual guidance to stop smoking.

* * *

><p>Tsukune spent several minutes staring at the phone after he had put it down.<p>

Then he turned and left the dormitory lobby. He had to get his things together for afternoon classes after all.

* * *

><p>Kuyou of the Youkai Academy Public Safety Commision rather liked to think of himself as a patient man. He certainly felt like one most of the time, there was always something getting on his nerves and really he was very good at holding back the anger. People should be more grateful about that, no one seemed to understand how much effort it took.<p>

That worthless waste of breath Komiya Saizou had been particularly ungrateful. Which he had thought -while holding the wretching, shaking monstrel by one ankle at arm's length- particularly galling given the circumstances they had met under.

The younger male had barely been out on his first break from suspension for an hour when he had attempted to extort a group of first years within sight of the Safety Commision's headquarters! The arrogance he had shown when brought down to Kuyou's 'office' had been almost impressive. It hadn't taken much to break the façade but that he had held it at all was enough to take the edge off that ever present fury.

Paying no mind to the rising smell of burnt flesh from where he held Saizou aloft, Kuyou had begun to wander back through his memories, in search of that elusive point when he hadn't been so damn angry. Or tried to, the squirming made it a little difficult to focus.

Eventually he had given up on it altogether and returned his attentions to Saizou, tossing him across the room he was ready to simply put him in the cells and forget about him for a while when he started to babble about...well a lot of things really. It didn't take very long to realise that he was trying to inform his way out of trouble. Which made him suddenly much more interesting considering that he was a monstrel and a delinquent, exactly the kind of informant-ready moron that they had been searching for since before the school year even began.

However it had quickly emerged that he knew absolutely nothing about Anti Thesis, which wasn't surprising given the bizarre intelligence of that group. _'I was foolish to think they would trust such trash with anything.'_ Kuyou was ready to call for him to be dragged away when something he said triggered a surge of alertness in whatever small part of his mind was listening.

"Repeat that!"

"Uh...I was nearly killed when that bitch kic-?"

His words dissolved into screaming beneath a wave of fire, when it receded he was left with yet another set of fading burns. Now silent he just stared as Kuyou repeated his instructions for the slow of thinking. "Repeat what you said about the one you fought first."

"H-he was weak. He couldn't do anything to me so he got that bitch to save him. I-I mean he didn't even take his real form."

_'...I see.'_

Of course it was a truth well seen in the natural transformation of his kind (their many forms a natural consequence of being a monster so close to a spirit) that as a fire burns hotter and hotter it will become smaller and ever more defined. His voice was not angry, it was as cold as any ice, "Take him to the cells."

A whisper of air answered him and so caught up in his thoughts was he that he didn't even feel the usual surge of disgust for _that_ one. A few moments passed and he took one of the members who came in for Saizou to one side. His orders were short and to the point, disguising his need for more information as the expected crackdown on that damn 'Scrap-paper Club'. If he was right then the group he had sent would certainly confirm it nicely, if not then...well he understood the strength of that interfering group well enough to doubt that outcome. Perhaps that was why he sent that particular set of his underlings...

When they returned (unsurprisingly broken and defeated) his distaste for many of them had been forgotten entirely in favour of a curious blend of triumph and fury. The memory of that long ago time he had been calm didn't seem so far away now, it seemed just out of reach and Kuyou knew exactly how to grab for it. Time to _really_ follow his mission at this school.

"Once classes begin again, retrieve Aono Tsukune from his work and bring him here."

He let the air convey his orders once again, quickly moving to get things ready now. It had to be right for this, he'd even take the trouble to evict Fuinji from this place. Everything would be just as it should be. His distraction went wisely uncommented on by the members who arrived to be given the specifics of his orders.

Eventually though the time came for him to dispatch them and he could safely reveal their mission without worrying about what the fools would do;

"He is charged with being a human in this place that no human may be. Bring him to me."

* * *

><p><em>'He is a fool, risking his life for a mere code...honourable but foolish.'<em>

Outer-Moka did not say that she could sense a fraction, a tiniest fraction, of grudging respect for the boy that had stood his ground against her. She also did not say that even through all the barriers between them she could feel more than a sliver of relief when the almost killings were mentioned. She understood Inner-Moka quite well even after just a few months together, she understood that those feelings meant little compared to what the colder girl saw as necessary.

She also understood the total lack of hesitation when Inner-Moka had proclaimed her indifference.

Though none of that understanding really meant much, not when it would only make Ura-chan even more taciturn. Not when Tsukune-san was in this kind of danger. Despite which he was just sitting there, taking notes as Nekonome-sensei lectured in her shockingly accent-less English. Any usual reflection at her homeroom teacher's contrasting nature went unthought this time. A similar chill in demeanour practically radiated from Kurumu's seat a little way behind her.

Moka wanted little more then to grab Tsukune and start running. To get him out of here because he was in terrible danger and he seemed much more concerned with noting the proper tenses of 'talk'. She had tried to explain it to him again when he arrived for class, tried to tell him how wide the range of response to his nature could be, and how insane it was to trust a group like the Safety Commission would stick to the calmer responses.

He'd just said that it was fine and that he had a plan, but of course he wouldn't tell her what that plan actually was. Or even what she should do, other then to practically demand that she not do anything to try and help him. It almost felt like a betrayal for him to ask such of her. How did he think she felt abou-

_'I'm being kind of self-centred about this, aren't I Ura-chan?'_

_'Hardly. You are right to be angered that he would try and make a choice for you.'_

_'For us.' _She didn't retreat from the twinge of anger at that contradictory thought. _'You want to help him as well don't y-'_

_'I want for you not to be hurt by this. And I fear that it is not possible.'_

Outer-Moka stopped her questioning at that pessimistic conclusion, she didn't want to think about it and obviously her Inner self didn't want to talk about it. Letting out her frustration in a frantic burst of note-taking she couldn't help but keep glancing over to her friend. Which was the only reason she caught the flash of terror in his eyes when a sharp knock at the door interrupted the teacher.

Looking away from the book she was reading from, Nekonome-sensei blinked slowly as though she was stirring from sleep rather then a lecture. Gesturing with her chalk she called for the door to be opened and frowned a little when a small tide of black came through it. The colour resolved into a half dozen students of varying gender and size, all wearing the uniform of the Safety Commission.

They wasted absolutely no time at all.

Two of them strode down the aisles between desks and stopped beside Tsukune's. Neither they nor Moka noticed the trembling students all around, the pink-haired girl was far too focused on the way they were between her and her friend. It felt final and cruel and only a desperate look from Tsukune between them kept her from jumping up and hitting one of them.

"Aono Tsukune." It wasn't a question but Tsukune answered it anyway, quietly placing his pencil down and his work to the side of his desk.

"Yes, that's me."

"You've been found to be a human. Come with us."

The blunt pronouncement stilled the class, a wave of mutters surging around them and the smirks of the black uniforms making clear their intentions of alienating their prey. Already confusion and hostility was in the air, the sudden breech of this sanctuary striking at every monsters' instincts. Tsukune however seemed almost unmoved, other then a widening of his eyes that Moka hoped was convincing.

"Wha-what are you talking about! That's ridiculous."

"Then transform, we'll give our permission." The words from one of those still at the door seemed to kill any chance Tsukune's bluff had, then a forgotten voice spoke up.

"That's no good nyah. You can't transform in front of a teacher." With a genuinely confused expression, Nekonome-sensei didn't seem to even notice the sudden gaze of everyone in the room on her, "I don't remember the Safety Commission having permission to break those kinds of rules nyah?"

Moka was a little confused at how most of the black uniforms stiffened at that. She almost thought she could smell...fear? One at least seemed very much unafraid striding towards their teacher he raised an arm to point at her and barked, "We are members of th-!"

The flash of darkness that blew over them had several students almost transforming instinctively. For a tiny moment Nekonome-sensei's eyes cracked open from their usual drowsy squint and the pointing young boy looked like he wanted to flee. For that moment Moka saw a towering form in place of their easy going teacher and she didn't seem nearly so harmless.

Then the moment passed, so abruptly that it felt like it had never happened at all, especially with Nekonome-sensei's normal demeanour re-emerging in a small yawn. But before any of the Safety Commission members could relax from their tension, she spoke in her normal friendly tones, "I know you are in charge of student response to discipline, but I'll have to assign a punishment if you do something bad right before me, nyah."

Scrambling for their lost control of the situation, the two at Tsukune's desk each grabbed a fistful of his blazer and hauled him roughly to his feet, heedless of his chair knocking back into another student's desk. Rather then further the situation here, the largest of those at the door gestured with an angry arm and shouted, "We'll soon find out the truth, you're to be brought to Kuyou-sama. Now come quietly!"

They obviously weren't very happy when he actually did so, moving without any fuss at all, not even responding when one of them tripped him into Moka's desk. It took every fibre of her will to not react, to just stay in her seat and watch quietly. The sad gaze of their teacher said that she too was unhappy with the situation and though she understood it was impossible and unreasonable, Outer-Moka hated her for a moment. Hated her for not stopping this.

The note Tsukune had slipped under her book when he was tripped stayed there until the door was closed and they were gone. Then as chatter swelled and their teacher failed to even try to quell it, she slipped it out, and then balled it up to throw back to Kurumu.

_'I have a plan, don't come after me.' _

Why did those feel so much like last words?

Not a single one of those in the classroom had noticed a strangled sob from outside the windows amidst all of this. No one had noticed a slight chill that disappeared before the confrontation was over. A few droplets of ice on the ground outside would not be noticed and would melt soon enough in the hot weather.

* * *

><p>A branch snapped beneath her leap and Shirayuki Mizore tumbled to the ground. A dozen more scratches from the fall, all of them ignored. She rolled back to her feet and kept running, running from the pain, from the hurt and the lies and the betrayal.<p>

She was always running from betrayals. Or maybe it just felt that way...

The hot drip of blood from a cut that had yet to close made her wonder just how much she was really feeling at all. The thud of dirt beneath her feet brought back her last frantic run through these woods, and she leapt back into the trees to escape far more feeling than she could face. Memories surging up despite that effort.

It had been the same back then, the happiness blinding her to reality. The impact of a truth she could hardly understand at first, then understanding stole her breath and she wanted to vomit and scream and cry because it wasn't fair! It was never fair...

_'But what is? That's just what life will be.'_

She had been stupid to ever think differently, as she burst from the treeline and started darting along one of her hidden routes up to her room Mizore wondered how many times she'd be stupid before she learned that there was no exception to these rules. She was no more a unique snowflake then any other of her kind, and like all the others she would just be crushed underfoot and left broken and twisted and wrong and- The slam of her door broke her thoughts and in that silence the centre of her despair was clear in her mind.

_'Why did he lie to me!' _She hurled herself from the door even as the locks hit home, curling on her safe, warm bed to at least have the familiar scent and texture in her misery.

Her mental question echoed, a part of her -the writer, always eager to clarify and expand and draw deeper into mysteries- acknowledged that he had not lied to her, he had simply pretended to be something wonderful and then the veil had been ripped aside. He was a human, just like that boy. He was just like them all, another liar. Another crack in her heart and this one felt far deeper because she had thought she was safe from it.

She had not even allowed him to see her face. Or any other part of her body. It had been one sided. Careful. She had been determined to learn him from afar, to understand before she threw herself into another leap of faith into the abyss that was other people. The fluttering of her heart wasn't even that great, he was just a goo- a great writer...she was just a fan...

And still the betrayal hurt her. She had poured over his words, let them entrance her and spoken with them across pages of ink and smiles. She hadn't even realised how much investment that had been until it all turned to dust. Slipping her favourite book from it's place she flicked through a dozen pages packed with text and wanted to laugh at her own endless naivety.

It wasn't even like it was a surprise once she knew it. It fit perfectly. So many of the oddities made sense now, another part of her -the ninja, patient and analytic and ruthlessly determined- reared up from where she had long ago crushed it down and decried her for missing so many clues. She got too caught up in her target to observe him properly. She was tricked by a boy who didn't even know her, some ninja she could ever have been.

Mizore finally noticed the tears that ran down her face, the cuts from her clumsy escape had healed but these wounds wouldn't stop flowing. She closed her eyes but that didn't help either, salt and snot overcame her senses as sobs shook her curled form. Even like this her face was mostly still and stoic, eventually the tears would stop and she would just have to bury this as well.

Looking at the bound paper and pain in her hand, she knew exactly where to start. Reaching into her bedside cabinet, her hand snaked past a pile of books and several empty pocky boxes to find, _'Damn, not there. Where did I... ?'_ Shifting position to better grope in the drawer (stubbornly not just getting up from her nest of misery and looking properly) Mizore knocked her scrapbook to the floor and barely held back the urge to grab it. The rough impact with the ground had her flinching an another rush of self-hatred hit her.

Her fingertips met a familiar scrap of tough paper and she drew it and her arm into the light. Reaching down to the book sprawled on the floor Mizore got ready to cut loose another hope. Then she stopped.

The book had fallen to a page talking about the approaching start of sports matches with other Ayashi schools, the usual comically self-depreciating tone was especially pronounced and right in the middle was written a chunk about how Tsukune himself felt rather adrift from the enthusiasm about it, he had gone on to speak of valuing the student's individual commitments and achievements more then whether they won whatever game against whoever...but Mizore had written over much of that in order to circle his words of isolation and scrawl in the margin that he too was alone.

No matter how she looked at his words there, the young Yuki'onna simply couldn't find a deception. She told herself that obviously there had to be one since he had lied about such a thing but, the little things only fit better now. His odd worry about the contact sports and injuries certainly felt less bizarre now. Even as a weak smile twitched at her cheeks she focused on the chunk she had written over and a rare epiphany slapped her in the face.

She had been the one lying, ignoring and omitting to focus on the parts of what he said that she could best relate to. Those parts were still there but...slumping fully to the ground, her knees splayed the crinkle of rough paper in her hand now forgotten, she realised that there was nothing in what she had just learned that reflected badly on him. It didn't really change anything at all. Because what she had learned of him so far had not been what he meant to tell anyone at all and this was just another part of that.

The surest sign of trustworthy information was whether that information was hidden. The incredibly valuable salvaged scroll from which she had read those words was back home safely, she almost wanted to blame that for her not remembering that information in time though she fought back that irresponsible urge to shirk blame. She had messed up and suffered this pain for it, she had failed to remember that he really hadn't lied to her, because he hadn't known he was talking to her.

He hadn't realised that she could hear his words far better then that Big Boobs or the little witch and the bubble head. So it wasn't surprising if he missed a few things here and there. Belatedly she realised that he could probably understand being alone and weak far better then she could, a human here was the epitome of those qualities and-

She was moving before the thought had finished. Who had facilitated this discovery hadn't mattered when it had been a sign of imagined betrayal, now she had gotten over the shock of the discovery the danger he was in nearly stopped her heart. Pausing in tucking a small shuriken into her sleeve Mizore absently wiped her face clear of sorrow and considered something about her heart.

_'My heart's fluttering again.'_

Aono Tsukune was not like her many failed attempts at finding a husband. Even if he was something so hard to stomach as a human, his gentleness did not change, the writer who had found her interest without anything binding them beforehand was still there. The truth in him that was all her own, a truth there he didn't realise he had put to paper so that she could find it.

He was honest with her before he even knew her. Of course there were things that she didn't know yet. Of course some of them might be hard to deal with yet surely she owed it to him to at least judge what she found as a part of that person. He was not just _a human_, he was Tsukune.

He was nothing like the others, he was perfect.

.

.

...

He would not be harmed.

* * *

><p>Tsukune was really starting to wish he had gone with the plan involving running away. It wouldn't have worked and would probably have made him look like a spy and get into even more trouble but those were long term issues and right now they were much less pressing then the row of carved stakes (<em>'More fence posts really,'<em> said a vindictive little urge) which he rather suspected might be a barrier of some kind.

The way they split to walk in front and behind him and raise an assortment of items as they walk through seems to confirm that idea, then he walks through what feels like a half-inch of treacle or stone floating in the air and the stilled wind confirms it again. That might make his ideas to get out of this a little less workable, but then if all her needed was some token then it wouldn't be too hard for plan B.

Shuffling between his escort Tsukune tried to hold onto hope in plan A, the plan where he used his superhuman capabilities to prove that he couldn't possibly be anything but a monster and claimed the beads kept him from transforming. The plan where he didn't have to fight impossible odds without any help (he'd gotten his friends into enough trouble already) was definitely the one he was hoping for.

Plan B, involved using their assumption that he was human and weak to get free and flee. Which was nice but really he would prefer plan A if only because it didn't sound like an idea Kyouko-nee had come up with right after going bungee jumping with some packing rope.

A sober thought cut through the attempt at distraction and reminded him that he might not see her again in this world, not if he didn't start paying attention. Speaking of which the trees had now revealed a long path of Torii_(5)_ and every step he took along it just felt more and more forbidding. This was not a welcoming place, for all that his guards acted like this was some great joke with cruel smiles, their own worry could be seen in fast steps and nervous glances at the shadows of the forest around them.

Whatever he had to fear in this place it was almost comforting to know they weren't exempt from it either. Well almost. Mainly it just made hi-

He could feel their destination now, and the last of his indisciplined thoughts were locked away. It was only on the edges of his senses but he could already feel darkness and pain.

It had taken him a while to realise just how much more sensitive his own kind seemed to be then monsters. A rare superiority which had certainly helped in the battles so far. Now he let his senses extend out, each of his physical senses sharpening with the calming of his mind. That deeper insight traced across his surroundings as they shifted from winding path to a squat ugly building of stone and wood and no apparent aesthetic at all.

As they entered a functional front hall (no one removed their shoes, not that there was anywhere to put them) Tsukune found one presence after another and another and..._'This is not good.'_

Suddenly the better senses of Ki-Users as compared to Ayashi didn't seem quite such an advantage, because weak though many were, this place was crawling with Youki signatures, out of which many were battered and caged, but at least a few dozen had the focus of someone right where they intended to be. "I knew the school was big but..." Tsukune trailed off at a glare from one of his guard, aware that his muttering might give away one of the few advantages he had in this place.

Focusing on that hope for surprise, the Martial Artist let the Monsters lead him deeper into their bitter domain.

* * *

><p>Gin had not been in class. That wasn't unusual, but on this occasion he had actually come across a good reason to not be in class. Namely several scumbags in pretentious uniforms swaggering their way towards his kouhai. Figuring that there would be other gym classes but he only had one set of obedient workers Gin had stalked the group to Nekonome-sensei's favourite classroom and then sat outside and restrained the urge to beat them senseless for even daring to set foot in what he would always see as the Newspaper Clubroom before anything else.<p>

Then he had heard something unexpected.

Then he had vanished.

Now he sat in a dip between several rooftops, hidden from anything not airborne and above only empty attics, it was a pain in the janitor's ass to clean and had been a frequent hang out for those students who didn't care to work too hard and risk overtaxing their most precious resource, then Haiji had decided it was a good place to train instead of wasting time with Maths and his...and Haiji had been left mostly alone with the space since.

There might have been a few fights first, but nothing major enough for Gin to really remember it well.

While he hated to admit it, it showed how well they knew one another that the usual violent greeting was absent, Haiji was practising his Karate still, but he knew something was wrong. 'Course he'd still make him say it himself, couldn't be mature for once now could the thick-headed lolicon.

Choking a little on the words Gin eventually said, "Looks like the club is in for it again. One of my juniors went and turned out ta be a bit different to what I thought he was...though I guess he was pretty odd the whole time." He did not say anything about humans however, because he knew a lot about Haiji and he knew what subjects weren't his to bring up.

He didn't say anything else, instead he waited for the advice he needed, not sure if he already knew the answer or not. No, he did know it, but it wasn't an easy answer because Gin might not have much interest in humans but he did have an interest in not getting himself buried in a mountain of problems. This was not going to end as just a repeat of last year's fight, was it really worth all of this for someone he barely kn-

"You should stop all this rivalry and bitterness already, focus more on your studies. You don't want to get held back another year right?" No comment was made on the hypocritical nature of that as Haiji went through another smooth kata and let Gin reply.

"Ha! Hell no. Second year's goddamned difficult, I don't wanna do this much work again...though I guess third year will be worse...Anyway, Sun-senpai would kill me if I did that!"

Which was really all the answer he needed. An answer that he'd already had. However Gin would sooner be made into a rug then admit even to himself that he had mainly come here to keep Haiji informed of what was happening...and possibly ask for backup if things got really bad. Really, really bad. Bad enough that he wouldn't be able to help anyway and he'd just get beaten down and give the werewolf one last happy sight in this world.

Then he left. Haiji did not say anything. Gin still heard his words.

_'I'm sorry, I can't help you. I swore, when I failed the Newspaper Club last year, I couldn't sully that name with my weakness again...not after failing Senpai like I did. Not after failing our friends like I did.'_

The long list of retorts that spelled out that conversation would normally have created an argument and then a brawl and then they'd have left each other alone for a while. Right now Gin didn't have time to point out how stupid and self-centred Haiji was about it all. Blaming himself for everything and trying to be a martyr.

Well he didn't want that bastard's help anyway.

* * *

><p>The cages had been a bit of a shock, the battered students within were even more so. For all that they looked rough and violent themselves, then again when he met their eyes that impression often faded. They didn't try to stare him out, just flinch away and return to sitting in the filthy cells.<p>

"Don't worry Kouhai, we won't put in you in there. Those cages are for short term punishment only after all." snickered one of his guards, apparently unaware that Tsukune wasn't even listening to him. The others either laughed or just grunted a few times, then they came to a large and obviously menacing door and that mirth died.

They didn't follow him inside, apparently confident that once he was through the door they no longer needed to guard him. Which didn't bode well. The large, dark space he found himself in boded even worse.

It was with a little surprise that he found a light switch beside the door, flicking it bringing on enough lights to reveal the fullness of the area. Looking like some large underground storage room it was a few dozen paces across and tall ceilinged. Other doors led in and out but all of them were further from the main door then the hefty desk in the centre of the room. A comfortable looking chair behind it seated what he could only assume was the man he was here to see. Kuyou.

_'Was he just sitting in the dark waiting for me?' _

Tsukune accepted the inevitable and walked towards him, taking in the long blonde hair and aristocratic face. He obviously didn't care about his transformation enough to do something about the pointed ears, though other then that it was a perfect illusion. Traces of youth still remained here and there, but for the most part his face was done with childhood and didn't seem to have enjoyed it very much.

The chair across from him, the chair obviously meant for Tsukune, was not comfortable. It looked more like an instrument of torture then anything else, and it was only after checking it for cuffs that he sat down at all. By now the lack of restraint was starting to put him completely off balance so in a way the bluntness that came next was a relief.

"So you're a human then. Why are you here?" said Kuyou in a voice that seemed entirely too calm for a man Gin had spoken of like a plague. Had Tsukune not seen interrogations several times before he thought he might have even tried to explain himself. As it was he opted for wide-eyed confusion and the hope that-

"You might as well not bother speaking if your acting is that bad. I already have confirmation of what you are Aono-kun, I'm just wondering why you think you are here."

_'Plan B, Plan B, Plan B! He still just thinks I'm human, I have the surprise here. I have the surprise.'_

Averting the panic that still wouldn't go away, Tsukune opted for some honesty, "I got a flyer for the school and it didn't require an entrance exam. I'm not a very good student." Kuyou's face remained absolutely still, then he spoke again and Tsukune realised with a sinking feeling in his gut that he had probably not even heard what had just been said.

"I already knew you see, because a certain delinquent who is right now sleeping off his stupidity in our accommodations told me all about your meeting with him. Unlike Komiya-kun I am not imbecilic enough to miss such obvious signs."

Shifting in his seat ready to strike in the next fragment of monologue Tsukune stiffened in terror when shackles materialised out of nowhere and bound him firmly to the chair. He had thought to check for Ki focuses and symbols that might do something like that but magic had slipped his panicking mind. Nevertheless Kuyou barely seemed to have noticed and despite the deepening feeling that this was all going very badly indeed, Tsukune kept himself calm and readied to break the restraints and hope that he would still have some time to attack.

Kuyou simply kept talking, "Of course I had to be sure, so I sent a group to take care of you and waited to see what happened when they tried it. I knew that they'd fail but it was the specifics that I was looking for,"

_'Oh no.'_ A shake of one cuffed hand revealed something very worrying indeed.

"You see while I can see that you must think Ayashi very ill informed, the truth is that while these schools respect some elements' in their desire to keep it a secret from their own species, it's still not uncommon knowledge."

Thin rods pressed deeply into his skin everywhere he was restrained. They were precisely placed and well made. Tsukune couldn't feel a fair portion of his body. He certainly couldn't move or channel his energies. Which meant...

"After all, your filthy kind are a major factor in this world. And I am very curious what it is that a human who is not a human is doing sneaking into a school for the creatures that most loathe your kind."

Then without any sign of anger, Kuyou exploded into movement, his desk, papers and all was hurled to the side and a blow like a sledgehammer slammed into Tsukune's gut. The hit resolved into a hand now clenched in his shirt, lifting him chair and all to look into Kuyou's snarling face.

"Whatever you want here! Whatever you were truly sent here for! I will turn you to ash before I let you roam this place as you wish!"

* * *

><p>(1)- Danna means husband and is used when talking about your husband to other people, I would assume therefore that it fits like this, though anyone who has a better knowledge of the language should feel free to correct me. Shujin would work too but Danna is more cutesy to my knowledge and hence more appropriate to Kasumi.<p>

(2)- Ane-san is the stereotypical way for a bunch of delinquents to refer to a respected female, for example; that really strong woman who beat them all up and they now follow around faithfully. In case it's unclear, Kasumi is annoyed because this is not happening.

(3)&(4)- Satsujinken(-Killing Fist) and Katsujinken(- Life Saving Fist) are concepts borrowed from the manga History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi and basically amount to ideologies of whether or not killing is okay. Yami(-Darkness) is a big evil group from said manga, in this case mentioned pretty much as a nebulous evil.

The reason they and some other references are present is that the setting of this story is compatible with a slightly modified version of the Kenichi setting on account of I love its portrayal of martial arts and the world it creates. The reason this hasn't been mentioned before is that the story of this story has absolutely nothing to do with it and whether or not you are familiar with Kenichi/care about Kenichi spoilers is irrelevant, hence this is here and not in the crossover section.

The mentions that are there are pretty much purely world building. I am a firm believer in sticking stories into wider worlds then the story itself fully covers and mentioning things that don't actually matter so as to build the setting, it's also a nice way to avert Chekhov's Tropes. Any setting details actually relevant to this story will be explained in story.

Thus all you need to know is what is already clear from the names. That Yami is bad, Killing people is serious business and that the big powerful side characters (i.e. Tsukune's parents) are pretty well occupied. So no OC smash (a phrase I steal shamelessly from Zero-Sennin, who is very awesome and has many fics) in this story, Tsukune is on his own.

(5)- Torii are the large, top and sides, wooden shrine gates that you have almost certainly seen a dozen times and which line the route to the Safety Commission's building. Considering that the actual building is ugly as sin (from what we see of it) I can only assume that it was built on top of something else. Anyway, I just felt that this was a better word then gate since that has very different associations and images for most of us.

* * *

><p><span>Oh look, my very first cliffhanger, aren't I a meanie ;p<span>

Edge of your seats ladies and gents, next chapter things really pick up. In the meantime, why not go try the rather intriguing new fic, 'Who Dares Wins'. It's very good, though I have a very different take on the monster world to that shown in it.

After this point we will be firmly into the area where you lot (or at least those of you kind enough to care that much about this fic of mine) may very well start to figure out things which I haven't told you about yet. I will make it clear now for the sake of avoiding any spoilers for any of you that my absolute policy on guesses about what is going to happen or secret stuff etc etc is just going to be to not respond unless you have explicitly told me that you don't have an issue with spoilers (and even then I probably won't) and just answer other parts of your review/message. So if you guess something my responses will not give away whether you are right because I will simply not respond as a blanket response.

And opinions on the scene where Tsukune was finally seen fighting sans beads against someone other then Gin would be great, I had a lot of trouble writing that scene and would be really glad of any opinions you might have on it.

Also, I notice that the review 'button' has become rather larger and more prominent.

Remember. Even if fanfiction net has forgotten the word subtlety. Verily I shall do no such thing. I will not pester you for your reviews. Every chapter of this story is uploaded because I wished to share it with you all. What could possibly give me the right to hold the story hostage for reviews?

Never will I surrender my pride and review whore. Orbital bombardment could not make me. We should therefore now understand one another.

Promise me that your reviews will not depend on my making a fool of myself in author's notes. Likely using large quantities of hypocritical humour. Eventually such antics would grow dull and tedious. As such I will avoid behaving so childishly. So do please review based on the quality of the story. Even after reading this.


End file.
